The Naked Miko
by Miako-sama
Summary: Melissa was just trying to do a Sky Clad ritual when her cat knocked over the alter and chaos ensued. Now she is butt naked with nothing but her ritual dagger in a land where she doesn't speak the language. Things can't get any worse, can they? Well, yeah actually, toss in an arrogant, overbearing Diayoukai and they certainly can. Rated for later chapters.
1. What did Cody do?

I do not own Inuyasha.

This story is being written just for fun, I do not promise I will ever finish, nor that I know exactly where it is going. I have some ideas, but my stories tend to write themselves. This may be as surprising to me as it is to you. None of your beloved Inuyasha characters are in this story just yet, but they will be in the next chapter, gotta introduce my character and get her to Japan first. Rated for language, nudity, and adult themes.

Reviews appreciated.

* * *

chapter 1, What did Cody do?

Melissa played with incense smoke as she waited to close up her shop for the day. She concentrated on making low, wide ripples in the smoke as it slowly rose from the smoldering tip of the stick. Then she changed her focus and the smoke rose straight up, she made it move away, then come towards her, then ripples again. Any witch worth her wand could do this easily, she was bored.

She gave up her game and held her hand over the smoke, watching it curl up between her fingers. The clock on the wall chimed the hour, she turned to look. The smoke billowed as the AC kicked on and engulfed her. Quitting time was an hour away so she abandoned her cloud of smoke to begin tidying up.

There wasn't much to do. Counting down her cash register wouldn't take long at all, She'd had three customers and a group of chattering teens who'd come in and looked around simply to waste time. But a few things were out of place, including a box of incense one of the kids had looked at.

She didn't realize the kid had a box cutter, or what he did to that box until she lifted it over her head to put it up. The end popped off and she was peppered with Dragon's blood incense cones. Swearing colorfully she scooped the cones up and headed to the back to mark the box as damaged merchandise.

Half way there her feet flew out from under her and she landed on her ass, hard. She was sure her buttocks would be bruised in the morning. Her merry prankster had also misted the floor with essential oil. She lifted a greasy hand to her nose, rose oil. Well at least she smelled good.

She mopped the floor, finished cleaning, and locked up. She coughed a bit as she stepped out into the street, how could such a little city have so much smog? She found her little car where she'd parked it a couple of blocks away, nestled in between a large minivan and a jacked up pickup truck and headed for home.

She checked the mail box immediately upon arriving. She'd told the mail carrier repeatedly to stick packages through the doggy door so they'd stay cool and dry, but he was an idiot. luckily her candy hadn't been delivered yet.

She'd found a company online that sold realistic, life sized, gummy hearts. The ventricles of which were filled with red liquid candy so the heart would bleed when you bit into it. She liked to sit in public places to eat her candy, letting the 'blood' drip down her chin and arms as she watched the looks on people faces. If she stopped to think about it she supposed she was fucked in the head...

A few times concerned citizens had called the cops on her, but there was no law against eating candy, however disturbing you might appear in the process. Some of the officers had been right cute. A couple had been offered a bite, but they'd refused.

She threw her overdue bills on the table and went to feed her fish. She had a school of male guppies, just males. She'd learned long ago not to include females, her tank wasn't that big. Like so many people she knew they seemed to have no individual personalities and moved together as one so she called the collective by a singular name, Skittles.

She watch the fish for a moment and ran a hand through her shoulder length golden hair. If one or two pieces of Skittles floated to the top they could be easily replaced. It would still be the same school, the same entity known as Skittles. If one or two more float the process could be repeated indefinitely. Skittles was in truth immortal, if she willed it so anyway.

She turned to the alter and wondered if she wanted to do a grounding ritual first or take a shower. Usually she'd shower first, but as the hot water heater was out that would not be nearly as relaxing as usual. A grounding it was then, but first she had to prepare the cakes and ale to be consumed at the end of the ritual, or in her case brownies and mead. And maybe after she'd look at some smut so that she needed that cold shower.

She poured the alcohol in a tall glass and stuck it in the baby bottle warmer her ex mother-in-law had given her as a wedding present. Just who the hell gave people baby items as wedding presents anyway? Well she knew the answer to that, a psycho bitch.

Two years, a divorce, and some heavy drinking later she'd discovered the perfect use for the gift. She could heat her mead without risking burning the house down if she happened to be inebriated. Or high. She made her own brownies after all. And if she put the mead in a bottle she wouldn't spill it, though in her defense she had been extremely drunk when she'd done that.

While that was heating she stepped out to put peanuts in the bird feeder for Snickers the grey squirrel and went in to put some cat food in Cody's dish. Where was he anyway? He was usually winding around her ankles trying to break her neck the instant she got home.

Once every one was fed she carried her brownie and mead to the alter and began to unbutton her skirt as she kicked off her shoes, she preferred to do her rituals Sky Clad, nude. Soon she stood before her alter in nothing but her tattoos and crystal necklace. She picked up her ritual dagger and unsheathed it, feeling it flare to life as she willed her energy through it to cast her circle.

Half way through it she heard a meow. Cody was on the bookcase next to the alter, a bookcase he was not allowed on because it held bottles of potions for sale, herbs, crystals, and spell books. Realizing he was caught he jumped down quickly, to quickly, and landed awkwardly on the alter.

It tilted, fell into the bookcase. That too came toppling down. Spell books landed open on top of one another. Potions and herbs spilled everywhere, coating the books and crystals, splattering Melissa.

The room began to spin and a dark blue light emanated from her books or the potions, it was impossible to know which. She turned to run but it was too late, the glow engulfed her. She was drifting in a void, and becoming more panicked by the second.

Her feet touched ground and she stumbled and fell forward on her hands and knees. Her dagger was still in one hand and it's sheath in the other. Everything else familiar was gone and she blinked around at the trees and leaves surrounding her. What did Cody do? What the fuck did Cody do?!


	2. Things just got worse

I do not own Inuyasha. I know this is listed as humor, some chapters will be hilarious. some not so much. Melissa doesn't speak Japanese so this fic will have to switch from one perspective to the other for a while.

Remember to review. Reviews make me happy. I feed them to my ego, he gets hangry then no one is happy. Yes, my ego is male, deal with it.

* * *

Melissa stood up and looked around in utter bewilderment. Where the hell was she? She'd been in her living room moments before, now she stood in a sunlit forest. Many of the trees and plants were familiar, but not all. That worried her. She often gathered herbs in the wild, she new the local plants in her area.

But it appeared to be the same time of day, so she couldn't have crossed any time zones. Could she have? No, she couldn't have moved at all, it was impossible! Witch craft didn't work quite like that. The world wasn't Harry Potter.

OK, Cody knocked the bookcase over, that much she knew. Had something hit her in the head? That was possible. Likely even. She was laid out on the living room floor and would awaken with one hell of a head ache in a couple of hours.

When she woke up she would fix dinner. Maybe she should make Chinese for dinner. Authentic Chinese. Kung Pow Kitten. Damn cat.

She heard water nearby. She sheathed her dagger as she followed the sound and came to a small, slow moving river. She looked up and down stream and saw no signs of a road or a city skyline. She was thirsty. Did people get thirsty in dreams?

She had no way to boil the water, but it looked clean. It was moving so it wasn't stagnant. If it was a dream she would be ok, if not she had bigger problems to worry about. So she drank then sat down on the mossy river bank and set her dagger beside her as she took stock of the situation.

On one hand she was probably unconscious. But there was a slight possibility, however unlikely that there was more to magic than the modern witch tended to believe. In which case she was royally fucked.

If she followed the river that would likely lead to civilization, but that could take days. She didn't recognize all the plants, but she knew some. She could probably find food in the woods. If not she knew how to make a gig and spear a fish with it.

She didn't know what to do about clothing. Or how to explain her nudity when she found people, but one step at a time. The possibility of having to sleep on the buggy ground nude didn't thrill her either. And this early in the year hypothermia was a real threat.

She looked at the sky again, the sun was low. The first thing to worry about was keeping warm so she decided to gather fire wood and see if she could start one by rubbing two sticks together like they do like the movies. If only she'd had a book of matches in one hand.

At least she had her dagger. Hers was not a dull reproduction from an online supply store, hers was an antique she'd found wrapped in an alter cloth in the bottom of a box from a swamp-meet. The old man had been cleaning out his deceased grandmother's attic and had no idea what was in the box but she could have it for $5. She'd liked the energy so she jumped on that offer. One of the best decisions she'd ever made. She'd named it Raven.

Soon she had a fairly large pile of wood, it should be enough to last through the night. She glanced at the wood pile near her dagger. She needed a way to carry her dagger that left her hands free. No sooner had she thought that than some bushes near her rustled. She jumped then shook her head, probably just some woodland creature.

The bushes rustled again and a man emerged. She could have cried, she was so relieved to be found. She didn't notice he was dirty and unkempt at first, nor that he wore a kimono instead of a t-shirt. It was another human being! But then she noticed the way he was looking at her body, her naked body. She dropped her wood and lunged towards her dagger but the man tackled her to the ground before she could get to it.

* * *

Sesshomaru was standing on a hill overlooking a river when he heard a woman scream in the woods down stream. He decided to investigate, to see what was going on. There was once time, not to long ago, when he would not have bothered. Would have left the creature that had cried out to her fate. That was before a little human girl helped him learn compassion.

Following the incomprehensible screams he found two people, a man and woman fighting on the ground. The woman made a grab for a dagger but it was just out of reach and she needed both hands to try and fight off the man.

Sesshomaru could not smell either over the scents of incense, flowers, and herbs in the air. The woman didn't look human with gold hair and what looked like gold and red stripes intertwining around her wrists. But she had to be or she would have easily fought off the male who was obviously human.

The woman was naked. And she was losing. The man had one hand around her throat and she was trying to pull it away with both hands, fighting to draw even one life giving breath of air. The man's other hand was working to free himself from his clothing. Youkai or human, no woman deserved that.

A crack like a whip, the crunch of shattering bones and the sound of ripping meat mingled into one note. Then suddenly the man split in two from his groin to the crown of his head. He fell on top of her as blood and entrails rained down on her body, filled her gaping mouth.

She pushed him off and rolled on to her hands and knees. She began to vomit, reaching for her dagger even as her stomach contents splattered on the ground in front of her. Her hand locked around the dagger and it flared with energy that would have been invisible to the human eye as she pulled it from it's sheath. Interesting.

Her eyes met Sesshomaru's for a brief moment. Then everything that had happened in the past couple of hours became to much for her system to bare. She began to sway. She staggered a few steps, then fell on her side, out cold.

"Jaken, dispose of the body." Sesshomaru ordered, stepping over it as casually as a rotten log.

"Aye m'lord!" the little kappa replied. He looked around for a moment then decided the easiest way to achieve his goal was to dump the body in the river and let it carry the corpse down stream. He began pulling on one of the halves, inching to toward the water slowly.

Sesshomaru knelt in front of the unconscious woman and looked at her, she certainly was strange looking. Her eyes had been wide and blue, rounder than normal. And her hair was much shorter than most women wore it, gold in color instead of brown or black. But her ears were small and round, not pointed like most youkai in human form.

He picked up on of her hands and wiped the blood from her wrist. The intertwining stripes turned out to be red and gold snakes twisted together encircling her right wrist. The left wrist proved to have red and gold feathers. These were not youkai markings. He rubbed them firmly with his thumb, they did not smear, though wet with blood.

He couldn't make out her scent with all the incense, herbs, and now blood filling the air. His nose worked furiously as he stared at her. There were at least three, maybe four kinds of incense. Many herbs some familiar, others strange. Blood, of course. A strong scent of roses. And something that was familiar and strange at the same time.

Why did he pick up a hint of smog from this woman? It was a scent that had once clung to his sister-in-law whenever she returned from her own time. Though he rarely spoke to Kagome or his brother when he visited the village he had picked up that she was from five hundred years in the future. Smog was a problem in her time, he'd learned, but it didn't exist yet. So why did this strange woman smell like it?

And Inuyasha's miko had once dressed quite immodestly, but this woman was not dressed at all. He looked around but could see no garments for her. Had the man perhaps ripped them from her body and flung them in the river? Had she been preparing to bath in another spot and been chased? No, there was wood for a fire near where her dagger had lain.

Her yelling had been incomprehensible. Foreign sounding. He doubted very much whether she could answer his questions or not. But maybe Kagome could. He needed to visit Rin anyway. He'd take her to them, get what answers he could, then leave her there. She'd be safe enough there.

Standing Sesshomaru saw Jaken struggling to drag the second half of the dead man to the river. He decided to help him, he kicked the corpse the rest of the way, Jaken and all. Once Jaken managed to clamor back onto the river bank Sesshomaru turned, ordering as he walked away "Make camp here. See that the woman stays safe until I return."


	3. Jaken

I still don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 3, Jaken.

Melissa groaned as she slowly regained conciousness. Her body ached all over. Her head was pounding and her throat was raw. The light through her closed eye lids was moving in a strange manner, flickering like fire. Fire!

She sat up quickly, eyes snapping open and her head swam. She closed her eyes tightly, willing the world to stay still. Slowly she opened them again and her eyes came to rest on the camp fire. She was camping?

The images came flooding back, the alter falling, the void, the man trying to rape her, blood... A man had been trying to rape her and she'd lost conciousness! NO! The blood! The rapist had been cut in two. She'd been covered in blood. She was covered in blood.

She shook her head. There had been a white haired man. He'd saved her. She hadn't seen him move, and he was several feet away when the man fell, but who else could it have been? Men didn't just fall in two pieces like that. He'd had the most stunning gold eyes, he looked as though he could see straight into her soul.

She looked down at her body. She was covered in dried blood and pieces of... She didn't want to think what those were pieces of. She hadn't been washed or wiped clean, the blood hadn't even been smeared. Noone had touched her while she'd been unconcious. The rapist had been killed and the white hair man hadn't taken advantage of her. Raven was still in her hand. She was fine.

No, she wasn't. She was covered in a stranger's blood. It had been in her mouth. H.I.V, A.I.D.S., Hepetitis! She felt bile rise in her mouth and coughed up stomach acid. That's right, she'd tossed her cookies earlier.

She needed to get to a hospital, to get checked out! But she was alone in the middle of the woods. No, the white haired man, where was he? He'd saved her, so he'd help her get help, right? Some one had to start that fire, but she didn't see him.

He was probably just out of sight, marking his territory as men so loved to call it. He'd looked so masculine, she was sure he was one to take great delight in pissing on trees. It was just such a manly thing to do. Men... Such simple creatures, you had to love them.

She waited for him. And waited. Where was he? "Hello, is anyone there?" She called nervously.

There was a sound of surprise, as though she'd startled some one out of a light sleep. followed by irritated mumbling. She crossed her arms over her bare chest and drew her knees up to further conceal herself. She didn't understand the words, but that wasn't, couldn't be the white haired man. He'd been young and beautiful. This voice sounded like a little, grumpy, old man. But she didn't see anyone.

She heard the voice speak again. Was it coming from the fire? Then she saw faces rise above the fire, two of them. But then she realized they were just carvings on a staff that had risen, seemingly on it's own. It began to move and soon the owner of the staff came into view.

She bit back her scream so it came out simply as a petrified squeak. What was that!? She had'nt seen him because he was so short he was hidden behind the glare of the fire. He had huge yellow eyes, green reptilian skin, and a beak. He was smaller than most children, he might have come has high as her knees.

She scooted away and stared wide eyed at the thing. It stared right back. It spoke and sat back down, watching her. After a while she realized this... thing... didn't seem interested in hurting her. Just watching her. He seemed irritated, but not menacing. Was he guarding her?

She sighed, then looked down and shuddered at the dried blood and bits on her skin. She looked at the river, well, she'd been prepared for a cold shower before all this happened. Now it was a cold bath instead. She put Raven in it's sheath and set it down.

"I am going to go wash." She told the little thing, knowing full well it couldn't understand her but feeling she shouldn't just walk away. She pointed to the river as she stood. He said nothing.

The water was colder than she'd expected, it was like ice water. And the moment she'd stepped in it he'd been on his feet screaming at her and pointing at the fire. Teeth chattering she told him she'd come warm up in a minute but she was just to gross. She couldn't stand it anymore.

The water at the deepest point came only up to her hips. She lowered herself to her neck and even in the dark she could see the water turn murky as it disolved the gore from her skin. She was shivering so hard she didn't even know if she'd shuddered. Mean while the little green thing alternated between yelling at her and muttering to himself. She steeled herself and submerged her head, rubbing numb fingers over her face and through her hair, determined to get as clean as she could in the icy water.

Finally she felt she was clean enough and waded back to the shore. She fell several times in the process as her feet were to numb to feel the river bottom. As soon as she reached the shore the green thing was behind her, shoving on a calf, tring to push her toward the fire. He needn't have pushed, she was anxious to get to the warmth and he toppled forward onto his face has the leg he'd pushed moved forward.

"Dude, You're so high strung! Are you taking anything for that? I'd give you a brownie but I left them at home." She told the creature rolling her eyes. She picked up her blade and sat down infront of the fire.

She held her hands toward the fire, she didn't even try to cover herself anymore, he'd already seen her naked. He didn't seem to want to look anyway. She figured she was as weird looking to him as he was to her. He wore clothing, but her nudity was no more interesting to him than any other woodland creature.

"Anyway, I know you don't understand me, but thanks for watching out for me. That's what you've been doing right? I guess the guy who saved me put you up to it? Or did you just stumble across me after he left and decide to make sure I'm ok? I wonder what your name is. I assume you have one if you have a language and clothing." What was he anyway?

"Hey, I'm Melissa." She turned towards him and touchd her chest. "Melissa." She repeated slowly, makeing sure each sylable was clear.

He looked at her for a moment, then he slowly repeated "Merissa?"

"Melissa."

"Merissa." He repeated.

She was familiar enough with Stereo types and Engrish jokes to know that many asians struggled with the letter 'L'. His clothing did look asian. She supposed she was just going to have to be 'Merissa' for the time being. "Close enough."

The little green thing then pointed to his face "Jaken." He told her happily. So the thing did have a name, the thing was Jaken.

"Jaken." She repeated, making sure she had it. He nodded and settled down at the fire beside her.


	4. Not a Christmas Elf

I don't own InuYasha, some chick in Japan does.

Please review. There are some things I think are kind of funny. It will get funnier once 1. Melissa is no longer scared witless. 2. She's starting to get bored. and 3. They start figuring out how to communicate.

* * *

Jaken's good mood hadn't lasted. She wasn't sure what he was complaining about. To be honest she couldn't be sure he was complaining, but it sure sounded like it. It was getting annoying to be honest. But at least she wasn't in the woods alone.

Her father had been an ultra religious end of the world whacko. Convinced his kids would have to survive the collapse of society he'd taught her some survival skills before she'd gone to live with her grandparents. But he'd always assumed his kids would have some supplies, flints, water containers, clothes... And the boys had been taught to fight, but she was suppose to have a man take care of her.

Her grandparents had been a different sort all together. Hippy gypsies living in an R.V. Her grand mother had taught her herbal medicine and fortune telling. Her grandfather had taught her how to shoot a gun in self defense, knowing the truck stops could be dangerous for a pretty teenage girl. But her pistol was in her nightstand.

If she only had some supplies she'd be in ok shape. But all she had was her ritual dagger, Raven. If not for the white haired man who'd done his good deed and then disappeared she would have been raped. If not for Jaken who seemed to be watching over her, who knows what would have happened after.

Jaken was on his feet, suddenly happy again. She looked around and saw nothing different. She followed his gaze and saw a man flying towards them. literally flying!

Grabbing her dagger she jumped to her feet and ran to the nearest large tree, hiding behind it. Clutching Raven to her chest she shook her head. That didn't just happen! It couldn't have! She then heard Jaken speaking happily to someone as he walked in her direction. A deep voice caused her to open her eyes, and she found herself staring at the white haired man who'd first saved her.

He spoke again and then pointed back the way she'd come, towards to camp fire. He didn't sound angry or menacing, but was definitely commanding obedience. Raven was still in her hand, but she didn't draw it. He'd given her no reason to, besides, her hands were busy trying to keep her privates private.

Not wanting to turn her back on a strange man, especially while naked, she walked backward toward the camp. He walked towards her, more than matching her pace, forcing her to walk quickly. He stopped when she tripped and fell. She scooted just a little further back and drew her legs to her chest to further conceal herself.

She stared up at him. His clothing was white and red, he wore strange armor and a pelt over his shoulder. His skin was pale and he had markings on his face, tattoos or war paint? His intense golden eyes couldn't be human, but then humans didn't fly, did they? Then she noticed his ears were pointed, an elf? She'd been saved by an elf?!

He certainly wasn't a Christmas elf. He looked noting like the gaily adorned children with prosthetic ears that took over the television the day after Halloween. He appeared as Tolkien had described them, tall, beautiful, and proud.

He reached down the front of his armor, into his robes, and pulled out some pieces of folded fabric. He dislodged a small paper wrapped package in the process, but caught it before it fell and put it back in his clothing. Then he dropped the cloth in front of her and spoke.

"F-for me?" She asked, looking from the clothing back to him. That's where he'd been all this time? Getting her some clothes? He spoke again and pointed to the clothes and then to her. She reached out to pick it them up.

It was three pieces. One piece was plain white, the other blue and white, the last, smallest piece was pink. As she picked them up she realized the bottom one was linen, but the colored pieces were silk. She hesitated and looked back up. Where they really for her? Seeing the question in her eyes he nodded once.

* * *

Sesshomaru had been glad to see the woman was awake, and that she had bathed herself. Cold river water could not remove all the rose oil, but she was clean enough that he could make out her scent as he approached. She was, indeed, human. But she didn't look or smell Japanese. Nor did she look or smell Chinese, which was as far as he'd ever cared to travel.

When he'd visited China he'd heard rumors of people far to the west who traded for spices and silk. They were said to have pale, pinkish skin and pale hair and eyes. She must be one of the western people. But how had she ended up in Japan? And why was she nude and without supplies? Was she perhaps a trader who'd been robbed? Maybe even been raped already?

Sesshomaru couldn't blame her when she'd spotted him and hidden herself. She'd met Jaken and figured out he was safe, but wouldn't have recognized him from that distance. And he appreciated that, with her senses recovered, she regained a sense of modesty, attempting to conceal her genitals and breasts with her hands.

"Return to the fireside." He told her once he'd landed and was face to face with her. She'd opened her eyes and stared at him, not comprehending. He'd had no choice but to point to the fire as he repeated himself to be understood.

She'd skirted the tree backwards, not turning away from him. Walked backwards towards the fire. Then fallen and tried to hide behind her long legs. She was pitiful. Frightened didn't seem a fitting state for her. He, for some reason, wanted to ease her fear, but he had no idea how.

Rin had never been afraid of him. But then he'd been the one injured and alone when they'd met. He hadn't needed nor wanted her help, but she offered it anyway.

He looked down at her for a moment. She had many images on her body, he'd seen that earlier. But the only ones he'd been interested in were the stripes on her wrists. The ones that made her look more than human.

She also had a green vine of blood red roses twisting around her right leg, drawn so that thorns appeared to pierce her flesh and draw red drops here and there. The effect was surprisingly pleasant. And a blue bird in flight was drawn on her left shoulder. When she'd been on her knees vomiting earlier he'd noticed that her back was a riot of color but hadn't had time or interest to look closely at it.

He then pulled the clothing he'd brought her from the front of his Kimono and dropped it before her, almost dropping Rin's gift in the process. Did Rin need a new kimono? He'd have to check when they got there, she was growing so fast.

"Get dressed." He told the woman. She'd looked at the clothing then up and seemed to ask a question. He repeated himself and pointed to be sure she understood. She then reached for the clothing. She'd hesitated when she realized he was giving her silk, had looked up with questioning eyes. He'd nodded, they were for her.

She spoke again, her words sounded grateful. He'd been about to turn away when she spoke again. He didn't know what she'd asked. She repeated it and twirled a finger, she was telling him to turn around? She had the audacity to tell him what to do? 'This Sesshomaru takes no order from a human.' He thought, crossing his arms and continuing to watch her.

She stared at him for a long moment. Then she stood and slowly backed away, once she was a few more feet from him she turned to walk away. She went behind some bushes to dress, as if he hadn't seen all of her. But at least she displayed some modesty.

A few minutes later she came out from behind her bush and held up her arms as though asking how she looked. It was all wrong! She'd figured out the linen went against the skin, but she'd folded her kimono right over left, the manner of dressing a corpse for burial. And she'd tied the obi in front like a whore. And what kind of bow was that? The woman had no idea how to dress herself?!

He thought about Kagome's former garments, he'd have no idea how to put those on. He moved so quickly she had no time even to lower her arms. He pulled the obi loose and whipped the clothes from her back. She screamed and tried to run but he closed a hand around her wrist and held her still.

"Calm yourself, woman. I have no intention of harming you." She didn't understand him and continued to pull and struggle for several minutes. He simply stood there and held her arm until she eventually figured out he wasn't hurting her. Foolish woman!

"You." He poked her hard in the chest. "Watch." He pointed to his eyes. releasing her he carefully showed her how to hold the garments. He made sure she watched as he dressed her. It felt so strange to be dressing another. He tied her obi in a simple bow for her, then twisted it around her waist so that the bow was in the back.

He gave her a moment to observe the lines and folds, then whipped the garments off her again and handed them to her. "Get dressed." She had paid attention. She did better, but still needed help with the obi. He tied it for her and twisted it around to the back.

"Now go to sleep." He told her. He'd wake her at dawn. She didn't seem to understand that. She sat across the fire from him, watching him.

She'd been passed out only a couple of hours, no where near enough rest. She was exhausted but kept fighting sleep. Her eyelids would droop shut then snap back open. She was afraid of what might happen if she fell asleep. It was something Rin would do after a particularly bad nightmare. She'd sleep tomorrow, he was sure of that.


	5. A misunderstanding

I don't own Inuyasha.

I like reviews, they make me want to write more.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the dark purple sky slowly change to pink and gold. He'd dozed a little, that was all that he needed for tonight. He'd slept the night before. Jaken was asleep, the kappa was old, he needed more rest. The woman was asleep too, her exhaustion had won out over her fear a few hours ago.

He'd planned to wake her at dawn. But he was in no real hurry, he'd let her sleep until Jaken awoke. He allowed his gaze to travel to the embers of the fire. He wouldn't have kept it going had there not been a human present, the cold didn't affect youkai as strongly as humans. They felt it, yes, but it didn't often bother them. But a human could easily die of cold.

Jaken muttered in his sleep and rolled over. He would awaken soon. The human was still in deep sleep. Her head was pillowed on her arm and a wet spot had formed on her sleeve beneath her check where she'd drooled in the night.

He tossed the last two pieces of wood on the fire and strode off into the woods to mark a tree before the others awoke for the day's travel. When he returned Jaken was stoking the fire, knowing that humans liked to eat in the morning. At least Rin had.

"Jaken, wake her." He ordered, dipping his hands in the river then settling himself against his tree.

"Aye m'Lord." He waddled over to the sleeping woman and began shaking her shoulder. "Wake up, Merissa."

"Merissa?"

"It is her name m'lord, she told me last night before you returned."

Sesshomaru hadn't bothered to get her name. Hadn't bothered to introduce himself. And she had been to frightened to remember her manners.

Jaken returned to shaking Melissa's shoulder. Still sleeping she smacked him, sent him tumbling, and rolled over. Sesshomaru stood and went to wake her, He shook her shoulder and grabbed her hand when she tried to slap him away.

"Merissa, this Sesshomaru commands you to wake up." She muttered incoherently. Stifled a yawn with her free hand. Then her eyes fluttered half open. She yanked her hand away and rolled back over mumbling. He yanked her to her feet and she stumbled and fell against him.

Whatever she said as she glared up from against his chest he was pretty sure it wasn't "good morning." She pushed herself away from him and yawned and rubbed her eyes before wandering off into the bushes. When she reemerged she washed her hands and face in the river. Then spoke to him again, motioning to the woods and making a motion with her hand as though putting something in her mouth.

As she walked away he turned to his retainer "Jaken"

"Go with her, m'lord?"

He didn't respond, the kappa remembered traveling with Rin. Jaken hurried to catch up to Melissa, to make sure she didn't get hurt or eaten while she foraged. It took longer than Sesshomaru had expected for them to return, but then again maybe she wasn't used to foraging. Rin had been living by herself for quite some time when she'd found him.

After they returned she had washed her food before she cooked it then washed her hands after eating. He'd never met such a fastidious person. Luckily for her they'd stay close enough to water for her to keep clean. This river would eventually take them to his brother's village. He wondered if the body of her attacker would float all the way to the village or sink to the river bed to be eaten by fish.

Once she had finished he stood "Lets go." He stopped, he didn't hear but one set of foot steps behind him. He turned and saw the woman hadn't been paying attention, she was looking in another direction towards some bird singing in a tree.

"Woman." She didn't respond. "Merissa." She turned and looked at him.

Knowing she wouldn't understand his words he decided to beckon her as he spoke. He extended his hand, palm down and folded his fingers under toward him. "Come." She looked frightened, sounded worried as she spoke. Why? He repeated the gesture, ordering her to come again. She looked ready to cry.

She took a deep breath. She nodded, then as she spoke she held her hand up, palm towards him and curled her fingers down. Then she turned and began to walk away.

'That brazen woman dares beckon this Sesshomaru?' He growled at her. He called her name and she turned happily, then looked confused at his bared fangs. Then she became frightened.

"Come!" He demanded, beckoning her again. She took a step back at the sound of his voice. Round eyes impossibly wide, trembling she raised her hand and curled her fingers again. He stalked toward her, if she would not come willingly he'd drag her.

She turned and fled from him. He ran after her. He leaped over her, turning in midair so that he landed facing her, eyes glowing red and fangs exposed, stripes becoming jagged. She screamed and turned to flee back the way they'd come.

He fought down his youki, ignoring the predatory urge to give chase. She was running in the right direction at least. And at that pace she would have to stop to rest soon. If he walked maybe she'd calm down by the time he caught her.

Jaken was already ranting when he met the tiny kappa, "What did the stupid human expect? She should have known better than to defy you m'lord, serves her right..."

What had she expected indeed? It made no sense. She had no where to go, why would she beckon him to follow her everywhere. She'd seemed confused and frightened when he first told her to come. Why? Had he given her any cause to fear him? She was fine before... before he beckoned her. It meant something else to her people.

He ordered Jaken to be silent as her scent grew stronger. He caught the scent of salty tears. Then heard her ragged breathing. Finally they reached the spot where she'd left the path to hide herself. He quietly told Jaken to continue and went in search of her.

She was well hidden, but had foolishly trapped herself in the process. She'd wedged herself between a large tree and a sheer cliff face, behind a bush. She was literally between a rock and a hard place.

She didn't see him at first, she was curled into a ball with her face in her hands. He could smell the fear rolling off her. "Merissa."

Her head snapped up and she jumped to her feet. She tried to flee but quickly realized she'd trapped herself. She drew Raven and yelled an empty threat. He stood, waiting for her to see he was no longer angry, had no wish to harm her.

He eyed the blade. A weapon forged from part of a youkai would have tremendous youki, would come into being with a soul of it's own. A human blade did not, but it could absorb energy from it masters and victims. A blade that was well made, lucky enough to get passed down through enough generations, could absorb enough energy to eventually develop a soul. Merissa's blade was pissed at him. She and her blade could never hope to defeat him, but that blade could injure him.

What could he do to calm her? She didn't even know his name, he'd never introduced himself. He should do that now. "This one is Sesshomaru."

She didn't understand. How could she? He'd have to simplify it. Pointing to his face he said "Sesshomaru."

She simply stared at him, still terrified.

"I believe we have had a misunderstanding."

She continued to stare. Then after a long time she started screaming. Ranting at him in her strange tongue. He would allow it, he had given her quite a fright.

Finally she stopped yelling at him and placed the dagger back in it's sheath. He stepped back, allowing her room to come out of her hiding place. He wanted her to understand what he'd been saying, but if she didn't understand the gestures...

He'd had a pet once, as a pup. He remembered training his pet to come, but he didn't think she'd respond well to a leash. So he extended his hand, hoping she'd take it. She looked at him curiously. Then cautiously reached out and placed her hand in his.

"Come." He commanded then pulled her to him. She was caught off guard and stumbled but he caught her, didn't let her fall. Once she had her feet back under her he backed up a few paces and repeated the process. On the third try she stepped toward him when he spoke, before he pulled her. He gave an approving nod.

Then he walked several paces away, unable to touch her. She came to him when he called, eyeing him curiously. He rather thought she had a shrewd idea what he was doing. He walked several more paces, called her, and as he did so beckoned her.

Her eyes widened with a sudden realization. She started taking animatedly while pointing at his had. Then she jogged up to him, still chattering away. She laughed. Japanese women giggled shyly, hiding behind hands or sleeves, but her laughter was open and free.

Then she socked him by embracing him. He could not remember ever being hugged by a woman, and certainly not as an adult. Then he felt lips against his cheek, she'd kissed him? No one was so bold!

Her actions were highly inappropriate, but she didn't seem to know that. She beamed at him and skipped back towards the path. He stood rooted in place, the woman had hugged him! Kissed him! Even Kagura hadn't been so bold! But he couldn't punish Melissa for something she didn't know was wrong.

* * *

Authors note: I will not go back over it from Melissa's point of view because in this case I feel it would be redundant. For those who don't understand her earlier reaction she thought she was being left behind. She thought he was waving 'bye bye'.


	6. Jaken's little mishap

I do not own Inuyasha. Please read a review.

* * *

Sesshomaru leaned against a tree and watched his tiny pack sleep. The woman had recovered very well from the fright he'd given her that morning. She had been in good spirits, even sang to herself as they walked. She hadn't fought sleep tonight, hopefully she'd be more agreeable tomorrow morning than she had been this morning.

She had made a wooden fishing spear she called a gig from a maple sapling earlier that day. And Jaken had shown her some plants that she had apparently not known were edible. She'd only picked one and had not yet eaten it. Jaken had berated her for being foolish when she'd rubbed a small piece of it on the skin of her arm.

Sesshomaru knew she was actually being very wise, she was checking it for toxicity. Several hours later when her arm was fine she'd rubbed a piece against her lips. In the morning he knew she'd chew a piece and spit it out. When her mouth did not tingle or burn she'd swallow a very small amount. After that she would know it was safe.

After all, she had no way to know they had traveled with a human before. No way to know they knew it was safe for her. She'd have been foolish to assume she could safely eat anything Jaken gave her.

The only problem they'd had since the misunderstanding was that she'd slowed down as the day wore on. He supposed she wasn't use to walking so much. And she seemed to feel the stones and brambles they trod on more than Rin would have, swearing more than once. He wished more than once they still had Ah Un, but he'd given the beast to Kohaku.

She mumbled something in her sleep then turned over to drool on the other sleeve. Her heels were toward him now, he noticed they did not look tough and callused as Rin's had been. Still were. Even with the dirt in the dark they looked smooth. He doubted she'd gone without shoes a day in her life. It might take a little longer to get to Inuyasha's village than he'd thought, but they had no reason to hurry.

* * *

Melissa was standing in her grandparent's RV hurtling down the road out of control. The driver's seat was empty but every time she tried to grab the wheel she was stopped by something. Where was her grandfather? Why wasn't he driving?

"Honey Bee, calm down. You worry to much child." Melissa turned and saw her grandmother sitting at the tiny table, a lacy shawl around her thin shoulders and a bandanna around her head. Beads and crystals dangling around her neck.

"Come read with me my busy little Bee." Melissa sat across from the old woman. She didn't understand the layout of cards. It wasn't a Celtic Cross layout like they always used. Three cards were laid on the table. The 5 of Swords and the 5 and 7 of Disks. None of them were good cards.

Cody jumped up in the middle of the table, scattering the cards. Melissa felt the blood drain from her face, in his teeth Cody held The Tower. Ruin, danger, calamity! All witches feared turning up that card!

Her grandmother took the card from his teeth. "What's wrong child?" She asked looking at it, "It's just Death." Her grandmother turned the card back to Melissa, it was indeed just Death. She knew that Death was not a card to fear. It simply meant transformation, change, the old ending to make way for the new. She took the card.

The RV hit a rough patch of road. Melissa looked up, she could see nothing ahead of the RV, but that didn't bother her. The shaking grew in intensity. She'd seen Cody with The Tower, but her grandmother said it was Death so why was she holding...

Her eyes fluttered open. "...the 2 of Cups?" She muttered to herself. She was confused. Why was she looking into two golden eyes? She blinked. The face came into focus, they were an elf's eyes. He spoke again.

"You had better be a nightmare." She muttered turning over. A hand wrapped around her elbow and she was jerked to her feet. As she had the day before she stumbled and fell forward. Her lip stung where she hit it against his breast plate and his free hand gripping her shoulder, keeping her upright until she could regain her balance.

She glared up from his chest. "All right, all right. I'm up, you sonovabitch!" It was quite fortunate he couldn't understand her. She stepped away from him and wandered off to the woods. There wasn't any thick under growth here so she had to settle for walking several dozen yards away and ducking behind a large tree.

She heard Jaken speaking excitedly. When she came back Sesshomaru was no where to be found. "Where is Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked the kappa. She had made the mistake of addressing him by just his name the day before and Jaken was quick to correct her.

Jaken did not seem overly concerned. Grumpy, but not concerned. Apparently this was a common thing.

"If we're staying behind the cock sucker could have at least let me sleep in." She griped as she walked over to the river to clean up. Then she tossed some wood on the embers of the fire and picked up her gig to catch some breakfast.

She was sitting watching her fish cook while Jaken ranted beside her. She glance over and noticed a loose thread hanging from his sleeve. He wasn't paying any attention so she discreetly wrapped that loose thread around a twig on a sapling right beside him.

He wandered away and his sleeve began to unravel. She watched and waited to see how long it would take him to notice. She had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. He continued to walk around camp muttering to himself. A quarter inch... half an inch... 1... his sleeve was half gone when he finally noticed. Then she let herself laugh, he was to busy freaking out to notice.

He started pulling on the thread, trying to break it. He only unraveled his sleeve further. He tried to follow his thread back to the original snag, but got tangled. Melissa was getting to her feet to cut him loose when he aimed the staff at the biggest knot and flames shot out of it.

The flames quickly traveled up the thread. Jaken was free. He was also on fire! He screamed, waving his arms as he ran into the river.

Melissa jumped to her feet and followed him in to the river. "Are you O.K.?" She asked grabbing his hand so she could look at his arm. He waved her away irritably. The brief glance she had revealed nothing charred or blistered and he didn't seem to want help.

"Hmph, see if I ever give a rat's ass about your well being again!" She stalked back to shore, wrung out the edge of her kimono, and sat down to enjoy her fish. She wondered who would fix Jaken's sleeve. Would he fix it himself or have someone fix it when they got where ever they were going? She hoped neither of them would expect her to fix it just because she had boobs, because that wasn't happening. Of course she had no way to know many youkai wore enchanted garments that fixed themselves given time.

'Of course when you think about it Jaken's little mishap is Sesshomaru's fault.' She thought as she washed up after breakfast. 'He woke me up at the crack or dawn then took off without us. It's his fault I was even awake. His fault he let me get bored. His fault I was left without adult supervision. Yep, it's definitely Sesshomaru's fault. Oh, speak of the devil.'

A familiar looking shadow had fallen over her and she turned to see Sesshomaru had returned. "Hi." He frowned slightly, as though confused by her greeting. As Jaken started kissing ass Sesshomaru dropped several objects in her lap. A pair of sandals, a pair of odd socks, and a wooden comb.

"Thank you." She examined the objects, thy appeared to be good quality, not that she would be able to really tell. The socks were like mittens for feet, with a separate little pocket for your big toe. She guessed to accommodate the sandals. She pulled the socks and shoes on then straightened out her hair. The comb worked much better than her fingers had for the past two mornings.

As she worked on her hair her thoughts strayed to her pets. Snickers was technically a wild animal. He could find his own nuts. Cody would have slipped out the doggy door and be chilling at the neighbors. He was as much theirs as hers, had been since she adopted him. But what about poor Skittles? Who would feed them? Surely someone would notice she was missing soon, someone would feed them.

She felt eyes on her and looked up to see Sesshomaru had been watching her comb her hair. She smiled and got to her feet, guessing he wanted to get moving. He spoke his word for "come" and started walking.


	7. Intentions

I do not own Inuyasha.

Please read and review. I like reviews, I like to know what you enjoyed. Personally last chapter I enjoyed when she told Sesshomaru he'd better be a nightmare. And her thought process about why her mischief was _his_ fault, but that's just me.

This isn't a funny chapter, the next one will be.

* * *

Melissa was playing with fire. The sun had set just an hour ago and Melissa was playing with the camp fire, concentrating on making the flames leap high in the air, higher than the dry wood should have accounted for. Then concentrated on the fire burning low and slow. Making the smoke blow this way then that though there was no wind.

She wasn't sure where Sesshomaru had got to this time. They'd stopped, made camp, and then while she was fishing he'd disappeared. Where did he keep wandering off to? He'd wandered off twice in two days, three times now.

She hoped he hadn't gone to get more stuff for her. She was grateful for his help, but she had no idea why he was helping her. No way to communicate with him. No way to ever repay him.

She had come here with nothing, not even clothes on her back. He'd provided her with clothing, silk at that, and shoes and a comb as well. He'd saved her from being raped, maybe even killed. He left Jaken behind to take care of her whenever he left. She had nothing to offer as repayment. She still wore her necklace, but it wasn't valuable, just a uncut quartz point on a hemp twine cord.

She was a witch, she could do some magic, but he was a motherfucking elf, he didn't need her magic. She would offer to read his future for him, but they didn't speak the same language. He'd probably had his fortune told by more skilled witches than she anyway. Or he didn't want it read. He was armed like a warrior after all, he might very well die in battle and who wants to know that?

She heard him speak behind her, why did he keep calling her "On'na" anyway? It was not her name. When he called "Merissa" She turned to look at him.

His hair was wet. The silk of his kimono clung to his arms and legs as though his skin were also damp. He had apparently snuck off to take a bath. He called her to come and beckoned her.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she followed him away from camp. And why were they leaving camp this time of night? It was dark, she could barely see to follow him. Whatever he wanted couldn't wait until day time? And why hadn't he called Jaken to come with them?

She stopped short and a chill shot through her, he was taking her into the woods in the dead of night alone. Was he going to... No, he'd saved her from that fate. But she didn't know why. Was he planning to be repaid for his kindness? Had she unknowingly been pick up as his sex slave?

He stopped and looked back at her questioningly. He didn't seem menacing. But men could seem charming and then turn on you. But he wasn't charming at all. He was cold and aloof. But then he had no need to try and trick her, did he? If he wanted to rape her who would stop him? Why even bother taking her from camp?

He called her to come again. Did she dare disobey? She couldn't outrun him, he could fly. And he had shown no obvious interest in her. Did elves even find humans attractive?

"Where are we going, Sesshomaru?" She asked, as she continued walking. "-sama." She added hastily when he looked back at her. He spoke again, his back still to her, but his words sounded like a question. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself as she followed, hoping his intentions were honorable.

The air became foggy as they walked but she didn't really notice. She looked up when he spoke again, they had come to a hot spring. Sesshomaru said a few more words and pointed to the spring then turned and walked away.

"Sesshomaru-sama." He turned his head to look at her. "Thank you." He nodded and continued to walk away. he had brought her to bathe and left her alone to do so.

Once she was sure he was gone she removed the layers of silk and linen, folded them carefully and laid them on a rock near the edge of the spring. She carefully stepped into the steamy water, it felt so much better than the cold river. Esspecially after all te walking she'd done in the past couple of days.

* * *

Sesshomaru had been watching the campfire since it first came into sight. Burning low then suddenly flaring high then low again. The smoke billowing one way and then the other without the assistance of a breeze. He could feel the miko's aura flaring with the fire. Controlling it.

"Woman." He knew she heard him, but she did not look around. Did she really not realize he was calling her, or was she willfully disobedient? "Merissa."

She turned and smiled at him when he used her name. "Come." He beckoned her and she followed him into the forest back the way he'd come. She spoke as they walked. It sounded like a question. A question the silly girl knew he could not understand, much less answer.

After a while her footsteps stopped. He looked back, he could see fear in her face, could smell it coming off of her. What had frightened her? There was nothing around but the woman and himself.

She was staring at him. He had frightened her? How had he frightened the foolish human this time? She was a human. Alone in the dark with a youkai. But he'd never harmed her, so why was she afraid? Foolishness.

"Merissa, come." For a moment he thought she'd disobey. She looked ready to flee him. Then she'd begun walking towards him again and he turned to continue on their way. She again spoke, questioned him. He looked back over his shoulder and she added the honorific sama, as though afraid she had offended him.

"Why do you fear this Sesshomaru?" He was being foolish, she could not answer him.

"We are here." He turned to her and saw her look up, then she spotted the hot spring. "You have half an hour to bathe yourself before I return." He pointed to the spring so she would understand he wanted her to wash herself. He began to walk away.

She called his name. When he glanced back she thanked him. He nodded his acknowledgement then continued back towards camp.

Back at camp he combed his long hair standing by the fire. He hadn't been able to sit and comb his hair in well over a century. It would tangle in a pile beside him if he tried. Or he'd find himself sitting on the section he meant to be working on. But he liked his long hair so he put up with the minor hassle of standing to comb it.

The action calmed him. The repetition, the feel of the comb sliding through his locks, the softness of his hair. It induced an almost meditative calm.

He contemplated the miko as he groomed himself. She was a confusing creature. Why had she been afraid of him? Because they were alone? Was she afraid he would hurt her? Or maybe she thought without Jaken there to see... He was not such a man, but there were many who were.

She seemed comfortable being alone with Jaken. Was it the kappa's diminutive size that made him seem nonthreatening? Or something else? Jaken was not particularly friendly. And he was a hideous little wart, he looked nothing like a human.

Was that it? He, Sesshomaru, resembled a human male. And she had almost been raped by a human a couple of days ago.

Her time was up. He briefly considered sending Jaken to get her as she seemed to trust him. But Sesshomaru had told her he'd be coming himself. And he wanted her to trust him, the only way to do that was to show her that he was trustworthy.

He stopped just inside the tree line, the woman appeared to have drifted off in the hot water. She had good reason to be wary of males, once you got past her odd appearance she was actually quite beautiful. And her odd eyes made her look quite exotic. Most males would be excited by her.

He was not most males. He could appreciate beauty, but was not excited beyond reason. In fact, only one woman had ever excited any feelings in him, but she had died before he realized those feelings. How long had it been since he'd thought about Kagura?

'This is not the time.' He thought to himself and stepped out of the shadows. "On'na" She opened her eyes and quickly sank deeper into the water as she turned her head to look at him. He locked eyes with her for a split moment then turned his back on her.

"It is time to return." He listened for her to move. She hesitated for a moment then got out. She didn't have a towel so had to redress soaking wet. He didn't look around until she spoke, she looked relaxed and happy. He turned to walk back with her following close behind.

When they returned Sesshomaru settled down under a large tree while Melissa sat by the fire near him and began combing her hair. Jaken welcomed his lord back enthusiastically and was told his presence was not needed at the moment. He was dismissed to do as he pleased, including find the hot spring if he wished. As long as he didn't smell Sesshomaru didn't really care.

Jaken wandered off and Sesshomaru thought he'd have a few minutes of quiet. Melissa had other plans. He opened his eyes when she softly called his name. Her face lit up when she saw that he was still awake. She pointed at the fire and seemed to ask a question.

He simply stared at her. What did she want? She got up and came to sit beside him. She pointed to the fire and repeated her question. Then spoke a single word in her language, still pointing at it. Was she asking the word for it?

"That is called fire." She stared at him blankly. "Fire." he simplified.

She smiled broadly. "Fire?" then she pointed at something else and repeated her question. His gaze drifted in the direction her finger indicated.

"Tree." He informed her.

"Tree?" He nodded. She pointed to another. "Tree?"

"Yes." He pointed at the first tree then the second. "That one is an oak tree, that one is a maple tree."

...


	8. Admirable Traits

Ok, so not the funniest chapter ever, but there are some humorous parts. Oh yeah, I don't own Inuyasha BTW.

* * *

Sesshomaru wasn't sure how long they had been going over the objects she'd asked to learn the names of. The moon, river, fire, and many plants and trees. She'd asked about just about everything she could point to. She had to try a few times to pronounce many properly, some she could only manage to get 'close enough'. Then she'd gone back over them, pointing and saying each word, waiting for conformation or correction each time.

She was eager to learn, and she'd done pretty well. He wondered how much she'd retain in the morning. But he could tell she was getting tired. She stifled a yawn and took a long time to remember the word dandelion.

She stifled another yawn and stretched her arms above her head. She spoke to him in English, but he recognized her words of thanks. How often had he heard them now? Then suddenly she threw her arms around his shoulders and quickly pressed her lips to his cheek before jumping to her feet and skipping to the other side of the fire.

"Merissa, that was inappropriate." Sesshomaru told her. Unfortunately Jaken started ranting at her the precise moment Sesshomaru spoke and so it was the kappa who caught her attention. She looked at the kappa in bemusement, clearly she had no idea what prompted the outburst.

* * *

Marissa was about to lay down to go to sleep when Jaken started yelling. Looking over at him she realized his yelling was directed at her. What was his problem now? She hadn't done anything.

She'd asked Sesshomaru to teach her some words. She needed to learn the language since it didn't look like she was going to wake up or find away home anytime soon. Jaken hadn't said a word while Sesshomaru helped her learn the names of the plants and tree surrounding them. Then she'd thanked Sesshomaru and said good night.

She'd hugged him when she said thanks. She'd kissed him on the cheek. Was that what pissed Jaken off? Why would her hugging and kissing Sesshomaru piss Jaken off? It was just a peck on the cheek, no big deal.

But then Jaken got in a tizzy over everything as far as she could tell. It was annoying. But it was also kind of amusing. Especially since being wound so tight made him a perfect target for teasing.

She grinned down at the little kappa, then in a high pitched tone asked "Aww, are we Jeawous Jaken? You wanna hug too?" She swooped down upon the little youkai, pinning his arms to his side and squeezing him in a bear hug.

As she expected he screamed louder and kicked his stubby little legs. She glanced over Jaken's head at Sesshomaru, his face was still impassive, but his eyes were sparkling. Was he amused? She gave Jaken a big noisy kiss on his cheek as she hugged him even tighter and grinned.

Then she released her hold on Jaken, letting him fall on his ass. She laughed and grinned at Sesshomaru. Then she settled down to sleep on the other side of the fire.

She woke up a couple of hours later with a need to water the bushes. Jaken was snoring nearby, his arms around his staff. Sesshoomaru was gone again, but perhaps he'd snuck off for the same reason she was sneaking off. Sure he was an elf, but even elves had to pee, didn't they?

Come to think of it she'd never seen him eat, but you'd think he'd need to do that too, wouldn't you? He had a body and bodies need fuel. She had seen him drink from the river once or twice, and what goes in must come out. And he was a guy, presumably he had guy parts and used them for the manliest of purposes, marking territory in the summer an writing in the winter.

She chuckled softly at that idea as she stepped off the game trail she'd followed and hiked up her kimono. As she finished up she heard a hell of a racket from further down the trail.

She should get back to the camp, she knew. But what they hell could be causing suck a ruckus? If she stayed on the trail she wouldn't get lost, and the trail appeared to be going in the direction of the noise. She'd just take a quick look.

Before long the path opened into a small meadow. A large bear came crashing through the brush across the meadow, running for it's life. Then she saw what it was running from, a giant white dog leaped over the trees and caught the bear in it's jaws. The beast was the size of a house! The poor bear didn't stand a chance!

The dog shook it's head back and forth like a puppy with a toy. She was sure she heard the bear's bones snap just from the force of the shaking and the animal went limp in the dog's jaws. It was like something from National Geographic and Melissa found she couldn't look away as the dog tore into it's prey, scarfing down large chunks of bloody flesh. Then a tongue as long as she was tall slid across the edges of his muzzle, licking off the blood.

The animal raised it's head as the wind blew past her. It turned it's glowing red eyes on her. It took a step toward her and she screamed as she turned to run back up the trail.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Help me!" Would he come to her rescue again? Could he? That dog was the size of a house but he was an elf, wasn't he. He could fly, move faster than the eye, kill a man without moving... Could he protect her from that dog?

She reached the camp but he wasn't back yet. She'd have to keep running, then she realized Jaken was still asleep. She darted over to the kappa and started shaking him.

"Jaken, Jaken, wake up! There's a monster coming, hurry!" Jaken pushed her away and mumbled irritably. "Jaken, wake up! Me- mewosamasu! Hurry!"

She glanced back over her shoulder and saw the dog standing there. "Jaken run, find Sesshomaru-sama! I'll hold it off!" She turned to face the dog and drew Raven.

She glanced over her shoulder to see Jaken sitting up and looking at her like she was an idiot. "What are you waiting for? Run you stupid fuck!"

She turned back to the giant dog. She didn't stand a chance. Then Jaken darted around her running at the dog. She quickly grabbed him up with her free hand and took a few steps back

"You dumb ass, that thing just ate a bear! Do you want to be desert?" Then she screamed again and dropped Jacken on his ass as the dog began to glow. It shrunk down to the size of a man. When the glow subsided Sesshomaru stood before her, a smear of bear blood still lingering on his chin.

"Sesshomaru?! You scared the shit out of me you fucking douche!" She screamed. Then she fell to her knees crying, fear, relief, and indignant rage coursing through her like lightening bolts.

A dog? Her guardian elf was a mother fucking dog? Then as terrified and angry as sh was she couldn't help but laugh. All those times she'd called him a son of a bitch... If his mom was also a dog he really was a son of a bitch!

Jaken screamed, about what she didn't really care. Then he shut up as Sesshomaru spoke. Her heart was still pounding like a jackhammer when she realized Sesshomaru had moved to stand in front of her. She looked up, searching his face for any sign of emotion.

His face was still a stone mask. But when he spoke his voice was almost gentle. And his eyes... She wasn't sure what emotions she saw in his eyes, but that was where to look for them. They always said the eyes were the windows to the soul, with Sesshomaru that was more true than with most.

* * *

Sesshomaru always waited until his companions were asleep to hunt. After all, his dining habits, while normal for his kind, were a bit gruesome to others. The woman and Jaken had both been asleep a couple of hours when he'd gone off in search of a meal.

It hadn't taken long to find the smell of a large boar bear. The bear roared at him when he located it, but he'd growled and the bear fled from him. He gave it a bit of a head start, he preferred to chase his prey, to give them a chance to escape. They never did.

He'd just eaten and was cleaning the blood from his jaws when the wind shifted and he realized just how strong Melissa's scent was on it. It wasn't carried from camp. He turned his eyes and saw her pale face staring out at him from behind a large tree. What was she even doing there?

He took a step towards her and she screamed and fled from him. She'd screamed for him, terrified. He followed after her at a walk, but his long strides meant he was not far behind when she reached camp. Then to his surprise Instead of running for her life she stopped to wake Jaken.

Most of what she screamed at the tiny Youkai was incomprehensible, but she managed to say wake up. She'd heard it before, but he hadn't realized she'd learned it. How much did this woman take in when she was just watching and listening?

She glanced back over her shoulder. She saw him and continued to yell at Jaken as she turned and drew her dagger. Her eyes were impossibly wide and she trembled all over but stood her ground. Was she attempting to give Jaken a chance to flee, even though she thought it was at a risk to her own life?

Jaken of course knew him for who he was and after chastising the woman darted forward, greeting him enthusiastically. Melissa grabbed his retainer and backed up several feet with him. She was, indeed, trying to protect him.

Sesshomaru changed back to his human form. The woman screamed again and dropped Jaken when he began to glow. Once he stood recognizable before her she yelled at him then dropped to her knees sobbing.

"You foolish woman! How dare you speak to Sesshomaru-sama in such a manner..." The kappa raved.

"Jaken."

Jaken fell silent at the tone of Sesshomaru's voice then looked up at him nervously "yes m'lord?"

"Merissa did not recognize this Sesshomaru, her reaction is understandable. And yet rather than continue to flee she stopped to wake you. Believing it to be a risk to her life she draw a blade on this Sesshomaru so that you could attempt to flee. This is how you choose to repay her selflessness?"

Jaken looked abashed and began to apologize but Sesshomaru wasn't listening. The woman had just laughed. She laughed between sobs. She'd been through much, had the poor thing finally cracked?

He walked away from Jaken and stood before her. Slowly she looked up at him. Her face was red now, and tear stained. So were her eyes. She looked so pitiful.

"Do not be afraid, there is no danger to your life. You have shown great loyalty and courage tonight, both are admirable traits." He started to turn away then stopped and looked back.

When Rin had had nightmares he had attempted to calm her. It probably was not what humans did to calm each other, but it had seemed to work for her, would it work with this adult human as well? He knelt down before her and began to stroke the top of her head.

Melissa's eyes widened. Then she laughed, the dog was petting her! Sesshomaru had no idea why she laughed, but at least she was no longer terrified.

"Go back to sleep." He told her returning to his tree to do the same.


	9. Throwing Rocks

Remember, I do not own Inuyasha.

Also remember I like reviews, lot and lots of reviews.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared out over the horizon in deep thought. He was roused from his thoughts by a soft moan. The woman was beginning to stir. They should have been moving by now, but he had decided to let her sleep in just this once.

After the fright she'd had the night before she found it difficult to settled down and go back to sleep. And she'd slept fitfully, tossing and turning. Her kimono had twisted up around her thighs, exposing her pale legs. The green and red of the rose design had not faded or smeared at all. Sesshomaru realized he was staring and looked back out over the horizon.

She turned again, yawned, and raised a hand to rub the sleep from her eyes. Then she pushed herself up to a sitting position, still rubbing her eyes. Her gold hair reminded Sesshomaru strongly of a hay stack when he looked back at her. Whatever she said as she looked over at him it sounded much friendlier than her usual morning greeting.

It wasn't long before she'd finished her morning routine and they got moving. Soon she started pointing and naming the things she'd learned last night. She remembered quite a bit. Once she'd run through those she started pointing to things that had not been visible the night before. Sesshomaru indulged her for a while, then turned the responsibility over to Jaken. Though he kept part of his mind on her lesson, knowing Jaken had a tendency to go off on tangents that the woman wouldn't be able to understand.

Around noon they stopped so the woman could fix her noon meal, humans ate so often. She had made a fire and was wading through the shallows of the cold river. The fish were hiding today, but she was patient. Sesshomaru had wandered off but she had a feeling he hadn't gone far.

She finally saw one small trout, but when she tried to stab it she missed. She turned when she heard him say her name. He was on a stone behind her and when she turned he held out his right hand in which he held a rabbit. A live rabbit. He was curious to see what the woman would do with it.

She took the furry creature in her arms and cooed over it's cuteness. Then the animal, trying to escape, clawed and bit her arm. It wasn't quite as cute after that. She snapped it's neck and cooked it for lunch. As she dressed it out she sang Little Bunny Foo Foo.

The rest of the day alternated between her asking the names of random objects she spotted and her singing to herself. Her songs were not simple little songs thought up on the spot as Rin had sung however, but complete songs with multiple verses and repeating choruses. Sometimes when Sesshomaru would look back at his companions he would catch her dancing to the songs she sang, shimming and wiggling in a manner that was down right indecent but very entertaining to watch. However the instant she caught him watching she would turn red and stop. All in all it was an enjoyable day.

Later that night the woman sat looking at the fire with a contemplative, sad look on her face. Sesshomaru cold only imagine what was going through her mind. She looked worried and lost. He wasn't sure how long she sat staring at the fire.

Jaken was off on some tangent again, about what Sesshomaru neither knew nor cared. He'd told Jaken to be silent, but Jaken seemed incapable of following that simple order. He'd fallen silent for a moment, then started ranting to himself again.

Suddenly she stood up and looked around the camp, as though looking for a distraction. Melissa saw Sesshomaru was watching her and came over and sat beside him. She started scanning the camp site, looking for some object he hadn't asked the name of yet. Sesshomaru thought of one first.

"Rock." He told her, picking up a nearby stone roughly the size of his fist.

"Rack?" She asked.

"Rock." He corrected.

The woman licked her lips and tried again. "Rock?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Throw." He informed her flinging the projectile at Jaken. It connected to the back of his skull with a satisfying thwak. Melissa's eyes went wide and she started to ask Jaken a worried question, but he got up and was perfectly ok. That's when she laughed just a little.

Sesshomaru picked up another stone, he placed this one in Melissa's hand. "Rock." He told her again.

"Rock." She repeated.

"Throw." He pointed at Jaken.

"Throw?" She pronounced carefully. Sesshomaru nodded and she flung the rock in Jaken's direction. She missed on purposed and Jaken cringed in fear as the rock flew harmlessly by him.

Sesshomaru picked up another rock and placed it in her hand and they repeated the process. This one sailed by Jacken on the other side, once more scaring the poor Kappa. Then Jaken breathed a sigh of relief, they were out of rocks to throw. That is until the woman jumped up and retrieved them.

She handed two to Sesshomaru but kept one. "Rock, Throw," She mimed the action, "Jaken." she pointed to Jaken, then waited.

A small smile formed on his face as he realized what she wanted. "Throw a rock at Jaken." He said slowly.

"Throw a rock..."

"Throw a rock at Jaken."

"Throw a rock at Jaken?"

"Yes, throw a rock at Jaken."

She smiled then. There was a mischievous, even wicked, glint in her eyes. She turned to face Jaken with her feet slightly apart. She rolled her shoulders then drew her right arm back. She lifted her left foot then her body snapped forward as she released her rock. It was not a throw, it was a pitch that sent the little youkai tumbling end over end.

She turned back to Sesshomaru grinning. She crossed her arms and lifted her chin. "Throw a rock at Jacken!" She said proudly.


	10. Bandits

I do not own Inuyasha.

Please read and review.

* * *

It was still dark when Sesshomaru woke up. There was no point trying to go back to sleep, a faint glow to the east told him dawn was near. His pack was sleeping peacefully and he could sense no danger near by so he decided to go for a walk.

The sun was up by the time he returned and Jaken was puttering around camp complaining to himself. Melissa was laying with her arms over her head, trying to block him out. Sesshomaru smiled a little inside, sometimes he felt like doing the same thing. Sesshomaru knelt to shake her shoulder and she mumbled something.

"Merissa, this one did not understand you."

She lifted her head and repeated "Throw a rock at Jaken." He complied with her request, momentarily silencing the kappa. It had sounded like Jaken tried to wake her and got smacked in the process.

When he looked back down she had her head on her arms but her eyes were open. She was watching him. Then she pushed herself to a sitting position, yawned and stretched her hands over her head then got up and started her day.

Near the end of the day once they had made camp she was foraging for vegetables when he heard her call his name. He went to see what she wanted and she pointed to a small reptile curled in a bush she had stumbled upon and asked a question.

"That snake is non venomous." He told her. Then to show her it was safe he picked it up and held it out toward her. She smiled and took the snake from his hand, letting it wrap around her fingers.

She showed her new friend to Jaken and quickly figured out he was terrified of it. She spent the next couple of hours pretending she didn't know, following him around camp with the snake either twisting through her fingers or hung casually around her neck. Then released it just before she went to sleep for the night.

The next day she started something different. She asked a question to Sesshomaru and Jaken then ran several yards ahead of them. She ran back and repeated her question.

"I believe the word you are looking for is run." Sesshomaru informed her. "Run."

She ran in a large circle around them. "Run?" He nodded. She then figured out skip, walk, and jump, before miming eat and drink. Then out of breath or ideas she stopped and decided to spend her time with an activity that was all to familiar to the youkai, she started picking flowers.

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow when she ran up to him and tucked one behind his ear. She laughed and he waited until she turned away again to remove it. The woman was equal parts adorable and obnoxious.

She was several yards ahead of them when Sesshomaru heard a noise. "Merissa, come." He ordered.

She turned and stopped and said something in a sing song voice, not obeying him. Why did she choose now to be difficult? Now when they were being surrounded by bandits hiding in the thick brush around them.

"Merissa, this Sesshomaru commands you to come." She realized he meant business from his tone and began to walk meekly toward him.

"Not the most obedient woman in the world, is she? We'd be happy to take her off your hands." A man asked stepping out of the bushes. He'd been almost close enough to grab her. Other men came out of the bushes to the side and behind them. The only side on which they weren't surrounded was blocked by the river.

Merissa was between him and the man who spoke. She turned to look at him. Sesshomaru took her hand and pulled her closer, to his side. Then not taking his eyes off the bandit he gently pushed her behind him, out of his way.

"I would advise you to step aside."

The man laughed. "There are 10 of us and one of you, what chance do you have? leave your weapons, your armor, and the girl and you can go. If you cooperate we'll even let her go alive to find you later, if you still want her that is. Shouldn't take more than a day or two to ruin her."

"You will not touch Merissa."

"If you love your woman then leave her. Otherwise we'll kill her first so you can watch." He then laughed.

Incensed Sesshomaru ran forward and thrust his hand though the man's chest and ripped out his heart. He heard movement behind him, one of the men was running forward his sword raised, aiming for Melissa's neck. She had ducked fast enough that she would have avoided death even if Sesshomaru hadn't removed his sword, arm and all.

As she ducked she unsheathed her dagger and drove it deep into the man's rib cage. Then, shocked at what she'd done she lost her grip on her weapon, staggered back and dropped to her knees with her hands over her mouth.

"Jaken, keep her down." Sesshomaru ordered as the little kappa pushed her flat against the ground. She looked up and saw he lifted one hand and spun elegantly, light flowed from his index and middle fingers like a ribbon, slicing through the remaining men.

Once Jaken let her up she climbed unsteadily to her feet, then a gurgling cough caught her attention. The man she'd stabbed had fallen before Sesshomaru killed his comrades. Each rasping breath brought blood to his mouth, She'd driven Raven into his lung. She swayed and turned away with her hands clamped over her mouth.

Sesshomaru had seen this before. Knew what was to come next. It was common for young soldiers to become ill after their first battle, and she was just a woman.

Sesshomaru knelt beside her and placed a hand on her back. "Vomit if you must, but know that you did what you had to do."

She lost her battle to keep her lunch down. She tried to lower her hands when she felt it coming up but she wasn't fast enough and it splattered back all over her. She was covered in blood and vomit on her hands and knees weeping.

Sesshomaru stood and walked over to the dying man once she'd tossed her cookies. He knelt down and in a show of mercy snapped the man's neck to end his suffering. He gripped her dagger and he felt it burn his hand. It was not a barrier like his father had put on Tessaiga, but the blade it's self. He was not it's master.

"I do not wish to take possession of you, only to hold you until Merissa is ready to take you once more." The burning stopped as he spoke, but it continued to tingle, as though warning him not to double cross them. He pulled it from the corpse and flicked it so that the blood flew off then slid it into his obi next to Tenseiga and Bakusaiga. He heard his swords murmur with interest at the human blade as he turned to walk back to Merissa who was still kneeling on the ground.

"Let's go." He said to his companions. Merissa made no move to stand so he grabbed her around the shoulders and lifted her. When he realized she was not yet able to stand under her own power he placed one arm around her shoulder and the other under her legs and left the scene of carnage cradling the sobbing woman against his chest.


	11. Shock

I do not own Inuyasha.

Please read and review.

* * *

'I killed someone!' That was the first coherent thought that ran through Melissa's mind. True, he had not been dead yet when she'd seen him. But he was dying, and it was because of her. He might have survived Sesshomaru taking his arm, but she had stabbed him in the chest and he was coughing up blood.

She had not seen Sesshomaru end his life. Nor did it fully register that he now carried her. Her thoughts were confused and chaotic.

'Murder is against the 10 commandments, against the Wiccan Rede. Self defense isn't murder. Sesshomaru stopped him, I didn't have to kill him. I didn't know he could move that fast. I killed a man.'

She leaned her head against Sesshomaru's pelt and clutched his chest plate as her mind whirled. Then it suddenly dawned on her she was in his arms, covering his chest in the vomit all over her. She looked up at him, his face was the same, stoic and calm. He didn't seem to mind the blood or puke.

She should demand to be put down, but how could she communicate that? Would he even comply? She knew she couldn't walk yet, she was trembling to violently to hope her legs would hold her. That was why he was carrying her in the first place.

Then the thought returned 'I killed a man. It wasn't murder. Wasn't it though? NO, it wasn't...'

* * *

Sesshomaru set her down in the cool grass of the river bank and gently pulled her hands from his armor. He stroked the top of her head for a moment then ordered Jaken to build a fire. He removed his armor for Jaken to clean later then rinsed the blood from his arms, sleeves, and rinsed the woman's vomit from his mokomoko.

"M'lord, is Merissa injured?" Jaken asked, watching the silent woman huddled on the bank.

"I believe she is in shock. We will go no further today, make sure you gather wood to last through the night."

Then Sesshomaru took to the air so that the wind might dry his clothing. He didn't go far, rather flew in a few circles so that he could keep an eye on his pack. Jaken was capable of protecting her, but he still wanted to be close.

When he landed Merissa was still where he'd left her. Jaken was trying to coax her into looking for vegetables, his concern obvious. Eventually he left on his own and returned with vegetables but she didn't eat once he placed the stick he'd cooked them on in her hands. The little kappa gave up and set them to the side in case she was hungry later.

A couple hours past midday he was again trying to comfort her when the woman finally moved. He was stroking her head while Jaken tended to his armor when she looked up, her eyes impossibly wide. She spoke a few words and her voice trembled.

Though he didn't understand her words he had a fair idea what she'd said. "Yes, you stabbed a man. You acted in self defense, he was attempting to kill you. Put it from your mind an be at peace."

Then she stood and walked away from him. She walked straight in to the river fully clothed and began wiping the vomit and blood from her skin and her kimono. Honestly he should have seen that coming, he knew how she felt about dirt and filth.

Jaken was on his feet ranting at her to get out of the cold water before she fell sick. When she ignored him he added more wood to the fire and went to gather more. When she came back to the bank Sesshomaru didn't give her a choice where to sit, he took her arm and led her forcibly to the fire side to stay warm.

Before long he realized she was still shivering. Though the sun was out it was getting low and the air was cooling. Her wet clothing was pulling heat from her faster than the fire could give it. The last thing he needed was for her to fall ill.

"Merissa, undress." He had already seen her naked after all. She didn't understand that word, she'd never heard it before. He couldn't remember if he'd ever said it before. Certainly he'd never said it to a woman. But her wet clothes had to come off.

He motioned for her to stand. When she did he moved her arms from her sides. Then with a speed only he possessed he reached around her and pulled lose her obi and slid the clothing down her arms and whipped it all away from her.

She yelled in protest and grabbed at her clothing. He held up a hand to stop her. Before either of them realized what had happened his hand was cupping one of her breasts. For a split moment surprise was evident on his face and he quickly pulled his hand away. Almost as quickly she brought one hand across her breasts and the other across his face.

'The woman struck me.' He was unsure what to do. He'd killed for much less, but he couldn't harm Melissa, could he? She should have been punished for striking one of his standing, but she was only protecting her body. He had touched her accidentally, but she had reacted instinctively.

He threw her kimono at Jaken who was staring slack jawed. "Make sure these are clean then spread them in the grass to dry. And you..." He poked her in the chest harder than he meant to and she started to fall. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against him to keep her from falling into the fire.

"Stay near the fire." He growled. He released her and turned to stalk away. He turned at the tree line. She was sitting with her back to him. She struck him out of instinct, but she trusted him enough to turn her back to him. Even when he was angry.

How were the images on her body still so clear? Was the skin permanently stained? How had that been done? There was a figure of a winged woman holding what appeared to be a swaddled child on her back. Around that image were flowers, butterflies, and symbols he didn't know. Those images must have taken forever.

He continued into the forest. He had touched her breast. He always imagined the first time he touched a woman in such a way would be under slightly different circumstances. The first breast he'd touched was by accident, and a human's breast at that.

It wasn't that he'd never had the opportunity. Many youkai females had presented themselves to him with a willingness that repulsed him. Offering too freely what a man ought to earn. Interested less in him and more in his status. There was no honor or dignity, only greed and ambition in those women. He chose to keep himself for one who was worthy.

In all the centuries he'd live he'd only found one he would have found worthy. Kagura had no desire for power, only freedom. She'd been clever, shrewd, and beautiful. And though she was forced to do evil against her will she'd had a good heart, she'd risked her life to protect Kohaku.

Kagura's breasts had been bigger. Not that there was anything wrong with Melissa's, they were perfect for her frame. She appeared to be in her early 20's, but her body showed no signs of ever having bore a child. Her stomach was flat and tight and she had no stretch marks. And her breasts were still perky and firm.

He shook his head, he had no right to think about her breasts. Or to compare her to Kagura. He had no right to think about Kagura's breasts either. But they had been exposed to him once when he'd saved her from a river. And he was a man after all. Proof of that was evident in the way his nether regions were responding to all these thoughts about breasts...

He didn't go to far. Instead he walked in wide circles around the camp until he'd gotten his mind back under control. His body had been a little more stubborn, he'd had no choice but to take matters into his own hands there, literally.

It was night and his little pack was already asleep. The woman was still nude and shivered though she slept close to the fire. He went a felt her kimono, it was still damp. He went back to look at her.

She was curled into a tight ball. It was a cold night, unseasonably cold. And until they reached his brother's village she was under his protection, his responsibility. As little as he liked to do it he pulled the mokomoko from his shoulder and laid it over the woman. She sighed and cuddled into the warmth.

It took the woman a couple of days to get back to normal. It also took a couple of days for her scent to fade from his mokomoko. He looked over his shoulder at his companions. Melissa was in good spirits but appeared tired. She'd been having night mares since the attack.

"Jaken, we will make camp here for tonight."

"We are close to the village M'lord." Jaken informed him. He glared and Jaken ran to do his bidding. Yes, they were close. He could smell his brother's scent from where the hanyou patrolled the woods earlier that day. He wanted Melissa to be well rested before they arrived. He was sure tomorrow would be a taxing day for all.


	12. Meet the family

I do not own Inuyasha.

Please read and review. I like reviews, they make me happy so please **write lots of long reviews**. let me know what you like. Also this was suppose to be comedy, but it seems most of my chapters have ended up being drama. I did mention my stories write themselves. I do have more comedy planned (she has new friends to play with), but should I change the category?

* * *

"Hey Sesshomaru, who's the girl?" Inuyasha asked jumping out of the tree he'd been standing in. Melissa took a step back in surprise but didn't flinch when he got right up in her face and sniffed.

Inuyasha looked at his brother in surprise, "She's human. A funny looking one, but definitely human." As usual Inuyasha was not concerned, if even aware that he was being rude.

"Astute observation, little brother. Her name is Merissa, and yes, she is a human."

"What is she doing with you? Rin and Kohaku are one thing, but she's a grown woman."

"She had smells on her that were similar to your wife, Kagome. I was hoping she could answer a few questions." Sesshomaru replied dismissively.

"Why didn't you just ask her? Why bother bringing her here?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.

Sesshomaru fought back a smirk. "Ask her yourself, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gave his brother a curious, slightly suspicious look then turned to face the woman "So what's your story? Why's Sesshomaru dragging you around?"

The woman stared and Inuyasha for a long moment. Then she spoke. His ears twitched at the unfamiliar sounds and she looked up at the top of his head.

"Uh... What?" He asked, completely baffled.

"She speaks another language. That is why she could not answer me herself. But when I met her she smelled of smog, among other things." Sesshomaru informed his brother.

"Smog? Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked in surprise.

"It was the same scent that clung to your wife whenever she returned from her time. I believe it does not exist yet so to smell it on this woman was a surprise."

Inuyasha turned to his brother "How the hell do you know that Kagome is from another time?"

"Was it meant to be a secret? If so you should not have discussed it so freely."

Melissa spoke again, addressing Sesshomaru. It sounded like a question and she looked from him to Inuyasha and back again.

"This is Inuyasha." He told her, figuring that she was asking who his brother was. Inuyasha inclined his head just slightly. Melissa smiled and spoke happily, then waited to see what would happen next. But then her eyes drifted up to Inuysha's ears again.

"She must be from Kagome's time. Everyone in the future were interested in my ears." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru. "Might as well get this over with."

He walked up to her and inclined his head. "Go ahead, everyone does." She looked over at Sesshomaru, then back to Inuyasha. She started to reach for them. She hesitated, then stroked them gently. She smiled and sounded happy when she spoke.

"Well, lets go see if Kagome can answer your questions. What do you plan to do with her once you've gotten your answers?"

"This Sesshomaru has no use for a human, I plan to leave her here." Sesshomaru replied.

"You're just going to dump her on us?"

"What would you have me do with her? Kill her?"

"Of course not. You'd do it to, wouldn't you, you ass? Well as long as she earns her keep..."

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder at the woman. She was taunting Jaken with an inchworm on a stick, threatening to put the bug on him. No, he wouldn't kill her, but let Inuyasha believe what ever he wished.

"Rin's sick, just so you know. A bug's been going around, but Kagome says she'll be fine in a few days."

As they approached Keade's house Rin came shuffling out of the nearby outhouse. Her eyes lit up when she saw Sesshomaru and she shuffled up to them on unsteady feet. Her face was flushed and sweaty and her nose was red and runny.

She opened her mouth to greet him but then she fell into a fit of coughing. Her eyes watered as the coughs tore past her raw throat. Sesshomaru touched the backs of his fingers to her forehead, she was burning up.

"Rin, if speaking is painful do not do so unless necessary." He told the child. She opened her mouth to reply then closed it and nodded. Then she wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve before wiping away the snot from her runny nose.

"Rin, use a handkerchief." Kagome called coming out of Keade's house to find out what was keeping the girl. She smiled seeing why the child had not returned to the house, then spotted Melissa and stared in confusion for a moment before walking towards them.

The wind shifted bringing Kagome's scent to Sesshomaru before she reached them. "Congratulations are in order I see, little brother."

"What are you talking about?" Inuysha demanded.

Sesshomaru didn't answer. They didn't know yet. The smell was still faint. He wondered if Inuyasha didn't notice it yet because he was half human or because he was with her every day.

"Hello big brother." Why did she insist on calling him that? "Who's your friend?" Rin looked back at Kagome then followed her gaze and also stared at Melissa.

"Her name is Merissa. I found her in the forest under unusual circumstances. She speaks a strange tongue so communication has been limited but I have reason to believe she is from your time." He told the miko.

Kagome looked at her thoughtfully. "She's white, so she's probably from either Europe or America. If she's from my time it's possible she speaks English, either as her native language or a second one. My English isn't great, but I could try to speak to her for you if you like."

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome. It had never occurred to him that his sister-in-law might be bilingual, much less that she might speak this woman's language. If she could speak to Melissa it would be helpful. He nodded at her.

* * *

Melissa had no idea why they'd stopped early yesterday. It seemed like just a normal day so far. But who knew why Sesshomaru did anything he did. He was just a weird guy... elf... dog... thing.

She'd found and inchworm to bug Jaken with. It was crawling along a stick and as it approached the end she kept putting the end of the stick on Jaken who would quickly move away and squawk at her. The bug reached the end of the stick and flailed in the air for a second then grabbed the bottom of the stick and doubled back. Melissa turned the stick around and continued to torment Jaken.

Someone called Sesshomaru, they didn't add sama to the end like she and Jaken did. She looked around but didn't see anyone. Then someone dropped out of a tree right in front of her. With everything that had happened so far she wasn't at all shocked when this stranger sniffed her, but those eyes...

He backed up and turned to talk to Sesshomaru. They had to be related. They had the same hair, the exact same eyes, even the facial structure was similar. Were they cousins or brothers?

The new man spoke to her. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't understand a word of that." He was visibly confused. Then a flicking movment drew her eyes up, were those dog ears? This guy had dog ears? Well Sesshomaru could take the form of a big white dog and she had a feeling they were related.

Sesshomaru and the other guy had continued their discussion without introducing her. In America this would be considered very rude. But then Sesshomaru was rude. He was a nice guy deep down, but he was rude as hell.

"Sesshomarusama, who is this man?" She asked him. She looked at the other man then back to him.

"Kore wa Inuyashadesu." So his friend's name was Inuyasha.

"It's nice to meet you." His twitching ears again caught her eye. It was rude of her to stare, but she couldn't help it. Sesshomaru didn't have dog ears. He had elf ears, but perhaps years of Christmas movies and Star-trek made his pointed ears less exotic. Or perhaps it was the fact Sesshomaru's ears didn't move.

Inuyasha spoke for a moment more then stepped closer to her and lowered his head. He spoke to her as he did so and waited. Was he inviting her to touch them? She sure wanted to!

She looked to Sesshomaru, was it OK? She saw no emotion, no displeasure. She started to reach for them then hesitated. Inuyasha continued to wait. She pet them gently.

"Oh! they're so soft!" They were just like the puppy at the pet store she'd petted last time she bought guppies to restock Skittles. She'd always wanted a puppy but her oldest brother and ex husband had both been allergic.

Then the group continued, Inuyasha walking with Sesshomaru. She resumed her game of teasing Jaken with the bug. Before long they entered a little village. As they walked everyone stared at her. It made her a bit uncomfortable. Some people called out greetings to Inuyashasama as they passed. Yep, definitely a relative.

Then a little girl walked up to them. The poor thing didn't feel well, that was obvious. She was sweaty and flushed and her nose was runny. But her eyes were bright as she stared up at Sesshomaru. She hadn't spoken yet, but her eyes called him Daddy.

He confirmed this belief when he spoke to the child and touched her forehead with his fingers. It was a tender gesture. It was adorable. She'd never imagined that he had a family, a little girl.

But his daughter looked nothing like him. She looked human. Her hair was black, her eyes were brown, her ears were normal. She didn't look like an elf or a dog, just like a normal little girl. Was her mother possibly human? Could an elf dog and a human have a child together?

A woman stepped out of a near by house, she seemed to call something at them. She stared upon spotting Melissa, then started to walk toward them. She spoke to Sesshomaru but didn't use his name. Was she his wife perhaps?

She didn't look old enough to be the child's mother. Maybe a nanny? But they did look a bit alike. Big sister? She didn't look at Sesshomaru the same way. Auntie? Stepmother?

The woman and Sesshomaru had been speaking while Melissa pondered over who she could be. Then the woman smiled warmly at her. Melissa's mouth fell open when the woman said "Hello, my name Kagome."

"You... you speak English?!"

"Some." Kagome replied modestly. Melissa was so happy and excited that she couldn't contain her self and hugged the woman tightly.

"Oh my god! You wouldn't believe the week I've had! I was doing some spell work in my house and the alter got knocked over by my stupid cat and now I am in some freakish, Asian, middle earth inhabited by elf dogs and... and what ever he is! I was almost raped, I killed a man, and he chased me!" She pointed at Jaken and Sesshomaru in turn.

"I don't know where I am or how to get home! I'm going to lose my store and my house! I... I..." Overwhelmed Melissa sank to he knees sobbing into her hands.

Kagome knelt down beside her and rubbed her back. "It be O.K. Come in house. My husband get my friends and we help you."

Sesshomaru spoke and Kagome shook her head. Melissa had spoken so fast she hadn't understood a word of it but Melissa was obviously lost, confused, and in need of help.


	13. Mistaken Identity

Read and review, pretty please?

I think a few things here are funny, right? Next chapter will be hilarious. At least I plan for it to be, if all goes to plan I will title that one Ring Around The Rosie.

Oh, I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"What did she say?" Sesshomaru asked, watching Melissa sob into her hands again. Kagome shrugged and shook her head. She spoke to Melissa while rubbing the woman's back. So humans did pet each other, just not on the head.

"Rin, go on inside and go back to bed, we'll be in shortly." Kagome told the young girl.

"But I want to know what happens." She protested.

"Rin, you need to rest. It'll probably take a bit to calm her down enough to find out more." Kagome told her, she looked to Sesshomaru for help.

"But..."

"Rin, go to bed." Sesshomaru ordered the girl.

"Yes, Sesshomarusama." The girl didn't dare argue with Sesshomaru.

"She was speaking so fast I couldn't really make it out." She began after the child left. "I think I might have understood part of it, I hope I didn't. Is there a possibility she was raped?"

"Someone was attempting to rape her when I found her. I killed him and Jaken disposed of the body in the river."

"A half a body floated by here, I thought it looked like your work." Inuyasha stated.

"I can not say what happened before that. She didn't have any clothing. I do not know if her attacker threw them in the river or if something else happened to her."

"You said her name is Melissa?" Kagome asked, noticing the woman seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"Jaken, is that the way she pronounced her name?" He asked his retainer. It sounded as though they had been mispronouncing her name. But he didn't know how to pronounce the name Kagome just said.

"Aye m'lord. I apologize, I attempted to say her name right but I was unable. I beg your forgiveness, m'lord." Jaken groveled prostrating himself before his lord.

"English is a hard language. They have sounds we don't learn in Japanese." Kagome said smiling. She then turned back to the young woman and spoke gently. Melissa shook her head and spoke. Kagome sighed in relief.

"She says she wasn't raped, you saved her." Sesshomaru nodded, it was a relief to know that much. Kagome was talking to Melissa again. They stood and turned toward the house.

"Inuyasha, find Keade, Miroku, and Sango please." Inuyasha nodded and went to find the elderly miko first as she was the wisest and it was her house Kagome was taking the woman into.

Sesshomaru went and sat beside Rin, who had fallen asleep. Melissa followed, sitting beside him and looking curiously at him and Rin. Kagome smiled, at least she had someone here she trusted. Kagome and Sesshomaru didn't exactly meet under ideal circumstances to say the least. But Rin and Melissa both saw something in him that wasn't readily apparent to others.

* * *

Melissa Wiped away her tears and forced herself to calm down while Kagome and the men spoke. She thought she'd cried more in the past week than she had in the previous year, and she hated herself for it. She was trying to be strong but damn, how much was one person suppose to handle?

She then heard a sound she hadn't heard in over a week, her name being pronounced properly. Kagome was asking Sesshomaru if her name was Melissa. Kagome sounded like she struggled with the L, and she imagined Kagome would end up calling her Merissa more often than not, but it was comforting to hear her name right now.

Then Kagome was by her side again. "I sorry, I not understand all you say. You were... You were raped?"

Melissa shook her head. "No. A man tried to rape me, But Sesshomarusama saved me." She heard Kagome's sigh of relief then Kagome spoke to the men again. Melissa pushed herself to her feet and allowed Kagome to guide her into a near by house.

"Come in house. I send my husband to get friends." She then spoke to Inuyasha and he walked away. Inuyasha was her husband? Then why was she taking care of Sesshomaru's kid? Where was the mother?

There was no furniture in the house. Even the little girl's bed was just a kind of thin mattress on the floor. She supposed since there were no chairs you just sat where you wanted. Sesshomaru was sitting next to his daughter.

She decided to sit near him. She wouldn't bother them, but he was the only person she knew here. He protected her and she wanted to be close to him in these unfamiliar surroundings.

They'd been seated only a few minutes when someone else came into the building and bounced straight up to Kagome. It was a little boy... with a fluffy orange tail? He spoke to Kagome then turned to look at Melissa. He was absolutely adorable. He had pointed ears like Sesshomaru, claws like both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, and his feet were paws, but otherwise he was just a little boy with red hair and green eyes.

Inuyasha had dog ears and this little boy had a fluffy dog tail. Sesshomaru had neither, and his daughter looked completely human... Was Sesshomaru part human perhaps?

"Melissa," She looked from Rin and Sesshomaru to Kagome when the woman called her name. "This is Shippo." Kagome then spoke to Shippo and she heard her name. She lifted her hand and waved. The boy smiled at her. Then Sesshomaru seemed to ask a question.

"Melissa, that wave mean hello and goodbye, yes?"

Melissa nodded. "Yeah, it's usually used for kids though."

Kagome nodded then spoke to Sesshomaru. He nodded and then they all looked at the door as an elderly woman came through the door.

She had a patch over one eye and might have looked quite intimidating if not for the gentle smile she gave their lost visitor. She was followed closely by a man in purple with a small child on his hip and a golden staff in his other hand and a woman with an identical child on her hip and a baby strapped to her back. Inuyasha brought up the rear holding a tan and black kitten that looked at Melissa with blood red eyes then waved both it's tails.

While everyone seemed to be friends she was glad she had chosen to sit beside Sesshomaru and that Jaken had, at some point, sat on her other side. She had friends between her and these strangers. Kagome made the introductions then spoke to Shippo who led the two small girls out side to play while the adults talked.

With Kagome's help she explained how she ended up where ever she was and learned she was In Japan, just a few hundred years in the past. Kagome was from close to her time, 2000, Melissa was from 2015. But Kagome's way back to the future had been sealed, that was OK with her because she had a husband and son here.

Melissa also had to explain why she was naked when Sesshomaru found her. Well as he had clothed her he had a right to know. Then Kagome had asked about the markings Sesshomaru said she had on her body. Her tats.

She could have easily shown Kagome her wrists, but what fun was that? Sesshomaru wasn't interested in her at all and Jaken wasn't even human. It seemed like the women were in charge here so there shouldn't be any danger from the men. She decided to have a little fun and instead of showing her wrists she pulled her kimono up clear to her hip and extended her leg to show them the rose vine tattoo.

She looked at the men out of the corner of her eye. Inuyasha turned blood red and looked away. Miroku covered his eyes to avoid getting in trouble with his wife, but was peeking through the smallest gap between his fingers. She didn't even glance at Sesshomaru, But Kagome noticed he looked at her leg before focusing his gaze elsewhere. He was a youkai, but he was also a man after all.

Of course Kagome had shown a lot of skin once upon a time, but that had been a long time ago. And her legs had been constantly visible so they had gotten used to it. But to have a strange woman pull up her kimono and expose her leg... especially now that they were both married...

Kagome had a feeling she knew before she did it that exposing her leg would make the men uncomfortable. A little harmless mischief. A way to regain some small measure of control. She'd seen it in Melissa's eyes as she discreetly watched their reactions but didn't comment on it.

Melissa let the kimono fall and sat back down while Kagome started to explain tattoos to the best of her knowledge. That Melissa had sat or laid still for hours while an artist pierced her skin with a needle over and over to place small amounts of ink under her skin.

Melissa wasn't sure how long they talked but Sango had left the group twice, once to feed the baby and once to change him. Rin had woken up, though she'd mainly lain in her bed listening and drinking herbal teas Keade gave her for her cough.

Eventually Miroku and Sango left, they had some chores to do and it was time to feed the girls. After a quick lunch Kagome and Keade needed to get back to their chores. And with Sesshomaru watching Rin Kagome decided to go to the field and gather herbs. Needing to stretch her legs and eager to learn about Japanese herbs Melissa asked to tag along.

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are related, right?" Melissa asked after a while, helping to gather an herb for coughs that Kagome had shown her.

"Yes, they are brother. Have same father, different mother."

"They look a lot alike. And shippo? Is he related to them?" Melissa asked.

Kagome laughed. "Shippo and Inuyasha act like brother. They not related. Shippo is Kitsune, fox. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are inu youkai and hanyou, dog demon and half demon."

"Half demon? What's the other half?"

"Human."

"Ah, I did wonder." Melissa stated tossing a handful of herbs in to the basket between them. "He doesn't have dog ears or a tail, and his daughter looks to be completely human."

"What?" Kagome asked turning to look at her.

"Sesshomaru, he's the one that's part human, isn't he?" Melissa asked, looking at Kagome over her shoulder as she pulled more of the herb.

"No! Sesshomaru youkai, demon! Inuyasha hanyou, half demon." Kagome quickly explained, horrified a Melissa's mistake

"Sesshomaru is the demon, the youkai? Then is Rin a half demon?"

Kagome shook her head. "Rin not Sesshomaru daughter. I not know word... her parent die. Sesshomaru keep her safe, but not father."

"So she's an orphan and he adopted her? That explains why she doesn't look a thing like him. I wondered where her mother could be, I guess he's not married then?"

"No, I don't think so. Please never tell him you think he part human. Probably kill you."

"Is it that big a deal?"

"Yes."


	14. The Well

I do not own Inuyasha. Please read and review. Well, once again my plans were foiled. A two paragraph footnote turned into a whole chapter. Ring Around The Rosie will be the next update.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood outside of Keade's house and stared up at the starry sky. He never slept in town. Usually if he planned to stay for a few days he would go to the forest once Rin was asleep. He'd decided to forego sleep for tonight, but had sent Jaken to go camp in the woods. He was restless tonight.

He was not the only one. He heard Melissa emerge from Inuyasha and Kagome's house nearby. It had been decided that she should spend the night with them as Kagome could understand her. But she had trouble sleeping around stangers apparently. Or perhaps she was nervous about the next day.

Kagome had had the idea that though the well was closed to her and Inuyasha perhaps it would allow Melissa to return to her own time. Or it might send her to Kagome's time instead or simply not open for her at all. If she went through she was to go to the house, Kagome was certain her mother would help the young woman. If not, well, they'd figure things out.

Sesshomaru had insisted she not try until morning. It had been getting late and if she was to leave his protection she'd do so when she had plenty of daylight to find her way to Kagome's mother's house. Kagome assured him Melissa would be perfectly safe, but he'd insisted.

She walked with her arms around herself. It was to cold for her to be outside, she should be inside by the fire. She rubbed her arms as she went by with her head down. He stepped from the shadows into the path behind her.

She paused. "Hello Sesshomarusama." Then she turned to smile at him. When had she learned hello? She'd heard it several times. At this rate she'd learn Japanese in no time. Except that Kagome said she could get back to America in less than a day from her own time so she wouldn't need to. How was that even possible?

She was shivering. "You should go back inside." He told her, pointing at his brother's house.

"Inside?" she asked, pointing at the house. He nodded. "No." His eyes narrowed, no one ever defied him.

"Do as you wish." He turned away, if the woman wanted to freeze to death who was he to stop her?

"Sesshomaru." He turned back around to look at her and once again found himself being hugged by the strange woman. He didn't understand the words she spoke.

"Melissa, it is inappropriate for you to embrace this Sesshomaru." His eyes moved and he looked down at her face, it was shining with gratitude. She was doing her best to thank him, and she'd chosen to do it when no one else would see. She was perceptive enough to know he would not want to be seen accepting her thanks.

She released him and made her way back to Inuyasha's house. She paused at the door and raised her hand, palm out and waved her fingers at him. She smiled expectantly and for some reason her returned the gesture.

"You're going to let her live after she hugged you?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath through his nose. Why couldn't his brother have been inside asleep? He opened his eyes as he released the breath and turned to face his brother who had been patrolling his village. Inuyasha was grinning.

"You're seriously going to let her live."

"She does not know her behavior is inappropriate." Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha approached his brother with his arms crossed in his sleeves. He turned to look at Keade's house where Rin was asleep. Then he looked at his own house where their guest was hopfully settling down to rest. "A couple of years ago you'd have killed her for daring to say no to you. Rin's been a good influence on you."

He continued to grin a he walked away from his brother and to his home. "I never knew the old man, but Myoga has told me a lot about him, about the kind of man he was. I think he'd be proud of you."

Sesshomaru frowned at his brother. Part of him was enraged that Inuyasha would even talk about their father. Another was angry that Inuyasha believed he cared about their father's approval. And yet, another part aknowledged that his brother was probably right. And as much as he hated it, his father's approval did matter, even now. Then his brother was gone. He turned and stormed away into the night.

* * *

It was a beautiful day as the group made their way to the dry well. Kagome and Inuyasha led the way with Shippo in Kagome's arms. Melissa followed close behind them. Sesshomaru walked gracefully by her side seeming a thousand miles away as his thoughts wandered. Jaken brought up the rear.

"So, just jump then go to the house you said?" Melissa asked, leaning over to peer into the well. "It wasn't to deep, but if it didn't work her landing might be a bit painful. But it wouldn't kill her

"Yes. Then ask for Mrs. Higurashi."

Melissa turned and looked at the group around her. If this worked she'd never see any of these people again. Kagome and inuyasha smiled at her. Sesshomaru was unreadable. Jaken looked sad.

She decided to use this one last opportunity to taunt Jaken. She swooped down on him and picked him up, hugging him so that his arms were pinned. He began yelling at her and kicking his stubby legs. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll miss you too, Jaken." She told the protesting kappa as she placed him back on the ground. Then she hugged Kagome, ruffled Shippo's hair, and extended her hand to Inuyasha for a handshake. Kagome spoke to him and he extended his hand in return.

She turned to Sesshomaru, looking into his eyes, trying to see any emotion. She started to extend her hand, and that's when she saw the barest flash of sadness flicker in his golden eyes. So instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips briefly to his cheek. She thanked him one last time.

She then sat on the edge of the well and swung her legs over while everyone but Sesshomaru stared in shock. She took a deep breath. She glanced back over her shoulder and waved at Sesshomaru, then she jumped. There was no flash of blue light, no sensation of floating, just the floor of the well rising to meet her.

She landed on her hands and knees and the stinging told her the rough dirt effectively removed a layer or two of epidermis. By the time she climbed to her feet Inuyasha had landed on the well floor and crouched down. He spoke and Kagome translated. "He say get on his back, he bring you."

"Thanks Inuyasha, but I've got this." She grabbed some vines and tugged to make sure they were secure. She wanted to salvage some of her dignity. She was almost out when the vines snapped. Inuyasha moved to catch her but Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and pulled her out.

"We think of something..." Kagome started but Melissa shook her head.

"No. Thank you Kagome, but we could waste our whole lives looking and never find a way for me to get home. Even if we do find a way how can we be sure it'll work? I might end up in ancient Rome or on Mars for all we know. At least here I've managed to make a couple of friends."

"But you life... Family, home..."

"To be honest I have nothing to go back to Kagome. My business was about to fold and my house was in foreclosure. I needed to pay the light bill by Friday to keep the the power on, so the lights have been shut off." She sat down on the well wall as she spoke. "I can't waste your time on nothing. Especially as I'll be homeless either way."

"Family?" Kagome asked.

Melissa slowly shook her head and looked down. "I lost my grandparents last year. Just after I divorced my husband."


	15. Ring Around The Rosie

I don't own Inuyasha. Please read and reveiw.

* * *

Sesshomaru contemplated the woman sitting in the corner of Inuyasha's little house with the children. She had attempted to return to her world but the well remained closed, she was stranded. She was faring well with that fact. Kagome had refused to give them any details of the conversation they'd shared at the well, but she did say Melissa didn't have much of a life to return to.

She was definitely a miko, a healer. She'd assisted Kagome in her chores of gathering and sorting herbs and made a medicinal potion for Rin. Much to Rin's displeasure.

She had explained, with Kagome's help, that Rin was sick because of tiny, invisible spirits called germs that had invaded her throat. She was hot and tired because her body was fighting the germs. And her nose was running and she was coughing because her body was trying to force them out.

Melissa had then made a potion of salt and vinegar that she said would weaken the germs so Rin's body could defeat them sooner. It was similar to the brine used to preserve vegetables and Kagome said the name literally translated as Pickle Juice. Unfortunately with Rin's throat being raw and inflamed the potion had burned as she drank it. However it was important that his little Rin get well so Sesshomaru made sure she finished it.

Rin was asleep now so that her body could heal and they had all gathered in Inuyasha's house instead of Keade's so that she was not disturbed. Inuyasha, the monk, and their wives were visiting. Talking some about Melissa, but about other, unimportant things as well. Sesshomaru sat apart from the group but close enough to join in should the conversation return to his newest ward. Melissa, not able to participate in the conversation, was keeping the children entertained instead.

She had done some simple slight of hand tricks, and a few illusions, including making her eyes appear to change from blue to green for a few seconds. Then she'd taught them a few simple song games. They could not sing along but attempted to mimic her hand gestures and movements. According to Inuyasha's wife one of the songs was about ducklings disobeying their mother, and another was about a small spider. Now the woman was showing them a new game which involved folding a piece of paper.

He realized her was staring and forced himself to look away. In doing so he caught his sister in law watching him. Why was she grinning like that? Then everyone was distracted as a paper contraption glided gracefully across the room.

The children laughed in delight as they ran to retrieve the paper 'bird' and took turns tossing it back and forth. When Miroku and Sango decided it was time to get home an argument broke out as to whether the bird would stay at Inuyasha's house with Shippo or go with the girls. Melissa ended the fight by showing the girls how to make more paper birds.

"What you teach tomorrow?" Kagome asked Melissa once the young family had left. "Hokey Pokey? Ring around Rosie?" She smiled, the children really seemed to enjoy the American games.

Melissa turned to her feigning shock. "I would never teach children such a horrifying song!"

"What?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"Ring Around The Rosie, don't you know what that song is about?" She suppressed a smile at the confused look on Kagome's face, this was going to be fun...

"Is about flowers?"

Melissa smiled mischievously. "Shall I enlighten you?" She asked, crouching down in front of Kagome. She didn't hear Inuyasha's low growl. Nor did she hear Sesshomaru growl a soft warning to his brother in return.

Melissa's voice rose in a lilt as she sang " _Ring around the rosie_... Rosie refers not to flowers, but to the rosy red color of the bubos, sores that appeared at the lymph nodes of those afflicted with the Bubonic Plague." She used a matter of fact voice that a teacher might use to instruct a small child. Somehow that tone of voice made what she'd said sound even creepier than it might have otherwise.

" _A pocket full of posies_... It was believed at the time that disease was caused by foul air. People would carry posies or nosegays to protect themselves from the infectious stench of death and filth that pervaded the towns of the time.

" _Ashes, Ashes..._ In an attempt to control the spread of the disease they would burn bodies, dwellings, and those who weren't _quite_ dead yet.

" _We all fall down_..." She left the last line hanging, it didn't require explanation.

She stood and backed away from Kagome, then skipped in a circle, arms out as though holding hands with others and sang the song. She'd timed it carefully, so that she was once again facing Kagome, looking her in the eye when she sang the last line. She fell gracefully to the floor as though dead. Then Melissa sat up and grinned around the room and ducked out the door to go for a walk.

* * *

Sesshomaru didn't know what Melissa was telling Kagome, but it was interesting to watch. As they spoke She'd feigned shock and Kagome became confused. Then he'd seen that wicked, mischievous look in her eyes, what ever she was up to it was sure to be amusing.

She crouched in front of Kagome, leaning slightly forward so that she'd had to place a hand on the floor for balance. He could hardly blame Inuyasha for growling softly, it was a predatory pose. He honestly would not have been surprised if she'd pounced on the young miko. He growled at his brother in response, she was still under his protection as far as he was concerned.

Melissa alternated between singing and speaking. Kagome's face became shocked and appalled as Melissa spoke. Her tone of voice was sweet and motherly, and yet some how creepy, even to Sesshomaru.

She stood and backed away from his sister-in-law, she danced a strange dance with her arms splayed wide.

Then Melissa swooned gracefully. It was a beautiful thing to watch as she went to her knees, then to a hip, her spine curving gracefully the straightening as she fell like an autumn leaf to the floor. Her arms were above her head and her eyes and moth partially open like those of the dead as her hair fluttered down around her.

She sat up and flashed him a wicked grin, the woman was devious. Then she grinned at his brother and Kagome before ducking out the door into the night. He could hear her song fade into the distance as she walked away.

"What the hell was that about?" Inuyasha demanded, waking Shippo who'd fallen asleep in Kagome's lap. Kagome lulled Shippo back to sleep before explaining Melissa's explanation of the classic children's rhyme. The more Sesshomaru heard the more amusing what he had witnessed became.

"And what the hell are you smiling about, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha demanded, looking from his wife to his brother.

Sesshomaru hadn't been aware he was smiling, but he felt the corners of his mouth lower as his smile slipped from his face. He rarely smiled, and usually it meant death. When was the last time he'd smiled in pure amusement?

Kagome smiled at him. "So you do have a sense of humor. A sightly twisted one, like Melissa, but it's still a sense of humor."

Sesshomaru frowned and left the house, wanting to get some air. He didn't realize he was walking the same direction as Melissa until just past the tree line he heard a snap. He turned to face a large tree. Then his gaze slid down the trunk, to Melissa sitting at the base smiling up at him. She had an impish grin and held a broken twig in her hands.

He hadn't even known she was there. She was breathing a bit heavily, she must have heard him coming and held her breath so he wouldn't hear her. Then she'd snapped the twig to let him know she was there.

She stood, taking a step forward as she did so that there was just a few inches between them, she leaned forward, grinning up at him. Then she turned and walked away. She swayed side to side and sand Ring Around The Rosie as she walked. As her song ended she turned and smiled at him again, then blinked in surprise. He didn't realize he'd returned her smile. She continued walking, singing her song again.

* * *

Authors note: Pickle Juice is indeed an old mountain remedy for a sore throat. if you drink pickle juice at the first tickle in your throat you may avoid even getting sick, and if you do pickle juice will shave a couple days off recovery time.

Authors note 2: Most historians do not believe Ring Around The Rosie to be about the plague, it is considered and urban legend, but you can see why it would appeal to us sick fucks.


	16. Argument

I don't own shit.

The best way to reward a writer is to write a review.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched Melissa as she returned to the town singing her demented childrens' song. He then turned and strode into the woods, but not toward camp. He was not yet tired despite not having slept the night before.

As he walked deeper into the forest of Inuyasha he picked up a familiar scent. It was a mid ranking raccoon youkai from his northern territory, what was he doing in his brother's forest? He followed the scent and soon the youkai was before him.

"Sesshomarusama, I'd hoped to find you in your brother's forest, I have been looking for you." The racoon declared bowing low.

"A powerful dragon who calls himself Hebikazan is starting to cause a lot of trouble. He is terrorizing Youkai and humans alike and threatening to destroy your blood line and take the territory you inherited from your father. I thought you should know as soon as possible my lord. Right now I believe your mother is in the most danger as the winds have blown her castle in the clouds northward, but I am sure he will attack Inuyasha's village afterwards. My lord?"

Sesshomaru had turned and strode off. Yes, this was a situation that needed to be dealt with, and quickly. If a dragon attacked the village Rin and Melissa would be in danger. Plus while his mother was sometimes a pain in the ass she was still his mother and the only parent he had left.

As he neared the village again he saw lamps still burning in many houses, including Keade's and Inuyasha's. This was good as the only person he might have to wake was Rin. He entered Keade's house like he owned it and nodded in acknowledgment of the old miko's surprised greeting.

"Rin, wake up." He demanded kneeling at the child's side.

"Sesshomarusama? What is it my lord?" she asked rubbing sleep from her eyes then coughing.

"I must leave."

"Already? But you just got here. I thought you planned to stay a few days." She whined, she coughed again and sniffled.

"I had planned to remain close until you had recovered but a situation has arisen I must deal with. I will return in two to three weeks."

"You will be well by then Rin, the visit will be more enjoyable." Keade informed the downcast girl. She nodded but was still sad that he was leaving so soon.

Sesshomaru stood and took a paper wrapped package from inside his kimono and handed it to Rin. "Sleep." He instructed then turned and left.

"Don't believe in knocking, do you Sesshomaru?" An irritated Inuyasha asked as his brother entered his home. Sesshomaru spared his brother a glance then scanned to room. The kitsune was asleep on a futon in the corner. Kagome and Melissa were sitting near the fire grinding dried seeds for medicinal teas the next day.

Turning from his brother to face the two women he said "A situation has arisen, I am leaving to night." Kagome nodded and spoke to Melissa. She looked confused then stood.

"You are to remain behind." He told her and waited for Kagome to translate. Melissa spoke to Kagome, she sounded confused.

"She says she doesn't understand."

"You are to remain in this village. You will be safe here. You will no longer accompany me, and you are not to leave."

Kagome seemed reluctant to translate that, but Sesshomaru gave her a look that said she had little choice. Melissa jumped up, hands on her hips and spoke in anger.

"She says she'll leave town if she feels like it."

Not breaking eye contact with Melissa he said "You are under my protection, you will do as I say."

"She says she is a grown woman, she'll do as she pleases."

"A grown woman? I was under the impression you were a child who can not dress herself."

"What do you mean can't dress herself?" Inuyasha asked while Kagome translated.

"When I first met her she put the kimono on in the manner of dressing a corpse and tied her obi as a whore would."

Inuyasha began to chuckle. Sesshomarue turned to glare at his brother. Before he could even demand to know what was funny the woman yelled something that made Kagome giggle behind her hands.

"Well she seems to be dressed alright now." Inuyasha grinned, "And Jaken's to short to have helped her. Imagine that, the great Sesshomaru dressing a human like her mother, or like a child with her dolls." Inuyasha gaffed. Sesshomaru glared, oh how he'd love to thrust his hand through Inuyasha's chest as he once had.

"What did she say?" He asked turning back to the women. Melissa matched his glare, hands still on her hips.

"Um... She said she'd like to see you wear a pair of slacks." Kagome replied nervously.

"There's more to it."

Kagome swallowed and said "She said she'd like to see you put on slacks, and she hopes it get caught in the zipper." Inuyasha started laughing again.

"Explain."

"Well, slacks are like hakama, but much closer fitting."

"And what is a zipper?"

"It's the device Americans use to fasten their clothing." She was being vague. But Inuyasha was digging through a basket. He located what her was looking for, the purse Kagome had been carrying when she returned from her own time for good.

"This is a zipper." He informed his brother, still laughing. He showed Sesshomaru a device with hundreds of tiny, interlocking, metal teeth.

"And what part of this Sesshomaru is the woman wishing to get mangled in such a device?"

"Well, zippers are on the front so I'm guessing your dick. Of course seeing as all you are is a giant dick..."

"Well... there are stories of men getting... caught in zippers. But just a little skin, that's all! No big deal really..." Kagome state, trying to do damage control.

"I see. And do you possess a penis Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked coolly.

"N-no..."

He started to reply angrily back to Melissa, then stopped himself. What was he doing? This could not be happening. He could not be arguing with a human woman. Through an interpreter. In front of his brother. But he was.

He closed his eyes. Inhale. Exhale. Then he opened his eyes and glared at Melissa once more.

"Do you remember the circumstances under which this Sesshomaru found you?" She did. He knew he'd made his point when her face went pale. "Stay where you are safe!"

With that he turned and stormed outside, to go to the camp site and pick up Jaken then go deal with the dragon. Kagome let out a relieved breath then turned on Inuyasha.

"Were you trying to get her killed? Sit!"

"I was right here, dammit. I'd have stopped him if he tried anything!" He shot back from the floor.

"Sitsitsitsitsit!" She screeched not stopping for a breath.

"What did Inuyasha do this time?" Shippo asked rubbing his eyes.

"Now look what you've done, Inuyasha, you woke up Shippo. He's a kid, he needs his sleep."

"Me? You were the one screeching sit!"

"Because of you, idiot! Sit! Sitsitsitsit!"

* * *

Melissa picked the kitsune up and carried him outside while they fought. She walked through town cradling the little one and crooning a soft lullaby. Shippo was asleep in her arms when Kagome came to find them. Spotting the miko she held a finger to her lips then nodded down at Shippo.

"I sorry you see that." She whispered softly so as not to wake her son again. "My husband baka."

"Baka?"

"Um... I think word is stupid."

"Well, he _is_ a man."

"Sesshomaru not always patient. And Inuyasha make him mad, tease I think is word. Make me afraid."

Kagome was silent for a long moment, watching Melissa with Shippo. "You good with kid. You not have kid go home to?"

Melissa shook her head, still looking at Shippo. "No, my husband and I never had any kids. Well, he had a kid. I didn't. We'd been having problems, but I tried to make it work. When that skank showed up at the house 2 weeks late and demanding to see my husband that was the last straw.

The joke's on them though. I saw the skank in the supermarket about a month ago. His son looks an awful lot like his best friend. I wish I could be a fly on the wall when that comes out, it's just too bad the kid will get caught up in the mess."

"Yes, is too bad kid suffer because of parent. We should get back. Should try sleep."

Melissa nodded in agreement and the three returned to the house. Inuyasha wasn't there. He was on a roof somewhere sulking.


	17. A day around town

I do not own Inuyasha.

I'm sick but reviews might make me feel better.

* * *

Melissa had a hard time falling asleep knowing Sesshomaru was gone. His presence had meant safety. Sure Inuyasha and Kagome were his family and she'd been left in their care. And they were friendly to her. But they weren't her guardian elf... Her guardian Youkai.

She awoke the next morning to the sound of Inuyasha and Kagome bickering. They either really loved each other or hated each other. She stretched and yawned then joined Shippo beside the fire for breakfast.

As they stepped out into the bright sun Shippo changed into a pink ball and began floating away while Inuyasha went to Miroku to see if they had been summoned to another village for an exorcism. Melissa tagged along with Kagome as they checked on the ill people in the village and delivered medicinal teas for the mothers to brew. It seemed as if every family had a child or two with strep throat.

"It's a beautiful day again." Melissa remarked as they finished their rounds.

Kagome frown. "Yes. But to much beautiful day. No rain in many weeks."

Melissa stopped and looked around. She had been focusing on the bright blue sky and the sunlight. Now she noticed some of the fields looked withered. The rice paddies were irrigated so did well, but not all the fields were close enough to the river.

"What have you and Keade done to try to break the drought?" Melissa asked looking around thoughtfully.

"Done?"

"The two of you are the village witches, right? Have you cast any spells, made charms, done a rain dance?"

"No. We miko. We um, clean negative ki, make medicine, fight away youkai. We no control weather."

"Well no, no one can control the weather. But you can give Mother Nature a little nudge. Tweak the circumstances in your favor." She caressed Raven as she turned to face Kagome fully, "Would it be possible to get me a chalice?"

It turned out that a little rural town in Japan didn't really have chalices. But they did have tea cups. It was a drinking vessel, the energy and intent behind the spell would be the same. She carried it full of water to the fields, Kagome lingering nearby to see what she would do and to make sure no curious villagers interfered.

Melissa stared at the cup of water in her hands, it was a good spell. She'd written it when a drought had threatened her father's farm. She had waited to cast until everyone had gone to bed. Unfortunately her father had gotten up to use the restroom and seen her through a window. He'd accused her of worshipping Satan...

She shook her head. It was a good spell. The drought had ended a few days later. And that was how she'd gone to live with her grandparents full time instead of just enjoying summer road trips. Nothing in life is free and a few bruises had been a small price to pay for the freedom she gained.

She cast her circle then sat down and meditated, raising the energy in her circle then she opened the circle and carried her cup from field to field. As she walked she dipped her dagger into the cup and when she withdrew it she gave it a flick so that the beads of water that clung to the blade sprinkled down on the parched ground like rain and recited the incantation she'd written years ago.

"What you do now?" Kagome asked once she'd concluded her spell.

"Wait. It'll take a few days for the spell to work."

"I done with chores. Maybe help plant rice?" Kagome asked the American.

"Sure." So they began walking down hill toward the paddies by the river. "So only the women plant rice?" Melissa asked spotting the paddies with all the young women standing in the water tucking rice into the soil.

"Yes, is tradition. Is believed that young women make big crop like make babies."

Melissa stopped "Kagome, is there other work I could help with?"

Kagome stopped and looked questioningly at her new friend. "I wouldn't want to be blamed if the crop fails. I am 22 and I don't have any children." Melissa explained.

Kagome nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, be difficult explain birth control. And weather been dry."

"I grew up on a farm with a bunch of brothers, I can buck hay and split wood with the best of them. I imagine some of the men are already cutting wood so it can cure before winter, right?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "We could try see if men need help. But Kojo give Inuyasha hard time because is hanyou. But maybe let you help."

They soon found the men at the edge of the forest splitting wood and loading it on a cart. Kagome spoke to one of the men who seemed skeptical of her request but then shrugged. He spoke to the other men and a few of them chuckled but nodded.

"I tell them American not eat much rice. You unsure how work paddies but can split wood." Melissa nodded. One of the men asked a question.

"What you family make?" Kagome asked.

"What did we grow? Mostly corn and taters."

"Taters?"

"Potatos. We also had a family plot where we grew a bit of everything for the dinner table. Peppers, tomatoes, okra..."

"All vegetable we not have." She smiled, it would be understandable that Melissa had no idea how to work a rice paddy. She turned and told the men what Melissa's family grew and watched looks of confusion cross their faces.

The men shrugged and nodded, but as soone as Kagome turned away started handing Melissa small bundles of tiny sticks to load. She pointed to the larger logs, trying to communicate that she wanted to share equally in the work. They laughed and continued to hand her small bundles of kindling.

Getting frustrated she pushed by one and started to pick up large pieces but one of the men snatched the wood from her hands and petted her on the head. When Sesshomaru petted her it was a kind, sympathetic gesture. A caring gesture. This petting was condescending and infantilizing.

She smacked his hand away and snatched her wood back. "Sesshomaru alone is allowed to pet me you pompous ass! And I am just as capable of lifting a few logs as any testosterone fueled ape with an ego!"

The men didn't understand her words, but they could hardly mistake her tone. Inuyasha also heard her yell and turned just in time to see one of them hit her. By the time he got there she'd gotten back to her feet and punched him back, hard. Two others joined in. He broke up the fight and one of their noses in the process.

Melissa glared at the men while Inuyasha exchanged a few choice words with them. She wasn't sure what he said as he took her elbow, but he said something about Keade. Then he turned to some children playing nearby and said something about Kagome and led her to Keade who was in one of the fields with a few farmers and Rin.

Spotting Melissa Keade said something to Rin who nodded and sprinted off toward Keade's house just as Kagome arrived. Melissa told Kagome what had happened and she'd just finished translating when Rin returned with a damp cloth full of herbs. Keade squeezed it to release the juices of the herbs and pressed it against Melissa's face as Kagome explained why Melissa worried about working in the rice paddy.

In the end it was decided that she would work with Keade and Rin. Rin would no doubt help her learn the language. She could learn about being a miko through watching Keade when Kagome wasn't there to translate. Three days later the rain finally came.


	18. His Girls

I do not own Inuyasha.

Please read and review.

* * *

Sesshomaru strode through the dark woods toward Inuyasha's village. Jaken had fallen behind, but Sesshomaru knew the kappa would catch up later. Sesshomaru would not enter his brother's town at night, while the villagers slept. He would stop nearby and enter at first light.

He was late. Sesshomaru had told Rin he'd return in 2 to 3 weeks, but it was almost a month. Rin would understand, but not being able to keep his word irked him greatly. Also he needed to see that that Rin had recovered an Melissa was adapting well.

He had not meant to be gone so long, but he had underestimated his enemy. The battle had lasted for days, and he'd been injured. The injury had required him to recuperate. Sesshomaru was fairly certain his recovery would have been quicker had his mother not smelled his blood and had him dragged to the palace. But the dragon was dead and Sesshomaru still lived.

The smell of smoke was strong on the night wind. And as he drew nearer he picked up the smell of blood. He began to run. His ears picked up the screams of women and children first. Then the clash of weapons and the pounding of hooves. The village was under attack.

He crested a hill and saw bandits, some on foot and others riding, were fighting with the town's men. Women were running, trying to avoid the bandits and keep the children and themselves out of the way. Some of the houses were smoldering, but the recent rains meant the fire refused to spread quickly and several homes had remained mostly intact as the fires burned themselves out.

The bandits lit Keade's house on fire and the children taking refuge inside were forced out as it filled with smoke. Rin was the last out and she carried Sango's infant son in her arms. One of the bandits spotted the young girl and ran toward her with his sword raised. She had nowhere to run.

Sesshomaru picked up speed, she couldn't die again. A figure in blue and white got to her first, Melissa thrust Raven in front of the child and blocked the bandit's blade. Raven was parried out of her hand. She had a split second to flee, but instead she shoved the children to the ground and curled herself protectively over them as Sesshomaru split the man in half.

"Rin." Both Rin and Melissa looked up. He looked from Rin to Melissa. Rin was shook up, but unharmed. Melissa had a black eye and her lip bled freely but otherwise appeared uninjured. His girls were ok.

Another bandit came up behind him with a raised sword but Sesshomaru turned and grabbed the man's wrist in one hand and his face in the other as his claws started to glow green. Melissa pulled Rin closer and tried to shield her from the gory spector as the man's flesh began to dissolve and drip into a puddle at Sesshomaru's feet. Craning her neck as she shushed the children and rubbed Rin's hair she watched as the man's hand bones fell to ground, melting in the puddle and Sesshomaru's finger sank into an emptying eye socket and met with liquefying brain. He let the remains of the arm swing down and the ligaments in the mans neck gave out, the body dropping with a thud as the skull continued to warp and melt in his poisonous grip.

Sesshomaru looked back at his girls. Rin had he eyes tightly shut and her face pressed into Melissa's chest as the baby screamed in her arms. Melissa held the children tightly, but her huge wide eyes were on the lump of bone in his hand. She pulled her gaze away from it and met his eyes as he tossed it casually to the ground. Then she closed her eyes tightly and turned her face away.

He turned, where was his brother? Scanning the village he spotted him scuffling with two of the bandits. Tesseiga hung useless at the hanyou's side, his eyes were chocolate brown, and his hair was dark as night. His brother was human tonight.

Then he saw his sister-in-law get pushed to the ground. She curled protectively around her middle as a kick connected with her head. He dashed forward and grabbed the brute by his neck. He locked eyes with the man, giving him just long enough to realize he was looking into the eyes of demon before snapping his neck and tossing the body at another bandit. It was at this point that the bandits realized the town was being protected by a youkai and retreated.

"Miko." Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him. She was ok. He turned away as his brother and the slayer knelt down and tended to her.

"Hey, Sesshomaru." He looked back at his little brother. "Thanks."

Sesshomaru turned back to where he'd left his girls, but they weren't there. He looked around and spotted them. Rin huddled with a knot of other children while Melissa looked over them one by one. She then looked around until she spotted the young Miko.

"Kagome, Shippo?"

"He left for school this morning. Are the children ok?"

"Yes."

Kagome had spoken in Japanese. Melissa could understand Japanese now? She flagged down another woman and gestured to the children. "Watch?"

The woman nodded and she pointed to herself then to Keade who was patching up the wounded. "I help." She then ran up to the elderly miko and repeated "I help."

"Ye can wash the wounds of those men while I finish here." The old Miko told Melissa gesturing to a group of men. She nodded and quickly found a clean cloth and a pail of water and set about wiping blood and dirt from bloody cuts and scrapes on the men.

Most of the men spoke words of thanks to her. Others merely nodded to her. One rudely stated "Oh, you're going to do women's work for once? Realized you have boobs did you?"

He was the last she tended. She merely cleaned his wounds then smiling sweetly she picked up her bucket and poured the contents over his head. He yelled and started to stand angrily, but then noticed the youkai standing behind her glaring at him.

He looked over to his sister-in-law who was now having her head looked over by Keade, one hand on her head, the other over her stomach. He looked back and Melissa was already gone. He didn't have time to wonder where she'd gone as Rin ran up at that moment, her face positively glowing.

The monk approached Inuyasha with several shovels and leaned them against a fence. The hanyou nodded and raised his voice, "We need volunteers to bury the bodies."

"I help." Melissa volunteered popping out of nowhere and grabbing one of the shovels.

Inuyasha nodded and smiled "I had a feeling I could count on you. We'll start in the morning. I won't ask anyone to go to the cemetery in the dark."

"You will bury your enemies?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Gotta." Inuyasha replied. "It's not like killing in the middle of nowhere. We can't have bodies rotting in the street. It would cause disease. Plus we don't want the spirits to haunt us. I can deal with men and monsters easily enough, but ghosts..."

Melissa had been standing nearby listening with her shovel in her hands. Suddenly Kojo stormed up to her.

"Shouldn't you be in a kitchen somewhere, give me that!" He grabbed the tool and tried to wrestle it from her hands. She fought back, trying to keep the tool and yelling in English at him. Then he pushed her down. How. Dare. He.

Inuyasha yelled at him. Sesshomaru fought down his ki though his blood was boiling. He wanted to disembowel that man, but his brother was taking care of it. It was his village, his people. Luckily Rin distracted him at that moment.

A moment later The argument between Inuyasha and Kojo caught their attention again. "Perhaps your woman should explain to the wench that she has a cunt!"

"Sesshomarusama, what's a cunt?"

His eyes widened and he looked down at Rin "What?"

"That word Kojo just said, cunt, what does it mean?"

He didn't answer, instead he strode over to where Kojo still argued with his brother. His anger was palpable and all present fell silent as he turned a killer glare on Kojo. "Rin just asked this Sesshomaru what a cunt is."

His punch knocked Kojo to the ground and when he sat up he spat a mouthful of blood and on of his jaw teeth on the ground.

"This Sesshomaru took into account that you are a human. If I ever hear that Rin has learn more such language I will not be gentle." He turned and walked back to his young ward.

"Sesshomarusama. I understand it must be a really bad word, but Rin still doesn't know what it means." She looked up at him with such innocent big eyes.

"It is an obscene word for part of a lady's anatomy, Rin."

"But what part?"

Fatherly panic flared up in his chest, he didn't want to tell her it meant vagina. Sure, Rin knew what a vagina was, she was close to 12 and training to be a midwife. She'd seen more of them than he had. But Sesshomaru didn't want to say vagina. Not to his little girl.

"It means her flower."

"Flower?"

Dammit. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It means vagina."

"Oh. But why would Kagomesama have to tell Melissasama that she has a vagina. She knows, doesn't she?"

This wasn't happening. How had this happened? How had he come to be standing in a smouldering village, at two in the morning, discussing Melissa's vagina with Rin? 'I should have punched him harder.'

Inhale. Exhale. "Yes, Rin, I am sure she knows."

"Good. All women should know that about their bodies." Kagome came to Sesshomaru's rescue by calling Rin to go back to bed.

Inuyasha walked over as Rin trotted off. "Her flower, Sesshomaru? I didn't know you were so poetic! Maybe you should take up writing, you can write all about women's pretty pink flowers."

Inuyasha was the second person Sesshomaru punched that night. He chuckled as he sat up rubbing his cheek. "O.K. I deserved that. Kagome invited Rin and Keade to spend the night in our place, we'll assess the damage to Keade's house once we've buried the bodies. Everyone should get to sleep soon, but I know your girls would like to spend a little more time with you if you want to come in and say good night."

"I would like to do so."


	19. Friend

I do not own Inuyasha. Please read and review. This one is all drama, no humor, sorry. Still please review.

* * *

Melissa was sitting in a corner next to Rin who was laying on a futon. Sango was still sitting with Kagome and she and Keade were crushing herbs. Both Sango's daughters were using Melissa's lap as a pillow and she had the baby in her arms. He had no idea what song she was singing, or what the words meant, but the melody had soothed the children to sleep.

Inuyasha and Miroku entered with Sesshomaru and went directly to their wives. "How's your head?" Inuyasha asked Kagome taking a seat beside her while Miroku sat next to Sango. Sesshomaru spared them a glance then went to where his girls were and sat near Melissa.

She poked him in the shoulder then pointed to Kagome. "Mama!" She whispered excitedly.

"Yes, I know. I could smell that she was with child last time I was here but felt it was not my place to say anything when my brother had not yet realized it." He told her softly. She turned her head to look at him, tilting it to the side as she listened. After a moment she grinned, she needed a moment to work through what he had said but she understood.

He turned his head to look directly at her just as she was starting to look away. His eyes narrowed. He took her chin in a clawed hand and turned her face back to him. He had seen earlier that she had a black eye, but by the light of the lamps Kagome had lit he could now tell that her black eye was half healed. This had not happened during the attack tonight.

"Explain this!" Sesshomaru barked at his brother pointing at her face. One of the children in her lap stirred at his raised voice but then stuck her thumb in her mouth and fell back into a deep sleep.

"She got in a brawl with some of the village men the other day. Most of the people understand she's foreign, but we have one guy here who's been stirring up trouble as long as I've been here. They've been at each other's throats since day one. Apparently in America it's ok for women to help do men's work, and he gets offended when she does. I've told her not to help him since he's an asshole about it but..."

"I no help Kojo." Melissa interrupted pointing at her eye. "This I no help."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, frowning. "He hit you for not helping or something?"

"Inuyasha, I do not care why he hit her. If your man ever lays another finger on her I will kill him."

"Sesshomaru, I won't stop you. I've talked to him. Kagome, Keade, and Miroku have all talked to him. I've even roughed him up. It's not sinking in and we are seriously talking about running him out of town for all the trouble he's caused. If he hits her again feel free to kill him, but you might have to find him first."

Sesshomaru turned his back on Inuyasha, focusing solely on Melissa. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I no help Kojo." She replied emphatically, shaking her head. "He bad. He touch me..."

"What!?"

"Why am I just hearing about this?!" Both dogs barked at the same time and the baby started crying. Sango took her baby from Melissa and started shushing him. Melissa looked from one to the other in confusion, she hadn't been able to understand them both at once.

"He touch me. I hit. He hit. His friend hit."

"There were two?"

"Three when I broke it up." Inuyasha replied raising to his feet. "Sesshomaru, I'm sorry, I didn't have all the facts before. I'll go have another 'talk' with him. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Being a bit of a hypocrite aren't you?" Sango asked her husband as he rose to his feet as well.

Miroku turned and looked at his wife, "What do you mean?"

"Why are you going? You touch me all the time and did it long before we were married."

Miroku smiled. "Yes, and what would happen when I touched you before we were married?"

"I'd hit you." She replied.

"And then?" Miroku asked

"Then what?"

"What happened after you hit me?"

"Nothing, that would be the end of it. At least until you grabbed me again."

"Sango, I don't believe, I never believed I had any right to grab you, and I knew you'd hit me for it. But I felt the crime was worth the punishment. You had every right to hit me and I would never have even thought of retaliating. I wouldn't blame any man for grabbing Merissa, she is an attractive woman, but he hit her back." Miroku explained. Then he and Inuyasha left.

Sesshomaru began to rise to his feet, whatever his brother and the monk had planned it wasn't enough. But he stopped when he felt a soft touch on his arm. He looked down at Melissa and she gave him a brilliant smile.

"Sesshomaru, no go."

"I will return momentarily, once I have killed Kojo."

"No." She gripped his arm, "No, no kill." She replied shaking her head.

"Merissa, he does not deserve to live."

"No deserve kill!"

He stared at her for a long time then he sat back down. "I will spare him this once. If he touches you again this Sesshomaru will kill him."

Sango smiled at them then told Kagome if she was sure she was ok it was time to get the girls home. Kagome and Keade offered to help. Keade took the baby and Sango and Kagome each took a toddler from Melissa's lap. Sango bid Melissa and Sesshomaru goodnight and then they were alone except for a sleeping Rin.

Now that her movement was no longer impeded by sleeping babies Melissa leaned toward Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around him. He was about to reprimand her but she mumbled "Missed you."

He stared down at her for a moment. "You missed this Sesshomaru?" She released him and nodded, still beaming. "Why?"

She blinked in surprise, as though it should have been the most obvious thing in the world. She paused, struggling to think of the right word then said "Friend."

That simple word took him completely by surprise. He'd been many things in recent years. A few short years ago he'd been a ruthless killer and a master to his servant. Just recently he'd become a guardian and a protector. He felt as though he were a father and was starting to truly be a brother. But he'd never been called a friend.

She stared up at him then frowned at the dumbfounded look on his face. "Friend?"

His eyes softened as he looked down at her. "Yes, Merissa, I believe we are friends."

A moment later Kagome returned and the way she smiled at them made him wonder if she'd just been listening at the door. He then excused himself, promising to return the next day and insisting Melissa rest. He walked just outside of town, close enough to hear if she yelled and allowed himself to drift into a light sleep.

When he returned the next morning Kagome told him Melissa and a handful of men were already on the far edge of the cemetery. There were two groups working on graves. Kojo and his idiot friends were working at the one he approached first and they didn't see him as he had remained in the tree line. He frowned at their crude conversation.

"... Can't work a paddy, fuck, I hear she didn't even know how to cook rice until That weird miko showed her how. Worthless, completely."

"Well fuck, maybe women don't need useful skills where she comes from. An ass like that, I am not sure I'd mind starving if I was putting my cock in that every night."

"You think Inuyasha's hitting that?"

"She belongs to his brother, doesn't she?"

"That wouldn't stop me. I'd fuck that cunt raw then flip her over."

"I trust you men are not discussing Merissa." Sesshomaru stated coldly as he walked from the tree line. They froze and turned white. He glared at them then walked over to the other group which included his brother and Melissa. She was working just as hard as the men and was filthy, but she looked over at him with that smile of hers.

In the bright sun he could see the faint yellow of almost healed bruises. How often had she been beaten? She wasn't safe here. His friend was not safe in this village.


	20. Practice

I don't own Inuyasha.

Please read and leave lots of lovely, detailed reviews.

* * *

Sesshomaru left the men and Melissa to work. She was too busy to talk and he needed to spend time with his child. He'd found her playing a game in a field that Melissa had taught the children. It had something to do with throwing a little leather ball and hitting it with a stick. Rin was the one throwing the ball and she was pretty good. He watched silently until the children got bored and started to scatter.

He listened as the girl chattered on about this and that. She sounded happy. She picked flowers and wove them together absent mindedly while they talked. She talked about the baby Kagome was expecting, about her friends, about the herbs she'd learned from Keade, and helping teach Melissa Japanese.

After a long monologue by the girl there was a brief lull in conversation. After a minute or two Sesshomaru spoke. "Rin, I have some important questions to ask and I want you to answer as truthfully as you can. Do you feel safe in this town?"

"Yes my lord." The girl replied happily. "Rin was scared when the bandits attacked last night. But any village can be attacked, and usually Inuyashasama can protect us. Last night he had a human night, but then you showed up."

"Has anyone in this village harmed or harassed you?"

"No. Some of the men are mean to Merissasama and Inuyashasama, but no one has been mean to Rin."

"Do you wish to leave this village?"

"No, Rin misses Sesshomarusama, but Rin likes having my friends to play with and learning from Keadesama and Kagomesama."

Sesshomaru fell silent and patted the girl's head a few times while she continued to weave flowers together. A short while later Jaken finally caught up with them and Rin filled him in on everything that had happened in the past month.

Near the end of the day once the bandits had been buried and the houses repaired Sesshomaru sought out Melissa while Rin was doing some chores. He found her in a field where Kagome was teaching her archery. He watched as she set loose the arrow. It glowed brightly as it nicked the side of the target. She spoke happily to Kagome and pointed as though it were an achievement. Judging by the arrows scattered around the target it may have been.

Then she spotted Sesshomaru. "Sesshomarusama, see arrow?"

"There was spiritual energy in it." He observed, "Had there been youkai in the grass beside the target their lives might have been in peril."

She turned with her hands on her hips, then saw the look in his eyes. She smiled and spoke in English for Kagome to translate.

"She say's if she didn't know better she'd think you were joking. That if you aren't' careful people might think you have a sense of humor."

Sesshomaru settled himself against a tree to watch. A child came running up from town, informing Kagome that Keade wanted her. "Stay here and practice, Melissa."

Sesshomaru watched as Melissa notch another arrow. "Keep your elbow up."

He rose from where he sat and stood behind her. "Widen your stance." He instructed. "And keep your elbow up. The arrow is an extension of your arm. It will not go the way you wish if your arm is sending it in another direction." As he spoke he reached around her to adjust her hold and lifted her elbow so that her arm was straight.

She released it. It glowed brightly again and this time the head of the arrow sank into the target. It was nowhere near dead center, but it was a hit. She started babbling excitedly in English and pointed at the arrow, then she turned and flung her arms around him.

"Now, this time get closer to the center." He ordered. She turned to protest but he cut her off. "If you can hit the edge you can hit the center. I expect you to improve upon each shot until you do."

She notched another and he again helped her with her hold and stance. Again she let the arrow fly. It wasn't much better, a fraction of an inch, but it was better.

"Again. Get closer."

"Melissa, did you do this?" Kagome asked returning a while later and seeing the arrows in the target.

"Sesshomaru help!" Melissa answered excitedly, her face glowing with pride. She then fired another arrow. Kagome started to complement her but before she could...

"Unacceptable. Do it again."

"Unacceptable? Sesshomaru, she's doing much better than when we started."

"It is not her best shot, until she matches or improves upon that it is unacceptable."

"She has to be getting tired." Kagome reasoned. Melissa nodded, she was getting tired.

Addressing Melissa Sesshomaru replied "In a combat situation your enemy would not care that you were fatigued. Infact they would count upon your performance suffering as you tired."

"We're not in a combat situation." Kagome reminded him.

"The purpose of training is to prepare for combat."

"Tired." Melissa told him.

"Then match your best shot and we will stop for today."

Melissa stared at him for a long moment. Then she laid the bow down.

"Pick it up."

"No!"

"Pick it up and match your best shot."

"No." She started to walk back toward the village, but Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulders and forced her back to where she'd stood to fire the bow. She pushed him, but he was immovable.

"If you wish to rest match your shot."

She stared up at him. Her lip started to tremble. Then her eyes started to water. "Sesshomaru, I tired!" She was crying

"Merissa, stop that at once."

She yelled in English and her tears intensified. He looked over at Kagome. "No! I am not going to translate that!"

Sesshomaru picked up the bow and placed it back in her hands. "If you are to protect yourself you must be able to fight even through exhaustion. All I ask is that you match your shot. You have done it once already."

She glared at him. She muttered several things at him he was sure Kagome would refuse to translate. He met her gaze. "Merissa, you can do it or I would not demand it of you."

She glared some more and uttered a word he knew she must had learned from his brother. "Bastard!" But she turned to the target and notched an arrow. Her arms trembled slightly from over exertion. She let it fly.

As soon as it hit the target Sesshomaru took the bow from her hand. "Go rest." He watched her as she walked back to Inuyasha's house. The sun was setting casting long shadows.

"You are a slave driver!" Kagome accused as she started gathering up arrows.

"I ask no more than what I knew her to be capable of. The same as I was taught."

"We are humans, we don't have your stamina!"

"And yet she did it." He pointed out as he turned to go to his camp.

Luckily by the next morning she'd forgiven him. In fact she was elated, she did it. She didn't think she could, but she did. He pushed her hard, but that was because he'd believed in her. And she'd done it.

But she informed him bright and early that morning that she was not going to practice that day. To her surprise he agreed. He told her it was not good to push herself to many days in a row. She should push herself, but then take time to recover so that she could avoid injury.

Later while she was playing with Sango's girls Sesshomaru sought out Kagome. "Sesshomaru? Do you need something?" She asked looking up from her work.

"Yes. I need to learn to properly pronounce her name."

"It will take some practice."


	21. Melissa's painful secret

I do not own Inuyasha.

Please read and review, pretty please with a cherry on top.

* * *

Sesshomaru found Melissa near Sango and Miroku's house playing with Rin and the girls. She always seemed to be surrounded by children. She was helping the kids make flower chains. Rin was an old pro, but the little ones were having a little difficulty.

"Melissa." She froze hearing him say her name. She whipped around and stared at him, her eyes wide. The smile she gave him was worth having sought Kagome's help earlier. He turned and began to walk away. Sensing he wanted to speak with her she made sure Rin was ok watching the girls by herself then jumped up and followed him.

They walked past Kojo and his two buddies. Melissa sped up and walked closer to him as they passed them. She was afraid of them? It made sense that she would be, and that made Sesshomaru's blood boil. He growled and looked over at them when one of them whispered "Youkai whore." The men were wise enough to divert their eyes.

Once they were out of earshot of the villagers he turned to look at her, "Do you feel safe in this village?" He knew the answer, but he wanted to be sure. She looked at him for a long time, then slowly she shook her head.

"I have heard that you refuse to learn how to plant rice." There was no accusation in his voice, but their was a question.

She took a minute to think of the words. Sesshomaru was patient, it was remarkable that she had picked up as much Japanese as she had in such a short time. Finally she looked up.

"Kagome say... women plant rice because make babies."

"It is true, the simple people of this village are superstitious, they believe that the fertility of women of childbearing age will have a positive effect on the crop."

"I not have babies."

"Many of the women working the fields are not yet married. They do not have to have children, only be capable of bearing them."

"Sesshomaru, I marry."

He stared. Kagome had said she had nothing to go home to. If she had a husband why was she not doing everything she could to return to him?

"You have a husband?"

"No." But she just said she did. "He gone."

"Where did he go?"

"I marry. I not marry. He gone." She struggled to explain.

"This Sesshomaru does not understand. What are you trying to say?"

She shook her head, whether trying to clear it or simply frustrated he wasn't sure. She turned away. She paced a bit then turned back to face him.

"I not have babies. I marry. I not have babies. He gone."

"I see." Her husband had abandoned her because she didn't bear his children. Melissa was barren. She was in more danger than she realized.

These were superstitious people, if it was discovered she was barren she would be blamed for any crop failures or famine. And if she was honest with men who showed an interest in her, and he believed she would be, she would never have the protection of a husband. The men of this village could not afford to keep multiple wives and concubines, a barren woman would be worthless to them. If they decided to run her out of town or kill her they need only wait until the night of the new moon.

"Melissa, dou you wish to leave this town?"

"Yes."

That settled it then. When he left she would come with him. He had traveled once with a human and actually found it to be enjoyable. She would be no different than Rin.

Later that night he was sitting in Keade's house watching his girls play on the floor. They were having a tickle fight, each trying to tickle the other while fighting off the other's attempts to tickle them. Melissa was winning and Rin squealed with laughter as Melissa attacked her ribs with her fingertips. Melissa only relented when Rin announced she had to pee.

Rin darted out of the house and Melissa sat beside Sesshomaru, giggling. After a moment he noticed she kept looking over at him and breaking into fits of giggles. What was going through her mind? She... She wouldn't dare! She couldn't anyway with him wearing his armor.

She could and did. She dug her fingers into his armpit, just above his armor. He pulled his arm protectively to his side and squirmed away, clenching his jaw shut. Melissa's eyes went wide then she started laughing so hard she fell over. He squirmed! He actually squirmed!

He got up and moved away. He sat down against another wall, glaring at the brazen woman. She tickled him, she actually tickled him! Rin came back in and looked from one to the other in confusion just as Keade informed the daiyoukai that is was unbecoming one of his stature to pout. He glared at the elderly Miko but she paid him no mind as she continued her task.

Rin decided to sit with Melissa and taught her the names of seeds they'd gathered in the woods that day. After a while Sesshomaru moved to sit with them. He needed to speak with Rin.

"Rin, you are aware that Melissa has been treated poorly in this village."

"Yes, my lord." The girl replied, putting a seed down and giving Sesshomaru her full attention.

"I have reason to believe she is in real danger here. She has also expressed a desire to leave this village. For these reasons when I leave tomorrow I will permit her to accompany me if she wishes." He looked from Rin to Melissa and she nodded. She did wish to leave with him.

Rin looked from him to Melissa "You'll still come see Rin?" She asked the woman.

"Yes. I leave with Sesshomaru, I come with Sesshomaru." Melissa assured the child.

"Why are you in danger though?"

Melissa looked up at Sesshomaru. She didn't know until just now that she was. But she trusted his judgment. If he felt she was in danger she was willing to believe him.

"Melissa has told this Sesshomaru a secret. I will not share it." He explained.

Rin nodded and hugged Melissa. She would miss her, but she knew Sesshomaru would keep her friend safe. And it wouldn't be to long before she came back to visit, Sesshomaru came to visit often.

Sesshomaru watched the girls together. Melissa was so good with Rin. She was good with all the village children. She obviously loved them all. She'd have made a wonderful mother. Sometimes the gods were truly cruel.


	22. comfort

I do not own Inuyasha.

Please read and review.

Has anyone ever thought what Sesshomaru did with little Rin in bad weather? They didn't exactly stick around town when she was little. I am just imagining he'd protect his friend the same way he'd have protected his daughter and these are my ideas of what he did with her when it rained.

* * *

Sesshomaru had told himself having Melissa with him would be no different than when Rin had traveled with him. He first realized he may have been mistaken about three days after leaving his little brother's village with her.

The drought had broken a month ago and he had smelled rain coming. He had found a small cave for them to take shelter in, just big enough to keep all three dry. He didn't need shelter, but he wasn't fond of the rain. Melissa did need shelter, it was to cool to allow her to get wet, she'd die of hypothermia.

The storm brought cool air with it. Sesshomaru didn't notice at first, it wasn't cold enough to bother a youkai. But then Melissa started rubbing her arms to warm them. Then she blew on her hands and rubbed them briskly together. She noticed Sesshomaru watching her.

"Cold." She told him, shrugging. She wasn't complaining, just explaining her actions. She was shivering. Sesshomaru reached out and took her hand in his, her fingers were cold to the touch. But the cave wasn't big enough for a fire, even if he kicked Jaken out. He would have wrapped his mokomoko around her but in the cramped cave they were all sitting on it and would have to leave the cave to untrap it, that wasn't an option with the rain pounding down like it was.

He had been in a similar situation with Rin a few times. The solution then had been simple, he'd held Rin in his lap and wrapped his arms around her so that his body heat kept her warm. Melissa wasn't a 7 year old girl, holding her in his lap would be extremely inappropriate. But he couldn't let her freeze.

There was only one option, he wasn't completely comfortable with it, but it was his responsibility to care for her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his side. It was not as inappropriate as holding her in his lap would be, but it was closer than he was accustomed to allowing anyone to get. She looked up at him in surprise.

"In taking you from Inuyasha's village I have assumed responsibility for you. It would reflect poorly on this sesshomaru if you froze to death while under my protection." He explained.

She nodded and curled against him. It wasn't cold enough to kill her, but it was cold enough to be uncomfortable. Besides, she'd always been a cuddle bug and it had been a long time since she'd had anyone to cuddle with. Sesshomaru was not one to welcome random cuddles, he barely tolerated her hugs. She would enjoy it while it lasted.

She laid her head on his shoulder as she watched the rain fall beyond the cave and he looked down at her. She was to... He wasn't sure. This actually wasn't that bad. The cold didn't bother him like it did humans, but he prefered warmth. He could get used to this.

He frowned ever so slightly, that was a dangerous thought. He was merely protecting his friend from the cold, that was all. This would not be a common occurrence. Still, it was kind of nice.

"Sesshomaru, where we go?" She asked after a while.

"No where, I am merely patrolling my lands. Once I am certain my lands are secure I will return to the village to visit Rin."

"You... You have many lands?"

"My father was ruler of the western lands. When he passed away I inherited his territory, but I have since expanded the borders." She lifted her head and looked at him, surprise evident on her face.

"Was ruler?"

"Yes. Though many human territories overlap with mine. Humans and youkai do not recognize the same boundaries."

She laid her head back down. "I sorry you father die."

He squeezed her just a little tighter. "He was very powerful. All were in awe of his power. But then he took a human for his second wife and many saw it as weakness. Inuyasha is often regarded as a taint of his blood line."

"You see Inuyasha as... as taint?"

"He has proven himself."

They fell silent and watched as the outside world turned dark. The air grew colder and she cuddled closer to him. He spared her a glance then turned his attention back to the darkening cave entrance.

After some time he asked her a question but she didn't answer. He looked down at her but in the cave, with no fire or even star light, the dark was so absolute even his eyes couldn't penetrate it. Her breath was deep and even, she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He hoped she wouldn't drool on him.

Luckily she didn't and by the time the sun rose the rain had cleared out. They didn't get moving right away, there was no need to. She filled the water gourd Kagome had given her in a small creek then practiced her archery while Sesshomaru wandered off to hunt. He had wanted to hunt the night before but didn't like to hunt in the rain.

She'd managed to find fresh fruit for breakfast, which was good as there was no dry wood to start a cooking fire. Around noon she was scouring the bushes for more fruit when Sesshomaru returned from his hunt and dropped a section of a deer leg in front of her and ordered Jaken to start a fire.

Before she could thank him he informed her "There was more meat on the stag than I required. I do not like to be wasteful."

She thanked him anyway and received a look of annoyance. Jaken was able to start a fire for her, repeated blasts from the staff of two heads dried the wood enough for it to catch. She cut the meat from the bone with a small knife a villager had given her for bringing the rain and put it on a spit. Raven didn't like to be used for utilitarian purposes. Once she'd eaten they headed west toward the coast.

A week and a half later they were on the beach eating raw oysters when Sesshomaru sensed a storm coming. He knew this area, there were no caves for shelter. Once they had finished their meal he called his pack to follow him away from the beach so that they would not get swept out to sea by a storm surge.

Then he explained to Melissa that a storm was approaching and there was no shelter. She suggested making a lean-to and he informed her there was no time. Then he transformed, taking his true form of a large white dog. He nudged her with his muzzle to where he wanted her to stand between his paws and laid down.

He used his paw the flip back a long fluffy ear then laid he face beside her. When he twitched his ears it fell back into place and she was pushed against his cheek. It didn't hurt but it knocked the wind out of her, like being hit too hard in a pillow fight. But pressed between his ear and cheek she would remain warm and dry when the rain came.

She sat down and cuddled against his soft fur. She tried speaking to him a few times, keeping her voice soft so as not to hurt his ear, but quickly figured out he could not talk in this form. Jaken meanwhile burrowed into the fur on his lord's side like a giant flea. Jaken had never been permitted to take shelter under Sesshomaru's ears has Rin once had because he simply could not keep his voice down.

As the rain beat down Melissa laid down against Sesshomaru's cheek and began to stroke it, singing softly as she did. She snuggled into the soft fur. At least he didn't smell like a dog. He smelled like the woods. She wished there were shelter for them both. Here she was warm and safe while he was out in the elements, using his own body to keep her comfortable.

Once the rain had passed he transformed and told them to make camp then wandered off. Out of site he shook his whole body, ridding it of most of the water. Then he took to the sky so the wind could finish drying him.

It was nearly dark when he landed nearby. He decided to mark a tree before returning. He had just started the task when he heard a nearby noise and Melissa came around a stand of brush with her hands full of mushrooms. She started to smile but then she realized what he was doing.

Her eyes darted down to what he held in his hands and she turned blood red in an instant. She covered her eyes, dropping her dinner in the process, and started apologizing in two mixed up languages. She backed away, eyes still covered, tripping in the process. Then turned and ran into a tree.

"Melissa, stop that foolishness, you have seen a penis before. Pick up your food and look where you are going." He demanded as he shook himself then put it away. She kept her eyes covered until she heard him walk past. Shortly after he reached camp she did to. Her face remained red and she avoided his eyes while she prepared her meal. The next day it was mostly forgotten, Sesshomaru understood she'd walked up on him by mistake and Melissa understood he'd forgiven her.

It was several days after the tree marking incident and they were walking down a bright forest path. Melissa was playing 50 questions with Jaken to practice her Japanese, which had the added benefit of annoying the little kappa. Sesshomaru's mind was on other matters when her heard a voice he hadn't heard in 4 years calling his name.

He stopped and turned to the youkai approaching him. The female walked toward him, painted lips in a cool smile. Bright, fiery red eyes and black hair adorned with feathers. His eyes widened, how was it possible? He'd watched her die!

"Kagura?" The wind shifted and brought the youkai's scent to him. It was an imposter, but the resemblance was remarkable.

Sesshomaru frowned at her. "Who are you, and why do you look so like the wind witch Kagura?"

She gave him a seductive smile. "I thought this was a form that would please you my lord. My name is Cho, and I offer you myself. Is this not a form you once found alluring? Perhaps another form?"

Her eyes fell on Melissa, "Perhaps you have developed a taste for the exotic?" She closed her eyes and her body began to ripple as though being viewed through a heat haze. Then She began to morph, her hair turned gold and her skin pink. She opened her round blue eyes and looked up at the youkai lord with a smile.

Melissa blinked in surprise then began babbling in English. She was suppose to in an asian Middle Earth, not a Marvel comic. What the hell was Mystique doing here? And how dare she take her face!?

"I can be any woman you desire my lord. I can fulfil all your fantasies," She cut her eyes over at Melissa "without the risk of tainting you noble blood like your father before you. What say you my lord?"

Then she undid her obi, revealing what she thought Melissa's naked body would look like. She didn't know about tattoos. Or that Melissa had no body hair when Sesshomaru had met her, though in all honesty it had probably grown back by now.

"My thighs not that fat!" Melissa yelled angrily at her. She couldn't complain about the breast size though, the youkai had given her to much credit there. But still, this youkai dared to look like her and prance around naked? She to began draw an arrow but before she could Sesshomaru had turned away after giving the youkai female a look of deepest loathing.

"She's a human Sesshomarusama!' The female yelled in anger. "She'll birth you a hanyou. What does she have that I don't? I can be any woman you want! She can only be herself, a funny looking human who barely speaks our language!"

He paused and glared over his shoulder. Melissa had honor. She had self respect, integrity, and loyalty. She was at his side not because she wished to gain anything, she'd had no idea who he was at the start, but because they were friends. He owed this female no explanation.

"You may change your face, but I have your scent. If I smell you near my pack I will kill you." He continued on, even has the youkai continued to call. "Your pups will be hanyou! Think about your choice of a concubine!"

"Melissa, do not fall behind. Stay at my side or ahead of me where I can see you." He told her as they continued. She nodded, glancing back at her doppelganger briefly.

She'd thought Melissa was his lover. He should have expected such rumors, considering his family history. That and Melissa was a bueatiful woman of child bearing age. Yes, he was sure rumors that he had followed in his father's footsteps were already flying.

"Why you no tell her?"

"Tell her what?" He asked, glancing at Melissa.

"We no... You know... not... I not know word."

"Lovers? I owe her no explanation. Correcting her would not stop the rumors. Melissa, you are a beautiful human woman, I am a powerful youkai lord. Rumors are inevitable. Do not let them trouble you."

She nodded looking down. She'd blushed when he called her beautiful. When they'd stopped for the night he'd told Jaken to make camp. When Melissa started to gather wood he'd called her back, explaining Jaken could gather wood and food, she was not to leave his side. The youkai might not give up so easily.

When he went for a walk after her meal, she went with him. They stood together on the crest of a hill, looking out over the countryside. Sesshomaru was beside Melissa, but he was a million miles away.

"Sesshomaru, I ask question?"

"You may."

"You call her Kagura. Who is Kagura?"

"Nobody important."

"You liar. I see you face. We are friend, tell me?"

Sesshomaru didn't look at her, but after a long time replied, "Kagura was a wind witch I knew once before."

"Kagura lover?" He didn't answer. "Where she go?"

He looked at her now and Melissa saw pain in his eyes. "She is the wind."

She wrapped her arms around him, this hug was different. It was not an expression of joy or greeting. She was attempting to comfort him. No one had ever attempted to comfort him before.

Logic said he should push her away. Then he realized some part of him wanted her comfort. He had no idea how to accept it. He stood straight and rigid in her arms. Then, after a long time, he lowered his head and leaned it against hers. She tightened her arms around him.


	23. Girl Talk

I do not own Inuyasha. Please read reveiw.

Anything in italics is in English.

* * *

It was early morning as Sesshomaru led his little pack into Inuyasha's village. Melissa was practically skipping, she was excited to show Kagome how good she'd gotten at archery. She had gotten good, Sesshomaru had to admit. Especially under his tutelage.

He pushed her hard still. But he had discovered there were times when he couldn't push her quite as hard as he wanted, to do so would only lead to tears. These times usually coincided with her having to go to a town and buy the paper plugs that women used for hygienic purposes.

Melissa had been quite embarrassed to tell him she needed them. Sesshomaru had been mortified to realize she didn't know enough Japanese to go into town and buy them alone. Still she was his responsibility, he had to make sure her needs were met, and so he had. But that was behind them. For a couple of weeks anyway. Traveling with a woman was not the same as traveling with a little girl.

Inuyasha smelled them and came to meet them just outside of town and walked silently with them towards the town center. His own house came into view just as Kagome lurched out the front door and made a beeline for the outhouse before losing her breakfast halfway there.

"I see another illness is making it's rounds, has Rin been infected?" Sesshomaru asked seeing Kagome puking in the grass.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked his brother.

"Kagome having baby." Melissa told him at the same time.

Sesshomaru ignored his brother for the moment, choosing to address Melissa first "Yes, I know she is with child. I was remarking on her illness."

Melissa shook her head "Not illness, baby."

"Pregnant women barf, Sesshomaru. I don't know why, but Keade said it'll pass in a couple of months." Inuyasha explained. Between what he'd seen traveling with Melissa and what he'd just learned Sesshomaru was intensely grateful to have been born a male.

Melissa ran down the hill and helped Kagome up. A little voice called her name and a small black hair girl collided with her. Rin embraced her then she dashed up the hill and skidded to a stop in front of Sesshomaru, her face glowing with adoration. "Welcome back Sesshomarusama!"

He nodded in greeting, his face impassive. She'd greeted Melissa first. His Rin had greeted Melissa first. It was ok. It was logical, Melissa had been closer, that's all. She just reached Melissa first and greeted them in the order she got to them. It would have been rude not to greet Melissa.

Before Sesshomaru had a chance to process why her actions bothered him she was off, rambling about all that had happened since he'd been gone. Sesshomaru continued walking, his brother on one side, Rin skipping and chattering on the other. Jaken brought up the rear and complained about Rin being noisy and how inappropriate it had been to greet anyone besides his lord first, earning himself a kick for annoying his lord.

Once they reached Kagome the group split into three. Inuyasha, after asking Kagome if she was ok, went to see Miroku about some work they had to do. Melissa stayed with Kagome. Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken kept going, wandering aimlessly. That is until Rin broke away and ran back to Melissa.

"Melissasama, aren't you coming with us?" She asked pulling on Melissa's hand.

Melissa smiled down at the girl then hugged her. "We talk later. I want talk with Kagome now. Sesshomaru been with me for weeks, I think you _daddy_ wants spend some time with you."

She stopped tugging and her brow furrowed, "What does _daddy_ mean?" Melissa had used the english word, daddy.

"Well... _Daddy_ is man who loves and protects little girl." Melissa explained.

"So... Sesshomarusama is Rin's _daddy_?" Rin asked looking back at her silent lord then back to Melissa

Melissa nodded. "I... think Sesshomaru you _daddy_. He treat you like _daddy_."

"So then, is Sesshomaru your _daddy_ too? He protects you too."

"No!" Melissa's eyes went wide and her face turned red at Rin's innocent question. Sesshomaru listened and watched the two closely. This daddy sounded like a word for father. He did veiw Rin as his own pup. But why had Rin's question embarrassed Melissa? Unless the word had more than one meaning. Kagome hid her mouth behind her hand and chuckled just a bit.

"Who's your _daddy_?" Now both women were laughing.

"I not have _daddy_." Melissa told the girl.

"Maybe you should ask Sesshomarusama to be your _daddy_." Now Kagome had both hands over her mouth, bent over with tears in her eyes. Melissa turned beet red. She looked to Kagome, a silent plea for help.

Regaining her composure Kagome explained, " _Daddies_ take care of their little children. Melissa is to old to ask anyone to be her _daddy_ , it would be inappropriate"

"But why?"

"Because Melissa is not a little girl. You are. _Daddies_ take care of their children."

At this point Sesshomaru helped the women by calling Rin's name. She about faced and ran back to him, turning to wave at the women as she went. Still giggling the women retrieved a basket from Kagome's house and a couple of spades and went to dig medicinal roots in the fields, chatting about this and that as they worked.

While they worked a ball rolled in between them followed by a gaggle of small kids. Melissa picked it up and teased the kids, acting like she was going to keep the ball. She smiled the whole while so the kids would know she was just kidding. Then she handed it to the smallest boy and ruffled his hair. She got back to work as the kids went back to their game.

 _"You good with kids."_ Kagome told her, speaking in English. With two dogs in town is was impossible to ensure they were not overheard, but they could ensure they were not understood. _"I am surprise you never have baby."_

 _"We tried."_ Melissa replied _. "My husband and I, but we couldn't. I couldn't. I wanted to adopt, but he wouldn't hear of it. I should have known it was over when he told me he wasn't interested in raising someone else's accident."_

 _"What terrible thing he say!"_ Kagome exclaimed. Melissa nodded then gazed off thoughtfully. Then she saw Sesshomaru in the distance with Rin.

 _"You say his baby look like other person?"_ Kagome asked, recalling a conversation they had long ago.

 _"Yeah, his best friend. Oops. I guess karma has a ironic sense of humor."_ She continued to watch Sesshomaru and his little pack.

Jaken was on his feet ranting again. _"Kagome, what is Jaken?"_

 _"Jaken, is kappa, water demon."_

If he was a water demon why wasn't he in the water? Why was he following Sesshomaru around on dry land? And what was their business relationship? Sesshomaru was obviously the boss, but she had never seen him pay Jaken. And how much money did he need when all he had was what he could carry? Or was he a slave?

He seemed happy with his job, what ever it was. He always praised Sesshomaru very highly, even though he could be a bit of an asshole. Jaken really seemed to love Sesshomaru... Oh! Oh the poor guy... wait, was he a guy? She'd always assumed so, but Jaken was a kappa, not a human.

 _"Um, Kagome. I always assumed Jaken is a guy, but he's a kappa, so they might not be like us. Is he a guy?"_ She asked somewhat hesitantly.

 _"Yes, Jaken is boy."_ Kagome replied _"Why you ask?"_

How could she put this delicately? She didn't know medieval Japanese views on the matter. But Kagome was a modern woman, like Melissa. Even if she didn't agree with it she'd probably be tolerant.

 _"What are Japan's current views on... um... well, gay people."_

 _"Not such big deal. is not uncommon samurai take young man lover. Is called way of youth."_

She sighed _, "That's a relief. I wouldn't want him to be in danger, but I think our little aquatic friend is in love with our fluffy lord."_

 _"Oh, poor little guy. I never think about it. I think you right. He in love with Lord Fluffy."_

 _"If he is its one sided. Poor little guy."_

 _"Rin once say he serve Lord Fluffy because he save his life. Perhaps when he feel he repay debt he settle down, find nice boy."_ Kagome explained.

 _"Or girl, you never know, he might go both ways."_ Then the idea of a female kappa caused an absurd image to pop into Melissa's head. He had a vision on Jaken in a blond wig and pink mini dress with a hand bag. The mental image was so ridiculous that Melissa burst out laughing. Sesshomaru, sitting not to far away, looked over at her as though she had lost her mind.

After she regained her composure she told Kagome about the imagine that had caused her outburst. Both girls broke out into a fit of hysterics, holding each other to keep from falling over.

Then Kagome stated " _We in Japan, Froggy wear kimono, pink kimono with flower."_

 _"Maybe hold his hair up with combs."_

 _"And make face white."_

 _"And paint his beak red!"_

 _"He not make pretty girl."_ Both girls were laughing hysterically again.

"What are you hens cackling about?" Inuyasha asked walking up to them with his arms crossed.

"Girl talk." Kagome answered.

 _"You're welcome to join us Inuyasha. I don't speak great Japanese yet, but I'm sure Kagome would be happy to translate everything we say about menstrual cramps and sore boobs."_ Melissa answered with a wicked smile. Kagome grinned and translated Melissa's statement. Inuyasha's face went white then blood red. He back away so fast he tripped, then jumped up and ran away. Kagome and Melissa laughed again.

 _"You know, He might make a pretty girl with all that hair."_

 _"You Lord Fluffy have more hair."_

 _"Oh my god, could you imagine him with P.M.S? I love him, I really do, but he's already bitchy enough!"_

Kagome paused in pulling the herbs in her hand and turned to stare ant Melissa. _"What you say?"_

 _"What? Oh, I said he's bitchy. And it's true, he can be a bit of an asshole. A sweet asshole, but an asshole none the less."_ She replied, not even looking up as she tossed some herbs in the basket and moved to the next clump.

 _"You say you love him."_ Kagome replied sounding worried.

Melissa turned and stared at her. She blinked once then waved a hand carelessly _"I'm from the south, we say we love everyone Kagome. If you ever hear me say I love someone to death you best listen up because I am about to talk some smack!"_

Kagome started to say something, but then changed her mind. She still seemed worried. Both girls worked in silence for a moment, then Sango approached.

"Kagome, I need some more of that ointment for my breasts. The baby has been suckling real hard lately, my nipples are starting to crack." Melissa noticed Sesshomaru quickly stood and moved further away. She smiled and shook her head, men were such babies.

Sango chatted with the two for a while, then left to rescue Miroku from the girls. The basket was full and Melissa insisted on carrying it back to the house for her.

 _"So, you say Lord Fluffy sweet asshole. I not know there such thing."_

 _"Me either, but he is. He does the cutest thing when it rains..."_


	24. Meant To Be

I don't own Inuyasha.

Where are all my reviewers hiding? My ego is getting peckish. Constructive criticism is welcome to, just don't be mean. Slow chapter, sorry, but feel free to reveiw anyway.

* * *

Kagome's eyes had gotten wide, as had her grin, when Melissa told the story of how he protected her from the rain. Then both women giggled like school girls. Melissa hadn't gone into detail however, she hadn't mentioned that she fell asleep stroking his cheek and singing to him. He'd die if he knew she'd told him as much as she had but Kagome swore she'd never tell a soul, not even her husband.

Later Sesshomaru found himself sitting in Inuyasha's house having a surprisingly civil discussion about battle and tactics while Kagome, Melissa, and Rin visited. Neither man knew what the two women had talked about earlier. Melissa and Kagome kept looking at each other and giggling. A few times they looked at him, then each other, and giggled. He had been sorely tempted to question Melissa, but had heard them threaten Inuyasha and decided against it.

Melissa had run a wet comb through Rin's hair and was braiding it tightly. She told the girl if she left the braid in while she slept then in the morning her hair would be wavey. It happened again, she and Kagome looked at him, exchanged a glance and smiled. He couldn't stand it.

"Melissa, what did you and the miko discuss this morning?"

"Girl talk." She replied dismissively.

"You discussed this Sesshomaru." It wasn't a question.

Melissa turned to face him without standing. She leaned toward him, placing her hands on the floor so that she was basicly and her hands and knees looking up at him with a wicked smile. " Kagome sworn secrecy. If you really want me tell you what I say, in front Inuyasha and Rin, I will tell."

Sesshomaru glared at her. Then he stood up and stormed outside. Minutes later Rin yawned and Melissa told her it was time for bed and walked her home.

"Well, that was weird. Do you want to tell me what we just saw?" Inuyasha asked his wife

Kagome smiled, "She has him wrapped around her finger. That's what we just saw."

"Well, yeah. But we've seen him kill for much less. Yeah, he grew up a lot when he took in Rin, but still, she drives him nuts and he lets her live. He should have killed her by now."

"He won't."

"But why?"

"Same reason we put up with one another even when we drive each other nuts."

Inuyasha stared at her while he worked that out. "Kagome," he said slowly. "She's a human.

"She is a woman. A beautiful woman. Like your mother."

* * *

Melissa had cast a circle and was sitting meditating in a field just outside of town. Then she picked up the dark shallow bowl she'd borrowed. She'd never been that great at scrying, preferring to read tarot cards, but she had no cards now. At some point she'd have to make some. But for now this would have to do.

She stared into the dark reflective surface. After a long while a shape began to form, a crescent moon. Then the rest of the card shimmered dimly in the background. The Moon card, was a trump card, an important one. The moon symbolized lies, deception, and illusion, a warning that situations and people were not what they first seemed. At some point she would have to be very careful not to jump to conclusions or be too trusting of a person. But when or who?

As she continued to stare at the dark surface the card shimmered and faded, but the moon remained. Then it turned to a dark blue... Sesshomaru? A face started to form. Cold gold eyes, painted lips, a dainty stripe high on each cheek. It was not Sesshomaru, but she greatly resembled him. Then the image was gone and all she could see in the water was the starry sky above.

She felt like she was being watched. She lifted her head and looked around, Sesshomaru stood at the edge of the tree line. How long had he been watching her? She smiled and uncast her circle as he began to walk toward her. He was so pale he seemed to glow. Maybe he did glow, he was a youkai.

"Are you ready to come to camp?" He asked softly.

"Need return Kagome bowl."

Sesshomaru turned his head toward the village. He could hear Kojo and his friends being rowdy, they were drunk again. "I will escort you."

"Sesshomaru, you have sister?"

"No. Inuyasha is my only sibling."

"Cousin?"

"My cousins both died in battle." Why was she asking about his family? "Do you have any siblings?"

"I have four big brother, no sister."

"you must have been very well protected with that many men to watch over you."

She gave him a small, sad smile and shook her head. "Father not want girls."

"Your father expected to have only sons? That is unreasonable."

"America have ways not have more babies. Father had four boys. Done. I born last. Accident. He not want me."

Sesshomaru stopped and turned to face her. She stopped to and looked up at him. "If your parents were taking precautions and conceived you anyway you are not an accident, you were meant to be. Your father was a fool."

His eyes were intense as he spoke. She turned away, back toward the village, brushing her bangs away from her face as she did. They were getting too long, she needed a trim. She started to walk away. He watched her for a moment before following.

She appeared to be alone. Kojo and his friends were sitting outside his house when they spotted her. Kojo pushed himself to his feet and staggered towards her. She spotted him and froze, then took a step back. Even though they were several feet apart she could smell the sake.

"Come back for a visit, Youkai whore?" he slurred. He staggered toward her. Then his eyes grew wide and he staggered backward and fell. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder, then Sesshomaru pulled her behind him and glared as Kojo and his friends retreated inside, swaying and staggering as they went.

They made their way to Inuyasha's house for Melissa to return the bowl without further incident.

"How did it go?" Kagome asked quietly, trying not to wake the fox kit who'd returned from school while Melissa was out.

 _"I saw something, but I have no idea what it means. I'll figure it out though. Thanks."_ It was still easier to speak in English. _"I saw a tarot card, followed by a woman who looked like our friend here, but he says he doesn't have any sisters or cousins."_

"Hmmm, we don't know anyone who looks like him either. Can't help you there. Would you like to spend the night?" She looked at Sesshomaru.

"Jaken as found a suitable site and I sense no storms approaching."

"No thank you, Kagome. See you in morning." She waved and followed Sesshomaru out of town. Speeding up to walk closer to him as they approached Kojo's house. The door was open and as they passed she caught his eye and he glared at them. She subconsciously moved even closer to Sesshomaru and gripped his arm.

He looked down at her then followed her gaze. Kojo had enough sense not to meet Sesshomaru's eyes. "You needn't fear them Melissa, I am here." He assured her with a low growl, placing his free hand protectively over her's as they continued on. Once they reached camp she greeted Jaken then settled down to sleep while he watched over them.


	25. Midnight Conversation

I do not own Inuyasha.

Please read and review, pretty please.

Lady Meliko, not quite yet. Soon. On a related note, I just watched Sesshomaru In The Underworld in English for the first time. His mom is a royal bitch in English. I much prefer the snippy, conniving Japanese version to the hateful bitch in English. But we ain't there yet.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared silently at the moon over head. They had visited the Village for three days and left that afternoon after he'd given Rin her gift. It wasn't much, a carving of a swallow on a flowering peach bough. He hoped she'd like it, as was their custom she did not open it until he had left.

He directed his gaze down to his little pack. Jaken was fast asleep, however Melissa was awake stargazing. She was flat on her back slightly ahead of him, where he could watch her, her head would be about level with his knees were she right beside him.

"Oh!" She yelled sitting up and pointing "Sesshomaru, ask for want!" She turned back to the heavens and closed her eyes briefly opening them in time to see the falling star burn out.

"I do not understand what you mean,"

"Maybe I say wrong." She flopped back down in the grass and gazed up at the moon

"It is possible. Japanese is not your native tongue." He stared back up and the sparkling night sky. "Rin wishes upon stars. Perhaps that is what you mean?"

"Probably."

"What did you wish for, Melissa."

"If tell I not get it."

"Tell me and I will see that you receive it." He stated. She rolled over and propped her head on her hands to look at him. He was sincere, he truly wished to give her her wish. She shook her head sadly.

"You can't give wish."

"You are my pack. It is my responsibility to see that your needs are met. It is my desire to see that you desires are met as well."

She smiled sadly at him. Well, she wouldn't get it anyway. "I wish for... I think word is family." She flopped back over quickly so that he wouldn't see the tears trying to form in her eyes.

His heart plummeted. He could not give her the ability to bear a child. Nor could he find her a husband who would love her despite her body's shortcomings. He could not give her what she wished for.

The were both silent for a long time. She was still awake, he could hear it in her breathing. "Melissa, you cannot bare a child, but that does not mean you will never have one. I have one. This should be an impossibility as I have never lain with a woman, yet I have a little girl. There are many other children who need mothers. Perhaps fate wishes you to care for one of them."

She rolled over and looked at him again, smiling as tears started to fall from her eyes. She didn't bother standing, she crawled the few feet to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She hugged him tightly and laid her head on his shoulder. He leaned his head against hers.

"Wait..." She lifted her head and leaned back to look at him. "You never..."

"Never. I remain a virgin."

She blinked in surprise. "But you could have many. I see them try."

"And you have seen me turn them all away. This Sesshomaru is powerful, wealthy, and handsome..."

"Not forget modest." She joked, her arms still around his neck.

"It is these attributes that motivate these women. They come to me out of desire for wealth and power. I choose to keep myself for someone worthy."

She nodded in understanding. That was how it should be, though in America it was rare. Then she released him from her embrace and moved away to lay back down.

* * *

It was a warm day, unseasonably warm and Sesshomaru had decided to give his pack a break. He had told Jaken his presence was not needed and had no idea where the kappa was. Melissa was playing in the creek near the tree he was reclining under. She had tied the hem of her kimono up and was wading around, occasionally flipping rocks or poking a stick in a hole to stir up the small creatures living there. She was bored.

He decided to capitalize on Jaken's absence. "Melissa, what was said about this Sesshomaru at the village?"

She rolled her eyes. This was not the first time he'd asked since they'd left the villager. "You do not give up." Her Japanese was getting better every day.

"No, I do not."

She left the creek and sat down in front of him. "I tell her you are sweet."

"This Sesshomaru is not sweet." He scoffed.

"Well that is what I tell her. I think you are sweet. You just want to look like bad boy. If you were not sweet you would not take care of me."

"I take care of you only because I wish to."

"You wish to because you are sweet."

He glared at her and she smiled that dazzling smile of hers. Then she picked up her gourd and poured the hot water out before refilling it from the creek. She walked past him, toward the fire she'd cooked her lunch on, then he jumped up in surprise as the brazen woman dumped the cold water on top of his head.

"You are hothead, I cool you off." Then she shrieked with laughter and tried to run as he lunged at her. He grabbed her arms and forced her back to the creek. He forced her down so that she was lying in the water, then holding her with one hand he began to splash water on every part of her that wasn't submerged. She fought back, splashing him and giggling. He quit splashing her only when she became to winded to fight back.

He stood with a satisfied smirk and crossed his arms. He was wet, but she was drenched. She laughed as she stood up, water streaming from her hair and kimono. He stared at her, the water caused the kimono to cling to her, showing her shape.

He looked at her face again. Her blue eyes were sparkling with laughter and her smile was brilliant. Spending so much time in the sun had caused a light dusting of pale freckles to appear across the bridge of her nose and cheeks, so pale they disappeared where her cheeks turned pink. She was adorable.

He reached out and took hold of her elbow. "Return to the fire before you become chilled."

She laughed "I not get chilled, is hot day." But she allowed him to lead her to the fire anyway. He released her arm and she stood back a few feet from the glowing embers as she began to wring out her sleeves. Once that was done she began to wring out the hem of her kimono, showing far more of her legs than was appropriate here. He flashed back to Kagome's future garments, apparently in their time it was ok to show one's legs. With great difficulty he turned away before she caught him staring.

His hair needed combing after their water fight. He stood next to the fire and began the task of straightening his hair.

"Why not sit to comb hair?" Melissa asked, pausing to watch him.

"The length of my hair makes it impossible for me to perform this task in a seated position."

"I help?"

He paused and looked at her. "You wish to groom this Sesshomaru?"

"My fault it tangled." They looked at each other for a long moment. "You ever have hair comb?"

"If you mean by another then no, Not since I was a very small pup."

"Feels nice."

He stared at her for a long moment then extended the comb to her. He would indulge her this once. Her grin was priceless as she took the comb then held his hair back out of the way as he sank into a cross legged position. She spread it on the grass behind him and began gently working the comb through his long silver hair.

This was nice he realized. As she raked the comb through his hair he could feel the tension melt from his body. He would ask her to do this again sometime. He was so relaxed he almost fell asleep, that is until...

"Sesshomarusama, I have returned! You brazen woman, how dare you touch mi'lord..."

"Jaken. Melissa is performing a service to this Sesshomaru."

"Oh. Oh, but mi'lord if you require help with your hair I would be more than happy to..."

"Silence. Melissa is busy, go gather wood for tonight."

"Yes mi'lord."

Melissa giggled softly as Jaken scurried away to do as he was told. Sesshomaru didn't care why. He closed his eyes when he felt her fingers gather the hair around his temple and pull it back from his face so the comb wouldn't scratch his skin. When he felt her fingers brush against the sensitive skin behind his ear, performing the same action, he sighed deeply. She paused then continued with her task. Then moved to the other side.

She finished combing his hair and set the comb aside. She cautiously began to stroke behind both of his ears and was rewarded with a very soft moan of pleasure as he leaned his head slightly back. She smiled and began to pull her hands away.

"Don't" He whispered softly.

"Don't what?" She asked softly.

"Don't stop."

So she resumed stroking behind his ears. Then she gently rubbed the ears themselves. Then moved her fingers in small circles as she massaged his entire scalp. She massaged until she felt her fingers were going to cramp. When she finally stopped he opened his gold eyes and looked slowly over his shoulder.

"You were correct. That felt very nice."


	26. Shaking Things Up

I do not own this most awesomest Anime.

Read and review or I shall unleash my inner demons upon you, mwahahaha.

* * *

Sesshomaru nearly sighed as he listened to the noise behind him. Years ago Rin had created a song with the express intent of annoying Jaken, while they had been in the village Rin had taught it to Melissa. She insisted on singing it repeatedly today and Jaken made his displeasure known, loudly. The more he complained, the more she seemed to enjoy it.

"Melissa, that song has grown tiresome." Sesshomaru told her. It had, but mostly he was sick of listening to the two of them. In response she sang something else in her own tongue then laughed like a crazy person.

"What are you laughing at now, silly woman?" Jaken demanded. "What on earth is so funny?"

"Song is."

"And what is so amusing about your song now?"

"You don't want to know." She replied in a sing song tone meant to annoy him. Sesshomaru was quite certain she wanted Jaken to persist so that she could annoy him further. Sometimes the two of them acted like children.

"I didn't ask if I wanted to know, I asked what it was. And just who are you to tell me what I want to know? I demand you tell me what was so funny!" He ranted, much to Melissa's amusement.

She thought about the words for a moment, then grinning she turned and sang "Yankee Doodle go to town, he ride on his mother. Every time he hit bump he had baby brother."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened ever so slightly in shock at the content of the song. Jaken screwed his face up in revulsion. "Melissa that is disgusting! Where in the world did you learn such a song?"

She laughed at Jaken then sped up to walk beside Sesshomaru. She decided to give it a rest because he looked irritated. Jaken didn't take the hint and kept complaining, that is into he was silenced by a well aimed stone. It wasn't just their bickering that was angering him though, something didn't feel quite right to him.

After a while they came out of the trees and a head saw a wide river with a tree laying across.

"Race to tree." Melissa challenged them, sprinting ahead before she finished speaking.

"Merissa, that's cheating!" Jaken complained chasing after her as fast as his stubby little legs would move.

She reached it first and turned to look at Sesshomaru with her hands on her hips, trying to pout. Then she laughed and stuck her tongue out at him and climbed up on the log, walking slowly with her arms held out for balance. Sesshomaru reached it before she was even half way across, rather than slow down to walk behind her he left the ground to glide leisurely alongside her.

"Show off!" She accused, nearly losing her balance as he came up beside her. She flapped her arms absurdly as she tottered on the log. They both looked down. The water was deep and slow and the fall was a couple of yards.

"This Sesshomaru has no need to show off." He replied, gliding in air alongside her as she resumed her slow walk across, tottering and flailing her arms again then continuing. He looked down again, a fall wouldn't hurt her.

Then she squealed as she plummeted into the river below. She didn't fall, she was pushed. He landed on the log where she had just stood and leaned over with his arms crossed to watch her splutter and curse as she surfaced.

"Your balance needs improvement." He stated, looking so serious. He then walked to the other side while she swam.

She laughed while she swam, but not while she climbed the bank. She approached him with a tight lipped smile. She spat a mouth full of water in his face and ran away laughing. He wiped the water from his face then ignoring the fact she was soaked he caught her up in his arms.

"Sesshomaru, put me down!" She giggled kicking her feet.

"No." He whispered, locking his eyes on hers. She froze as she stared up at him. His gaze was intense. He lowered his head, their faces were inches apart. She stopped breathing, was he about to... He smirked at her, then he dropped her back in the river. She laughed as she climbed up the bank.

"Quit wasting time." He told her with a completely straight face. Then his lips twitched up into just the slightest smirk and he turned and walked away.

Unfortunately his jovial mood didn't last. Something was still off. The forest animals had noticed it too, they were all on edge. He just couldn't put his finger on it yet.

"Sesshomaru, something wrong? You seem tense." Melissa asked reaching out to touch his arm.

"It is nothing for you to be concerned about." She was right though. There was a tension in the air. No. There was a tension in the Earth.

"Come." He ordered his pack, changing paths through the woods. He was on edge and the others could tell. He led them quickly and surely. Paying no mind to Jaken's questions but looking back frequently to see that Melissa kept up and didn't wander or dawdle as she was prone to do.

He led them to the middle of a large field with a small lake and turned suddenly. "We will make camp here. Melissa, stay in this field. Do not go near the trees and stay away from the lake. Jaken gather wood but stay near the field."

"But I need to catch dinner. Or find it."

"I will hunt for you tonight. Stay."

"Sesshomaru, you are scaring me." Melissa told him, but he was already flying away to find her supper. What the hell was going on? He wasn't acting like himself. No one was. Every creature in the woods was nervous and jittery. Even Jaken, though he was wound like a banjo string anyway so who could tell.

"Jaken what is wrong?" She asked the kappa when he returned with the wood.

"I'm not sure, there is something wrong with the ground." He answered starting to arrange the wood.

"Something wrong with... with the ground? What?"

"How would I know, fool? I am a water Youkai."

"Oh." She looked down. It looked alright to her. She couldn't see, feel, or hear whatever was riling everyone up.

Jaken was about the start a fire but paused to offer his lord and enthusiastic greeting.

"Sesshomaru. Jaken say something wrong with the ground. What?"

Sesshomaru tossed the dead duck in his hand to Jaken to prepare and turned to her. He opened his mouth to explain what was about to happen, but didn't get the chance. The tension in the Earth snapped and the ground began to shake and shudder.

He grabbed Melissa as she began to fall backward and pulled her to his chest. Then he dropped to his knees with her so they would not topple over. He gripped her tightly with alert senses. With her in his arms she would not fall into a chasm, but if it spewed up molten rock he'd have to move fast to avoid them getting burned to death. Even without a chasm opening fumes could rise from the ground, toxic gasses that could kill her.

The trees creaked and groaned as they began to sway. Cracking and popping as branches broke against each other. The lake began the slosh and churn up over it's banks. Rocks could be heard tumbling down a nearby mountain. But the earth around them remained intact and he could smell no gasses seeping up.

The noise from the forest rose as roots systems began to part from the earth, sending large trees toppling to the ground, breaking branches and trunks of other trees as they went. A whirlpool formed in the lake as it's bed was displaced. The side of one of the mountains came loose completely and roared to the valley below.

It lasted minutes. Then the ground ceased quaking. The trees and the waters of the lake slowed and were still once more. The last large rocks on the mountain tumbled to a stop. The only trembling that shook Sesshomaru now originate from the petrified woman in his arms. He continued to hold her and stroked her hair, allowing her to calm down before he spoke.

"That was an earthquake. Perhaps I should have warned you before I went hunting, I thought we had more time to prepare. The earth will tremble a few more times before the night is out, and perhaps for a couple of weeks." He sank from his knees to his buttocks and pulled her into his lap.

"S-Sesshomaru?"

"The danger may not yet be past. If a chasm opens or gasses begin to seep from the Earth I may have to act immediately. You, being human, are the most vulnerable member of my pack, you are the one who most needs my protection. For tonight you are safest here."

She couldn't speak so she just nodded and then wiggled into a more comfortable position in his lap. He tightened his grip around her and looked over at Jaken who stared slackjawed. "Prepare her meal, Jaken."

He held her the whole night, even as she ate. He only let her up when she needed to use the bushes then wash up in the lake. As he'd told her the ground trembled and shook periodically through the night, waking her a few times.

The moon was bright and full tonight, even once the fire had died down he could see her clearly. She looked peaceful and innocent curled against his chest, though he knew that innocence to be an illusion. He shifted, raising her a little in his arms. She sighed and cuddled more tightly against his mokomoko.

He brushed back a stray lock of hair that had fallen over her face. Her skin was so soft. He continued to gently stroke her cheek, then frowned in confusion at his actions. He looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star then looked back down. He lowered his head and brushed his tongue softly across her cheek.

His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat, he'd just licked her. He had just licked Melissa. She groaned and he realized how tightly he'd just squeezed her, he relaxed his grip and she continued to sleep peacefully in his arms.

If anyone knew... But no one did or ever would know. There was noone around to see. He brushed his tongue against her cheek again. No one would ever know.


	27. Dangerous Rumors

I do not own Inuyasha.

This is a hostage situation, read and reveiw or my sanity gets it!

* * *

Sesshomaru was asleep when Melissa awoke the next morning. His cheek was resting on top of her head and his arms were wrapped tightly around her. His breathing was slow and deep. So he did sleep! She suspected as much, but she never actually saw him sleep. He always fell asleep last and awoke first.

She didn't want to get up, she felt so safe and warm in his arms. She felt loved, even though it was it was her imagination it was so nice. She didn't want it to end. But she needed to pee.

She eased her head out from under his chin and his eyes fluttered open as his arms tightened around her waist.

"Sorry, I not mean to wake you." She whispered.

"I didn't mean to sleep. I was suppose to be protecting you."

"I feel safe." She replied twisting around the wrap her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek before climbing from his lap. She stretched and went to take care of her business in the bushes then washed up in the lake. After a quick breakfast of wild fruit they started hiking toward the mountain that the landslide had occurred on.

"It safe to be on mountain soon after the landslide?" Melissa asked as they climbed.

"If you would feel safer you may stay here, I will leave Jaken with you until I return. However I must go up. This mountain is the home of a daitengu, an allie of my father. As I am in the area the day after a severe quake I should see that they have fared well."

"I stay with you." She answered.

"Merissa, these youkai will not be tolerant of your willful misbehavior so mind your manners and act as though you know your place." Jaken warned, waving his staff.

"I not know place." She replied brightly, sending him into an incomprehensible rant, half was insults, the other have complicated rules and instructions. She turned her back on Jaken and caught hold of Sesshomaru's hand.

"What you want me to do?" She asked when he turned to look at her.

"Stay behind me, back with Jaken when we reach them. Do not speak unless spoken to. If they approach you bow."

"Bow?"

"Did Kagome not teach you that? Bend forward at the waist, keep your back straight and your eyes lowered. It is a sign of respect. Bow now, so that I can see that you do so properly." She obeyed and looked up. He nodded and turned to walk on.

Jaken had not heard their exchange as he was still ranting in a self involved way. Sesshomaru frowned and looked around. He picked up a round stone twice the size of his fist. He paused, it was light for it's size. He gave it an experimental toss, very light. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He didn't throw it, he carried it until they came to a stream then rinsed the mud off.

"Melissa, come." He called. When she did he held it out to her in both hands, the same way he handed gifts to Rin. She took it the same way. "Do not throw this one."

She grinned up at him and clutched the rock to her chest. He had a feeling she knew exactly what he'd handed her. She flung her arms around him. He turned his head to look at her and the kiss that was meant for his cheek landed on his lips instead.

Both pairs of eyes widened and they stared at each other for a stunned moment. Melissa jumped back clapping a hand over her mouth with wide eyes. Sesshomaru just continued to stare at her in shock. Jaken gave a petrified squeak and looked from one to the other rapidly.

"Sesshomaru, I not mean that. So sorry, not mean do that!"

"It was an accident." Then he turned and the pack fell silent as they continued up the mountain.

'Why did I do that? I know her hugs are often accompanied by kisses. Why did I turn my head?' He silently berated himself as they climbed. Her breast had been the first one he'd touched and now she was his first kiss. This woman's clumsiness was slowly stealing all his firsts from him.

The tengu clan he was checking on up the mountain did not seem surprised that Sesshomaru had a human woman with him. They did seem curious about her, but were polite enough to refrain from questioning him. He was certain they had heard rumors about them. He stayed only long enough to be certain they were all fine then left before their curiosity got the better of them. The fewer questions asked the better.

Then he started down the mountain toward the woods. There was one more individual he needed to check up on. This individual had not been an allie of his father though, but his father's friend. As such he deserved the utmost respect and he explained this to Melissa. She promised to be on her best behavior.

Unfortunately it was not just Bokuseno's scent he picked up as they approached. Not her, not now, not with Melissa present. He looked back over his shoulder at his pack, they were chatting idly about nothing important.

"Be silent you two." Melissa looked at him curiously, "The Sesshomaru has picked up the scent of one I would rather avoid at this time."

"You smell him from here, I understand why you want avoid him." She joked. He frowned and she closed her mouth tightly, then pinched her thumb and fore finger together and moved them across her lips. He had no idea what that gesture meant, nor did he care as long as she was silent. Though the individual he wished to avoid would probably smell them before she heard them.

"Merissa, show some respect!" Jaken hissed suddenly.

"Respect?" She turned and saw that Jaken had hung back. Why? There was noone around. Then she looked back at Sesshomaru and saw he was walking toward a large tree, a tree in which a wizened face suddenly appeared.

She backed up until she was even with Jaken. "That his friend?" She whispered.

"His father's friend." Jaken corrected quietly.

A tree, his father's friend was a tree. The only thing she could think about was Disney's Pocahontas and the character Grandmother Willow. She had loved Disney cartoons growing up, unfortunately they left her with an unrealistic view of love and life. Those unrealistic expectations had led to bad choices.

"Sesshomaru, what brings you here?" The tree greeted happily, fixing its gaze on the dog as he approached.

"It is likely that I am here for the same reason as my mother." he replied.

"She had heard about the earthquake. She said she'd been hoping to find some decent wood to have a room added to the palace, but that it apparently would have to wait." The tree replied lightly.

"I do not believe she has any construction projects planned."

"No, but like you she will never admit to being worried about my well being."

"Do you know what direction she went?"

"She didn't say. You are so alike, it is hardly any wonder you cannot stand each other, but that is not why you are avoiding her, is it Sesshomaru? Why not show some manners to your father's old friend? Call the girl from the shadows and introduce her."

Sesshomaru stared at the tree for a moment, his face utterly unreadable. He almost turned away from his father's old friend. But then he extended his hand and beckoned his pack.

Melissa walked forward nervously, she hadn't heard any of their conversation but she guessed he was going to introduce them. It wasn't everyday you met a tree. He hadn't introduced her to the tengu, but they were only political allies, this tree was apparently the old family friend he'd mentioned.

Once she'd drawn even with Sesshomaru he told the tree "Her name is Melissa, Melissa, this is Bokuseno." Melissa greeted the tree and bowed as Sesshomaru had taught her to do. Her hair was getting longer Sesshomaru noted, watching the way the ends slipped from her shoulders as she leaned forward where a few months ago they would have swung freely.

"So this is the woman you keep. She is beautiful. I am sure you are aware, Sesshomaru, that rumors are spreading concerning the two of you?"

"I do not care what simple people choose to believe."

"No, I don't suppose you do. But you should be aware that people are saying you are bedding her. Some are even going so far as to say she is carrying your pup, others that you have married her in secret." The old tree informed him.

"No, we not do that!" Melissa replied shaking her head and turning a brilliant scarlet.

"There is no truth to the rumors." Sesshomaru told the tree.

"Still, many will believe them. You know the danger such beliefs could place you both in."

"I do. I am not my father however. I am wise enough not to leave her in the care of those who might attempt to use her against me as he did."

"Are you admitting then, Sesshomaru, that you would go to her rescue if she were in danger?"

"I admit nothing. We must go now." With that he strode off before the tree could question him further.

Melissa turned to follow him then back to the tree, "Danger?"

"Don't worry, Sesshomaru will take care of you. Now don't dally, you need to keep up." The old magnolia assured her with a kind smile. Melissa bowed again and bid the tree farewell before running to catch up to her guardian youkai.

After walking a fair distance he asked her to leave the game trail with him, giving Jaken a glare warning him to stay where he was until they returned. Once they were alone he turned to face her.

"I told you from the start that there would be rumors." She nodded. "I also told you many viewed my father's relationship with a human as weakness. There is some danger that you could be targeted by youkai and humans alike who wish to use you against me, but you needn't fear them. You are under my protection."

She smiled at him, "I trust you. I know you protect me. But is embarrassing that people think I... I not know word. In America many women sleep with many men. They are called _slut_. I am not _slut_. Very proud I only sleep with husband!"

"I can see why these rumors upset you. But as long as you travel in the company of this Sesshomaru they will continue. If you wish to leave my company I will find a safe..."

"No. Is ok. I like travel with you. You are my friend. Is small price." Sesshomaru felt the corners of his lips curl up in a smile as their eyes met. He found himself wishing she would hug him now. He almost reached out for her but turned and returned to where they had left Jaken.

He frowned as he approached. They should retrieve Jaken and leave this area soon, her scent was much too close. They had only just reached Jaken when a feminine voice called Sesshomaru's name and they all turned to see a beautiful woman behind them.

Her hair was silver white pulled into two ponytails. She had a blue moon on her head like Sesshomaru and a magenta stripe on each cheek. Her painted mouth turned up in a smile but her golden eyes were shrewd and calculating as she observed the small pack.

"I have been hearing some interesting rumors of late, Sesshomaru."


	28. Mamasama part 1 The lord's little pet

still don't own 'em.

Please review.

* * *

The youkai was beautiful. And though Melissa knew she'd never met her before she felt she had seen her somewhere before. Where had she seen her?

She fixed her golden eyes on Sesshomaru, "A little girl, a human boy, and now a woman. Becoming quite the collector, aren't you Sesshomaru? I must say I didn't actually believe you kept a woman until I smelled her with you. You are the last person I ever expected to take a human wife, though I suppose I should have."

"She is not my wife."

She walked past him and he made no move to stop her, though he was visibly alert and tense. Melissa quickly bowed when she realized the woman was approaching her. She was powerful, very powerful, Melissa could sense that. She might even be as powerful as Sesshomaru.

She cupped her hand under Melissa's chin and forced her face up to look at her. "Concubine then, there is not much difference. I would have prefered you taken a youkai woman, but she's very pretty. The children should be attractive."

Melissa's eye grew huge and she pulled her face free, backing away. Concubine? Children? Who the hell was this woman to be making these assumptions?!

"She is not my concubine either. I have never touched her in such a way." Sesshomaru replied forcefully.

"Oh? Then why keep her? What is she if not a lover? Has your fondness for humans become such that you are taking stray humans as pets?" She asked, her voice taking a mocking tone.

Had Melissa been looking at Sesshomaru she'd have seen his eyes harden and his jaw tense at the idea that Melissa was some pet, a mere animal kept for his amusement. But she wasn't looking at him, she was glaring at the woman. How dare she mock her Sesshomaru!

"Well, are you not going to answer my question, Sesshomaru?"

"Sama!"

Both youkai looked at Melissa, her eyes were blazing as she took a step toward the female. 'No! Melissa, no!' Sesshomaru thought, his stomach plummeting.

"SesshomaruSAMA!" She informed her forcefully.

The woman's eyes went wide with shock and Sesshomaru reacted quickly, he dashed forward and pushed Melissa back away then wheeled to fight off his mother. Only she didn't attack, she smiled. Then pressed her hand to her mouth and laughed softly.

"Well, this is interesting. Sesshomaru, do you know how long it's been since anyone was brave or foolish enough to speak like that to your mother?"

Melissa's jaw dropped. Mother? This was his mother?

"Well, she certainly seems to think highly of you. And you obviously are willing to fight me over her. What is she to you?"

Sesshomaru glared at his mother and refused to speak.

"You always were a little brat, my son. Perhaps that is my fault, I really should have spanked you more. Perhaps your pretty little friend will be more cooperative." She turned to Melissa, "Tell me, what are you to my son?"

Melissa looked from her to Sesshomaru in panic. For some reason Sesshomaru refused to tell her what they were. She didn't want to make him mad by saying the wrong thing. But she had a feeling she couldn't get away with refusing to tell his mom. To be honest, she wasn't sure what they were anymore. They were friends, yes, but lately...

She looked back up and saw his mother was watching her closely. She finally spoke and Sesshomaru could have kissed her, her answer was perfect. She offered an apologetic smile and countered with a question. A question neither youkai could understand.

"As you can see mother, her Japanese is limited." Sesshomaru informed his mother.

His mother smiled. This girl understood her perfectly well, but there was no way to prove it. Clever girl. "Sesshomaru, there is a storm approaching from the east. I am sure you don't want your little pet getting wet and chilled. The two of you will join me for dinner and spend the night."

It wasn't an invitation, it was an order. Normally he'd refuse such an order, but it might be dangerous with Melissa here. If his mother decided to fight about it... Melissa could not be caught up in a dog fight. And he had shown his mother that Melissa could be used against him.

"I no longer have possession of Ah Un and she can not fly."

"Then one of us must carry her. If you do not I will." She replied with a sly smile.

He knew exactly how his mother would carry her, like a puppy. She'd transform and carry Melissa in her jaws. She'd likely be careful with Melissa, but it would terrify her.

Sesshomaru glared at his mother, then stepped toward Melissa and picked her up. He saw the way his mother smiled and realized his mistake. An arm around hr rib cage would have sufficed to lift her, he did not need to carry her in his arms like this. Too late now.

He lifted off the ground and Jaken, who had been frozen with fear as he watched, lept forward attempting to grab the mokomoko. He missed and was left behind. "I will make camp and await your return my lord!" He called after them.

"But storm coming." Melissa said softly. Sesshomaru paused and ordered Jaken to find shelter and meet them there once the storm had passed. Jaken's eyes filled with tears as he praised Sesshomaru's goodness.

His mother, already in true form and flying caught every word. The girl could speak Japanese. It was broken, but she spoke it. How well was the question. She already had an idea to force them to either reveal how deep their relationship was or get the girl away from Sesshomaru, alone, where he could not give her any non verbal guidance.

They landed in front of the palace gates and Sesshomaru set her down abruptly. This was a bad idea too as she stumbled and fell against him. He caught her in his arms and pulled her against him to stop her from falling. Seeing his mother watching he quickly released her.

She turned to look at his home and her jaw dropped. It was a palace, a literal palace. He had told her his father was the ruler of the western lands, but it hadn't really dawned on her what he meant. His father had been the king of the western lands. Sesshomaru was a prince! An actual, real life, mother fucking prince!

Sesshomaru and his mother were already walking through the gates as Melissa stood there gaping up at the building Sesshomaru paused and looked over his shoulder at her. "Melissa, come."

Melissa snapped out of her daze and took a few running steps to catch up with the daiyoukai. They crossed a courtyard and entered through another set of doors and were greeted with the site of a tall staircase with a throne situated at the top. Armed guards were stationed here an there on either side of the stair case.

His mother turned away from the staircase and toward a young lady with blue hair standing near the door. "Kumiko, My son has come to visit and as you can see he has brought a guest with him. Have his sleeping chambers made ready. Sesshomaru, will your friend be sleeping in your chambers with you?"

He scowled at his mother. "Of course not." Melissa meanwhile shook her head and turned deep red.

"But I am sure you want to keep her close in a palace full of youkai." She turned back to Kumiko, "Put her across the hall from his chambers, and send someone to alert the kitchens that we will have a human dinner guest."

She turned back to Sesshomaru and Melissa. "I expect you two would like to freshen up before dinner, we will visit the bathhouse first."

"I am unsure if Melissa is accustomed to communal bathing." Sesshomaru said, glancing at her. The look on her face told him she was not. It also told his mother she understood him.

"If she is to live in our country she must learn our customs." She turned to her maid in waiting. "Kumiko, she will need someone to assist her in preparing for the bath and to find appropriate clothing for her to wear while her kimono is laundered."

Kumiko bowed and left quickly. Melissa wouldn't have been surprised if she'd run once she was out of sight to get everything done. Sesshomaru's mother led them at a dignified pace through the castle to the wing that housed the family. She led them through a door and they found themselves in a short hall, on the other end was a door identical to the one they just walked through and to the sides identical Shoji doors faced each other.

Without a word to either women Sesshomaru walked into one and slid the door forcefully behind him. Melissa rather thought he was pouting. He was used to having his way because everyone was afraid of him. Everyone but his mother that is.

"Touga was right, I should not have spoiled him." The youkai said to herself.

"All man act spoiled." Melissa replied, rolling her eyes. "All my brother big brat."

The youkai smiled at her, "Did you forget that you don't speak Japanese?"

Damn, she had forgotten she was playing the dumb foreigner. She was saved by the arrival of Kumiko and a little green haired woman who might have been 4 foot tall if she stood on her toes who was named Kame.

The proud lady stood in the doorway for a moment while Kame bustled about the room like a bumble bee chattering animately as she present Melissa with a basket in which to place her belongings. She turned away to go to her chambers but stopped when Kame asked Melissa why she carried a rock and heard Melissa reply "It is present."

She turned back and saw Melissa smiling as she held a round stone in her hands. It looked like nothing more than a round grey stone, but Melissa was holding it like a priceless treasure. She glided over to the young woman, "May I see that for a moment?"

Melissa reluctantly handed her treasure over. Sesshomaru's mother looked at it for a moment, feeling the weight of it, then handed it back. "Would I be correct in thinking that is a geode?"

"What means 'geode'?" Melissa asked as she gently placed the rock back in the basket.

"A geode is a round hollow stone, the cavity of which is often lined with crystals."

Melissa thought for a moment, "Stone means rock?" The youkai nodded.

She then held the quartz around her neck up "Crystal?" She nodded again. "Yes, is geode, I think."

"Why have you not yet opened it?"

"I not have time. He give it to me today." She replied, looking back at the rock, not thinking about her words.

"He? Do you mean my son?"

"Is just silly thing, it not mean nothing. Just rock. He was going throw at Jaken."

"But then he gave it to you when he realized it likely had gems inside." She smiled at Melissa. Melissa was at a loss for words. She turned and left, they had to get ready for their bath after all.

She and Kumiko Both pressed their finger to their mouths to hold back their laughter once they were out of sight. Once they were alone in her chamber Lady and maid alike laughed. "A rock! Sesshomaru gave her a rock! Oh, I wish his father could be here for this!"

"She seems to truly treasure what seems like such a humble gift, Kimikosama."

"Yes, she does. Mostly likely it is the giver that she treasures, not the gift. They are well matched."


	29. Mamasama part 2 Coming Clean

I don't own Inuyasha. Not do I own any other dog demons, I just set out food for them every now an then, I claim no responsibility if you piss them off and get eaten.

reviews make me want to update quicker.

* * *

Sesshomaru fumed as he stripped. His wife, Melissa! She was human! It couldn't happen, it just couldn't. If she were a youkai he'd take her, but she was a human. He couldn't father a hanyou.

Then he froze, she couldn't bare one. She was barren, that's why she had to stay in his care. If he took her there would be no harm done. People were already talking and she could not bare his child. But he couldn't marry her. She deserved to be someone's wife, not a concubine.

He pulled on the yukata he'd wear to the bathhouse. It was foolish to entertain such thoughts. The woman he one day took would have to be willing and Melissa was proud of the fact she was not an loose woman, not a slut. She'd never agree and he was not a rapist.

He heard a rap on the door frame. Whether a servant or his mother he didn't care, They'd wait. He opened a chest in which his kimonos were stored to decide what he would wear after the bath. The first thing he found was an outfit he'd worn 200 years ago, when he'd last seen his father, the last time he'd disappointed him. He tossed it aside and pulled out one that was was dark green with his crest in white, he found the matching hakama and set them carefully on top of the chest.

* * *

Melissa watched Kame flit around speaking so rapidly she didn't catch half of it. She had brought a bucket, a towel, and a white yukata with her and was laying out bedding. The basket containing her belongings, her bow, and arrows were put carefully away. She had been hesitant to leave Raven and asked what Sesshomaru would do with his weapons. Upon hearing a warrior always keeps a sword near she tucked Raven into the obi of her yukata, much to Kame's surprise.

When she slid back the door she was shocked to see Sesshomaru and his mother both dressed in white yukata as she was. Just how communal were the baths? Surely Sesshomaru wasn't going to bathe with them! The group started moving, Kame joining Kumiko and another girl carrying a towel and bucket walking behind them.

"The baths are segregated by sex." Sesshomaru whispered to Melissa, sensing her discomfort. "Men are on one side, women on another. The tub is shared but there is a screen divider, you will not be seen by any men."

"She needn't worry about that, we will be bathing in the family bathhouse." His mother informed them.

"Mother, that bathhouse is not segregated."

"And why should it be? We are family, you never had a problem bathing with me before."

"I was a puppy, and Melissa is not family!" Sesshomaru replied.

His mother glanced over her shoulder, the girl was blood red again, and her son... She paused, Sesshomaru's cheeks had taken a pinkish color at the thought of bathing with Melissa. He had been telling the truth, he hadn't bedded her. Not yet anyway.

Kimiko gave her son a motherly smile. "You will always be my puppy, Sesshomaru. But if you would feel more comfortable bathing in the public house I will not prevent it."

He nodded and soon he and his assistant left them to enter a large windowless building. Melissa stopped in her tracks, that girl was going in with him? He was being assisted in the bath by a woman. She thought the girl would hand him the bucket and towel at the door, not go in with him. Was she going to see him nude? Maybe wash him? It wasn't right!

"Is something wrong?" His mother asked, seeing Melissa stare at the door, her expression dark.

"Girl went in there." She told the youkai in shock.

"She is to assist him in bathing." Kimiko explained.

"But she is girl! Sesshomaru man!"

"All bath assistants are female. Is that not the case where you are from?"

"All bath alone in America."

"Well here people of standing are assisted in the bath house."

"But... But is inappropriate." Melissa replied adamantly.

"If I didn't know better I would say you are jealous. This is how things are done here. My son does not act inappropriately with the assistants, and if he did you are not his wife, it is not your place to care who he beds. Now come along."

She obeyed, but she was still bothered. But his mother was right, it wasn't any of her business. Let him fuck every girl in the castle, it wasn't her business. He might end up with a dozen diseases and enough child support to bankrupt a small country, but that wasn't her problem if he did. But it still bothered her.

They entered the bath house and began to strip as the assistants set up stools, and filled the buckets from the tub. Kame had seen her tatoos earlier, but the other two had not, though they were polite enough not to stare.

"Those paintings, they do not wash off?" Kimiko asked once they had scrubbed and rinsed.

"Not painting, tattoo. Tattoo never come off." She replied shaking her head as she followed the other woman into the tub.

"Your skin is permanently stained?"

For the next several minutes she had explained how an artist used needles to place ink just beneath the skin to make these images. It sounded extremely painful, but Melissa said it wasn't that bad. It also sounded expensive and time consuming. The peasants of her lands had neither money nor time to spare, which brought her to the obvious conclusion that Melissa was someone important in America. Melissa could not correct her because she didn't voice this belief.

"I must say, you are a beautiful woman, I am surprised you are not married yet." She told her after a long silence.

"I was." Melissa replied hugging her knees to her chest. "He gone. Almost year and one half."

"I see. I too am a widow. But I cannot be very sad. My husband is gone but he left me with one of his sons, an honor he bestowed on only one other woman. Sesshomaru is a brat, but he is my dear son."

She didn't correct her. How did you explain divorce to someone from 500 years in the past? Besides, he wasn't alive, so in a way maybe she kind of was.

"Sesshomaru is good man. You did good job being mother."

"Yes," Kimiko replied standing to exit the tub, "I suppose I did." So that's where he got his modesty.

Has she accepted the towle Kumiko was handing her Kimiko looked back over her shoulder. "You realize you just spoke a great deal of Japanese."

Melissa froze by the tub and stared at her , dripping on the floor.

"I want an answer and I want it in Japanese, what are you to my son?"

"We are friend."

"Anything else?"

Melissa thought about all he'd done for her, to protect and provide for her. He owed her nothing and did it all the same. And after the quake he'd insisted on holding her in his lap for the night. She felt her face grow warm and her heart fluttered.

But then she remembered Kagome's warning not to allow him to know she mistook him for the part human. And Sesshomaru's words came back to her "When my father took a human for his second wife many saw it as weakness. Inuyasha has always been seen as a taint on the blood line." Sesshomaru was proud. Too proud to let anyone see him as weak.

"I am human." She replied.

* * *

When she and Kame got back to her assigned chamber there was another youkai female there and she had spread out a dozen or so gorgeous silk kimonos. Was Melissa going to get to choose which one she wore, or were they going to have her try them on so they could decide? Before she could ask Kame had slipped her Yukata off and the other woman paused to marvel at the designs all over her skin.

Then they started to dress her. They put one on her. Then another without taking the first off followed by a third. Wait, was she suppose to wear all of them? She tried to protest, but they kept piling silk on her. By the time they were done she was wrapped in so many layers she could hardly move.

"Now make up." Kame stated happily.

"Her complexion is already very fair. She has lovely skin, it seems a shame to cover it up."

"But her lips could use some color."

Before she could voice an opinion on the matter Kame was applying red liquid to her lips with a brush. Then they did up her hair, twisting it into a knot and securing it with a small gold comb. They stood back to admire their work, she looked like a proper princess. Infact with her strange blue eyes and gold hair she almost looked like a youkai princess.

It all happened so fast Melissa was left slightly dazed. She felt like she'd been mobbed by fashionistas, because she had been. Then they led her to Kimiko's private dining room.

Sesshomaru and his mother were already seated on cushions on the floor, across from each other. Where was the table? Sesshomaru looked around when they brought her into the room. His mother watched him, saw his eyes widen and his lips part before he schooled his features into his usual mask of indifference, then she looked at Melissa. She smiled, the woman cleaned up well.

She was seated next to Sesshomaru and then each person was given a small personal table and servants began bringing out dozens of tiny dishes with little jewels of food that were almost to pretty to eat. Delicate slices of raw meat arranged attractively on tiny plates for the dogs and cooked meat, veggies, and rice for Melissa.

Melissa had never seen Sesshomaru in anything but his white and red kimono. Most people so pale would look totally washed out in such a dark green, but he seemed to glow. And the green played up the gold color of his eyes. The contrast of silver and green drew attention to just how long and thick his hair was. He was gorgeous.

Kimiko made some small talk, but she was more interested in watching Melissa and Sesshomaru. Both kept trying not to seem interested in the other, but stealing glances when they thought no one was paying attention. The attraction would be obvious to anyone but the two of them.

When Kimiko asked personal questions Sesshomaru would refuse to answer. If she addressed them to Melissa the woman would look to Sesshomaru first then answer very carefully. A few times Sesshomaru rudely cut across her, answering questions for her. Well, she knew a way to loosen stubborn tongues, even one as stubborn as her dear son.


	30. Mamasama 3 Drinking Game

I don't own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru but my dog may be a demon.

Please read and review.

Author's note: I did edit before I posted, but when I saved it I ended up with two copies some how. This is the correct one.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked alongside Melissa through the courtyard. Dinner had been a strained affair. His mother simply would not believe that his relationship with Melissa was innocent and she had asked many questions. Sesshomaru had told her most of the truth about Melissa, she was from a distant country and had arrived by accident when a magic spell backfired. He had not told her that Melissa was from 500 years in the future. Nor that Melissa had arrived naked.

Earlier his mother had tried to get them to bathe together, that had been mortifying. She was a beautiful woman, and lately she was having an effect on him he couldn't deny. The idea of her naked body, once no more interesting than any other creature, now excited him. It excited him in a way that would have been extremely embarrassing and impossible to hide in the bath.

He looked at her, the wind had been blowing and it pulled a few tresses of her hair free from her hairdo. The wind calmed for a moment and they fell around her face, she looked gorgeous with the wisps of golden hair caressing her pale skin, framing her delicate face. The wind gusted again and they heard a loud near clap of thunder. Melissa jumped in surprise, grabbing on to him and looking in confusion at the starry sky above them.

"It came from below." He told her softly. He picked her up in his arms and flew to the top of the palace wall. The guards standing on duty nearby acknowledged them and looked curiously at his human guest. The clouds around them were illuminated from below, accompanied by another loud clap as he set her down to watch the storm rage below them.

Then he saw something that almost never happened and his heart skipped a beat, the lightning had arced upward. Without thinking her flew off the wall in front of Melissa, intercepting the lightning bolt that came far too close to hitting her. She screamed as the jagged bolt illuminated his body, then he fell. She screamed his name as he fell below the clouds below. The guards jumped from their posts, racing down to intercept their lord's body.

A moment later they returned empty handed and Sesshomaru flew up past them. He staggered slightly on his landing and Melissa grabbed him, holding him against her as he often held her. He wrapped his arms around her and jumped down to the ground within the walls where they were safe. Before he even touched down with her she was sobbing into his chest.

"You are unharmed?" He asked. She didn't answer, she just continued to cry as he stood there staring helplessly at her. He was concerned for her, but also painfully aware of her body against him. He had always had the barrier of his armor between them, but he wasn't wearing it as they weren't leaving the palace. He also was aware for the first time that she always pressed herself to his right side. That was why she'd never been hurt by his armor, she was protected by his mokomoko.

He took her by the shoulders and gave her a shake, "Answer me! Are you unharmed?"

"Stop, Sesshomaru!" His mother ordered walking forward from an open doorway quickly. She seemed composed, but her skin was paler that usual. "The woman is panicked, yelling will not calm her down."

She gently pulled Melissa off him. "Come now, Sesshomaru is fine. I know that was frightening but it's over now. Come with me, seeing my son struck by lightening, I think I could use a drink and you look as though you could use one to. Come along my son."

'A drink... Yes, I had better come along.' He thought, eyes narrowing suspiciously. He rolled his neck and shoulders, he was going to feel that in the morning. Then he ran his hands over his hair, smoothing it back down before he followed his mother and Melissa.

She led them to the royal quarters, past their respective rooms to her own chambers. Her chambers were comprised of multiple rooms but they stopped in the first one and Melissa was bid to sit on a cushion in front of the kotatsu. In the winter coals would be placed in the grated pit dug into the floor and blankets hung over the frame, held in place by the tabletop. It would be a warm place to sit and work or nap. Right now however it was warm, the blankets were in storage and the kotatsu was just a table.

Sesshomaru sat beside her and his mother across from them. A moment later Kumiko and another youkai came in carrying cups and bottles of sake. When the cups were placed before them Sesshomaru snatched up Melissa's cup. He looked closely at the inside and rim, sniffed it, then ran a finger over the inside. Certain it had not been tampered with her placed it back in front of her and performed the same inspection on his own.

It would be rude, extremely rude, to refuse to drink. And he couldn't take Melissa and fly away, not in this storm. So he would match her, drink for drink. his mother was smaller, she would feel the effects of the alcohol sooner. As long as she was drunker than him there wasn't much danger to be had in a few drinks.

"Melissa, Mother and I are youkai, our tolerance for alcohol is high, do not feel you have to match us." He whispered. She grinned at him and he knew she'd decided to take his warning as a challenge. She, of course, was the first person affected by the drinks. Her face was soon red and she giggled at nothing. At least she was a happy drunk.

Kimiko knew her senses were dulled, Sesshomaru's should be too. She scratched her chin three times. It was her signal to Kumiko that Sesshomaru might not be alert enough to notice her slight of hand if she filled Kimiko's cup with water from the bottle hidden in her kimono. As luck would have it Melissa helped, distracting Sesshomaru with a question long enough for the cups to be filled, one with water two with sake.

"Sesshomaru... where I... I need... Not know..." When had she ever asked? Kagome had shown her their outhouse. And while traveling she never asked, she just wandered into the bushes and did her business. Now she had to pee and didn't know how to ask where to go.

Kimiko was an intelligent woman, and it wasn't hard to guess what she needed. They were drinking after all. "Kumiko, show her to the out house and render any other help she may need." It could be hard for a tipsy woman to get so many kimonos out of the way.

"This way, Merissasama." Kumiko told her, leading her through a shoji door to the outside. Melissa wobbled slightly, but not to much. Sesshomaru had already drained his cup, having forgotten to match his mother and watched her leave. While he was distracted his mother refilled his sake.

Kimiko took a slow sip of her water and Sesshomaru drained his cup again, thinking she did the same. His face was growing red as well. His responses to questions growing slower. He was distracted once again when they returned and his mother filled his cup once more.

Melissa tripped on her way to her seat and he stood quickly. She bounced back up before he could rush to her and giggled at her clumsiness. Sesshomaru smiled in return. Then he chuckled. His mother smiled, the alcohol was starting to take effect.

His mother asked again where Melissa was from, getting much more detail this time. 500 years in the future, how was that possible? She asked him if he was sure an learned his brother's wife was too.

She had been about to take a sip but stopped and slowly set down her cup. "I did not realize you were on speaking terms with Inuyasha."

"I am not. We are civil only for the sake of the women." He replied, taking another drink.

"That's to bad. He is your only brother and your father's son. I must admit I was quite fond of Izayoi."

"Mother, you tried to kill her."

"Only once." She replied lightly picking her cup up and taking a small sip.

As the night wore on Sesshomaru's answers became less and less clear. But his mother was able to piece together a lot of the story he told. Melissa stopped talking in Japanese entirely but kept trying to talk to them regardless, giggling like a maniac the whole time.

Then she tried to tell his mom about Ring Around The Rosie, but she could only remember one line and kept singing it. Kimiko smiled indulgently at the intoxicated young woman. Sesshomaru started laughing. His mother was certain he couldn't understand Melissa any better than she could, but he was obviously familiar with the joke she was attempting to tell.

Then Melissa fell over against him, causing her to laugh again. His mother watched them, wondering how he'd react. Many women had tried to cozy up to him when he was intoxicated, hoping he'd be more receptive to their advances. He'd pushed them all away in disgust. So many so that his mother had begun to wonder if his preference went the other way.

He pushed Melissa now, but not out of disgust. He smiled at her as he helped her sit up straight once more. Then refilled her cup, spilling a copius amout of sake as he did.

At one point he got to his feet and staggered out to the outhouse. He fumbled with his hakama and took forever to retie the ties when he had finished. He did a poor job and they started to shimmy down his hips as he walked back to his mother's quarters. He pulled them up before he slid open the door and staggered back to his seat.

A short while later Melissa staggered to her feet with her hand over her mouth. Kumiko grabbed her by the shoulders and quickly guided her outside. A few minutes later they returned, the smell of vomit wafting through the door as it was opened. Sesshomaru looked at her in concern and spilled more sake into her cup, hoping it would help her feel better.

A few minutes later she slumped against him again. He pushed her back to an upright position but she didn't stay up right, she flopped over to the other side. He blinked at her in surprise then it hit him that he pushed her over and he picked her up, slurring apologies as he gathered her to his chest. He tucked her head up under his chin and rubbed her hair as he continued to mumble slurred apologies.

"Perhaps I should take her to her..." Kumiko began, she was cut off by a glare and a growl from Sesshomaru.

She tried again and reached for Melissa. He snarled and snapped at her, she was very lucky to draw back her hand with all her digits intact. Not being a dog she didn't even realize he'd spoken. "MINE!"

"Kumiko, do not attempt to take her from him again or he will likely kill you." Kimiko informed her maid in waiting. "Even if you do survive your usefulness would be much diminished."

She then addressed her son "Sesshomaru, your friend is unconcious. She needs to be put to bed."

Sesshomaru stared at his mother, then held Melissa back from him to look down at her and saw that she was indeed passed out. Then he wrapped one arm around her and held her tightly to his shoulder as he pushed himself to his feet, swaying as he did. He staggered toward the door. Stumbled several steps sideways then stumbled toward the door again.

"Be still!" He barked at the door as he stood before it swaying. He growled at the door for being uncooperative then grabbed the frame and pulled them through. He clunked Melissa's forehead on the frame as he did so, and realizing he hurt her he whimpered slightly and raised her higher on his shoulder so he could lick her wound. His mother watched his every drunken move.

His mother and Kumiko followed as he continued to stagger down the hall. His poorly tied hakama shimmied down his hips again and they exchanged a glanced and smothered their laughter with their hands as his full moon shone in the hallway. He nearly dropped Melissa as he bent down to grab the garment and pull it back up. He was distracted by the garment and walked right past their rooms then stared in confusion at the door when he reached the end of the hall.

He turned and staggered down the hall again, Melissa in one arm and the other hand holding up his hakama. He walked past the doors again but didn't reach his mother's door this time. He stumbled back to their rooms and looked from one door to the other. Then he looked at both ends of the hall, which direction had he come from? Which room was hers?

He made a decision and slid back one door, not realizing her carried her into his chamber. He laid her on his futon and once he thought she was comfortable he stood to leave. As he turned away the room started to spin. He swayed and didn't notice his hakama fall down again. A moment later he sat down hard on the edge of his futon.

He flopped over on his back next to her. He'd get up and go to his room in just a minute. He just needed to room to stop spinning and he'd leave. His mother smiled and slid the door closed as he barked at the ceiling to be still.


	31. The Morning After

I don't own Inuyasha.

Please read and review.

* * *

Sesshomaru wanted to kill the birds making all that racket. But that would require him to move, to open his eyes. Both seemed like bad ideas right now. His head pounded and he was queasy. His muscles ached, he felt like he'd been hit by lightning. The bright light of morning seemed to burn through his closed eyelids and the birds were screeching like possessed things.

However something warm and soft was pressed tightly against his chest and belly. The warmth was comforting to him and a warm breeze was gusting rhythmically against his neck. He hugged the warmth closer to him and buried his nose into Melissa's soft hair, breathing her warm scent. Then his eyes snapped open, Melissa!

He looked down, there was no mistaking the tangle of gold hair that greeted his gaze. All he could see was the top of her head. His arms were wrapped around her, one being trapped below her. There was a risk of waking her when he moved.

What had happened last night? Memories started to slowly reemerge. His mother had appeared and ordered them to come to dinner. He had been stuck by lightening. Then his mother invited them to have a drink. Things got fuzzy from there.

Now he was laying in his room with Melissa in his arms, sharing his bedding. The warm breeze on his neck was her soft breath. Her chest and belly were pressed against his. One arm was curled against her chest between them the other was around his ribcage. Her pelvis was pressed against his, tightly against his morning stiffness.

The wind gusted outside and a draft chilled his bare ass cheeks. His eyes widened, he was naked? He was laying naked on his bedding with Melissa in his arms. Had they... Had he taken her?

He didn't smell his semen, but would he? He had no idea what happened when one bedded a woman. Was the semen absorbed into the woman's body, or just the essence of it? Was his seed even now taking root in her womb?

No. No, she was barren. Still, his first time, he wanted to at least remember it. He ran his free hand lightly down her back until he touched the bow of her obi. He felt the creases and folds, the bow was still tied. Drunken hands could not replicate that complicated bow. He breathed a sigh of relief, her kimonos had not come off.

Of course that didn't mean he hadn't pushed her Kimonos up around her hips and had his way with her. That thought caused his already stiffened member to throb. It would be so easy to push her on to her back and push her kimonos up right now and relieve the pressure between his legs. But that would be wrong, she was asleep, she couldn't consent in her sleep. But had he already done it?

He placed his hand on her hip and ran it own her thigh, the fabric was smooth against her leg. Chances were that hadn't happened, a drunken person likely wouldn't think to smooth down her kimonos afterwards.

Carefully, very carefully he eased his arm out from under her and propped himself up to look at her, and himself. He was half dressed, his hakama were around his ankles, but loosely tied. Her kimonos were no more mussed than a night's sleep would account for. She had a brilliant purple bruise on her forehead, how did she do that? It looked painful.

A moment later he froze in shock as he realized he was licking her bruised forehead. He looked at her face, she was still asleep. His impulsive action hadn't woken her. Her messy hair sparkled in the morning light. Her painted lips were parted and he was gripped with a desire to kiss them. A drop of drool sparkled at the corner of her mouth then twinkled like a star as it fell to the wet spot below her cheek.

She made a soft sound and cuddled closer. Soon she would awaken, it would not be good for her to awaken with him half naked and clearly aroused in the same bed. He stood, pulling his hakama up as he did so, and his stomach turned. He stepped around her and made his way outside to his private garden before his stomach contents came up. This was going to be a bad day.

He wandered over to a weeping cherry tree and leaned his forehead against the trunk as he relieved himself. A ladybug landed on a bush nearby and a thought came to him. It was juvenile, very juvenile. He pinched off the stream and watched the bug. It took flight and he knocked it out of the air and continued to relieve himself as the piss drenched beetle crawled meekly away.

He shook himself dry and walked back inside, sitting next to the futon to wait for her to wake up. She muttered something in her own tongue and stretched then slowly opened her eyes, blinking. He saw confusion form on her face, it was unusual for her to see him in any color but white, or to wake inside. She turned her head to look up at the ceiling, her eyes roamed the room and landed on him again.

"Sesshomaru, what you doing here?" She asked pushing herself to a sitting position and rubbing her eyes.

"We are in my chambers." He replied softly. Without thinking her reached out to brush her hair from her face, his hand lingering on her cheek.

"Your chambers? Why... Why I in here? What happen last night? We... We not..."

"I awoke to find you completely dressed. We both became inebriated last night, I believe we simply passed out. I was hoping you might remember more than I."

"I sorry, I not remember much after drink. At least we wake up dressed."

"You woke up dressed." Sesshomaru corrected looking uncomfortable. "I am afraid I awoke partially disrobed."

"Oh." She turned red and also looked uncomfortable then asked "What part missing?"

"My hakama was around my legs instead of my waist. It was tied but loosely so the likelihood is that is just fell down."

She nodded but he noticed she was working her mouth like she was trying to taste something. Then she held up her hand and breathed into her palm to smell it, checking her breath. What was that about. She nodded again "Nothing happen, I think."

Then Sesshomaru heard a rap on her door across the hall and a servant called "Merissasama." She knocked on the frame a second time. "Merissasama, we brought your breakfast."

A moment later Sesshomaru heard the sound of the door being slid open and the servant told someone "She's not in here."

"She's not? But where would she go this early?" A second servant asked.

"I don't know, but I can barely smell her in here and her bed looks like it hasn't even been slept in."

"Perhaps our lord will know where she went?" Then he heard a knock on his own door frame and he froze, she couldn't be discovered in his bed!

She knocked again. "My lord? My lord are you there?"

He and Melissa both jumped to their feet. Melissa tried to get away from his futon but her feet became tangled in the bedding and she fell. Sesshomaru caught her in his arms and pulled her to his chest.

"He must be gone too. Well we're here, we might as well clean up." She slid open the door and saw her lord and his female guest in each other's arms. Her eyes went wide and the other servant peeked at them over her shoulder.

Both of them looked down, "We are so sorry my lord, we didn't mean to interrupt! We thought you had gone! We were sent by the Lady of the house to bring her breakfast."

One was carrying a small table, the other a tray of food. His mother had sent to two biggest gossips in the palace? What was she playing at?

"You are interrupting nothing. Melissa is merely accident prone."

"You are very kind to catch her, my lord." She replied, glancing at Melissa's feet, still tangled in the bedding. "Will she be eating in here or across the hall?"

"It matter's not." He replied dismissively.

The two debated quietly for a moment then stepped into the room. The servant carrying the table set it down and while the other arranged food on it she approached Sesshomaru with her eyes lowered and bowed deeply. "If you are finished with your bedding my lord..."

He nodded, not giving her a chance to finish then led Melissa toward her table.

"I not think I can eat, Sesshomaru." She whispered.

"Try." He told her. He glanced over at the servant just as she found The golden comb that had held Melissa's hair in place among his bedding. The two servants exchanged a glance as they both cleared away his bedding, checking carefully for stains before rolling it to be stored.

Melissa managed to eat a bite of rice and take a sip of miso with no problem. Then she tried to eat a bite of some sort of pickled cabbage dish but halfway to her mouth the smell hit her nose like a bomb. In her hung over state it was to much and she shot to her feet with her hand over her mouth. Sesshomaru grabbed her and led her outside to puke as the servants exchanged a grin, not knowing how much they'd drank the night before.

After She finishd puking she tried to ask Sesshomaru where she could go to pee. Unfortunately, like the night before, she didn't know how. But like his mother, Sesshomaru was quite intelligent. There was one part of her usual morning routine she hadn't taken care of yet. "This is my private garden. If you need to urinate you may do so here. Come inside when you are ready."

He left her alone and she looked around. She spotted a clump of daylilies and squatted behind them as she hiked up all the kimonos. She finished her business and stepped away before letting her kimonos down so they wouldn't trail in her piddle puddle. As she reentered the building a twice unfortunate bug crawled off in search of a better hiding place.

When Sesshomaru re-entered his chambers the servants had finished and taken the offensive cabbage dish with them. He could hear them in the hall.

"How far along do you think she is?"

"Not far, she still seems to have morning sickness and isn't showing yet."

"Oh the pup is going to be so cute! Who do you think it'll look like?"

Well Bokuseno had told him rumor was he'd impregnated her. This would just fuel those rumors. When she didn't bare a puppy would they realize the rumors were false, or simply believe she'd suffered a miscarriage? Or would they believe he'd beaten the child out of her?

He frowned at the thought, he might be a monster but he could never do such a thing. He would never kill his own child or raise a hand to the woman he loved. His breath caught again, he... he loved her? No, no, he was simply fond of her as a close friend. That's all, she was his friend. It didn't matter anyway, nothing could happen unless she returned his feelings.

She smiled at him as she reentered the building and sat back down at the little table. That beautiful smile. He sat down across from her as she picked at her rice and simply looked at her. She was a stunning creature, so what if she was human? Had his own brother not proven that a hanyou could be as powerful as a daiyoukai? And Inuyasha was never given proper training.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked, feeling his eyes on here. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." He continued to watch her. She stared back at him. "Melissa, I do not believe anything happened last night between us. But if it did, and you become pregnant, I want you to know I will do right by you and our child."

She gave him a sad smile, "Sesshomaru, I not able."

"I had forgotten." He kept forgetting she was barren. She could never have his child. And she deserved one.

"Nothing happen. I would know."

"How?"

"Do you have _condoms_?"

"What is a _condoms_?"

"Fit over man _dingaling_ , catch what come out. If not have _condoms_ would I feel it.

"A dinguaringu is a penis?"

"Yes."

"No, I do not have _condoms_."


	32. Sparring

I don't own Inuyasha

Please read and reveiw

* * *

Sesshomaru watched Melissa as she picked at her rice and finally pushed the table away. Then she started searching the folds of her kimono then stood. "I leave comb in other chamber."

"Sit down" Sesshomaru instructed her.

"I need comb." She replied. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down in front of him then grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face away from him. She turned her head to see what he was doing and had just a glimpse of the comb he pulled from his kimono before he grabbed the top of her head and turned it back forward

"Sit still." He ordered as he began gently working the tangles from her hair has she often did for him.

"You could tell why." She mumbled with her arms crossed.

"Melissa, you have been with this Sesshomaru long enough, you should not need me to explain my demands. I am the alpha of our pack, it is my responsibility to care for you. When I give you an order it is for your benefit."

She started to protest but changed her mind. This was the first time he'd combed her hair and it felt so relaxing, she didn't want to start a fight. Especially while her head was still hurting and her stomach was upset.

When he finished he tapped her shoulder to get her attention then handed to comb to her so she could comb his hair. Once that was done she started to rub behind his ears but he stood and gave her a stern look, 'not here.'

"Let's go." he ordered striding to the door. As they entered the hall he started to turn to her, to speak, but a voice called his name behind them. The voice of perhaps the only person who's opinion mattered in the least.

"Sesshomaru, did you and your lady friend sleep well, my son?" She asked gliding toward them. Kumiko walked just behind her with a steaming bowl of liquid in her hands. Both women were grinning though Kumiko kept her eyes lowered respectfully.

"This is not how is appears, Mother." He stated tightly.

His mother chuckled, a wicked smile on her face. "Oh Sesshomaru, your mother knows that, my son. Why, you were so drunk last night you could not have found her entrance with a map painted on her belly."

"You are not hungover, Mother?" He asked, frowning at her cheerfulness.

"I had some water last night."

"You fool us!" Melissa accused, stepping forward with eyes blazing.

Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. "Silence."

"You not boss of me, Sesshomaru! She fool us, fool us into become en...enb..." Fuck, what was the word?

"You should train her to heel, Sesshomaru. You've been lenient with your beloved."

"She is not my beloved." He told his mother, but she paid no attention.

"I did not tell you I would be drinking only sake, nor that the two of you could not ask for something else. That is what the two of you assumed, that is not my fault. And my son told you not to attempt to match us. You did not listen, as a result you quickly became inebriated. That is your fault exclusively."

She then turned back to Sesshomaru, "Say what you will my son, but you were much more honest last night. I know this woman is from a different time. I know that you took her from your brother's village to protect her. I know that you have seen her naked. I know that last night was not the first night she spent in your arms, and I know it will not be the last."

She walked past them with a satisfied smile. Kumiko approached and offered Sesshomaru the steaming bowl with a bow. "Medicine for your head and stomach, my Lord. For you and the lady." Then she hurried after Kimiko.

Sesshomaru lifted to bowl to his nose and sniffed it. It was a mix of bitter herbs, but it would help them.

"You drink first." He ordered, holding the bowl out to Melissa. She took the bowl and took a small sip. He was greatly amused by the face she made. She tried to hand the bowl back but he refused.

"I know it tastes unpleasant, but it will help. Drink more." He ordered. He had to suppress a smile more than once as she slowly drank the nasty potion. Then it was half gone, his turn. He did not sip like she did. He steeled himself, closed his eyes, and chugged his portion. He heard her giggle and realized he must have made a face too, it really was bitter.

Now what? Usually he'd be patrolling his father's lands. But her kimono was being washed and would likely not be finished until late in the afternoon, if not the next day. He was anxious to leave, but she couldn't leave in those kimonos. Aside from the fact they were borrowed, traveling in them would be cumbersome.

The entire staff would know about Melissa, hiding her away would only fuel the rumors. Anyway she'd get bored locked away in a room all day. The only option was take a walk around the grounds with her. Perhaps letting the staff see her, to smell her, would quell the rumors.

"Melissa, would you care to see the gardens?" It was a way to pass the time. And maybe keep her interested enough to keep her out of trouble. She had a tendency to get in trouble when she was bored. She smiled and nodded at him.

For a palace in the sky, the place had a lot of grounds. They spent a good while wandering from garden to garden. Sesshomaru let her dawdle, they had nowhere to be and she loved to smell all the flowers and watch the bees and butterflies. He enjoyed watching her.

Near noon they stopped in an orchard to rest while Melissa had a lunch of fresh peaches and plums. She tried to talk him into eating a peach with her but he didn't care for fruit. He watched her as she ate and felt a desire to lick the juice from her chin. He looked away, he should not be having these thoughts.

"Sesshomarusama, it has been a while." A male's voice called behind them. He turned, glad for the distraction and saw a tiger youkai he'd grown up with walking towards them. The tiger slowly circled around them then knelt in front of them, fixing his green eyes on Melissa, orange and black streaked hair hanging loose to his waist.

"So this is the woman everyone is talking about?" He scented the air. "At least one of the rumors is false, she doesn't smell pregnant."

"No, she is not." Sesshomaru replied, not elaborating. "Her name is Melissa. Melissa, this Kin." They both inclined their heads in greeting.

"So my lord, are you up for some sparring, or has the care of a woman made you soft?" He taunted with a grin.

"Do not assume this Sesshomaru has suffered a similar fate to yourself. Tell me, when your wife weaned the cub did she maintain her milk for your nourishment?" He asked with a similar grin as he rose to his feet.

"You may taunt me, my lord, but I have two sons now. You have yet to impregnate your woman."

"She is not my woman, she is merely a friend."

"Is that a fact? Why not? She's attractive, and I doubt you'd keep her if her personality was displeasing to you. Perhaps your interest is in men, should I be worried?"

"My interest is not in men, but if it were you would still be safe, your wife is more likely to be taken for a man than you."

Melissa grinned as she followed the two men to a wide open feild. It was so rare to see him even attempt to interact with another and here he was joking and teasing with this guy.

At the edge of the field Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at Melissa. "Stay here. You may watch if you wish, or you may go back to the gardens, but keep out of the way."

She nodded and backed up a few yards and sat down under the trees. She hadn't had much opportunity to watch him actually fight, his few opponents hadn't had a chance to fight back. It was actually quite a sight to see. The way they moved, strike, dodge, counter, it was like a dance.

"I used to love to watch his father spar." Melissa hadn't realized Kimiko and Kumiko had walked up behind her. Kimiko sat down beside Melissa in the grass and they both watched Sesshomaru and Kin spar. Sesshomaru was wary of his mother being near Melissa and Kin took full advantage of his distraction, he wasn't winning by a much as usual.

"Once Sesshomaru started training with his father it was hard to know who to cheer on, my husband or my only son? Unfortunately Touga died before Sesshomaru could become strong enough to match him. Sesshomaru will never admit it but he was crushed. He hid it well, but I am his mother, he can never hide his true feelings from me."

"He speak of his father before. Say he was very strong."

Both women fell silent for a while as they watched Sesshomaru and Kin battle. Both had remarkable stamina. Then Kimiko chuckled, "You know he lost his first milk tooth against his father."

"His father hit to hard?"

"No, actually. They were not exchanging blows. Sesshomaru was not yet big enough to begin training and he never struck him outside of training. Even when Sesshomaru misbehaved, he bought him to me so that I could spank him. I believe he was afraid of hurting him.

"No, they were playing, wrestling. As a puppy Sesshomaru was a biter, and he was not above biting his own father when he couldn't over power him. I am not sure how he ended up in such a position, but he sank his little teeth into his father's right buttock and when he let go he left one behind." Sesshomaru heard his mother recounting the story and as Melissa started laughing he looked at them in horror, giving Kin a chance to knock him on his ass.

"Hmmm, it appears we are a distraction to my son. I suppose I should leave. Would you like to accompany me? I could tell you more stories without distracting my dear little boy." Melissa nodded and rose to her feet to follow her. Sesshomaru watched them go, he wanted to stop Melissa. To keep her away from his mother, but had no good reason. He again paid for his inattention to the battle by being knocked to the ground.


	33. Why Not?

I don't own Inuyasha.

Review or I'll sic Lord Fluffy on ya.

* * *

Melissa and Kimiko sat in Kimiko's favorite garden under a cherry tree overlooking a koi pond as they talked. She told her about a time Sesshomaru had wanted sweets and been told there were none made. He'd snuck out of his chambers and into the kitchen that night determined to make some, never mind he had no idea how.

When he had climbed the shelves to reach some utensils he had toppled them. A large pot had landed upside down over him and he was still to small to lift it. He'd had to spend all night there in the cooking pot, and if that wasn't punishment enough he got a spanking in the morning.

Another time he was playing with a ball in the palace and broke a vase full of flowers. When his mother asked him about it he'd blamed it on his father. He claimed his father had been practicing kendo inside. When his mother had described how his father would be punished he'd been overcome with guilt and owned up to being the culprit. He had been spared a spanking for his selflessness that time.

Melissa laughed her ass off at the stories his mother told her. Unfortunately she had none of her own, well none she could share with his mother. The woman we so convinced they were in love that anything she said would only be taken as further proof that they loved each other, which they didn't.

Sesshomaru was a gorgeous, powerful, youkai prince. She was, well, just Melissa. Just a human. He could never love her. He took care of her, but that was just because they were friends. And because she wasn't able to take care of herself, not at first anyway.

"What is wrong?" His mother asked, looking closely at Melissa. Kimiko had been working on some embroidery that kumiko had fetch for her as they talked, she now laid the pieces for cloth in her lap and focused solely on Melissa.

She couldn't lie. "I just think foolish thing. I not want talk to about thing."

"Very well, then I will not pressure you." She picked up her embroidery again.

"What you make?" She asked looking at the beautiful sky blue pattern.

"You tell me. What am I making?" She asked laying the pieces flat in her lap. When she sewed them together, a bag? No, if she stuffed it...

"You making ball?" She was making a little cloth ball, a play thing. She was making a toy. Even if she and Sesshomaru were together Melissa couldn't give her grandchildren. Was Kimiko's desire for a grandchild as strong as her own desire for a baby?

"I have made many such toys over the years. It is a way to pass the time. I give them to the staff, youkai children are hard on their toys so there is always a need. What toys do Americans make for their children?"

"Most Americans buy toys. We have stores that sell all toys"

"So how will you provide playthings to your children now that you are without your toy stores?"

'I should tell her I can't have babies,' Melissa thought, 'shut her down right now.' "I can make dolls." Well it was true. She had made dolls once or twice. They weren't exactly play things, but making a toy doll would be easy enough.

"Dolls are fine should you bare daughters. But what if you have a son? You can sew, you will finish this ball so that you know how to make one when the time comes. I will show you what to fill it with and how to make the final seam."

A few minutes later, Melissa was holding a completed ball, she thought her seams turned out pretty good. Maybe she'd make one for Shippo, or Kagome's baby. She could make balls for Sango's girls too. While she thought her eyes landed on a small patch of weeds near by, they reminded her of a field that had lain fallow.

"What planted there?" She asked, pointing to the weed patch.

"Some white flowers, from China."

"Flower early?" Melissa asked

"They did not grow at all. I was very disappointed. Perhaps the seed was bad, everything else has always flourished there. In the spring I will try again but I will get my seeds from another man."

Melissa nodded. "Yes, perhaps other man's seed grow."

"So, does my son still visit with the little girl?" She asked looking back toward Melissa

"Rin? Yes. She live with Keade in Inuyasha's village."

"I have no idea how human children age. Would she still enjoy playing with balls?"

"Yes, I think she enjoy ball. She play catch with friend."

"Will you give her that toy in your hand when you again visit the village?"

Melissa nodded and then spotted Sesshomaru approaching. He looked a composed as ever other than a bloody lip, apparently Kin could give him a run for his money.

"You mother show me make toys. She say Rin can have this."

"She will appreciate that. I have been to check on your kimono. Apparently the laundry maid was under the impression that your kimono was a low priority. I have corrected her, but it will not be ready until late tonight, we will have to stay until morning."

"Is still wet?"

"It is nearly dry, but it still must be sewn together."

"Sewn together? It get rip?"

"A kimono is a bulky garment." Kimiko explained. "To properly launder it the seams are removed and the pieces are washed separately. Once it is dry it is resewn."

She turned her attention to Sesshomaru. "So, my son, shall a futon be laid out across the hall or will she spend the night in your bed again?"

Sesshomaru glared at his mother while Melissa shook her head and hid her reddened face in her free hand. He turned and strode off. "Let's go."

After they had stormed away from his mother they wandered around the edge of the property, just within the walls of the palace. Suddenly Sesshomaru held out a hand, stopping Melissa as a tattered ball rolled out from between two buildings into their path. Less than a moment later a small youkai boy jumped on the ball, sinking his teeth and claws into the plaything, tumbling head over heels with his thin black and orange tail flicking.

Melissa giggled as she watched the boy battle his toy, oblivious to his audience. When he heard her he stopped and looked up at them. He smiled at Sesshomaru but when Melissa bent down to try and talk to him he sniffed her then hissed and backed away, his tail bristling.

"Do not be offended Melissa, he has never seen a human before." Sesshomaru told her, petting her head. "Kiyoshi, your father would not wish to hear you have been rude to this Sesshomaru's friend."

The young boy approached them, nose twitching, tail flicking. "You're a human? You don't stink at all. Mama said humans are dirty and stinky."

"Your mother knows few humans, and she is prejudiced, though that is understandable. Her name is Melissa. Melissa, this is Kin's first born, Kiyoshi."

"Is nice meet you, Kiyoshi."

The cub tilted his head to the side and looked up at her curiously. "Merissasama, why do you talk funny?

"I from America, we speak English. I not speak Japanese for long."

Sesshomaru continued to stroke her head. "You have picked up much Japanese in a very short time."

Kiyoshi watched Sesshomaru petting Melissa. "Is she really having your puppy? That's what everyone is saying."

"No, she is not."

"Why not?"

"Because she is not pregnant."

"Why not?"

"Because we have not... We have not done what makes women pregnant."

"What's that, my lord?"

Oh shit. How could he answer that honestly? "I have not kissed her."

"My pop says having cubs is the best thing that ever happened to him. You should kiss her so she can have your puppies and then you can be as happy as he is. My lord?"

Sesshomaru didn't reply, he was walking away before this got any worse. Melissa told the boy bye then turned and caught up with Sesshomaru, laughing. He looked at her, she was so beautiful. She had no idea he'd realized at that moment that is exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to hold her, to feel her lips against his, her body against him.

How would she react if he acted on that desire? If he put his arms around her and claimed her lips. He turned to face her and she stopped and turned to him too. They stared into one another's eyes and he stepped toward her, reached for her. She gasped as he placed his hands around her waist. Then he saw his mother out of the corner of his eye and dropped his hands quickly.

Not quickly enough. She smiled as she walked toward them. "So, she's not your woman, Sesshomaru?"

He turned to glare silently at his mother. Her timing was the worst.

She continued to smile as she glided toward them. "Would the two of you be interested in joining me for a drink?"

"Mother, I believe Melissa was right earlier. You did not force us to drink, nor tell us it was sake, we assumed. However, you knew we would assume such and made no effort to correct us. You intended for us to become intoxicated. Tell me, did you place Melissa in my bed after she passed out, or did you do something to cause her to believe that my chambers were hers?"

"You're right, my son, Your mother knew you would become inebriated. I only wanted you to answer my questions honestly. I never dreamed you would cuddle her in your arms when you believed her to be injured. Nor that you would insist on carrying her to bed. Why, poor Kumiko nearly lost her hand when she attempted to take the woman to her chambers. You put her in your bed, just as you held her just now."

"And why do you feel you are entitled to the details of this Sesshomaru's life?" He asked, nearly snarling.

"I suppose my sense of entitlement come from the painful months I carried you in my womb. Or perhaps from a day and a half of labor, were you aware you came out backward?" She turned to Melissa, "Do midwives of your time have ways to deal with children becoming lodged in the birth canal?"

Melissa didn't answer because she didn't understand the question. Kimiko could tell from the genuine look of confusion on her face. "He has always had a big head, even from birth. I was quite thankful my midwife had small hands."

Kimiko turned back to her son. "Then once you were in this world, instead of handing you off to a wet nurse, I nourished you myself until you were of age to wean, despite your repeated attempts to use my breasts as chew toys. And we won't talk about all the things besides my shoes you destroyed while you were teething."

"He chew shoes?" Melissa asked, doubling over with laughter.

"Yes, and even has an infant he had discriminating taste. The very first thing he chewed up was a lovely little pair of silk shoes his father bought me on one of his trips to China. I couldn't wear them of course, no one but a chinese lady could. They work hard to deform a girl's feet from a very early age. But they were quite beautiful little works of art.

"Through it all my greatest hope was that you, my son, would be happy. I only wished to know that my efforts through the centuries have not been in vain. I don't remember when you have been as happy as you are now. When you two are ready to admit your feelings for each other you have your mother's blessings to marry your human."

Sesshomaru didn't have an answer to that. He'd very nearly kissed her just now, and his mother had seen it. The question was would Melissa have allowed it? If he had kissed her and she did not wish to be kissed it could have made things awkward between them. He had nearly risked their friendship on a whim. And his mother was encouraging it. He turned and walked away like the spoiled child Kimiko had raised.

Melissa tossed and turned on her futon later that night. The room was so quite she couldn't sleep. She was used to the night sounds of bugs and wind. She was used to Jaken's snoring and the crackling embers of their camp fire. She was used to opening her eyes and seeing the still form of her watchful guardian. She wasn't used to sleeping alone.

She decided to get up and take a walk. She turned and saw eye shine coming toward her. Sesshomaru's eyes sometimes caught the light of the moon or campfire and reflected it like a wild animal. It was eerie. A reminder that he was not a human man.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked, wondering why he was out here.

"Do I look that much like my son?" Kimiko asked, stepping from the shadows.

"Have same eyes." She kept walking, she had no desire to talk right now.

Kimiko went inside, but a few minutes later Sesshomaru called Melissa's name. She turned to watch him walk toward her, glowing in the moonlight. She stared up at him and he stared back. Then he turned and started walking, she went with him.

"You can not sleep?"

"No. Too much quiet. Not use to sleep alone."

"It feels strange to me to sleep inside also, but I am a youkai. I do not need sleep every night as you do. You should try."

"I try, not able. I try later."

They walked to the orchard, away from prying eyes and sat below a peach tree staring at the sky. She stifled a yawn and laid back, a few minutes later with her guardian youkai beside her she fell asleep.

After a while Sesshomaru picked her up and cradled her against his chest as he carried her to the palace. Sliding the shoji doors was a bit tricky with her in his arms, but he managed. He laid her down on her futon then gently brushed her overlong bangs back behind her ears.

She was asleep and no one else was around to see. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers. Then he licked her cheek. "Sleep well, my Melissa."


	34. Farewell for now Mamasama

I do not own Inuyasha.

Lord Fluffy says you'll read and review if you are wise.

This is a short chapter, sorry. Next one will be longer. For Kojo 'fans', he is coming up in the next chapter, and he will mess up bad, so you have that to look forward to.

* * *

Sesshomaru personally went to get Melissa's clothing while she was eating her breakfast the next morning. He was more than ready to leave. His mother was insufferable, Jaken wasn't as obnoxious. He wanted to return to their normal routine.

He wanted to just leave, but Melissa insisted on saying goodbye to Kimiko, it was only polite. It wasn't worth a fight so he agreed. They found her sitting on her throne listening to an advisor with a bored expression. Once the advisor finished he bowed and scurried away, allowing Sesshomaru to step forward.

"You have sought your mother out, my son? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We are leaving now." He replied.

"And you are telling you mother this?" She asked, grinning. He looked pointedly at Melissa, it was her idea.

Stepping forward Melissa bent into a low bow. "Thank you for hos... hosp..."

"Hospitality." Sesshomaru told her softly.

She shot him a smile of thanks and lowered her eyes again. "Thank you for hospitality. We go now, goodbye Kimikosama."

" I appreciate your polite behavior, perhaps my son will learn some manners from you. However such formality is not necessary. Please, feel free to call me mother."

"Let's go." Sesshomaru replied turning to walk away while Melissa shook her head and turned red again. She turned and ran to catch up with him however she lost her footing and started to fall down the steps. Luckily Sesshomaru was right in front of her and turned quickly to catch her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him.

"Be careful, Melissa." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear as he held her against him. Then looked over her shoulder and saw his mother had rose to her feet when Melissa started to topple over. He also saw her smirking as she sat back down on her throne.

"Well I suppose you must be going, but I hope you and your lady friend will come to visit me again soon, my son."

They turned and continued down the steps. Sesshomaru held on to Melissa's arm as they descended the steps in case she fell again. Outside the palace gates he picked her up in his arms and flew away to return to Jaken.

The palace had been blown quite a ways, it would take a while to return, but that didn't bother either of them. Melissa was cuddled against him with her head on his mokomoko and he held her tightly in his arms.

Around noon he found the spot where they had left Jaken. He didn't see Jaken at first but he could smell him, he was in the area. He set her down and she stretched but his arm remained around her. He allowed it to slip down from her shoulders to around her waist as she raised her arms above her head and arched back.

"Where Jaken?"

"Welcome back M'Lord!" Jaken screeched popping out of nowhere. Sesshomaru allowed his arm to fall from Melissa's waist before his servant noticed. It was at that moment Melissa realized he had been holding her and looked curiously at him.

"You and Merissa were gone longer than I expected, Milord. Your mother must have had a lesson for you..."

Sesshomaru turned on his heel and Melissa immediately followed without a word. Jaken would eventually figure out they were on the move and catch up.

"...Perhaps it was a task from your father, to increase your power of else to fulfill your destiny..." Jaken at that point was silenced as two rocks sent him tumbling.

Sesshomaru watched the moon try to peek out from the clouds later that night. It was a waning crescent, they would arrive at Inuyasha's village on the moonless night. He was restless. His mother always got under his skin. And he felt a little peckish, he wasn't used to frequent small meals like his mother. He decided he needed to hunt, to feed, to kill something.

He stood and looked at his tiny pack by the light of the glowing embers of the campfire. Jaken was snoring peacefully, a bubble of snot contracting and expanding with each breath. Melissa had just rolled over and was laying splayed out on her back. Her hair was draped across her face, stuck to her drool dampened cheek.

He knelt down and brushed her hair back from her face. He stroked her cheek for a moment then leaned down to kiss her lips. He then gently licked her cheek before standing and walking off in search of a wild boar he could smell in the area.

He returned near dawn and brought Melissa a piece of the kill. He told his pack it was simply to save time. They had wasted to much time with his mother. This way she would not have to take time to hunt or forage for herself. The truth was he wanted to provide for her, but he'd never admit that.

She hugged him in thanks and he once again looked at her so that her kiss landed on his lips. She once again apologized but he only informed her that the meat would not cook itself and sat down against a tree. She nodded and put her meat on a spit over the fire and added more wood.

It was so odd to accidently kiss his mouth so soon. It had only happened once before in all the months they had traveled together, and that was only a few days before. It was so weird that it would happen again so soon.


	35. An approaching storm

Reviews make me happy.

I own no doggy demons nor animes about them, just a spoiled rotten rescue mutt. Wouldn't mind rescuing Lord Fluffy though...

* * *

Melissa hummed a happy little song and picked wild flowers as they walked through the forest of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru watched her but tried not to stare. She looked up from a bunch of little blue flowers and seeing him watch her gave him a beautiful smile. He looked away, focusing on the woods ahead.

She skipped up to his side and he paused when he felt her fingers behind his ears. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation as she gently stroked him there then felt her soft lips on his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked over but she was already walking ahead of him.

Inuyasha smelled them coming and met them at the edge of the forest. He blinked once in surprise when he spotted them then grinned. He continued to walk towards them with his arms folded, grinning broadly.

As he came closer he looked confused. He leaned forward and sniffed Melissa. "She smells like a lot of youkai." He informed them.

"She was recently a guest in my mother's home. Mother has many servants."

He sniffed her again. "One of them smells familiar. Kagome and Rin are setting up a picnic in the field, I told them I picked up your scent." Inuyasha told Melissa.

As they approached Kagome and Rin started giggling about something. Had they been gone so long? Sesshomaru wondered as they approached. Kagome had popped since they had last seen her. Where she had been just a little thicker through the middle she now had a big, round belly.

She held her belly as she pushed herself to her feet and embraced Melissa and invited the little pack to join them. As they sat down Kagome spoke to Melissa in English _"How you do that without him noticing?"_

 _"I'll tell you later."_ She replied with a grin.

Sesshomaru looked from one to the other suspiciously, he had a feeling they were talking about him. But then they spoke in Japanese as they enjoyed the meal. Sesshomaru and Jaken refused to try Kagome's food, of course, but Sesshomaru participated in the conversation.

"Oh Rin, I have something for you, Sesshomaru mother make. She ask give to you." Melissa remembered a few minutes into lunch. She pulled the ball out of her sleeve and handed it to the girl.

"It's beautiful! Will you tell her 'thank you' for me the next time you see her?" Rin asked accepting the toy with both hands.

Inuyasha sniffed the air twice as Melissa handed it to the child, "Hey, Rin, can I see that?"

Rin handed it over and Inuyasha sniffed it then returned it. "You said it was made By Sesshomaru's mother?" He turned to his brother, "Why does your mother smell so familiar, have I met her?"

"As a matter of fact you have. My mother visited your mother on at least one occasion that I know of, but you were just a puppy. I am surprised you remember her scent."

Near the end of the meal Kagome winced and placed a hand over her rounded belly.

"Is he kicking again?" Inuyasha asked excitedly. Kagome smiled and nodded then took his hand and placed it over her stomach. Inuyasha beamed with pride as he felt their child moving within her.

She then let Shippo, Rin, and Melissa feel the baby kicking the hell out of her. She hesitated then asked "Would you like to feel your nephew, big brother?"

"No." He replied, but Melissa had already grabbed his hand and placed it on Kagome's tummy. He shot her an annoyed look then looked in surprise at his hand as he felt the baby press against it through Kagome's belly.

"He's strong!" Inuyasha declared proudly.

Retracting his hand Sesshomaru had to agree, "Yes, he is. He may be a decent swordsman someday. He has not yet left his mother's womb and he has better footwork than his father."

Inuyasha smirked, "At least I'm not the one sitting here with flowers in his hair."

Sesshomaru's hand shot up to the ear Melissa had been stroking earlier and he indeed felt a blossom that she had tucked behind it. He pulled it out of his hair and glared at the pretty, bright Black-eyed Susan, then glared at Melissa. She simply smiled at him.

A short while later the kids ran off to play together and the men left the women for a little sparring . "Play nice!" Kagome called after them as they left, exchanging brotherly insults.

 _"So how did you manage tuck flower behind Lord Fluffy ear with him not notice?_ " Kagome asked once the men were out of earshot, beginning to pack up the dishes.

Melissa helped her as she explained _"He likes having his ears stroked. I discovered it when I was combing his hair one night."_

 _"He let you comb hair?"_ Kagome asked in surprise. _"Melissa, are you two... are you lover?"_

 _"No, we are just good friends."_ Kagome looked skeptical. _"Kagome, I'm just a human. Even in my time I was a nobody. I am a broke, divorced woman who can't even carry a child. He's a powerful, youkai prince. I've seen his childhood home, I've met his mother, he is a god damned prince! I'm... I'm just me."_

 _"You are wonderful person, Melissa. You are funny, kind, and beautiful. He would be lucky to have you as wife."_ Kagome replied.

 _"I'm a human."_

 _"His father married human."_

 _"But... He's a prince, Kagome. He needs an heir, a baby. I can't give him that."_

 _"Melissa, he love you. Anyone can give him baby later. He can afford to have bunch of concubines, and he live for hundreds of years. But he love you."_

Melissa was quiet for a long time. _"Do you really think he likes me?"_

 _"No, I think he love you"_ Kagome replied, smiling at her friend. Melissa smiled, blushing.

They carried the dishes down to the river to wash them rather than carrying water to the house. As they walked to the river they passed a withered toothless old man who thought Kagome was Kikyo. Kagome smiled sweetly and greeted the old man then asked some children playing nearby to take him home.

 _"Who is Kikyo?"_ Melissa asked as they knelt by the river to wash the dishes.

 _"She was Keade sister. She die years ago, but I look much like her. He get confused."_

 _"Well everyone has a doppelganger, a person who looks like them." Melissa_ replied with a shrug.

 _"You believe so?"_ Kagome asked.

" _I met mine. At a truck stop in Arizona. I lived with my grandparents in an R.V. from the time I was 15. Grandpa had a small pension and Grandma and I earned extra money by telling fortunes for tourist and travelers._

 _Anyway one of the people who asked me to read her palm looked just like me, even Grandma said it. Well, she was prettier than me. I was going through a goth phase at the time, I had tried to dye my hair bluish black but it's so pale it didn't work. I had dark, flat, purple hair. And my black clothing made me look washed out and sickly._

 _But she had the same face as me. And her hair was the same shade of blonde. The only difference was she was dressed in expensive clothes and was older, about 20. And her eyes..._

 _She wasn't human! I didn't know about youkai at the time so I didn't know it, but she wasn't human. I've only seen gold eyes on youkai."_

 _"Was she youkai or hanyou?"_ Kagome asked.

" _She didn't have dog ears like Inuyasha. Her ears were hidden under her hair but I have to assume they were elfin. Do all hanyou have dog ears? How else can you tell?"_ Melissa asked. Kagome shrugged, she hadn't met that many hanyou, but not all of them even had ears.

 _"She was a happy person though. Bubbly and talkative, I've never met anyone so excited to get their palm read. She chattered the whole time, I could barely tell her her fortune because she wanted to tell me all about her brothers and sisters. She told me her name was Ray, easy enough to remember as that was Grandpa's name too."_

They packed up the clean dishes and carried them to Kagome's house. Once the dishes were put away they went to visit a family with a sick baby before grabbing a couple of baskets and heading toward the forest. On the way they met the men coming back from sparring. Inuyasha was hold one of his arms and sporting a busted lip. Sesshomaru was limping slightly, that is until he spotted the women, then he made an effort to walk like he was uninjured.

"Who are you showing off for?" Inuyasha asked his older brother, grinning first at him then at Melissa.

"This Sesshomaru does not show off." Sesshomaru replied arrogantly.

"He was limping a minute ago." Inuyasha informed the women.

"This Sesshomaru does not limp." He replied, ignoring the ranting or his little servant.

"Yeah, ok." Inuyasha replied.

After that Inuyasha took the basket from Melissa and went to help his wife in the forest. Melissa and Sesshomaru found Rin and the three spent a few hours catching up. Rin kept trying to put flowers in Sesshomaru's hair without him noticing, but she didn't know the secret to it. Then she and Melissa had a tickle fight.

Later that night Melissa and Sesshomaru were sitting in Inuyasha's house with him and Kagome, Rin had gone home and was probably getting ready for bed. Shippo was already asleep and Jaken had been sent to set up camp. Kagome and Melissa were chatting happily away. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were content to just listen to the women.

It was so odd for Sesshomaru to see his little brother as a helpless mortal. And Inuyasha didn't seem completely comfortable with him there on the moonless night, though he couldn't blame him. It would take a long time for them to trust each other completely.

He heard a distant crack of thunder and turned his head just slightly. Inuyasha couldn't hear it but saw his brother react to a noise.

"What do you hear."

"Thunder, a storm is approaching.

"The two of you are welcome to stay the night." Kagome offered.

Sesshomaru mulled it over. His brother wasn't entirely comfortable with him there. And he would not sleep in a human town. But it would be nice for Melissa to sleep inside. He could protect her from the rain, but she'd still be sleeping on the ground. She never complained, but he wanted her to be comfortable whenever possible.

"Rain does not bother me, I would be more comfortable at camp, however I think you should accept their hospitality." She looked like she wanted to argue but finally just nodded in agreement and he bid them all good night.

Later Melissa lay on her futon wide awake. Though it was still fairly early she was the only one in the house awake. Inuyasha had once always stayed up on his human night because he was frightened of his vulnerability, but now he felt safe in his town. Safe enough to sleep. He was curled up to Kagome's back with his arms protectively around her and shippo curled against her chest. A perfect, cute little family, with another member on the way.

looking over at them Melissa felt very alone. But she really wasn't, she had Sesshomaru. Did he really love her? Everyone said he did. Everyone but the dog himself.

The rain had stopped a little bit ago and it was still kind of early. She decided to go out and get some air. Perhaps it wasn't as early as she thought the streets were empty and most of the houses were dark, but the moon shone bright enough for her to see clearly. She looked down the road and saw a light was lit in Kojo's house. She walked the other way.

However the light in Kojo's house was mearly his wife waiting up for him, hoping he wasn't drunk again. He was. His buddy had the door open to allow a cooling breeze as they drank and so they saw Melissa walk by aways down the road, lost in thought.

They watched her walk out of sight and waited to see if she was alone. She was. Draining the sake gourd Kojo stood and walked out the door, followed closely by his two friends.

* * *

A.N. hehe, cliffie 'cause I'm evil. Things aren't heating up just yet. When they do should I leave the rating T and leave a few things to the imagination OR should I raise it to M and add a few details. You can vote in the comments, or if you'd rather not tell the world what a perv/prude you are you can P.M. me.


	36. Kojo's Last Mistake

Still don't own them. Please read and review

* * *

Melissa walked along between the houses by the light filtering through the doors of the houses still lit and the starry sky. She looked up in time to see a shooting star. The last time she'd seen one she'd wished for a family. She made the same wish now, even though it couldn't happen. She'd tried to have a baby, but had been unable.

It had been a dark time. She'd been so happy, so full of hope when she'd gotten married. It all came crumbling down when she couldn't carry a baby. They tried and failed, then tried and failed again. It was so unbearably painful, and her husband's true colors had slowly emerged.

She felt the sting of tears in her eyes. But then her thoughts drifted to Sesshomaru and for some reason she recalled a conversation they'd had long ago, his words echoing back to her. "There are many other children who need mothers, perhaps fate wishes you to take care of them." Then she thought about Rin. He had a daughter and he'd never been with a woman. Rin had needed a daddy and fate gave her one.

Everyone said Sesshomaru loved her, even his mother. He never said it, but maybe he just couldn't. He took care of and protected her. Tolerated her even when she went out of her way to annoy him. He looked at her like no man ever had, not even her husband, and when he touched her...

She stopped as the realization washed over her, he touched her! He touched her and only her. He didn't just hold her when she fell or pick her up to move her. He had caressed her cheek the day they woke up together. She raised her hand and touched her cheek. Maybe...

"Well lookie what we have here." A cold voice said behind her. She wheeled around and came face to face with Kojo. She had been so lost in thought she hadn't heard him walk up behind her. She took a step back and he took one forward.

"What's the matter? Did your youkai not fuck you hard enough to let you sleep? I could help you with that." He grabbed his crotch suggestively.

"Maybe she's looking to make some spending money."

"Well, if that's the case I have a boner and a yin with your name on it. How about it? Want to feel a real man fill that pussy?"

"You inebriated. Go home, go sleep." She turned and walked away. She wanted to run, but she didn't want to show them she was afraid. She should have run anyway.

Kojo ran after her, he grabbed her around the throat and pulled her back against him. She tried to call out but he had her windpipe constricted so that she could barely breathe. With his other hand reached around and started groping between her legs as he ground himself against her backside.

"You dirty fucking whore! I'm going to fuck you raw, you nasty tramp, and you're going to love it." He hissed in her ear as he fondled her.

She elbowed him in the ribs, knocking the breath out of him. He loosened his grip and she was able to break free. She ran and filled her grateful lungs with air.

"SESHOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Her call for help turned into a scream of pain as Kojo grabbed her hair and yanked her backward. He punched her in the face, breaking her nose. She fell and he leaped on her punching her in the face again. The third blow rendered her unconscious and her tore open her kimono as his friends jeered and cheered him on.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Some one yelled as rough hands pulled him off her prone figure. He was tossed to the ground and fists and feet began raining down on him, the men of the village had heard her scream. Kojo's friends tried to run but the men who couldn't get in on the Kojo beat down didn't let them get far.

Inuyasha came running, awoken by shippo who'd heard her. His men were taking care of Kojo so he went to Melissa and felt for a pulse. To his relief her pulse was strong and steady.

"Everyone Stop!" He yelled, "Don't kill them."

"But my lord, he was going to rape.."

"I know. I saw. You, get Keade, try not to wake Rin. You, get my wife. I'll go get my brother."

"I am here." A deep voice responded, he had just landed behind Inuyasha. His back was to them, to Kojo, he was looking down at Melissa. 'I should not have left her here.'

Her face was turned the other way, but her could see bruising, could smell the blood. She had long, red marks on her body where Kojo's nails had scratched her as he pulled at her kimono. He could see saliva on her where that monster had put his mouth on her exposed breasts.

Tenseiga was not pulsing at his side, but he had to be sure, he knelt beside her and placed his palm against her chest. He could feel her heart beating. He then cupped her cheek and turned her face up to look at her. Blood trickled in new directions as he moved her, her entire face turning black and blue. His hands balled in first of rage as he pulled her kimono closed.

"Damn, I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I didn't hear her leave the house." Inuyasha told his brother. Sesshomaru didn't respond. When he stood and turned around he was truly a terrifying specter. He fought to keep from transforming fully, nothing he could do in his true form was punishment enough. His face and fangs were elongated however. His stripes were jagged and his eyes were blazing red.

Though his anger was not directed at them the men holding Kojo had no desire to be in his way. They dropped Kojo and scattered like leaves. Kojo jumped to his feet and attempted to flee. Sesshomaru grabbed him by the hair just as he'd grabbed Melissa and yanked him back off his feet.

He held him up by his hair and growled in his face. Then he dug his claws into Kojo's belly, avoiding his vital organs Sesshomaru filled Kojo's belly with his poison acid. He threw Kojo face down and the man began to scream and writhe in agony as his guts slowly dissolved. He would never hurt another woman.

Sesshomaru turned back to Melissa and cupped her cheek to turn her face to his again. "Melissa, please wake up."

She didn't respond. He repeated his request, she still didn't respond. He used his sleeve to gently wipe the blood from her face. He only stepped back so that Keade and Kagome could examine her. Once they gave the ok to move her he picked her up in his arms and held her tightly.

"Hey, don't touch that!" Inuyasha called to two men who'd been about to move Kojo's body

"But my lord, we can't leave a body to rot in the streets." One of them told him.

"I know that, but I don't want to risk you two coming in contact with my brother's poison." He then turned to Kojo's bruised and battered buddies, "You two move him."

"But what if the poison gets on us?" one of the protested.

"Not my problem. Once you've dumped him by the cemetary keep walking. I never want to see you two in this village again." Inuyasha replied sternly.

"We didn't do nothing."

"I know. You didn't do anything to help her. You were encouraging him to rape her. I'm letting you off easy because I don't want my men touching that body, but I don't want you near the women and children. Now take Kojo and get lost before I ask my brother to melt you too."

They had no desire to be melted from the inside out so the reluctantly grabbed Kojo. One took his hands and the other his feet. When they lifted him he broke in half, spilling red liquid and green foamy poison. They carefully dragged the two halves to the cemetery

"Rin would probably have a harder time seeing her like this..." Kagome told Sesshomaru, "And Shippo was the one who heard her scream in the first place. Take her to our house."

When he entered their house he did not set her down, instead he sat with her in his lap. The little fox approached cautiously, concern on his tiny face. He turned when Kagome entered after Sesshomaru and bound into her arms.

"Will Merissa be ok?"

"I don't know Shippo." Kagome replied. She and Keade sat down in front of Sesshomaru, they needed to talk to him.

"Sesshomaru, she will probably be ok, but we don't know that for sure. She's suffered a brain injury, we won't know if any permanent damage has been done until she wakes up."

They then explained to him the possible effects. He listened carefully as they explained she could suffer mental impairment or paralysis. It didn't matter to him, he would take care of her no matter what. The only thing that frightened him was the possibility she would suffer memory loss. She might even wake up with no memory or who he was.

Keade fixed her broken nose so that it would heal straight. After that there was nothing else they could do for now so she went home. Inuyasha decided to stay up with his brother but told Kagome and Shippo to go to bed.

Neither brother spoke, but Sesshomaru found it oddly comforting that his brother sat up with him through the night. In the morning Keade explained what happened to Rin, and brought her to see them. She was beside herself, she knew Sesshomaru wouldn't let Melissa die, but she was still distraught. When Jaken came looking for his lord and learned what happened he took it on himself to try and keep Rin distracted, even if it meant wearing flowers all day.

Keade and Kagome checked on her several times. Inuyasha and Shippo kept coming in the house for one thing or another. But for the most part Sesshomaru was alone with Melissa. He held her in his lap, wrought with guilt that he hadn't protected her.

About mid afternoon Inuyasha came back in the house again and watched him from the doorway for a long moment. "It's not your fault Sesshomaru."

"It is my responsibility to protect her."

"Yeah. And you came as soon as you heard her scream. You can't be with her all the time. You came as quickly as you could, that's all anyone can ask for."

"I should not have left her alone knowing she had an enemy in this village." Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha crossed the room and sat down across from his brother. "Fuck, Sesshomaru, you didn't know this would happen. His house was on the other side of town, she tried to avoid him, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I lived down the road from that ass and didn't know what he was capable of. No one could have known this would happen.

"Look, Sesshomaru, why did you leave her here last night?" Inuyasha asked.

"I sensed a storm approaching." Sesshomaru replied.

"Did you know she'd still be awake when it passed?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I did not."

"Did you know Kojo would be at his buddy's house?"

"No."

"Did you know she'd be in danger here?"

"No." Sesshomaru answered. "I thought that she'd be more comfortable in a house for the night."

"You were trying to take care of her. Kojo attacked her. This is his fault and you've made him pay." He stood and left his brother alone.

Sesshomaru looked down at the unconscious woman in his arms. His brother was right, he'd done his best to do right by her. He couldn't blame himself for another's actions, Kojo attacked Melissa.

Still, he didn't know what he'd do if she didn't know him when she awoke. He'd continue to care for her. But all the memories they'd shared, holding her after the earthquake, playing in the creek like puppies, late night conversations, he couldn't lose those moments with her.

It was late in the day when a soft noise pulled him from his thoughts. Melissa made another soft sound and stirred in his arms. She snuggled against him, then slowly opened her eyes. A look of confusion caused his heart to skip a beat, then she found his eyes and smiled.

She struggled to sit up. Sesshomaru gripped her tightly.

"Don't try to get up, just rest for a moment. Do you know who I am?"

"Why wouldn't I, Sesshomaru?"

He had to bow his head for a moment to compose himself. Then he lifted her to a sitting position and held her against him. Then he gently brushed his tongue across one of her cheeks. She gasped.

"You lick me!"

"I did."

"Why?"

"Because I am a dog." He replied, then he licked her once more.


	37. A Lesson in Love

I do not own Inuyasha or any Inuyasha characters.

I really, really love getting feedback so please review.

* * *

When Melissa woke from her coma Sesshomaru held her close and licked her. Then he tucked her head up under this chin and rubbed her arms and back. His eyes closed he tilted his head and placed a soft kiss on top of her head.

She leaned back and looked up at him. He opened his eyes and met her gaze. He lifted one hand to caress her cheek and his eyes traveled to her lips. He continued to stroke her cheek as he lowered his face toward her and closed his eyes again. She leaned toward him and her eyes fluttered closed too.

"Merissa, you're awake!" Shippo yelled happily from Kagome's shoulder as they entered. Both pairs of eyes shot open and Sesshomaru's hand dropped as Melissa leaned back.

"Ummm, maybe we should come back later." Kagome replied taking a step backward, But Melissa had already started to get up. The spell was broken anyway.

"Why would we come back later?" Shippo asked Innocently, "Didn't you say you and Keade would need to take a look at her when she woke up?"

Kagome looked from one to the other and realized the moment was gone. "I'll get Keade."

Melissa got a clean bill of health but Keade recommended they stay close to town for a day or two to be sure. Melissa did not stay in the village alone again, she always went to camp in the woods at the end of the day. She and Sesshomaru continued as they always had, but the memory of nearly kissing was there. They both wished it had happened, but neither made the first move.

Four days after they had arrived, two since she woke up Sesshomaru announced they would be leaving that day. They continued into town and Melissa stopped short when she saw a dragon standing outside Keade's house. The dragon turned two heads to look at them then continued grazing. Wait... grazing?

Melissa took a few running steps and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and pointed at it. "It eat grass?!"

"Are none of the dragons in America herbivores?" Sesshomaru asked.

She looked up with wide eyes at him. "No dragon in America!"

He continued forward then realized she was not walking with him. She stood rooted in spot staring at the beast. He returned to her side and placed a hand on her back. "Ah Un will not hurt you. They once belonged to me. It was Rin who named them. If you would like to pet them I am sure Kohaku would not object."

"Who Kohaku?" She asked as they continued forward.

"He is Rin's friend and Sango's younger brother."

"Melissa!" Rin squealed as they passed Sango's house where she was sitting with Sango, the kids, and a young man who was barely more than a boy, maybe 15.

"Come meet my friend, Kohaku!" She ran up and began to drag Melissa over. The boy had already stood and bowed low to Melissa and Sesshomaru. they visited with the group for half an hour then said their goodbyes and went off in search of Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo to say goodbye to them.

Melissa smiled as they left town, Kohku wasn't Rin's friend, he was her crush. Probably her very first crush. And they were adorable together! Sesshomaru seemed oblivious to the budding romance, given his overprotective nature Melissa decided not to point it out.

Things quickly returned to normal once they were back on the road. The exception of course was the fact she caught Sesshomaru staring at her often. And he caught her staring. There was a tension between them from the kiss that never happened.

About a week after they left Sesshomaru kept them walking longer than normal. She knew he was aware of the time, saw him glance to the sun sinking lower and lower in to the west. By the time he announced that they would stop for the night the sun was touching the horizon. She would be foraging in the dark, that was no good.

She gathered up fire wood as quick as she could and dumped it next to the fire pit Jaken was working on. When she turned back around Sesshomaru was standing behind her.

"It has grown to dark for you to forage tonight." He informed her holding up a dead rabbit, a meat she was fond of. She accepted the rabbit and hugged him. She kissed his cheek, or she meant to, but once again he and looked down at her and he kiss landed on his lips instead. She let go of him and without a word he walked away.

Once was an accident, twice a coincidence. This was the third time. The third time in less than two months. 'Why that sneaky sonovabitch!' She thought as the realization hit her and a grin spread across her face, he was doing this on purpose!

She reached in her sleeve for her knife and felt the geode he'd given her. She pulled it out and smiled down at it.

"You did not open your geode?" Sesshomaru asked

"Not have chance. You help?" She asked holding it out to him. She wanted him to see what was in it with her.

"The colors will be clearer in daylight. I will open it for you in the morning."

She gave him a radiant smile and dressed out the rabbit. She kept her geode out and looked at it in the moonlight as she drifted off to sleep. She really didn't care what was in it. It was from her Sesshomaru.

When Melissa woke up the next morning she was alone. Both Sesshomaru and Jaken had wandered off, but there was wood stacked by the fire pit for a fire to cook breakfast. She wandered off into the woods to tinkle. When she returned Sesshomaru was back and waiting for her.

"We will be spending the day here. I have sent Jaken on an errand, he should return late tonight or early tomorrow morning." Sesshomaru told her. She didn't bother asking what he'd sent Jaken to do. Often he just made crap up to get rid of the kappa for a day or two.

Grinning she picked up her geode and sat down in front of him, holding ti up. She cupped it in her two hands and he placed his large hand on top of it. He instructed her to close her eyes and squeezed the stone. He was right to worry about her eyes, when he crushed the top tiny bits of rock and dust bounced off her cheeks.

She opened her eyes as he lifted away a large fragment of the top. Rose quartz. She was very familiar with this stone. The soft pink crystals were popular for spells concerning love and friendship. It was one of the few things she could count on selling when she'd had her store.

Sesshomaru turned his attention away to the horizon while Melissa examined her crystals. After several minutes she slipped her geode fragments inside her sleeve, except one perfect quartz point as long as her thumb. She grabbed his hand and placed the crystal in his palm, pushing his fingers up over it.

"I want you have this." She told him. He opened his palm and lifted his hand, examining the crystal.

"Thank you." He replied and tucked the rose quartz inside his kimono.

She smiled and threw her arms around him. She went to kiss his cheek but stopped at the last moment and opened her eyes. He had already turned his face to hers, his lips were slightly pursed, the brazen mutt even closed his eyes in anticipation of her kiss.

When the expected kiss did not land on his lips he opened his eyes. It was amusing to watch, first the look of surprise then the flicker of pure panic. Then he had a guilty, nervous look that made Melissa think of a little kid with his hand in the cookie jar. Busted! Melissa giggled, then she leaned forward and placed a soft lingering kiss on his lips.

When the kiss ended she looked up at him and gave him a sweet, hopeful smile. He stared down at her, completely unreadable, for a long moment. Then he lifted his hands to cup her face, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. He closed his eyes and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Then another, and another. All soft sweet pecks.

She smiled and pressed her lips against his again, allowing them to part slightly she pressed her tongue against his lips. He pulled back, confused. "What are you doing, Melissa?"

She blinked in surprise at his question. He didn't know how to french kiss? Well people in Japan were not open with their affections. It was possible he'd never seen a french kiss before. She'd have to teach him.

"Is call French kiss. Is how lovers kiss. I can teach."

He was silent for a long moment, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. Then he let his hands slip down to her shoulders and gripped them as he spoke. "I want to kiss you again, and to learn this new way from you. However I cannot make any promises to you. If we continue, you must understand that it may go no further. Do you wish to continue?"

She reached up to touch his face. She was in no hurry, she'd learned that rushing headlong into a relationship you were not ready for was a bad idea. She was willing to wait for him to be ready, and when he was she was fairly certain she wouldn't stop him. She decided to echo the words he'd spoken long ago. "Do as you wish."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as he placed another soft kiss on her lips. "Teach me."

"When feel tongue open lips." She breathed.

She pressed her lips to his and they parted. When he felt her tongue he did as instructed and felt her tongue slip through them. She began to slowly lick the inside of his mouth. It was the most intimate, sensual thing he'd ever experienced.

When they kissed again he slipped his tongue into her mouth, caressing her tongue with his. They gripped each other tightly and the kiss intensified. He pushed his tongue deeper into her mouth and she pushed him away, panting.

"Not use much tongue, Sesshomaru. Be gentle. Like this." She again pressed her lips to his, he returned the kiss with equal passion. They both were slightly breathless when they came up for air.

Then the lesson was interrupted by her grumbling belly letting Melissa know it was well past breakfast time. She giggled and apologized. She began to walk toward the woods but Sesshomaru took her hand. "Start your fire, I will hunt for you."

It was the least he could do, having kept her from foraging most of the morning. He caught her a pheasant and sat near by as she cooked and ate it. She offered him some but he refused, he did not eat the same food as a human. They spent the rest of the day as usual, with a few breaks to practice kissing.


	38. A Pearl and Piss

New to this fic? You can still comment, on every previous chapter as well if you like.

I don't own Inuyasha or any Inuyasha Characters.

Rating changed to be cautious.

* * *

Melissa grinned at Sesshomaru as they walked along a forest trail. He glanced at her then looked ahead. They had kissed again that morning, but then Jaken had returned. Sesshomaru hadn't touched her since. She hadn't expected him to, he wasn't the type who was into public displays of affection.

They stopped for the night and started to make camp. Sesshomaru wandered off while Jaken made a fire, this didn't bother the kappa as Sesshomaru did it often. He followed Melissa's scent and walked up behind her. She didn't realize he was there and when he reached to touch her cheek an unexpected hand in her peripheral vision caused her to duck and raise an arm in defense.

"Sesshomaru, you startle me." She exclaimed, turning to see her guardian youkai.

"Was it your father or your husband?" He asked softly.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"A couple of attacks by a villager would not have ingrained such a reaction in you so deeply. Which one struck you, your father or husband?"

She was silent for a moment. She looked away as she felt tears sting her eyes. Sesshomaru cupped her cheek and turned her face back to him. When she looked up she concern in his eyes.

"Both." She admitted. She felt ashamed that she had allowed either one to hurt her as long as she had.

"Husband hit me because I could not carry babies." She said slowly. "Father because... Many reasons. He just bad."

"Neither one deserved to have you in their life. Melissa, I swear to you I will never strike you." He assured her, stroking her cheek. She nodded as though she already knew that. He leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss and when it ended she leaned against his chest while he placed his arms around her. After a moment he kissed her again then let her get back to foraging.

Later that night after Jaken fell asleep Sesshomaru moved to sit by her by the fire. While they spoke he took her hand in his. They kissed a few times then he moved back to his tree and she laid down near the fire to sleep. That was the way their relationship went for several more weeks. He wasn't trying to hide it, Sesshomaru just wasn't comfortable displaying his affection openly.

When they returned to the village Kagome was the first person she sought out and the two giggled like school girls as Melissa told her about their new relationship. Sesshomaru could hear the two speaking in Melissa's language and by the giggling could guess what they were talking about. As soon as they were gone Kagome was sure to tell Inuyasha, if not before. After all the grief he gave his brother for being part human he'd never live down this relationship, but it was a small price to pay for how Melissa made him feel.

A week and a half later they were sitting on the beach once more eating raw oysters. They had a roaring campfire, Melissa just liked oysters raw. She and Jaken had used the last of the light to gather them and Sesshomaru was opening them and passing them around. His armor had been removed for cleaning and was leaning against a tree nearby.

He ate a few, they weren't cooked so they didn't count as human food. Jaken ate a few too, a few was all he could eat with his tiny stomach. Melissa ate most of them, she needed more food than Jaken and Sesshomaru had hunted just a couple of nights ago.

"You know, some people believe oysters aphrodisiacs. Is not true, but some people believe."

"What is an aphrodisiacs?" Sesshomaru asked handing her another oyster.

"Something make people want... You know..." She didn't know how to say it, so she made a hole with her thumb and fore finger and poked the finger of her other hand through it repeatedly.

"What?" Jaken screamed, jumping to his feet, "You brazen hussy! Are you trying to seduce Sesshomarusama?! You..." He was silenced suddenly as Sesshomaru backhanded him.

"You will not speak to Melissa in such a manner. Incase it has escaped your notice, Jaken, her status in this pack is much higher than your own." She grinned at Sesshomaru and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"So, my dear, are you trying to seduce this Sesshomaru?" He asked her with a twinkle in his eye.

She giggled and shook her head, "Is not real, Sesshomaru. If you want do that after eat oyster is because you want do that before."

He wasn't so sure. Maybe it was because they were talking about it, or because oysters had more of an effect than she believed, but he suddenly had some very, very dirty desires. Perhaps she knew because their eyes met for a long time and then she looked away, blushing.

He didn't even care that Jaken was there, he cupped her cheek with his hand and turned her face to kiss her lips. This had an unexpected perk, Jaken was rendered speechless for several minutes. Then he kissed her again a stroked her cheek.

He opened a few more oysters for her and looked out at the sea as she ate them.

"Oh! Sesshomaru, look!" She stated suddenly.

"You found a pearl." He observed as he looked at the tiny, shiny object she held between two fingers. She grinned as she looked at it.

"Do you desire pearls?"

"I have pearl!"

The pearl was a cream color. It was a pretty thing, but not perfectly round. It reminded him of the moon, which would be full in two night's time.

"It is imperfect."

"Is best pearl!"

Sesshomaru had to smile at her enthusiasm. A few minutes later he put it between two empty oyster shells and tied them together with a few pieces of grass, so she wouldn't lose it. He promised to get her a decent box to keep it in later.

A while later she decided to take a walk down the beach by herself. It was a hot night and the water was calmly lapping at her ankles as she walked along the shore. She looked back up the beach, she couldn't see the boys so they couldn't see her. She shrugged off her clothing and laid it on the sand above reach of the waves.

The cool water felt great against her legs as she waded nude into the surf. The water was up nearly to her knees when she reached a ledge and the sand beneath her feet disappeared. She didn't expect the drop off and fell several feet below the water before she started swimming up and out from the beach.

Then suddenly her leg erupted in pain! She screamed and thrashed and her belly also started to burn like she was on fire. Up the beach Sesshomaru had been entering the woods when he heard her scream and flew to her as she fell below the water still thrashing in pain.

He dove and scooped her up. He looked at her in the moonlight and removed the gelatinous creature from her belly and dropped it in the water below. He laid her in the sand and examined her as she cried in agony, she had long red welts on her thigh and stomach from the jellyfish.

Had he known she planned to go for a swim he would have warned her these waters were frequented by jellyfish. Now all he could do was treat her stings. These jellyfish were not usually deadly, but the sting was painful and he only knew of on cure for jellyfish stings. She wasn't going to like this.

Melissa felt like her leg and belly were burning. She didn't even register at first the warm stream of liquid trickling down on her leg and belly. When she did she opened her eyes and looked up in confusion, Sesshomaru was standing over her with his dick in his hands. He was peeing on her stings.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell do you think you're doing?! Quit pissing on me you sonovabitch!" She screeched in English. She continued to screech at him in English as she tried to back away but he was already finished and shook it before putting it back in his hakama.

"Melissa, calm yourself." He told her. She didn't hear him, she was still screeching at him for peeing on her. Irritated he knelt down to cover her mouth with his hand silencing her. She tried to pull away from his hand but he wouldn't allow her to start screeching again.

"If you will calm yourself perhaps you will notice your leg is starting to feel better. You were stung by a jellyfish, urine is the only cure for jellyfish venom. Now this Sesshomaru does not wish to hear anymore on the subject or I might hike my leg to you for spite. How is your leg?"

"Better." She admitted. "But still hurt."

"Let's go." He ordered turning to walk back to camp.

"Wait. Not sure can walk. You help?"

"Do you expect me to carry you when you are covered in urine?"

"But... But you do it! You piss on me!" She yelled indignantly!

Sesshomaru paused for a long moment. "I did warn you." He turned around with his pecker in his hands.

"Sesshomaru! No, not piss on me!" She held up her hands and turned her face away. After a moment she realized he wasn't peeing after all. She looked back at him and he smirked at her. He'd never had any intention of peeing on her again.

"It would appear this Sesshomaru is out of urine. It maybe wise for you to learn to stay silent before I make more."

He put his penis away and knelt down to help her up and she smacked his hands away "Sesshomaru, wash hands!"

"Wash my hands?"

"Yes! You hold penis! Wash hands!"

"With your irrational fear of penises it is no wonder you have never bore a child. Allow me to explain, a man must put his penis inside of you for a child to one day come out. If you're a good girl perhaps I can give you a demonstration someday."

She turned beet red and gaped at him before exclaiming that she knew where babies came from. He walked to the edge of the surf and dipped his hands in the waves, rubbing them together to make her happy. He returned to Melissa and helped her stand and they walked back to the water so she could rinse the pee off.

"Of all the words for urine you could have learned, piss, Melissa? Perhaps I should be mindful of how much time you spend in the presence of my little brother."

She stopped walking when she felt the water on her feet. "Is safe?"

"If we stay in the shallow water you should not be stung again."

They waded together until the water was nearly to her knees and Sesshomaru knelt to cup the seawater in his hands and poured it over her belly and leg. Then Sesshomaru realized kneeling in front of her like this put his face very close to her nude womanhood. He could smell it, and the smell was very alluring. It took great willpower to ignore his canine instinct to bury his nose in her crotch.

He finished rinsing her wounds and stared up at her. It had been a long time since he had seen her nude. She had always been slender, but now he body was strong and toned. Especially her legs. The result was they now looked even longer. For a moment he imagined her wrapping those long, strong legs around him.

Her body hair had grown back too. The hair on her legs was so fine and fair it was barely visible. However she had a small dense patch of golden curls nestled between her legs. His eyes traveled up her body, lingering on her perky, pink nippled breasts before he finally met her big blue eyes.

He slowly stood and placed his hands around her waist and lowered his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly as they kissed. The kiss ended and she began kissing up his jaw line and he groaned in pleasure when she drew his earlobe between her lips. Then she traced her tongue along the rim of his ear and he started kissing the side of her neck.

"May I touch you?" He breathed against her neck. She made a small noise of consent. Still kissing her neck he wrapped one arm around her waist and with the other hand began fondling one of her breasts. Her breast was soft and the skin was like silk except for her nipple which grew taut and hard under his fingers.

He released her breast and stroked her cheek as he kissed her lips again. He continued to stroke her cheeks after the kiss ended. He took her hand and led her back to shore and helped her dress and they returned to camp. She kissed him and started to head to the fireside, but he held her hand and pulled her to his side as he settled down. He wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest as they fell asleep.


	39. Baby

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Where are all my reviewers hiding? Come out and review, unless you want me to send Lord Fluffy to get ya.

Super cute chapter.

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke the next day with Melissa still cuddled against him, warm and soft. He nuzzled the hair on top of her head and gave her a gentle lick on the forehead. He ran his hand under her sleeve and up the soft skin of her arm. He noticed she had something under the skin on one arm. Something small and hard, like shrapnel from a battle. Odd. Be then she was odd.

He became aware that his member was stiff. Was it his usual morning stiffness, or did it remain from last night? He carefully moved her so that he could stand. Her eyes fluttered open but he told her to sleep a while longer and walked in to the forest to take care of his needs.

When he returned she was awake. Jaken had gone off somewhere, probably to gather more wood for the tiny fire and Melissa had her bow and arrow tracking a flock of small wood ducks. She had learned to control her spiritual powers and so could use her bow and arrows for hunting if she wished. Though she still had trouble with small, moving targets.

She hit one this morning. She only clipped it's wing, not a killing shot, but enough to bring it down. She ran to get her duck and cut it's throat before dressing it and putting it over the fire. Jaken returned with more wood.

"Jaken. You watch duck?" She asked the little Kappa as she added the wood

"Yes, Merissa." The little kappa agreed. Melissa scooped him up in a big bear hug while he kicked his little feet and yelled in protest. She gave him a big noisy kiss on his cheek and put him down. Then kissed Sesshomaru and walked a short ways away, sitting down to meditate. She usually did that at night, but hadn't last night.

Once she'd meditated and eaten they got moving again, moving away from the shore and into the woods. Melissa sang a happy little song as they walked then challenged Jaken with a riddle. Sesshomaru figured it out right away but gave Jaken a chance to get it wrong before he spoke.

Near noon Sesshomaru caught the smell of smoke and human blood. A lot of human blood. He went to investigate and found a small human village that had been decimated.

Many of the simple wooden huts were leveled, a few were burning having collapsed on top of the noon time cooking fires. Bodies were scattered everywhere. Men, women, even children had all been slain.

He could smell a youkai. All creatures need food, and some did eat humans. However most of the villagers were whole. The youkai killed them for sport, not food. Sesshomaru did not approve of such senseless killing.

True, he had killed when he might not have needed to. But he never went out of his way to kill. And Sesshomaru would never have slain such defenseless creatures as these. That was another life anyway.

Melissa whispered something in her language. He could hear sadness in her voice. He looked over his shoulder and saw her looking around with sorrow in her eyes. Perhaps he should have left her in the woods, it hadn't even occurred to him that such a scene would distress her.

Suddenly a muffled cry could be heard from somewhere among the rubble. It sounded a bit like a cat yowling. Melissa ran toward the sound and began digging in the wreckage of a house. She started trying to lift a wall but it was to heavy. Sesshomaru grabbed it and flipped it back out of her way.

When he flipped the wall back the high noise became louder. It continued to increase in volume, assaulting his sensitive ears as she dug.

"What is that unholy noise?" Jaken screeched slapping his hands over his ears. "Gah, shut it up, silence it! Make it stop!"

Funny, that's how Sesshomaru often felt about the racket Jaken made he mused as he watched her. Then she held up the source of the noise, the lone survivor of the attack on this village. The tiny infant quieted as she held him close, the warmth of a mother's embrace was all he needed at the moment.

The small boy sucked on his fingers as he stared up curiously at Melissa with huge, bright eyes. She stepped closer to Sesshomaru and the boy's eyes shifted from her to Sesshomaru and back again. He made a cooing noise around the fingers he was sucking on, drool running down his chin. He looked back to Sesshomaru and stared at the youkai.

Sesshomaru stared back at him. He had never been this close to a baby before, never actually seen one. He was a cubby, healthy baby with curious dark eyes and fine black hair. He raised his free hand and waved it towards Sesshomaru as he cooed again.

"I think he likes you. You want hold?" Melissa asked

Sesshomaru glanced up at her then looked back down at the baby and slowly shook his head. "This sesshomaru does not hold infants."

Melissa started singing again, a slow soft song as she swayed with the baby. He looked up at her but continued to look back at Sesshomaru. After a few moments Sesshomaru cautiously reached out and petted the cooing babe on top of the head. His hand covered the baby's head and he was surprised how soft the baby's hair was.

Then the baby scrunched up his tiny face and it's face turned red. Their was a loud, wet, ripping sound, like wet cloth being torn. Then the boy smiled as a truly foul odor began to emanate from him. How could something so small and cute create such a smell?

"Gah, what is that horrid stench?" Jaken screeched clamping his hands over her beak as even Sesshomaru's nose wrinkled.

Melissa however seemed completely immune to the smell. "Uh-oh, did we make a poopoo?" She cooed in her own tongue.

She went back to the rubble and holding the child in one arm began to dig through the rubble of his former home until she found what she sought. She once had a friend who had a baby and had done some sitting, diapers were no big deal for her. However she'd never used a cloth diaper, much less a flat fold diaper.

She realized she was going to need two hands to figure out how to fold the large square of cloth to fit the baby. "Jaken, hold baby. I need fold this."

"I'm not touching that putrid thing!" Jaken screamed with his hands still over his beak.

Sesshomaru almost ordered Jaken to take the child, but felt it unwise. If the child sensed Jaken's disgust he might become upset and cry again. But Melissa clearly needed two hands for her task. "This Sesshomaru will hold the child for you, my dear."

Melissa smiled her beautiful smile and showed Sesshomaru how to hold the baby. The little one continued to gaze up in fascination at the two of them then squealed and flailed his tiny limbs in delight when he realized Sesshomaru was going to hold him.

"Hn, You have absolutely no fear of this Sesshomaru, do you little one? That is most unwise." Jaken gaped and Melissa beamed, the words sounded like Sesshomaru, but his tone was light, almost playful. The child babbled back around the fingers in his mouth, he couldn't speak the words, but he was attempting to match the tone.

Sesshomaru turned his back on the pack as Melissa went about figuring out how to fold the diaper. "Are you attempting to mimic me, young one?"

Again the child attempted to match his tone. Sesshomaru granted the child a rare smile, but unlike those who knew him the child felt no fear and returned a gummy smile of his own. He lowered his face toward the child and tapped him playfully on the nose. The child responded by reaching up and attempting to grab his.

Sesshomaru quickly lifted his head back up and out of reach. The infant giggled and wiggled happily in his arms. He tickled the child under his chin and the baby giggled and wiggled some more. 'Adorable. I might not mind having one of these some day.'

"What strange power you have, young one." He whispered to the babbling babe. "You screech like a thousand youkai being slain and reek like a summer corpse, and yet I can not bring myself to dislike you. Melissa has remedied one of these, perhaps she is ready to rid you of that smell now?"

The child cooed up at Sesshomaru then stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry.

"Yes, that is what you did. That is why this Sesshomaru shall call you Stinky." The child giggled and kicked his legs as Sesshomaru spoke.

"Stinky?" Melissa asked skeptically.

"That is what he is."

"Stinky not name!"

"He likes it."

"He is just baby! He not know what it means, He likes you, not name."

"This Sesshomaru has decided to call him Stinky."

"Well this Melissa not call him that!" She yelled placing her hands on her hips.

"Are you ready to change this child's diaper yet?" He snapped. The baby started to cry and Melissa stood to take him.

"What is wrong? Why does he cry now?" Sesshomaru asked, concerned about the child's sudden change in mood.

"We argue. Babies not like when parents argue. He knows you angry." She replied taking the child and bouncing him in her arms to soothe him.

Once the baby calmed down she set him down next to the clean diaper and both Sesshomaru and Jaken recoiled at the contents of the baby's diaper. Melissa was not surprised, she'd known what to expect. Due to undeveloped digestive systems and a liquid diet baby doodoos were fairly odd looking, the mess was liquid but granular, and yellowish brown. Since her first diaper change Melissa had not been able to stomach anything with stone ground mustard on it, the appearance of it turned her stomach.

Suddenly Melissa moved quickly to the side, narrowly avoiding the font that sprung from between the child's legs. The liquid instead sprinkled gently down on top of a tiny Kappa's head. Jaken froze, a look of mingled horror and disgust on his reptilian face. Then he began to scream and flailed his own tiny limbs. "Aaaak! It pissed on me!"

"Jaken, watch your language, I do not want you teaching this child profanities." Sesshomaru scolded.

"You are green, Jaken. Maybe he think you are plant, if he water you you grow." Melissa joked finishing cleaning the baby and wrapping him back up.

The child cooed at them again and then smacked it's lips a few times. When Melissa picked him back up he turned his tiny head and began nuzzling against her chest.

"Perhaps the child could have two names. He certainly has proven himself to be Stinky, but I suppose a proper name will serve him well later in life." He reached out to touch Melissa's face.

She nodded. "It can be nick name. I not call him nick name. I call him... hmmmmm. I need think of name."

The child in her arms made a soft fussy sound and they both looked down at the child. He was opening and closing his mouth against the smooth silk of her kimono with his eyes closed. He was searching for food and becoming upset by his inability to find it.

"If I were requesting your nipples and you failed to present them I believe I would become frusturated too." Sesshomaru quipped, keeping his face deadpan. He looked at Melissa's face, at her worried frown.

"He hungry. I can't feed him. I not have... not have..." She shook her head, she didn't know the word for milk so she patted her chest to be understood. Sesshomaru looked back down at the child who was now starting to cry.

"Can he not be weaned early?" He asked as he placed a finger in the baby's mouth. The baby latched onto his finger and began to suck vigorously as he examined the smooth gums, finding only one small lard lump beneath his lower gum. He had not yet cut his first milk tooth. If they kept him he would starve.

He removed his finger and the child voiced his hunger again. Melissa replaced it with her own, quieting the baby while she racked her brain, trying to think how to feed him in a land that didn't keep dairy animals. Sesshomaru's heart was moved with pity as he watched his beloved and the hungry child. Then, sensing the stirring of compassion, Tenseiga started to pulse, telling him what must be done.

"I am sorry, Melissa. I want you to have children, but this one must stay with his true mother. He will starve if we keep him." He began to walk away from her, following his nose.

"Sesshomaru, I not think she survive." Melissa replied.

She hadn't. Sesshomaru found her corpse near the demolished house. She was barely more than a child herself, not much older than Rin. She had perhaps 14 summers. But more than the button nose marked her as his mother, Sesshomaru could smell the milk turning sour in her breasts.

Nearby lay a very young man with a weapon in his hand. He had died trying to defend his young family. Sesshomaru lifted his eyes and scanned the village. A small child, no older than Rin had been when he found her, was lying in a pool of blood. Her doll was still clutched in her arms. And a middle aged couple were crumpled together over the form of a dead son and many other families wear similarly grouped together, having died attempting to protect one another.

He could smell tears as Melissa drew even with him. She gazed down at the girl, "Is that mother?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied, drawing a glowing Tenseiga. He put his free arm around her and drew her to his side. He heard her dagger make a curious sound at Tenseiga. "Cover his eyes."

Melissa did as he bade, placing one hand over the baby's face. Then a blinding blue white light erupted from Tenseiga as he held his sword infront of his face. She snapped her eyes shut and turned her face away. The light radiated out from the sword, a blast of healing energy with the power to lift their hair from their shoulders.

"It is safe to open your eyes now." He stated as he licked her cheek.

"Sesshomaru, what..."

Her question was cut short by a soft groan coming from the girl at their feet. She pushed herself to a sitting position and looked around in confusion. Then looked up at the pair with fear in her eyes before her eyes fell on her son.

Melissa'a jaw dropped and she looked around in awe as the dead rose, whole and healthy once more. The baby started crying again and Melissa glanced down at him then looked at his mother. She was staring at them in fear, clearly wondering what they were planning to do with her baby. Melissa gave her a reassuring smile and stepped forward, offering Stinky back to his mother.

Without another word Sesshomaru turned and walked away. Melissa gave the young mother another warm smile then turned to follow him.


	40. The Compassionate Lord

I don't own Inuyasha

please read and review

* * *

Sesshomaru had a nagging feeling, like something was missing. It had been with him since they left the village. They had inventoried their belongings, several times. They had everything. But something seemed missing now. Nothing was actually missing. He put it from his mind.

He looked over at Melissa. She tried to be upbeat, but he could tell leaving Stinky had broken her heart. "He would have starved, Melissa."

"What?" She asked.

"I know leaving the child was hard for you, for a few minutes you thought you'd have the family you long for. I thought so as well. But we couldn't keep him. Were there a way for me to put milk in your breasts I would have let you keep him. But I can not."

"I know. I happy he safe. You are right, I wanted keep him. But I not able feed him."

"Must it be an infant? There are other children who have been orphaned. Older children who do not need to draw nourishment from a mother's breast. Children whose parents are beyond Tenseiga's reach. Could you be content with an older child?"

"Yes. I love all children." She replied, smiling up a him.

"Then I will bring you children one day." She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around one of his as they walked.

"Sesshomaru, why you wait?" She asked a short while later.

"Wait?'

"At village. Why you wait?" She asked.

"You are wondering why I did not resurrect the villagers immediately?"

"Resurrect?" She was unfamiliar with the word.

"It means restore to life. To wield Tenseiga one must posses a compassionate heart. This is something that does not come naturally to me. Tenseiga did not speak to me until I felt pity for the child's hunger."

"Oh. And you not able help all?"

"No. The body must be intact. If it is destroyed or rotten the soul can not return to it. Also Tenseiga can only call a soul back once. Rin, for instance, is beyond Tenseiga's reach because I have restored her once before."

"Rin died?!" She asked, horrified by the idea.

"Yes. Shortly after I met her and before I took her into my care she was mauled by wolves."

They continued to walk in silence. Melissa needed to take all he'd told her in. They didn't speak again until they stopped for lunch and the conversation stayed light and casual the rest of the afternoon.

Later that night after Jaken had fallen asleep Sesshomaru took hold of Melissa's hand and pulled her to her feet. He led her from camp, into the forest and once they were out of earshot he turned to face her and began stroking her cheek. Then he took her face in both his hands and kissed her.

He sat down and pulled her into his lap as he continued to kiss her and she wrapped her arms around him. They paused for breath and she leaned her head against his chest, hugging him tightly. He stroked her hair and arms and kissed the top of her hair, inhaling deeply.

She lifted her head and kissed him again. He then began licking and nipping at her ear and she made a soft whimpering sound. He began kissing down her neck, then pushed the neck of her kimono to the side to kiss her shoulder. He could feel her pulse pounding in the veins of her neck as he continued to lick and kiss her there

"May I touch you?" he breathed. He gave her just a enough time to whisper yes before capturing her lips with his. She was still sitting sideways in his lap and the arm he had around her waist moved to pull the bow from her obi so her kimono fell open. He moved that hand around her to cup her breast while the other one filled his other hand. He continued to kiss up and down her neck as he gently kneaded her breasts, feeling her nipples harden.

"Melissa, you may stop me if I go to far." He whispered, she made a soft moaning sound and nodded. He lowered his head and took one of her nipples in his mouth. His newly freed hand moved downward, stroking her smooth belly then her hip. He stroked her long strong thigh.

He could smell desire between her legs. He expected her to stop him before now, but instead she'd opened her legs to give him access. He placed his hand over her womanhood, cupping it gently. He hesitated, he had no idea what he was doing.

"Sesshomaru?" She opened her eyes and when he looked at her face she gave him a sweet, understanding smile. "Is fine if you want stop."

He wanted to stop, but he wanted to contnue too. Why was he nervous about this? Why? Stalling for time he kissed her lips, allowing his hand to just linger on top of her curls.

She took his hand and placed it around her waist instead. "Stop." She whispered, saving him from having to choose. She kissed him again then stood up and retied her obi before heading back to camp. Sesshomaru stayed behind to take care of his raging hard-on.

* * *

"I wonder if Kagome have baby yet." Melissa mused as they walked along a well worn game trail. A cool wind blew and Melissa wrapped her arms around herself as the breeze carried a couple of red leaves past.

"How long does a human carry her young in her womb?" Sesshomaru asked glancing at her. When they left here he'd take her to buy warmer clothes.

"9 months."

"If she has not birthed yet she will soon."

Soon they spotted Kagome and Inuyasha. She was cutting medicinal mushrooms off a tree trunk to be dried while her protective husband stood guard, holding her basket for her. She could barley reach the trunk for her huge belly in the way. She looked miserable.

"Kagome, you ok?" Melissa asked, jogging up.

"Hello you three. Yes, I am ok, just tired. My back has been killing me since last night so I didn't sleep well." She tossed the last mushroom into the basket and they all started back to town.

The girls talked happily as they trailed after the men. Kagome suddenly stopped and drew a sharp breath as she doubled over with her hands on her belly. Inuyasha was instantly at her side.

"Are you ok? Is it time or false labor again? Do you need me to carry you?"

"Calm down, Inuyasha. I'm fine, it was just a cramp." She stood straight and began walking again. A few minutes later Kagome hissed in pain, clutching her stomach with one hand and grabbing Melissa's arm to keep upright. Both men looked back at her as Kagome's gaze went down the the fluid splashing down around her feet.

Inuyasha reached for her but Kagome slapped his hands away, insisting she needed to walk. Gravity would help the labor progress. Instead of her husband she held on to Melissa as they made their way slowly to town.

Kagome stopped again and held on to Melissa for support as she breathed rapidly, trying to control the pain. Inuyasha tried to help hold her up but again she smacked his hands away. He tried once more but she lifted her head and glared at him. His eyes widened, he took a step backward, and his ears flattened.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha face planted then pried him self up, totally confused while his big brother smirked. "Kagome? Why? What..."

"SIT! This is all your fault you stupid mutt! You did this to me!" She yelled. Inuyasha looked stricken and helpless. Normally he'd yell back, but right now he couldn't. Not with his wife in such a delicate condition.

"Inuyasha, perhaps it would be wise for you to run ahead and alert Keade and Rin that your wife will be in need of their services when she arrives. I will escort the women to the village."

Inuyasha shot his brother a silent thanks, "Good idea." And he was gone before his wife could sit him again. The four made their way slowly back to town. Sesshomaru matched his pace to the women's so that he kept them in site while Jaken trailed at a respectful distance.

As soon as they reached town Rin ran up and gave Sesshomaru and Melissa a very brief greeting before leading Kagome into her house chattering excitedly. Melissa didn't know the first thing about delivering babies so she stayed outside with the men, out of the way. She sat with Sesshomaru as they watched Inuyasha pace nervously.

"You needn't be so nervous, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru told his brother as he watched him.

Inuyasha wheeled around, "Are you crazy?! I don't know anything about youkai, I was raised around humans, maybe this isn't dangerous to youkai women. Sesshomaru, human women die in childbirth. Babies die too. I could lose my wife and my child!"

"Inuyasha, do you forget what father left to me? I can not promise that neither Kagome nor the child will die. If they die, they will not remain dead. You have no need to be nervous."

"You... You would bring them back?"

"Yes."

Inuyasha stared at his brother in disbelief. "Sesshomaru..."

"Do not thank me. This has nothing to do with any tender feelings towards you. Your thanks should go to Melissa. Your wife is important to Melissa. As Alpha of my pack it is my responsibility to care for her. I believe your wife dying would distress her."

Melissa rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smile. "No lie, Sesshomaru. You are good man, good brother."

Sesshomaru frowned at her. "You are mistaken, I am neither."

Inuyasha looked from one to the other with crossed arms. "I don't think she is. Not anymore at least. Let's face it, you used to be a real asshole! You..."

Inuyasha looked at Melissa, she didn't need to know his brother's past. That Sesshomaru was a murderer. She didn't need to know the man she loved had once tried to kill everyone she cared about.

He sighed and turned away, looking at his house where his wife lay in labor. His wife whom his brother promised to save if the birth went wrong. His human wife. Before Sesshomaru had taken in Rin...

He turned back around. "look, I'm not going to lie, you were right up there with Naraku. But then you took in Rin. Sesshomaru, that kid changed you. You just offered to save my wife and child if the birth goes wrong. I couldn't ask for a better brother." Inuyasha walked away from them, sitting right beside the door of his house.

"I hope Kagome O.K." Melissa whispered.

"I believe she will be fine. Kagome is a strong woman."

"But I not hear her scream."

"Of course she's not screaming!" Inuyasha snapped at he from his post by the door.

"Do not speak to Melissa in such a voice." Sesshomaru growled back.

"She insulted my wife!"

"She made an innocent observation. I assume based on a cultural difference, she is not Japanese." He turned to Melissa, "You sound as though you expect her to be screaming right now, I assume that is acceptable in America?"

"Having baby hurts!" She explained emphatically.

"I am sure. However it is what a woman is made for. Japanese women attempt to bare the pain in dignified silence."

"I wonder what baby will be." She said after a long period of silence.

"That depends on what it inherited from it's father. The mother is human, but Inuyasha is a hanyo, half human and half youkai. If the child has inherited his humanity it will be a full blood human. If it inherited his youkai half it will be hanyo, like it's father."

"Oh. I mean boy or girl."

"We will discover that soon."

They both fell silent for a few minutes. Melissa was deep in thought While Sesshomaru was observing the comings and goings of the town. The Monk's girls ran by in the distance laughing merrily. Sesshomaru was sure they had been up to mischief.

A moment later the monk ran by, in pursuit of his children. He had his staff in one hand and some rope in the other. Was he planning to hog tie the girls? That wasn 't a bad idea actually.

"Hanyo and human maybe make human. Hanyo and youkai maybe make youkai?" Melissa asked after a while.

"I am uncertain, I do not know that such a pairing has ever occurred. Most humans are fearful of youkai and many youkai look down on humans. It is rare for a youkai and a human to join together for a hanyou to be born.

As hanyou are often feared by humans for their youkai blood and scorned by youkai for their humanity it is rarer yet for a hanyo to reproduce. What Inuyasha and Kagome have is unusual. Usually when a hanyo produces a child it is the result of a male hanyou taking a human woman by force.

A hanyo would not likely be able to take a youkai by force. The youkai would have to be willing. However if a hanyo and a youkai did come together I see no reason why they could not bear a youkai child."

Sango approached the group with her baby on her hip. "Has Kagome had the baby yet?"

"No, not yet." Inuyasha replied, glancing at the door.

"Issa!" The baby squealed wiggling in his mother's arms and holding his arms out to Melissa.

"Yes, that is Melissa. Do you want Melissa? Would you like to hold him, Melissa?" Melissa nodded and held her hands out to take the little boy and Sango sat down beside her, she looked exhausted.

"Can you two hear what's going on in there?" Sango asked, looking from one brother to the other.

"Keade has not instructed her to push yet." Sesshomaru informed Sango.

"She might scream a little right when the baby comes, Inuyasha. It's her first"

"Nasha?" The baby asked looking around, his eyes landed on Sesshomaru. He looked closely at the silver white hair. "Nasha?"

"Oh no, Aisuko, that's not Inuyasha. That's Sesshomaru."

"I'm over here, squirt."

The child turned his head to look in the direction of Inuyasha's voice. He sucked his thumb as he thoughtfully looked from one to the other.

"Oggy?" He asked finally, pointing one grimy finger at Sesshomaru.

"Yes, Aisuko, he's a doggy. That's Sesshomaru."

"Sesmawu?"

"Sorry, Sesshomaru. He's still learning to talk."

"All must learn at some point."

"Oh my god, Aisuko, no!" Seango screamed at her son as her heart leaped out of her chest.

"Oggy!" Aisuko squealed in delight as he reached over from Melissa's lap and grabbed a fistful of silver hair. He yanked the silver hair, attempting to pull Sesshomaru down to his level. Oggies have ears, he knew, and he wanted to see them.

Faster than either Inuyasha or Sango could move to grab the baby Sesshomaru grabbed his tiny wrist in one hand and gently pried his fingers apart with the other, freeing himself. The next moment Sango had her son back in her arms. She turned the child over her knee and Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist before she made a mistake in her panic.

"Why are you attempting to spank the child?"

"He pulled your hair."

"Has he been taught not to?"

"N... No." She replied trembling. The next minute she was hugging the baby tightly against her chest. She sobbed and apologized over and over, whether to Sesshomaru or to the child was unclear. A moment later she pushed the child into Inuyasha's lap and rushed away with a hand clamped to her mouth.

Sesshomaru watched the whole display with apparent indifference. Once she had run away he turned his attention to his brother. "Does she know?"

"I think she's working it out." Inuyasha replied, not looking up from the child he was bouncing on his knee.

"Poor Sango. I maybe should invent condoms."

"Indeed."

A few minutes later Sango returned, still looking ill. "Thanks Inuyasha. But it's time for his nap now."

"Hey Sango, I can watch him if you need a break. I need the practice."

"No, no, he needs a nap." Sango insisted and walked away with her wide awake son.


	41. Baby Fever

I don't own Inuyasha, I merely borrow the characters for my own demented purposes.

Reviews give me warm fuzzies. I like warm fuzzies. They are good for my ego, he's getting hungry again. So lots and lots of reviews please!

Warning: There will be a very dirty chapter soon.

* * *

Sesshomaru tried to ignore his brother's smirk as they all waited for the baby to be born. It had been hours and Melissa had dozed off on his shoulder. Inuyasha kept smirking at them, clearly wanting to say something but knowing now wasn't the time. Every time Inuyasha smirked Sesshomaru glared, but neither brother said anything.

Suddenly Inuyasha jumped up and turned toward the house and Sesshomaru shook Melissa awake.

"What?" Melissa asked rubbing her eyes. "Has the baby been born?"

"It is time, Keade just told Kagome to get ready to push." Even as he spoke he heard Kagome grunting as she strained to push her baby out.

Everyone was on pins and needles as they waited. The dogs could hear Kagome's pained groans as she labored to birth the baby. Every so often Sesshomaru would tell Melissa what was being said inside. Then as Keade told her the head was visible she screamed in pain.

"Inuyasha, I know you can hear me. You're never touching me again you son of a bitch! Sit! Owwww, dammit, SIT!" Kagome screeched drawing knowing smiles from every mother in earshot of the little house. Kagome screamed again as Keade urged her to push.

Kagome stopped screaming and there was silence for the space of a heartbeat. Just as Inuyasha was starting to panic they heard the gasping first cry of his newborn baby. His face lit up in excitement! He didn't wait to be called, he ran into his house.

"Inuyasha, we have not yet called ye."

"Kagomesama still must deliver the afterbirth and be washed, Inuyashasama."

Inuyasha quickly backed out of his house. He was white as rice and turning green. Kagome had been laying against the far wall facing the door with her legs up and naked from the waist down. Neither Keade nor Rin had been working between them at the moment, meaning he got an eyeful that he wished he hadn't.

"Sesshomaru, if you ever have pups don't enter the birthing room until they call you!" Inuyasha told him, looking as though her were scarred for life.

"I would never even consider such an action!" his brother replied loftily.

Melissa smirked and crossed her arms as she looked from one to the other. "In America men tougher!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"In America father in birth room with mother. Keep mother calm and watch baby born."

"You Americans are fucking nuts!" Inuyasha replied shaking his head. "Why would a man willingly watch that?"

"Is beautiful thing."

"What I just saw wasn't beautiful! It looked like raw liver coming out of her gaping... Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick!" He exclaimed holding his stomach as though truly nauseated. A short while later Rin and Keade emerged with something smelling of blood in a small basket and bloody bedding in another.

"She has been cleaned Inuyasha, ye may see her and your child now." Keade told the new father.

Rin smiled at her own adoptive father. "I will talk to you later my lord, but Rin must wash and help Keadesama bury the placenta first."

"Humans do not eat their placentas?" He asked. Everyone stared at him like he was nuts, looking slightly disgusted by the idea but Keade.

"Human women differ from dogs in many respects Sesshomaru. This, apparently, is one of those differences. No, humans would find such an act distasteful. Come Rin, we have much to do, child."

"Right, see you soon my lord." She chirped brightly and trotted away after Keade while Inuyasha went inside to meet his new baby. They talked softly amongst themselves for several minutes then Sesshomaru stood, suggesting the take a walk. Melissa accepted his hand to stand then they heard Inuyasha at his door.

"Hey, Come in here, Kagome want's you to meet the baby." Then he was gone, had walked back to his wife's side.

"Go on in, Melissa. I will wait for you."

"You not come meet baby?"

"No. It is not my place to intrude upon their private moment. I believe I can trust Inuyasha to keep you safe within his own house. Go. Meet the baby."

She looked like she wanted to argue, but then she shook her head and went onto the little house. He turned to walk away but was stopped by a voice calling his name. He hadn't even realized Jaken was gone until the little kappa returned looking pleased with himself.

"Mi'lord, I have camp all set up for your arrival when you and Melissa decide to retire. I even took it upon myself to find food for her so she will not have to forage tonight."

"She will appreciate that." Sesshomaru informed the kappa with a nod of approval. Jaken beamed with pride, from Sesshomaru this was extravagant praise.

As they spoke something tapped against the back of Sesshomaru's leg. He turned and looked down at Sango's son. He had not realized the child was no longer a baby but a toddler, he had apparently given his mother the slip. He stared up at Sesshomaru with a thumb in his mouth and a stick held in the other hand and sniffled. Then he raised his stick and swung it like a sword against the daiyukai's leg.

"Why you little brat! Show some respect you..."

"Jaken!"

"Yes mi' lord?"

"He is only playing. Tell me little warrior, are you attempting to slay this Sesshomaru?" He asked the little boy.

The child sniffled again and giggled then began chanting "Say oggy, say oggy." as he tapped Sesshomaru's leg with his stick.

Then his stick snapped in half. He looked at it then held it up for Sesshomaru to see. He sniffled again.

"You have broken your weapon. What will you do now my little warrior?" Sesshomaru asked taking a small step towards the child, an amused grin threatening to creep up on his face.

The child craned his head back to look up at the youkai and started to wobble. Sesshomaru knelt down and placed his hand on the child's tiny shoulder to steady him. The child continued to stare at him and sniffled again. Then, frustrated with his difficulty breathing he squinted one eye and bared his teeth, making a truly comic face as he jammed one finger up his nose.

He dug for all it was worth and when he withdrew his finger he extracted a long, sticky, bright green booger. He stared at it then held it out to Sesshomaru for his inspection.

"That is quite disgusting." Sesshomaru replied matter of factly.

The child moved his hand toward his face and opened his mouth. Sesshomaru grabbed the tiny wrist and pulled it back. "That is not food."

He looked around and spotted his teeny servant. "Jaken, come closer."

"Aye m'lord. What do you wish of me my lord?" Sesshomaru wiped the booger from the child's hand on Jaken's kimono. It was interesting to watch his face as his desire to please Sesshomaru battled with his revulsion at being used as a living snot rag.

"Your presence is no longer necessary."

"Aye m'lord, thank you m'lord!" Jaken exclaimed then ran away toward the river to wash.

The child laughed and the grin Sesshomaru had been trying to suppress could no longer be denied. "Yes, he is quite amusing to taunt. That is one reason I keep him around."

The child looked at the stick in his hand then waved it at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stared at the boy who stuck a thumb in his mouth and waved his stick at him again. When the child waved his stick a third time Sesshomaru curiously held out his hand and the child placed the stick in his palm.

Sesshomaru stared at the stick in his hand like a rare treasure as memories of playing with his father flooded his mind. For a moment he couldn't breath. Why would the child have given him his toy? "You wish to play with this Sesshomaru?"

The child gave no answer, he merely stared at Sesshomaru with expectant eyes as he sucked his thumb. Sesshomaru gave the stick a gentle toss and it landed several feet away in the grass. The child looked at the stick then at Sesshomaru. "Go get the stick."

The child retrieved the play thing and Sesshomaru gave it another toss, urging him to retrieve it once more. They played this game for several minutes until Aisuko decided not to relinquish his hold on it. Sesshomaru attacked the child's belly with his free hand and he let go of the stick as he covered his belly laughing.

Sesshomaru smirked at his small victory. Then suddenly the boy fell backward on his butt. He looked surprised for a moment then screwed up his face and began to cry.

"That could not possibly have hurt that badly." He told the child, picking him up anyway. As he lifted the boy Aisuko somehow got his stick back and waved it around in triumph.

"Hn. You are a manipulative little brat, aren't you? You will soon learn it is not wise to taunt a youkai." He threatened playfully. Holding the child with one arm he began attacking the boy's belly and ribcage with his fingertips while the boy screamed with laughter and wiggled in his grasp.

Aisuko tapped the stick against Sesshomaru's head and the youkai decided to play along. Grabbing his forehead he exclaimed "It is a death blow, you have slain this Sesshomaru! Now that I am vanquished and can do you no harm perhaps it is time we find your..."

The word 'mother' died on his lips as he turned around. Shit. How long had they been watching? Both the monk and the slayer wore dumbstruck expressions better suited to his brother than the intelligent people Sesshomaru knew them to be. He wordlessly approached them and held the child out to his mother.

"Were... were you just playing fetch with my son?" Sango asked as she took her boy in her arms.

"My own father played it with me for many years to develop tracking, obedience, and many other skills. It is a fine game for a child his age. Or should I have allowed him to wander off unsupervised?"

"I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that humans usually don't play fetch with kids. We usually play that with dogs."

"As did your son."

Sango was silent for a moment as she processed that statement. "You're right. Thanks for watching him, I thought we was asleep. I'm having difficulty keeping track of him. More than I ever did with his sisters."

"To find your girls is simple, one must simply follow their trail of destruction."

Both young parents laughed. "Inuyasha say's the same thing. I really thought next to defeating Naraku raising children would be no problem."

"Speaking of which should you not be hunting for them?"

Miroku held up two rope ends in his hand. "They're right..." He trailed off as he was the other ends lying in the dirt. "They're loose. Please excuse me."

"I told you to tie the knots behind their backs!" Sango called after her husband.

"Kagome told us in her time some people put leashes on their kids. We figured it was worth a shot. Could you hold him for just a moment?" Sango asked thrusting the baby back into Sesshomaru's arms as she darted off to go vomit.

"Thanks, Sesshomaru." She replied upon her return as she took her son back. "You know you're really good with kids. Melissa is a lucky girl, you're going to be a great father someday. Where is she anyway?"

"Kagome has birthed her child and Inuyasha invited her to meet it."

"The invitation was meant for both of you, dumbass." Inuyasha called from his door with his baby in his arms.

"Is pretty baby!" Melissa exclaimed skipping up to him and Sango.

"Your son is healthy?" Sesshomaru asked as his brother approached.

"What son? I have a beautiful baby daughter!" Inuyasha declared with pride.

It was not what Sesshomaru expected. She was a human girl with thick white hair, but not what he'd call beautiful. She was a dark blotchy red color. Her head looked misshapen and he features were oddly squished in appearance. She blinked up at them with Kagome's eyes and drifted back to sleep.

After meeting his niece Sesshomaru stepped aside so the villagers coming forward could meet their lord's daughter. They all cooed over her. Was it all sanctimonious ass kissing, or did they truly think she was beautiful?

The monk sidled up to him with a child under each arm. "I know what you're thinking Sesshomaru, and yes, we all think she is pretty. Or she will be once she recovers from the trauma of being born. Most of us have seen a newborn before, they all come out kind of squished looking."

"Isn't she pretty, my lord?" Rin asked skipping up to his side. He heard Inuyasha announce that they had decided to name the child after his mother. Sesshomaru moved closer and looked at her again. She did look a bit like Izyoi, if Izyoi had been shoved face first into a wall and held there for the best part of a year.

Then a smell caught his attention and he looked back down at the little girl beside him. He placed a hand on her head to hold her still then bent forward to examine her scent. When had that happened?! When had his tiny, little girl begun to smell like a woman? She'd bleed before summer returned. By this time next year he'd have to choose a husband for her and give her away.

The realization was like a dagger being twisted in his heart. He looked over at his brother, the pure joy on Inuyasha's face as he rocked his daughter. Then at the slayer and monk with their children. He felt a pang of jealousy. He looked over at Melissa and wished she could bare a child, not for her own sake, but his as well. He wanted a baby.


	42. Gifts

I don't own Inuyasha.

Please read and review.

* * *

They stayed in the village for a couple of days. Inuyasha approached Sesshomaru to discuss Rin once. He had smelled the change in her body too and told Sesshomaru if he planned to keep her in their village he could recommend a couple of good young men who'd be needing wives. Sesshomaru wanted some time to get used to the idea of her growing up before he made such a huge decision for her. They still had a little while, a few months at least.

After they left Inuyasha's village Sesshomaru took Melissa to a large city to get a heavy winter kimono. They left Jaken in the woods on the outskirts of town. These people weren't used to youkai and Jaken's obvious animosity toward the human race would cause problems. People stared at them as it was. Their fair skin and hair made them stand out, Melissa's exotic appearance often caused humans to mistake her for a youkai.

When they walked into the kimono store the owner's wife and daughter's' eyes lit up. Sesshomaru knew before he spoke that they would be there most of the morning. He told them Melissa needed warm, durable winter clothing, but they insisted on trying many pretty delicate kimonos and ornate obis on her first. Sesshomaru didn't mind, they assumed the two were married so he was allowed to remain in the changing room and watch them play dress up with her.

In the end they decided upon a midnight blue kimono with white and pale purple snowflakes on it. Melissa wasn't used to such extravagance, she tried to talk Sesshomaru into a cheaper kimono for her, but he wouldn't hear of it. He also bought her a blanket to ward off the chill at night then insisted on getting her a new silver comb.

When they stopped to sleep that night it was chilly but she didn't need her new blanket because Sesshomaru pulled her into his lap to spend the night curled against his mokomoko. He kissed her hair and stroked her arms and back as he drifted into a light sleep. The sun was cresting the horizon when he sensed a youkai approaching. He moved Melissa off his lap and stood to face the approaching youkai.

It was a young dog youkai who served his mother. She approached with her head lowered and eyes diverted submissively. "My lord, I bring word of a sea monster that is terrorizing the western coast of your family's territory."

Sesshomaru sat protectively next to Melissa's sleeping form as the youkai told him what was known about the monster that had eaten many humans and youkai alike, including two strong soldiers his mother sent to deal with it. By the time the youkai finished Melissa had awoken and Jaken had been sent to hunt for food for her.

"It sounds like Kraken." Melissa stated as she listened to the young youkai's description of the beast.

"What is Kraken?" Sesshomaru asked her. She told him about the creature, a giant squid that supposedly attacked ships in the Atlantic ocean across the world. He agreed, it did sound like a kraken. It also sounded like it would be too dangerous to take Melissa with him.

He knew of a cave on the way to deal with the krakken. It was a deep cave, deep enough that it stayed several degree warmer than the outside air and close to a small steam for water. He left Jaken with her for protection and to help her find food. Then he went to deal with the sea monster.

Sesshomaru arrived at the coast two days later and found the human villagers were gathered at the beach. Two middle aged people were crying and being held back by several men while a young girl was being forced toward the sea, they were trying to placate the monster with a virgin sacrifice.

Sesshomaru strode forward and glared at the men forcing the girl toward the beach as the beast's tentacles broke the surface of the water and reached for her. Sesshomaru flicked his wrist, slicing the monsters tentacles clean off. More tentacle rose from the waves, most headed straight for Sesshomaru but two of them scooped the severed limbs into the water.

Sesshomaru moved his arm in a graceful arc and severed the new tentacles. More rose from the waves once again, reaching for him as they swept the severed tentacles into the crashing surf. He again severed them. Honestly he was disappointed, he had expected a challenge based on what he'd been told.

Suddenly about a hundred tentacles exploded out of the water, sweeping and groping in every direction, grabbing rocks and driftwood and hurling the projectiles at him. The humans ran in terror from the raging sea beast. The girl they had been attempting to sacrifice did not escape, one of the groping tentacles wrapped around her ankle and dragged her towards the frothing sea.

He flicked his wrist again and freed the girl then drew Bakusaiga and swung it in a wide arch, hitting several of the groping tentacles. The damage done by his sword began to travel along the tentacles but they broke off before the damage could reach the main body as more burst forth from the water. Now that was interesting!

The tentacles once again began hurling objects swept from the beach at him. Tentacles that could not grab objects stretched far beyond him and began attacking from all sides. He swung is sword again and again the damaged tentacles were dropped before the damage could spread. He would have to hit the main body, somewhere underwater.

He decided if he let it catch him it would likely try to eat him. That would be the fastest way to get to the body. He quit dodging and a tentacle wrapped tightly around his leg and pulled him under.

He spotted the body, it was eating the reclaimed limbs and growing new ones in their place. He raised his arm but more tentacles wrapped around him, around his arms to that he could not swing his blade. He struggled but the creature was stronger than he thought. It pulled him toward a gaping mouth lined with razor sharp teeth.

His one chance was to swing at precisely the moment it placed him in it's mouth, before it could move the tentacles away and close those teeth on him. The creature placed him in it's mouth but started to close it's teeth down on it's own tentacles, not giving him a chance to swing. He felt the teeth tear into his flesh as the beast began to devour its own living limbs to keep him captured. Then the tentacles went slack as they were cut in pieces and he swung bakusaiga with all his might.

The kraken disintegrated around him and he swam up out of the cloud of blood. As he neared the surface he saw the virgin floating with blank staring eyes. She hadn't been fast enough to escape after her freed her. He swept her limp form up as he broke the surface of the water and flew with her back to shore.

He knelt down laying the body on the sand while catching his breath. The villagers had been watching from up the beach and the dead girl's mother was the first to reach them. She shook the dead body begging her girl to breath. He watched the poor woman break down in tears and looked at the dead girl. She wasn't any older than Rin.

Tensaiga pulsed as he stood, dripping blood into the sand. He took a moment to examine his chest and feel the wounds on his back. Severe, but he'd live. He'd need to take a couple of days to recover before he returned to his pack.

The other villagers had run down the beach and were consoling the mother now. Sesshomaru was disgusted, they had been so willing to kill the girl and now were acting as though they had no part in her tragic death. Several looked up and ran in fear when Sesshomaru drew Tensaiga.

"Get her out of my way." He told two who stood nearby. They nodded and quickly moved to do as the youkai said. They had no idea what his plans were, but were not about to disobey the man who had vanquished the sea monster. They grabbed the sobbing woman and pulled her from her daughter.

Sesshomaru swung his word, striking down the minions of the underworld who had come for her soul. The girl opened her eyes and sat up looking up at him in confusion. Everyone watching froze in astonishment as the girl stood back up. The mother broke loose from the men and embraced her little girl sobbing hysterically. Then she dropped to her knees and bowed her head to the ground before Sesshomaru, still unable to speak.

The girl looked confused, she clearly didn't understand what had happened but she copied her mother. Then her father bowed to the ground before him. Slowly one by one the villagers dropped to their knees. Sesshomaru walked away from them into the forest.

He saw a squirrel scampering in a tree as he walked into the woods. He killed it and picked up the two halves. He sat against a tree and began to eat the animal. He wasn't up to hunting large game right now but the small snack would help him recover.

As he finished the squirrel he heard a rustling in the bushes followed by whispers. He looked in the direction and heard a girl whisper "Quiet, I think he heard us."

Sesshomaru stood and faced the bushes. "Show your selves!"

Three young women in fine kimonos emerged from the bushes. "I'm sorry my lord, we meant no harm, we just wished to see the man who vanquished the monster. I owe you a debt of gratitude. The girl chosen was a mere commoner, but any of my friends might have been sacrificed next if the monster had not been slain."

"Your friends? You did not fear for yourself?"

"My father is lord of this city and the surrounding lands."

"I see. You were in no danger of being sacrificed."

"No, but I am thankful anyway. Perhaps I can demonstrate how thankful I am, My Lord. Ask anything you want of me." She purred.

Sesshomaru frowned, he could see where this was going and he was not interested. Not in her. He was turning away when he noticed she wore pearls. He had once asked Melissa if she desired pearls. She hadn't given him an true answer, but what woman didn't like jewelry?

"That necklace, was it purchased in this town?" He asked turning back to the promiscuous girl.

"Why yes my lord! We have a jeweler who makes lovely pieces from pearls. And a kimono shop and a kabuki theater..."

"The jeweler is all I care to hear about."

"Oh, but we have so many fine things! But all these nice things and my poor father doesn't have a son. I am his oldest daughter whomever I decide to marry will be lord of it all one day."

"Then you should choose a willing suitor soon, or your father may force you into a marriage you do not wish to be in when he learns you are pregnant. Now, where may I find this jeweler?"

"I... I'm what?!"

"Pregnant. The jeweler?" Her 'friends' could barely hide their smirks as they stepped forward to answer his questions as the girl broke down in hysterics.

The jeweler was assembling a strand of pearls when Sesshomaru walked in. The jeweler took in Sesshomaru's bloodstained but expensive silk clothing and his face lit up. "How may I help you today my lord?"

"I wish to purchase a pearl necklace." He told the man, though he hardly thought he should need to explain what he sought. The man set about laying out a dozen pretty, shiny strands in white and cream colors. They were beautiful. They were boring.

"My woman is not a typical woman, she is a rare and beautiful[ creature and I would not dishonor her with these pitiful baubles."

"Pearls come in other colors, but they are rare, more expensive." The man explained, already setting out different necklaces and bracelets. Shades of gold, pink, and a couple of black. He looked them over carefully. Most of them were still quite boring.

There was one that was different. It was gold and black, the colors alternating. lovely. But it didn't scream Melissa.

"Show me your seconds."

"But my lord, seconds are lower quality, imperfect. Surely your lady deserves better than..."

"I know her tastes, I wish to see the seconds. You will be paid the same if the craftsmanship is the same." The man reluctantly retrieved a basket of pearls he considered inferior, pearls that might have been sold cheap to artists and peasants.

Sesshomaru sifted through the basket, most of these pearls were misshapen, some had discolorations. He was looking for pleasant imperfections. One of the white ones was tapered on one end, it looked like an egg. He set that one to the side and continued to search. He found another egg shaped pearl, this time black. Another was two toned, pink and gold, as though the oyster didn't know what color to make it. It looked like a peach.

He wasn't sure how long he sifted through the pearls, but he finally had a good sized pile. This would be a one of a kind necklace, unlike any other. He hoped it would please her.

"How long will it take you to make a necklace with these pearls?"

"A day or two." The jeweler replied with a shrug.

"The fact that you are unable to appreciate the beauty of these pearls does not mean I will tolerate poor quality. How long will it take?"

"I don't think it will take more than two days, however if another customer commissions a piece..."

Sesshomaru held up a hand and curled his finger toward him to casually examine his glowing green claws, "It will wait. This necklace is to be your number one priority. I will return for it at dusk in two days time."

When he returned the man was just clearing away the supplies he had used for the day, but the necklace was nowhere in sight. "It is ready?"

The man turned and bowed to him. "It is. I made a slight modification to it my lord. you indicated you desired a quality necklace. With the eclectic selection of pearls you chose I felt it needed a focal point." He took the necklace out of the box he'd placed it in and showed it to Sesshomaru. He had added a silver seashell to it, he was right, the necklace had needed it.

"Do you still have the gold and black necklace?"

"Yes, my lord, I do."

"I will purchase both. Wrap this one, I will take it now. My servant will come to collect the other one in a few days time."

"And how will I know your servant?"

"Do many kappa patronize your store?"

"No, I have never had a kappa in my store."

"Then that is how you shall know him."

* * *

Author's note, Jaken's has an errand to run, bet you can guess what happens next chapter...


	43. Love

I do not own Inuyasha.

I am sorry that it's taking longer to update. There has been a change in my cellphone plan and I can no longer use my laptop on my cellphone data, I can only upload and edit chapters when I take the laptop to town now.

 **WARNING: This chapter is completely smut. Just pure filth, skip if that bothers you. If you are a sick, dirty pervert like me, enjoy!**

* * *

Melissa was curled up near the back of the cave trying to sleep. She had pulled a lot of dry leaves into the cave to make a makeshift bed, so she was nice and cozy. But she still couldn't sleep. Sesshomaru had been gone a week and she was beginning to worry.

The world beyond the cave entrance was illuminated by a jagged bolt of lightning. She pulled her blanket closer to her and hoped Sesshomaru had a warm, dry place to ride out this storm. It was freezing outside, a few more degrees cooler and this storm would be a thundersnow.

They didn't have much of a fire at the moment, just a few glowing coals. They couldn't be sure how long the rain would last so were being careful of their dry wood. But with the shelter of the cave and her blanket Melissa was warm enough. Perhaps not completely comfortable, but there was no danger of freezing to death.

She was about asleep when She saw a pair of eyes pick up the dim red glow of the embers. She froze, was it him or danger? A crack of lightening flashed and illuminated the outside, revealing the silhouette of the youkai she loved. She jumped up and began to run to him. "Sesshomaru!"

"Stop, Melissa. I am wet."

"I not care!" She replied, but she stopped anyway.

"I do." He replied reaching out to cup her face in his hands and kissing her passionately. He was careful not to pull her close, not wanting her to get wet and chilled. "Why has that fire not been maintained?"

"Forgive me m'lord," Jaken told him, having been awakened from his slumber. "But we do not know how long the rain will last and thought it would be wise not the burn all the wood at once."

"The rain will clear out tomorrow. Stoke the fire, Jaken, and then return to your bedding. I have an errand for you tomorrow. Melissa, return to your bed dear, I will join you once I have dried."

Melissa did as he said, glad to get back to the blanket she'd dropped when she'd run to greet him. She watched him in the flickering light as he took off the Mokomoko and rang the water out at the entrance and laid it next to the fire. Then he pulled a few items out of his kimono and laid them near the cave wall with his armor, including a sodden paper package. She smiled, Rin was lucky to have such a loving daddy to spoil her.

Sesshomaru stared at the soggy paper a moment before he laid it down. He wanted to give it to her now, but the wet paper would fall apart and stick to the pearls. It would be hard to remove. It was best to let it dry first.

Melissa continued to just watch him as she sat wrapped in her blanket in her leaf bed. He took off his soggy boots and socks on left them near the fire to dry. Then he slipped his kimono from his broad shoulders.

It was the first time she'd ever seen him topless. He was perfect. He was toned and muscular with a perfect six pack. His nipples were light brown, like coffee with cream but seemed darker against his pale, glowing skin. He had fine hairs, visible only because they caught the firelight, starting just below his navel forming a treasure trail leading down to somewhere below his waist band.

When he picked up his comb she stood up, "I help comb hair?"

He held out the comb to her, noticing the way she was staring at him as he did. "Does my appearance please you, my dear?" He asked as she took it from him. She smiled at him and set about combing his hair by the fire to hasten it's drying. Once it was dry he joined her on her bed of leaves. He didn't have any padding without his mokomoko so instead of leaning against the cave wall he laid down with her and held her to his bare chest.

Melissa had a hard time falling asleep with her hands and faced pressed against the hot skin of his chest. They both did. They kept kissing and caressing each other, speaking softly now and then. She eventually drifted off in his arms as he continued to stroke her soft skin.

When she awoke the next morning she was alone in the cave, She could hear Sesshomaru and Jaken speaking outside but couldn't hear what was being said. She got up and stretched. She noticed his kimono was still drying beside the fire as she added a few sticks. Her eyes found Sesshomaru still talking to Jaken as she walked past them toward the creek.

When she returned to the cave Sesshomaru was waiting for her alone, still bare chested. "We will remain in this cave for several days. Jaken has an errand to run and is not great at tracking so we will wait. I trust you have no objections?"

She shook her head, she didn't mind. As long as she was with him she was happy. She wrapped her arms around him and felt his strong arms close around her as their lips met in a passionate kiss. He picked her up and carried her into the cave, out of the cold morning air.

He laid her down on her blanket as he continued to kiss her. He straddled her hips as he began kissing down her neck and slipped her kimono down her shoulders, exposing her breasts. He was fondling one of her breasts when they heard a voice at the entrance of the cave, "M'lord, I nearly forgot..."

Jaken froze and his beak dropped open. Sesshomaru shot a deadly glare over his shoulder at his tiny servant. "N-Never mind, m-m'lord, it will w-wait until I return!" And with that he ran faster than he ever knew he could.

He looked back down at the woman below him and she lifted her head to claim his lips as her arms tightened around him. She released his mouth and began licking and nibbling on his ear, causing him to groan lightly. He pulled her to a sitting position against him and began untying her obi.

She placed her hands against his chest, "Sesshomaru, I want see... I want to see you."

"I'm right here, my dear." He whispered against her.

"No," She pushed him back and slid out from under him, dropping her kimono. "You see me. I want to see you."

She meant completely nude, that was fair. He stood and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her again. His hands slipped down her arms and held her soft hands of a moment before placing them on his waist band. "Do as you wish, Melissa."

She kissed him again then knelt down to lower his hakama. He stapped out of them and she tossed them to the side. She'd only glimpsed his flaccid penis and his hand always concealed most of it.

She had never seen a penis quite like this. Sesshomaru was a large man, and his penis was proportionate to him, large, but not so large that she feared it would hurt her. And instead of course, curly pubic hair his cock was surrounded by fluffy white fur. but strangest to her was the loose skin bunched up at the base of it's head. Then she realized it was forskin, he'd never been cut.

Sesshomaru watched her staring at his penis as though she'd never seen one. "Melissa, you told me you were once married. Did you never see your husband nude?"

"Most American men circumcised. You aren't."

"Circumcised?"

"Is something done to men's penis when child. I explain later." She looked up at him, then back down at it. "May I touch you?"

"Do as you wish, Dear."

She tentatively reached out and stroked her fingers along the top of his penis, the skin slid back easily with her soft touch. She took a deep nervous breath, could she hurt the delicate skin? She wrapped her soft hand around the base of his shaft the way he did when he pleasured himself. He was surprised by her actions, was she about to... She then began to slide her hand slowly along his shaft and he closed his eyes and allowed the pleasure to was over him.

Then he felt something even more amazing and looked down to see her gently sucking on the tip. She stopped and looked up at him, closed mouth still against the head and gave him a seductive smile.

"Do that again." He told her.

She slowly shook her head no, closed lips brushing the end of his cock. "Ask nice, Sesshomaru."

He didn't even care she was telling him what to do, he just wanted her to continued. "Please suck me again!"

"Good boy." She whispered and slid her mouth over the head and part way down the shaft. She moved her head back, then further down his shaft, slowly taking in more and more of his length until she removed her hand and reached the base with her lips. She grabbed on to his hard ass cheeks as she bobbed along his cock, looking up as she did to enjoy his expression.

It was the longest blowjob of her life. She loved giving him pleasure, but her jaws were starting to ache. Just how long could a youkai man last? He was definitely going to have time to make her cum if they ever fucked!

Sesshomaru rested his hands on top of her head, fingers in her soft hair, but he didn't push her. He felt her release his cock from her mouth and looked down to see her rubbing her sore jaws for a second before she continued to stimulate him by hand. If she only knew how close he was.

He groaned loudly as his balls and body tensed. She looked up at the grimace on his face and leaned forward to take him in her mouth again. Before she could he came and his hot, sticky seed splattered on her chest. She took him in her mouth anyway and continued to suck until he became soft, his penis shrinking back into it's protective foreskin.

He breathed heavily as he opened his eyes and looked down at the amazing creature on her knees before him. "Is that enjoyable for women as well?"

She didn't know if he meant giving or receiving, but she nodded. He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her hard, almost possessively. He leaned her back and she straightened her legs out then raised her knees on either side of him.

Sesshomaru kissed her lips fiercely then moved down her neck, kissing so hard he left marks on her pale skin. He continued down and drew one nippled into his mouth and sucked hungerly as his hand kneaded to other. then switched side, making sure both nipples were rock hard. He kissed down her smooth belly then started peppering her silky thighs with kisses and nips.

Then he was there, at the golden curls of her pussy. Her juices were already flowing from it and between the lips he could see a small sliver of pink. He buried his nose in it and closed his eyes as he inhaled the intoxicating scent of her desire.

He opened his eyes and used his fingers to gently pull her open, he wanted to see it, to look at it before he started. It was like a flower, the soft pink folds were like petals around the deep pool of nectar. He inhaled again and then thrusted his tongue into her, wanting to see is she tasted as good as she smelled.

Melissa whimpered softly as she felt his tongue slide into her over and over as he devoured her juices. Then he licked from deep inside her up to the top of her cleft, over her clit and she reached down to bury her hands in his thick hair. He again licked from deep inside to the top of her soft pussy and she moaned.

Sesshomaru grabbed her thighs to hold her still as she began to wiggle against his mouth moaning and whining. He realized she moaned loudest whenever his tongue moved over the hard nub above her opening. He released one leg and placed a finger inside her, stroking her soft inner walls. Then he placed another in her, she was so small and tight, how was he ever going to fit in her?

He continued to thrust his fingers on her and focused his mouth on teasing her clit. Soft fluttering licks, firm hard ones, even closed his mouth around the tiny nub and sucked. He experimented and enjoyed her reactions.

She was moaning his name. "Oh, Sesshomaru, god yes, Sesshomaru! God yes, yes! Sesshomaru, Seshooooo-ohhhh-ohhhhhhh!" She screamed as her body trembled, her back arched and she thrashed her head side to side. Her fingers tightened in his hair and her pussy clenched rhythmically around his probing fingers. Then she released him and her body slowly quit trembling.

He kissed his way back up her body and held her as she basked in the afterglow. He kissed her softly and stroked her soft skin as she lay with her eyes closed, breath heavy and heart racing. He laid beside her and pulled her tightly against him as she slowly regained control of her body.

"My dear, I want to bed you."

"Bed me?"

"I want to mate with you." He explained

She smiled and shook her head. "In America we make love."

Make love. It was a sweet, gentle term. He smiled, that was exactly how he wanted to be with her. "This Sesshomaru wishes to make love with you."

"You are virgin. You want to lose virgin. With me?"

"Yes. May I make love with you?" He asked softly, stroking her cheek softly, reverently.

"Yes." She replied, her voice trembling with emotion, tears of pure happiness threatening to spill from her eyes.

He stood, giving her room to move into mating position. He had never done this, but his father had once explained it to him. That the bitch would present herself and the male would mount her from behind. He wondered how that worked with humans, would she brace her hands against the cave wall, or present on her hands and knees.

She didn't move. She continued to lay as she had when he kissed her flower, on her back with her knees up. She looked up expectantly and it hit him, humans did it differently. He had no idea what to do. How had his father and Izayoi figured it out? He'd have to ask.

"Melissa, I don't know how... How to make love with you."

She smiled sweetly. She climbed to her feet and kissed him. Then with her arms around him she sank back to their bedding. "Like this." She replied laying back and wrapping her legs around him.

He looked down at her and realized She'd been presenting the whole time. He leaned forward on his knees and placed his hands on either side of her. He lowered himself and felt his dick touch the blanket. He adjusted his hips and tried again, this time his dick slipped into her curls before meeting the solis flesh above her entrance, to high.

Melissa reached down and grabbed his cock, guiding him into her. She tucked his head into her opening and they both moaned with pleasure as he sank into her at last. their eyes met and they held each other's gaze as he began to move with long, slow strokes, savoring the loss of his virginity.

She tightened her arms and legs around him. She rocked her hips up to meet him. It was amazing, he filled her completely, and stretched her pleasingly. His loose foreskin slipped and moved inside her, rippling and creating new ridges so that each thrust was different. He was so strong, powerful, yet gentle and he gazed at her with passion in his eyes.

Sesshomaru bent his arms so that he was on his knees and elbows, his body pressed against her. He continued to gaze into her intense blue eyes as he slowly made love to her. She felt perfect. She was tight, warm, and soft. She was so very soft, so beautiful and sweet. So delicate and small. And she was his, all his! He closed his eyes and gently claimed her mouth, he never knew he could feel so much! He slowly began to move faster, but was careful not to hurt her.

"Harder, Sesshomaru, harder." She demanded breathlessly.

He complied, moving more powerfully in her. They kissed again and he could feel the urgency in her lips and thrust harder and faster still, pounding into her delicate form. She began to moan his name, her fingers on his back digging into his flesh. She began to tremble and thrash, her pussy spasming around him as she came.

Her orgasm ebbed away and she loosened her arms and legs, allowing them to remain around him, but no long clinging to him. But he wasn't done yet. He continued to pound into her, kissing her. Another orgasmed began to build in her and as she peaked he tensed. She was coming down from hers when he thrust more powerfully yet and spilled over into her, flooding her with his seed.

He pumped into her a few more times, emptying himself in her completely. He collapsed on her then rolled off on to his side. She rolled towards him and they cuddled in a tangle of limbs as they caressed and stroked each other. They embraced and kissed as sweat dried and hearts slowed down. He licked her forehead and she peppered his chest with soft kisses as sleep began to overtake them.

"I love you."


	44. His Responsibility

I still don't own Inuyasha

Sorry it took so long, please read and review.

More smut.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up just a short while later with Melissa in his arms, her warm body pressed against his. He wasn't surprised they had fallen asleep. Melissa hadn't slept well the night before and he hadn't slept at all. And after making love he had felt so relaxed. Did making love always make one feel like that?

He looked at the woman in his arms and caressed her cheek gently. He wanted her again, but he wanted her to rest. He stood and dressed, he left his armor off, but put on his swords. He turned and looked down at her naked form, the air was full of the scent of their sex.

She turned over so she was sprawled on her back. His seed was on her chest and between her legs, marking her as his. His Melissa! His love. His responsibility. He finally understood about his father and Izayoi. He finally understood what his father had wished for him to learn. She was his to protect.

He left the cave, leaving her to sleep. He needed something to occupy his time as they were not leaving. They were almost out of wood and the weather was getting colder. The small sticks she usually gathered would be soaked. While such small sticks were good for a quick camp fire they were not good for a slow, long burning heat source.

He took to the air, but he didn't go far. He couldn't go far with his woman asleep and unguarded in the cave. He quickly found what he sought. The lack of limbs told him the tree had been dead a while and the wood would be well cured, The bark was soaked, but the heartwood would burn well. It had not yet fallen over so had not begun to rot.

He didn't need the whole thing. He cut it off near the base and cut off the top and took the solid trunk back to camp. One elegant flick of the wrist and his whip split it in two lengthwise. Another flick of his wrist and it was in quarters, then he cut it into manageable lengths and took several inside. The whole thing took less than an hour to complete.

What else could he do for her? She would probably want to wash, he knew she was very fastidious. She hated being messy or dirty, she believed it led to sickness. But the water would be like ice and it was widely believed that cold led to illness.

He knew travelers often cooked rice and soup in fresh sections of bamboo. Indeed Rin had made soup in bamboo when they'd traveled together. If bamboo could be used to cook soup it could be used to warm enough water to wash.

There was a stand of large bamboo stalks not to far away from the cave. He chose one as big around as his arm. On the way back he caught a rabbit. He stirred up the fire, and put the rabbit on to cook. That, he knew, would take a while, so he went to fill the bamboo container and her water gourd.

The creek however was very small and shallow. He could not fill the bamboo by submerging it because there simply wasn't a spot deep enough. In the end he ended up using the gourd as a dipper to fill the bamboo. By the time he returned the rabbit had a bit more char on it that Melissa liked.

Ok, make that a lot more char. He tried to cut away the charred bits and discovered why very hot flames are not good for cooking. The outside had burned before the inside got hot enough to cook, it was still raw in the middle. He left it in the woods for a creature with less discriminating tastes and caught another that he cooked slowly.

* * *

Melissa looked up at the ceiling, she was in her old bed above the cab of her grandparent's RV. She turned her head to look out her window but the view was obscured by a thick white fog. A yellow powder covered the bed around her, was that pollen? Why was there pollen in her bed? She wondered if her grandparents were up yet.

They were both sitting at the little table when she climbed down. Her grandma was staring at an hour glass and her grandpa was reading the paper. She was about the greet them when something his her in the side of the face. She lifted her hand and felt something slimy. Was that yolk? she wondered as she stared at her hand. She turned to confront the man who threw it, "Josh?"

What the hell was her ex-husband doing here? Her grandparents hated him. He was holding a bowl of eggs. He picked up another egg and lobbed it at her.

"I warned you that man was a bad egg." Her grandmother stated quietly, watching the sand run out.

"I always wished I could hook that boy's nuts to a rope and run him up a flag pole."

"Love and peace, Ray, love and peace. Karma will get him in the end. The universe knows what happened. It knows better than she does."

A third egg hit her, she turned back to her ex to tell him off but in a flash of white and crimson Sesshomaru was between them. Melissa saw her grandmother turn the glass over out of the corner of her eye. Josh took one look at Sesshomaru and ran, dropping the remaining eggs in the process. Sesshomaru caught a few and turned around to offer them to her.

She held out her hands to accept them, there were four or five of them. She thanked him and he nodded in acknowledgment. The one on top shook and started to crack. Then a small hand took the egg off the pile and Melissa looked over to see a flash of golden eyes before the little blonde child turned away and placed a pan as big as she was on the stove. She cracked the egg, it had two yolks,

Melissa smiled and wondered if the girl know double yolks were good luck. Where had she come from anyway? "Sweetie, where are your mommy and daddy?"

The girl didn't answer, she looked back at Melissa over her shoulder. She glanced at Sesshomaru. She silently turned back to her eggs.

Melissa turned to ask her grandma about the girl but her grandparents were gone. Instead there was a pan of half a dozen buns on the table. "Sesshomaru, can you put those buns in my oven for me?" She asked turning away to look in a cupboard.

"It's not ready yet, the oven." The child informed her.

Melissa turned around and switched the oven on to preheat, but it didn't come on. She switched it off and on again but it remained cold. "It will come on when we're ready to bake."

"Just who are you?" She asked the girl. The girl looked at her again with those stunning gold eyes. Melissa reached out to brush the girl's hair back, to see if she had pointed ears. As soon as she touched her everything disappeared, replaced by swirling yellow powder, Sesshomaru and the girl were gone.

"It's time to wake up dear." She felt a soft tongue caress her lips. She felt Sesshomaru's tongue on her lips again and parted them so that his tongue slipped into her mouth. He was straddling her naked hips and she could feel him through his hakama. She began to grow wet, and her desire turned him on as they kissed passionately. Then the smell of cooked meat reached her nose and he stomach reminded her she hadn't eaten that morning, loudly.

"Sorry." She told him, smiling sheepishly.

"Do not be." He responding pulling her up to a seated position.

She stretched her arms above her head then spotted the rabbit roasting over the fire. "You cook rabbit?"

"A minor but necessary task. You missed your morning meal because you were busy satisfying my desires. As your alpha and your mate it is my responsibility to see to your needs. It would have been irresponsible on my part to allow you to go much longer without the nourishment your human body requires." His tone was matter of fact, but she could see in his eyes he was proud of himself for taking such good care of her.

"My desire also." She told him, hugging him tightly. She then took the rabbit from the fire and took a bite. It was pretty good if he was attempting to make jerky. She didn't have the heart to tell him he'd overcooked it and it was tough and dry. She smiled and chewed her way through the meal with frequent sips of water.

Sesshomaru set the full bamboo container in the fire pit, nestling it into some hot ashes near the glowing embers. "This water is for you to wash with. It should be warm by the time you finish eating. I am going to patrol the area." As soon as he was gone she pulled off the toughest parts of bunny meat and tossed them into the flames.

When he returned he saw her at the entrance to the cave with the steaming bamboo. She hadn't wanted to risk water splashing on their possessions. She set it down and pulled off hr kimono her skin was immediately covered in goosebumps and her nipples became hard as she splashed water on her face.

Sesshomaru watched her from the shadows of the trees as she splashed water on her chest, rinsing away his seed. She washed under her arms and breasts then tilted the container to pour warm water into her hand to splash up between her legs, cleaning his essence from her flower. Once that was done she poured the remaining water slowly over her head and shoulders, letting it flow down her back and belly, rinsing away sweat and smoke. She grabbed her kimono and hurried back inside.

He followed her and saw her set the bamboo against the wall then hold her hands over the fire. She began singing on of her little American songs, shaking her naked booty as she did. She continued to sing and wiggle her body as she stepped around the fire and fixed their bed. She shook the blanket out and kicked the leaves back into a pile, laying it out on top.

She jumped when he placed her hands around her waist. He announced himself and buried his nose in her hair before he began to kiss her neck. She had only just washed his seed from her body but he wanted to fill her with it again.

He didn't tell her this, he didn't have to. She could feel his hard cock against her ass. She turned around and placed her arms around him. She kissed him and pressed her body against his. She pulled his obi loose and slid his kimono from his shoulders. Then she loosened his hakama and let them fall down around his ankles.

She smiled at him then lay down on the blanket, spreading invitingly. "Do as you wish."

He wished to do everything to her and wasn't sure where to start. He knelt down and decided to enjoy her flavor before he flooded her womb again. He knelt between her thighs and began to lick up her sweet juices. She tasted amazing and he loved listening to her moan and whimper as he drove her to orgasm with his mouth.

He kissed up her body as she lay in the afterglow and captured her lips. They continued to kiss passionately then she pressed her hands firmly against his chest. He was curious so he allowed her to push him over on to his back. She lay on top of him, kissing his ears and neck as his cock continued to grow harder. She paused and stroked his face until he looked up at her. "Sesshomaru, I love you also."

So she had heard his words that morning as they drifted off. He hadn't meant to speak them, but he had not spoken falsely either. "Melissa, such words are difficult for me to utter. Do not expect to hear them again, I can not assure you you will. Just know they were true."

She smiled and kissed him again. She kissed and nibbled his ear and neck. Then to his surprise she began licking down his chest and closed her lips around his soft brown nipple. He loved her nipples and knew sucking them gave her pleasure but never thought about his own. It felt amazing!

"Ohh my dearest. I want to mount you." He moaned as she continued to suck and lick.

"No." She whispered as she icked across to the other one. The pressure in his cock increased with every soft stroke of her tongue.

"Ohhhh, Melissa, please. Please I must mount you now." He begged. He didn't want to take her without consent. He would not do that to his beloved. But he didn't know how much longer he could take this exquisite torture without release.

She had been waiting for him to beg. She swung a long leg over his hip and lowered herself on to his thick cock. She mounted him! She mounted him and began to ride him hard!

It was amazing! He stared up at her in awe, watching her gorgeous breasts bounce and swing as she moved against him. He stroked her legs and hips as she moved against him. He panted and moaned as her hot body engulfing his cock began to tighten.

He slid his hands up her tight belly to grab those amazing tits. She grabbed his hands and forced them down, 'pinning' them on either side of his head. He allowed her to take control and realized he liked it!

She shuddered and trembled as her orgasm crashed over her. She screamed his name over and over. "Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! Oh god, yes! Yes! Yes! Sesshomaru! Sesshoma-ahhh-ahhhhhh!"

He moaned her name as she continued to ride him. "Melissa, oh Melissa, my love! That's amazing Melissa."

She collapsed against him and lay trembling and panting on his chest for a few minutes. Then She began to moved against him again, rocking her hips. He hadn't cum yet and she was going to make sure he did.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and rolled so that her small frame was pinned beneath his. He had more stamina that she did. He began to pound into her tight pussy, hard and fast. Her body built up to an orgasm again and they came together, as one. Breathing hard he rolled of of her and pulled her to his chest.

Once they caught their breath he sat up and pulled her into his lap. He held and caressed her as they watched the flames flicker and dance. "I have something for you." He remembered suddenly.

He moved her from his lap and retrieved the dried paper package. He presented it to her with both hands and she accepted it the same way. "Traditionally you would open the gift once I had left, but I intend to go nowhere for some time. You may open it now if you wish."

"Oh! Sesshomaru, is beautiful!" She exclaimed holding the necklace in her hands examining the colorful misshapened pearls. "Is to much!"

"I disagree." He replied taking it from her hands and placing it around her neck. "You are not used to opulence. This must change. I doubt it has escaped your notice that I enjoy giving gifts to those I care about. I plan to spoil you."

"I thought package was gift for Rin. Jaken go get Rin gift?" She asked as he pulled her back into his lap.

"No. He is to retrieve another necklace and present it as a gift to my mother on my behalf. A task that should take many days. A task to allow us to spend time alone together.

I will obtain a gift for Rin before we return to Inuyasha's village, however I will not give her a gift quite so extravagant. I do not wish to create excessive jealousy among her peers. Nor do I wish her to be dissatisfied with gifts her husband will one day give her.

My original intent was to attempt to find her a husband from a noble family. One who could provide her with a luxurious life. But she seems very happy where she is and I do not wish to take her from people she has grown to care about. I feel it might be better to have her wed to one of the young men in Inuyasha's village. A farmer will not be able to afford much."

"You choose her husband?"

"She is my ward. Where her father or brother alive they would choose. In their absence the responsibility of choosing her a decent husband is mine."

"She not get to choose? What if she not love him? What if she is unhappy?" She asked with obvious concern.

"I have no need to use her for political power. I will not force her to marry a man she does not believe she can learn to love. If she has a preference I will take that into account, however I will not allow her to choose a young man who I believe would bring her pain or dishonor. It is my wish that she lives a happy life."

She wrapped her arms tightly around him and snuggled into his mokomoko. He stroked her cheek and licked her forehead. "Melissa, I wish to make love with you for the rest of your days if you permit me to. Is this acceptable to you?"

"Yes. I love you Sesshomaru. I want be with you always."

"Youkai with sensitive noses will smell my seed on you and within your body. You will be given a title. As having a choice is so important to you I will let you decide which, do you wish to be known as my concubine or my wife?"


	45. First Winter Storm

I do not own Inuyasha.

Please read and review so I can feel important.

* * *

Melissa sighed with contentment in his arms as she cuddled her youkai, then she realized what he'd just said. She leaned back and looked up at him wide eyed. "Are... Are You asking me marry you?"

"Yes. If that would please you." He replied, stroking her cheek.

A lovely smile blossomed across her face and her eyes sparkled with tears of joy as she nodded. She kissed him gently then laid her head on his shoulder. "Yes, I marry you. I love you, Sesshomaru." She lifted her head, suddenly worried. "I not able have babies for you."

"I know that my dear." He replied, hugging her tightly. "I wish to be with you. Melissa, you are more to me than a womb for my children. One day I will take a concubine to fulfill my duty to my bloodline. For the time being I wish to have you by my side as my beloved wife."

"Duty?" She asked, "You not want children?"

He licked her cheek. "I do desire children. I have not forgotten my promise to find children for you. You will be their mother and I will be called father. However though blood does not matter to me it does to the court. I must produce an heir one day. Our found children will not be able to inherit my father's territory, my territory."

She started to cry. "You... You are going cheat on me?"

"What does that mean, my love?" He asked stroking her cheek.

"In America man has one wife, wife has one husband. To sleep with person you are not marry to is cheat on wife."

"Yes, I will have to cheat on you. It is not something I wish to do. I want you to be the mother of my foundling children and I could be content."

Melissa pulled away from him and hid her face in her hands, crying. She was torn about what to do. She wanted to marry him, she truly did, but he was going to cheat on her. He had to. It was just the way it was, he had to have a child.

"I need think." She told him standing, she pulled on her kimono and left the cave. He allowed her to leave. There really wasn't an option for him, but there was for her. She had said she'd marry him, but the idea of him taking a concubine was truly distressing to her. If she could not accept it he would not hold her to marrying him.

She walked to the creek and sat down. She drew Raven and cast a circle then sat to meditate, to clear her head. She hoped that once she was calm she'd be able to decide what to do.

He wanted to marry her, to raise children with her. But he was going to sleep with someone else. Not because wanted to, but because he had to. That woman would have a tital too, concubine. Not mistress, not nasty little slut, concubine. That's just how it was here. It wasn't viewed as wrong.

And he didn't lie to her like Josh did. He freely admitted he it. He had no choice, really. That woman would be nothing more than his baby's mother, she would be his wife. She would be the one he loved. She, Melissa, was the one he'd waited centuries to give his virginity to.

Wait... He'd waited centuries. He'd waited centuries and he was young. She'd die long before he did. She'd die and he'd still be young enough to start a family. If he could wait it wasn't cheating.

Melissa rubbed her arms as she sat in thought. It was freezing, even in her heavy kimono she was cold. Then something fluffy and white was placed across her shoulders. She looked behind her at the youkai she loved and smiled. He sat down beside her with one leg stretched out and his arms resting on his raised knee.

"Your powers are stronger. I assume you mean to keep out only negative energy, but this Sesshomaru had some difficulty walking through your barrier. A lesser youkai would not be able to cross it." He told her as they watched the little creek.

"Sesshomaru, how old?" She asked after a long silence.

"How old is what, Melissa?"

"You."

Sesshomaru frowned slightly. "When one lives as long as this Sesshomaru time means little. I am unsure how old I am. I was a young man when father died, that was over 200 years ago." He was silent for a long time before adding "360 would be a close estimate."

"Can wait to have baby? Maybe 50 years? I not want share you, but I not want you be alone, not have babies. In 50 years I maybe be dead."

"Do not speak of such things!"

"I human, Sesshomaru. We die when old."

Sesshomaru was silent for a long time. He closed his eyes as though in pain then without looking at her reached out and pulled her close. "I know, but I do not wish to think about it. Yes. I will wait."

She laid her head on his shoulder, careful to avoid the spikes as they were not covered by the mokomoko. "I not afraid of be dead, but not want to. I will miss you."

"And I will miss you as well, my dear." He kissed the top of her head then felt something cold touch his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw another fluffy white snow flake drift past his eyes and melt against Melissa's hair. He rearranged the mokomoko so that it covered her head as well as her shoulders. She smiled at him and arranged it to cover both their heads as they watched the year's first snow fall around them.

"You should get back to the cave." He told her later when he felt her begin to shiver. He stood and picked her up, still wrapped in his mokomoko.

"I not need carry."

"I enjoy carrying you. But you may walk if you prefer."

"No. You can carry me now." She replied leaning her head against him.

Once he had made sure she was comfortable he went hunting and returned with a large portion of his kill, enough for several meals. Melissa cut off a small piece to cook and he buried the rest in the snow for later.

He took a walk while she ate her dinner. He didn't go far. He was near the cave watching the moon when something collided with the back of his head. He lifted a hand and felt the cold, damp snow that clung to his silver hair. Melissa giggled behind him and he turned just in time to get hit in the face by a second snow ball.

Laughing Melissa darted behind a large tree. She scooped up more snow and packed another snowball. She cautiously peeked around the tree, where was he? She felt a tap on her shoulder and as she turned Sesshomaru shoved a large handful of snow in her face.

She laughed and wiped snow from her face. She looked up into the face of the man she loved, he had a beautiful smile. She wished he would smile more often. He cupped her face in his large hands, "Your lips look cold. Allow me to warm them, my dear."

She placed her hands on his breast plate as they kissed and he did not feel her hands slowly move across his armor. She slid them up and to the sides while he was distracted kissing her. The kiss broke and they stared into each other's eyes. She then dug her fingers into his armpits, forcing a deep, rich belly laugh before he pulled away.

He glared at her and she gave him one of her dazzling smiles. He smirked then lunged forward. He pushed her down to the snowy ground, attacking her ribs with his fingers until she cried for mercy. When he finally desisted he did not let her catch her breath but covered her lips with his.

He laid over her in the snow and caressed her rosy face as he gazed into her sparkling eyes. How was it possible to be so beautiful and still look more lovely with each passing day? He picked her up and took her back in the cave. They undressed and kept each other warm while their kimonos dried by the fire.

* * *

Jaken returned 10 days after he left. Melissa was sitting by the fire meditating while Sesshomaru hunted when she heard the tiny kappa "M'lord, I have completed the errand. May I come in?"

"Come in Jaken." She called. Jaken's face appeared in the opening of the cave as he cautiously peeked in to make sure he was not interrupting them. Seeing her alone and fully dressed in entered the cave.

"Where is Sesshomarusama, m'lady?"

Melissa blinked in surprise at the tital 'lady'. Well, Jaken wasn't stupid. A spazz sometimes, but not stupid. He obviously knew what had been going on in his absence. He had accidently walked in on them getting hot and heavy after all. She then wondered if he could smell Sesshomaru's semen, turning bright red.

"Sesshomaru go hunt." She answered stirring the fire to avoid looking at the kappa. "Come, is cold. Get warm."

"Thank you m'lady. You are most gracious. Many would disagree because you are a human but I believe m'lord chose quite wisely to make you his concubine."

"Wife." She corrected, smiling. "He ask me for marry him."

Jaken's beak dropped open and he was rendered speechless for several moments. Then he began his usual ass kissing about what an honor his lord had chosen to bestow upon her. She wasn't listening though, she was a million miles away, lost in a very indecent daydream about her groom to be.

They left bright and early the next day, Sesshomaru was tired of being cooped up in the cave. Bored with the grey stone walls. While Melissa did keep him well entertained one could only fuck so many hours of the day.

After only a short while Melissa called his name and her turned to see her shivering violently with her arms wrapped tightly around herself. He pulled the mokomoko from his shoulder and wrapped it around her. "This will help. Let me know if you need to stop and build a fire." She smiled gratefully and nodded.

It was shortly before lunch when she asked to stop early through chattering teeth. He nodded and instructed Jaken to gather wood. He held Melissa in his lap with his arms around her to warm her until Jaken had a blazing fire going. Then he went to hunt while she stayed by the fire to keep warm.

They had to stop early for bed as well. It was simply too cold for Melissa to continue on. Sesshomaru held her while Jaken built the fire again. After she had eaten he transformed into his true form. He then began to dig through the snow until he had uncovered a large patch of dry ground below. He turned around three times then lay down and looked at he expectantly.

She knew what he intended and cuddled up against the soft warm fur of his side. He lay his giant head beside her and curled his tail over his nose. She sighed in contentment and cuddled down into his warm fur until she was completely covered, safe and warm.

The next morning he waited for her to awaken before he stood and shook off the fine covering of snow that had fallen in the night. He began to trudge on, Melissa following through the trench he created and Jaken following her. It was not long before they came to a busy town.

Sesshomaru and Melissa went to the town so Melissa could stock up on tampons then have lunch at a tavern. Sesshomaru suggested spending the night so that she could sleep in a real bed. She agreed and they left town to tell Jaken then returned and visited a bathhouse before retiring. It was an uncomfortable experience for Melissa, bathing with complete strangers. One of whom seemed sick but insisted on talking to her then coughed in her face.

It was Melissa who insisted they leave early the next morning, but they soon had to top and build a fire. Sesshomaru realized he couldn't keep her out in this weather, he had to find a place for her to live through the harsher months. There were two options, one was Inuyasha's village, the other was his mother's palace.

He had killed Kojo, and Inuyasha and Kagome would be happy to put her up. But she had not lived among them through the year. The villagers might not appreciate a share of rice going to one who had not helped bring in the harvest as Rin had. He, of course, would pay for her keep, but from whom would they buy extra food? And Inuyasha's village was a week's walk away. More as frequently as they now had to stop.

His mother on the other hand had more than enough to share. And while not everyone would approve of his choice of wife his mother had given her blessing before he even realized he loved Melissa. She would see that she was well protected. And she was probably much closer.

"Jaken, where was my mother's palace when you located it?"

"Not far at all m'lord. A day's walk, perhaps a little more in this weather. It may still be there, we've not had much wind."

"Let's go."


	46. Home Sick

I do not own Inuyasha. But I do now own a white betta fish I named Sesshomaru. He is so elegant. I had never seen a white betta before, I certainly wasn't going to let the local fish fighting ring kill him so I bought him.

Please, please reveiw. Reviews make me feel better and I could use it.

* * *

Melissa had never been so cold before as she trudged along after Sesshomaru. They had stopped once, that morning, so that she could curl up in his fur and get warm. But now a storm was coming and Sesshomaru was worried. They could not stop, they had to reach his mother's castle before the storm reached them.

She stumbled and fell and Sesshomaru picked her up in his arms, hugging her close to his chest. "I know you are cold my dear. But Mother's palace is not far, I can smell it. You'll be able to get warm soon."

He had made the decision to walk to the castle for fear the wind would pull heat away from her faster if they flew. It hardly mattered now, the wind was picking up. The snow was coming down hard as well. "Jaken, we fly from here." He informed the kappa, waiting just long enough for his servant to grab his hakama leg before taking to the air.

Melissa shivered violently and hunched down in the mokomoko so that her face was protected by the soft fluff. The wind picked up and the snow came down harder. Or maybe it was snow lifted from the ground that made seeing where he was going so hard. Before long he was flying in white out conditions, trying to find his way by the smell blown into his face by the wind.

He did not see the gates but they opened by magic for the heir of the household. He saw the door to the main castle just in time to stop and pushed it open. He walked through, shaking off snow as Jaken released his leg. "We are here, Melissa. Melissa? Melissa!"

She was no longer shivering, nor was she responding to him at all. He pushed the mokomoko away from her face. Her eyes were closed and he skin was pale as ice. Her lips were starting to take a blue tint.

"Let me see her." He had not heard his mother and Kumiko enter the room. His mother reached past the mokomoko into Melissa's kimono, placing a hand over her heart. Then she placed her fingers in Melissa's armpit to see how warm her body felt.

"The Kotatsu is warm, come." His mother order turning on her heel while Kumiko darted off toward the kitchens. "She has a pulse, but it's weak and her body temerature is much to low. You should have brought her here before the snow fell Sesshomaru!" His mother scolded. He made no reply. There was nothing he could say, she was right.

"She needs to get warm right away, strip her garments."

"Strip her?" He asked.

"Do not pretend to be shy, Sesshomaru! I can smell it, your seed between her thighs."

"I was not going to deny I have taken her as my woman. I simply do not know why I am disrobing her." He had already pulled the mokomoko from her and laid it over his shoulder so he could lean her against him as he began pulling her clothing off.

"Did your nursemaid drop you on your head when I wasn't looking? It is obvious, is it not? As the clothing slowed heat from leaving her body it would also slow it from returning to her." She explained as she pushed the door open for him.

Kumiko followed them with fresh coals to put under the kotatsu. He slipped her under the blankets and crouched beside her, watching her intensly for any sign that she was getting better.

Kumiko cast a worried glance at them as she approached Kimiko. "My Lady, her feet..."

"I know. I saw them too, she may lose a couple of toes. That is unimportant. Fetch the head healer and bring him here, don't worry about picking up her clothing."

"I've already got them." Jaken spoke from near the door. He indeed had a bundle of silk and linen in his arms bigger than he was. He had picked up every item as Sesshomaru dropped them. "Should I take them to laundry?"

"If you wish to go out in the storm and freeze to death you may. However you may also put them in any out of the way spot until the laundry maid picks them up. She won't be able to wash in this weather."

Kimiko turned from Jaken and bent over Melissa, Sesshomaru knew she was scenting her. He could smell no difference in her but his mother had a more powerful nose, most females did. "What do you smell, Mother?"

"Perhaps nothing. I will have to check later to be sure. For now we will focus on keeping her warm"

It was minutes but it seemed like forever before Kumiko returned with the healer. Sesshomaru had to fight the urge to growl at him. He didn't want him to examine his woman, the man was a pervert. But there was no real choice.

"Turn your head until I say otherwise!" Sesshomaru ordered. The man did as he was told, shrewd eyes scanning the room for a mirror or other reflective surface to spy on her nudity. Sesshomaru wrapped his mokomoko around her most intimate parts. The healer only needed to see her face and frost bit feet after all.

After a brief examination the healer assured them she'd live. Infact, she'd recover well and probably keep most of her toes. One worried him, the smallest on her left foot. If he had to amputate it it would not affect her mobility long term. Short term she'd have difficulty walking until her feet healed anyway. He considered going ahead and taking it while she was unconscious but decided to see if it would heal.

While the healer was conducting his examination Kumiko fetched some sake and Jaken put Melissa's clothes in a corner of one of the empty rooms just outside the door. Jaken returned in time to hear her prognoses was good and was visibly relieved, though he'd never admit it.

"Will she be okay?" Kumiko asked coming in with sake and cups after the healer left.

"He says she may lose one of her toes, but over all she'll be fine." Kimiko told her.

Sesshomaru meanwhile had noticed something odd, "Four cups?"

"Do you think your mother drinks alone son? No. Kumiko often joins me for a drink at night, she is as much friend as staff. Also I am sure due to his tiny size the cold has chilled your servant to his bones. He is welcome to join us for a nightcap as well."

Jaken's huge eyes filled with tears. "The Lady Mother is too gracious! I am not worthy!" he wailed.

"If you are not worthy then take your cup and sit in a corner if you wish, but drink. Once you are warm Kumiko will show you to the servants chambers for the night." She told him picking up the flask. As was polite Kumiko filled everyone's cup but her own, another had to fill hers.

"Jaken, come. Sit and quit making a scene. All that noise might rouse Melissa and she needs rest." Once the sake was drunk Kumiko showed Jaken where he could sleep then returned to help Kimiko prepare for bed in another room of her chambers. Sesshomaru went to his chambers and placed his armor on a stand in the corner. Then noticed the neatly folded kimono by his chest. Jaken had chosen to put Melissa's kimono in Sesshomaru's childhood room.

When he returned to Melissa's side the lamps had been extinguished. He knew he was probably the only person still awake. He removed his kimono and put it to the side, slipping barechested under the covers beside Melissa. He wrapped his arms around her, hoping to keep her warm if the embers died down during the night.

"Should I wake them, my lady?" he heard Kumiko asked a few hours later.

"The woman will wake when she is ready. My son is already awake. It's time to get up, Sesshomaru."

He opened his eyes and found that Melissa had turned over in her sleep and was facing him now. The color had returned to her face and her heart was beating strongly in her chest. He sat up and pulled on his kimono. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around , slightly confused.

"We are in the palace, you passed out along the way. How do you feel?"

"My feet hurt." She whispered hoarsely.

"They were badly frost bitten last night. You may lose a toe, but the healer expects you to make a full recovery and regain full mobility once they have healed" Sesshomaru explained. The healer was sent for and he and an assistant came to examine her. When Sesshomaru pulled her from beneath the kotatsu his heart plummeted, her toe was black, dead. He held her tightly and spoke to her to distract her as preparations were made to remove it.

The healer wrapped a cloth tightly over her healthy toes, forcing them to curl under and out of his way. Then instructed Sesshomaru to hold her and his assistant to hold her leg so she couldn't jerk about, they had no way to deaden the pain or knock her out. Sesshomaru hugged her tightly to his chest and stroked her hair while speaking to distract Melissa as the healer blew blue flames on a sharp knife until it glowed red hot. She screamed in pain as with one swift movement he sliced off her toe, cauterizing the wound in the process.

"It's okay, dear. It's over. You did very well." Sesshomaru assured her as she sobbed against his chest. It was his fault she was in pain, had he brought her sooner... But he couldn't change the past.

"She did indeed. I have heard battle harden soldiers scream worse from an amputation, granted it takes longer to remove limbs." Kimiko informed them, having watched the whole thing from her bedroom door.

"You have seen amputations, mother?"

"Before you were born we were at war with the south. The youkai there were strong and everyone who could fight did. That included females with no young to nurture. You have no doubt noticed how much territory we have in the south, their men were strong, but our women were stronger."

Kumiko returned from where ever she had run off to at that moment and the men were shooed out so that Melissa could be dressed before breakfast. She received a light scolding from his mother for picking at her food, but she just wasn't hungry. Nor did she eat much lunch. She didn't feel well at all, But Sesshomaru figured it was because she'd been frozen almost to death the night before. It might take a few days to regain her strength.

Sesshomaru ended up putting her to bed before dinner was served. Kumiko went with him to lay out the futon and dress her in a sleeping yukata. She wanted to put her in the room across from his but he was having none of that, Melissa would sleep were he could keep her warm through the coldest hours of night.

"Is your concubine comfortable, my son? I can have more blankets sent to your room." His mother asked when he joined her for dinner, leaving Jaken to watch Melissa.

"She is not a concubine."

"Oh? What is she then if not your concubine? You are bedding the woman. Even now she is sleeping in your bed."

"I intend to make her my wife. It is the custom of her people to marry in summer, until then she is to be known as my intended."

"I will make the staff aware. However you know until this summer she will still be called concubine behind our backs."

"I am aware. I am also aware not all of the staff will approve of my choice, nor her presence here. She will need protection for the times when I must leave, I cannot neglect my duties but it will not be safe for her to accompany me until spring returns. And our ways are not hers, she will need help with knowing our customs and manners when in polite company."

"Don't worry so, my son. Your mother will see that she's well cared for. I already have a few loyal ladies in mind for he lady in waiting. By morning I'll have chosen one. And her safety will be assured as well."

* * *

Sesshomaru woke suddenly early the next morning. He heard the sound that had woken him again, Melissa coughing, and opened his eyes to see her shuffling away on her painful feet. She had a hand over her mouth and was moving toward a chamberpot someone put in the corner for her. Half way there her legs gave way and she ended up on her hands and knees as her stomach contents came up forcefully. He jumped from bed and went to her, before his hand even touched her back he could feel the heat coming off her body though she shivered as though cold.

He heard a knock and the shoji door slid open before he could answer. He grabbed up the hakama he'd discarded in favor of sleeping nude and pulled them on quickly.

"Oh Maruchan, how many times did I wash your little hiney? You have nothing I haven't seen before, my little lord." The woman laughed stepping into the room and sliding the door behind her.

She was as tall and he was and twice as wide. Though dressed well her brown and grey streaked hair escaped her bun in several places, giving her a shaggy appearance and her warm, dark eyes were full of laughter. He stared in shock, his mother had sent his nursemaid to care for Melissa?

She spotted Melissa crumpled on the floor behind him and rushed past tsking. "Oh dear, dear, dear. The lady mother was afraid you were falling ill. You were starting to smell of sickness. You're burning up, well let's get you back in a bed now, up we get."

She had placed a large hand against Melissa's forehead. A hand that had surprisingly short stubby fingers, giving it a paw like appearance. The thick dark claws didn't help. Then picked her up in large arms like a child.

"Where do you think you are taking her?" Sesshomaru asked stepping between his nursemaid and the door.

"Maruchan she should be moved so you do not catch whatever is ailing her. I intend to put her across the hall. She really shouldn't have spent the night in your bed anyway, you are not married and you do not wish her to be called concubine."

"I will decide where she sleeps. Put her back in that bed." He stated firmly pointing to his futon.

"Oh, you want to get sick do you?"

"This Sesshomaru does not get sick."

"Because this Sesshomaru doesn't get close enough to others to catch sick. But you are not a God, Maruchan, you should keep a safe distance until she is better. You can't keep a safe distance sleeping on the same futon"

"She stays!" He told her firmly.

"Fine." She huffed, "If you insist. We both know I am right but she needs to be warm in bed. I will be more than happy to gloat while you are laying weak as a kitten beside her."

She tucked Melissa into the bed. "There you are. Just rest and get well. My name is Ume, but you can call me Granny, everyone does."

"Thanks, uh, Granny, but I not want make Sesshomaru sick."

"Nor do I want him to be sick, but you know how stubborn Maruchan is. Oh child, I could tell you some tales!"

Sesshomaru didn't think much of that idea and told them so with a warning growl. That was a mistake. She jumped to her feet eye's snapping.

"Excuse me?! I did not just hear you growl at me, cub! Do not think for a moment you'll ever be so big I'll hesitate to turn you over my knee! Your mother has not revoked that right just because you think you are grown, cub! You apologize now or I will embarrass you infront of your lady friend!"

Instead he pulled back his lips and exposed his teeth as he growled at her again. With a speed he'd forgotten she had Granny grabbed his arm, crouched down, and tossed him over her raised knee. Shock rendered him paralyzed long enough for her to pull down his hakama and land three painful blows that turned his pale ass cheeks a rosy red.

He jumped away when she let him go, shocked. He stared wide eyed and unconsciously rubbed his sore butt just as he had when she'd spanked him as a puppy. Part of him wanted to strike her down, but he could not. Quite aside from the fact she was his mother's employee he'd always loved her like a grandmother. What ever she did she was safe, all he could do was scowl at her.

"One for each century you've lived. Show your teeth to me again and I'll make it each decade!" She warned.

A moment later Jaken appeared in the doorway. "M'lord, I ran in to your mother on the way up, she wishes to speak to you if you have a moment."

"Stay with Melissa, do not allow anyone to remove her from this room!" He ordered as he stalked out.

* * *

AN: I seem to remember some one in the comments saying he needed a spanking a while back. I quite agree. You're welcome.


	47. Sick as a Dog

I do not own Inuyasha.

Please read and review.

If any are curious about my own little Sesshomaru, he is flourishing. Its a wonder what a big bowl, clean water, and regular feedings can do.

* * *

"You heard Sesshomarusama, Merissasama is to stay here so don't try to move her!" Jaken warned Granny as soon as Sesshomaru was gone.

"I wouldn't dream of defying my little lord. Infact, it might actually be good for him to catch ill from the girl." She replied, "His ego seems to have gotten a bit out of control with out his Granny around. A day or two with his head in a bucket might take him down a few pegs. Gods don't vomit.

"Anyway, he seems to trust you, kappa, I believe it is safe for me to do the same. I need to fetch a cleaning lady and get her some medicine. Would you be so kind as to make sure none but the lord or the cleaners enter until I return?"

"My name is Jaken. It is my duty to protect what is important to my lord. He often leaves her in my care. Before her I alone was trusted to watch after Rin. Sessomarusama knows I would die before I allow harm to come to what is his."

"Rin? Is that the human child I have heard rumors about? Why is she no longer with him?"

"He left her in his brother's village to learn to live with her own kind. He attempted to leave Merissa with them but she was singled out for violence due to her foreign ways."

They were interrupted by a coughing fit from the futon. Granny glanced at her and lowered her voice, "You understand that she is in danger even here, I assume."

Jaken nodded, "I do, and I will protect her with my life." Satisfied with his answer Granny left to fetch some medicine while Jaken stood guard. A few minutes later two maids showed up, one with a bucket of soapy water, and one carrying an empty bucket. Jaken allowed them in and entered behind them, standing by the door to watch.

Melissa lifted her head and looked at them when they entered. One had wild, bright red and orange hair that looked like fire. Then she blinked and realized it was fire. The other one might have been human other than her pointed ears.

The one with the flaming head walked right by without acknowledging Melissa and began mopping up the mess. The dark haired girl looked around the room and accidentally made eye contact. She immediately looked away and approached Melissa, placing the empty bucket beside the bed. "Incase your stomach is upset again, my lady."

"My name Melissa."

The girl looked a little startled then replied "My name is Yuki, My sister is Hihana. If there is anything else you need, my lady, please let us know."

"No, thank you. I sorry I make mess." She then turned her head and covered her mouth to cough again. Yuki waited for her to catch her breath then replied that it was no problem before bowing and going to help her sister clean while Melissa closed her eyes.

"So, that's his concubine?" Hihana hissed looking back at Melissa, who was awake but appeared to be dozing. She heard her, though Jaken was far enough away that her couldn't make out what was said.

"Hush, she'll hear you. We aren't suppose to call her that, she is our lord's intended wife." Yuki replied.

"She's asleep, humans don't hear very well anyway. All the youkai who would gladly warm his bed and he chose a human!"

"She's very pretty. And she seems sweet, no one has ever apologised for making a mess before."

"Sweet? You think he keeps her because she's sweet? She probably just spreads her legs easily for him. She is his little human fuck toy."

"He would not object to her being called a concubine in that case. He wouldn't risk marrying her. I think you're just jealous because he turned you away. Called you a gold digger, didn't he?"

There was a sound of a fist hitting flesh and Melissa opened her eyes as Jaken yelled and ran toward them. Hihanna was standing over Yuki who was laying in the floor with her hands over her mouth, blood already spattering the tatami mats.

"That's enough, break it up!" Jaken yelled getting between them. Hihanna tried to kick Yuki but she rolled away just as Jaken reached them and the kick sent him tumbling into the wall.

"Jaken!" Melissa yelled jumping to her feet. She became light headed and stumbled, falling to the floor as Hihanna grabbed Yuki who attempted to back away and pushed her into the wall.

"I said break it up!" Jaken yelled hitting her over the head with the staff of two heads. She kicked him again then turned back to Yuki. Melissa felt the floor tremble as she drew back her fist.

All of a sudden Hihanna screamed in pain as a huge brown bear with patches of grey fur caught her arm in it's jaws. It shook its head, flinging her against a far wall then charged her. It stopped and roared in her face then in a flash of white granny was before her in a rage that made Hihanna cower against the wall. "Stay! I will deal with you in a moment!"

Melissa was her charge so she went to her first. "Are you ok, my little lady?"

"Yes, dizzy. Jaken ok?" Melissa asked climbing back under the covers.

"He seems to be." Then she turned to Yuki who was still covering her bloody face with her hands, "Let me see little one. Oh dear, I think you had best go see the healer. Jaken, are you injured?"

"I'm fine." He replied, wincing as he stood.

"I m afraid I dropped Merissa's medicine, would you be so kind as to get more and see Yuki safely down while I deal with Hihanna? I'll tell Sesshomaru where you went and why if he returns before you do. And how brave you were in breaking up the fight."

Jaken nodded and limped toward the door. When his back was turned Granny leaned toward Yuki, "Make sure you tell them he was kicked." She whispered. Yuki nodded and followed after the kappa.

"And that is how you deal with men, 'Rissachan. Stroke their egos a little and they'll eat out of the palm of your hand."

"Maybe not as easy for Sesshomaru."

"Well, no, he has spent his entire life having people kiss his royal tushy, his ego hardly needs stroking. But with most men gaining control is easy."

"And as for you!" She grabbed Hihanna by the ear and drug her into the just outside the door. "What has gotten into you?! I sent you up here to clean, not start a brawl with your sister in the royal chambers! Nor to attack Sesshomaru's man servant! And all while your princess is laying in her sick bed watching! I will be talking to your mother about this! If you were my charge you wouldn't sit for a week, do you understand me?"

Melissa wasn't sure how long Granny yelled at Hihanna. She didn't stop until Jaken arrived with the medicine. Jaken placed himself at the doorway and watched as Granny helped Melissa sit up and drink her medicine while Hihanna finished cleaning.

"I didn't get your name." Jaken stated after a long silence.

"Everyone calls me Granny."

"You are too young to be my Grandmother."

"Then call me Ume." She told him and they fell into another long silence as Melissa drifted off and Ume pulled her needlework out of her sleeve. She sang soft lullabies as she worked. Every so often she placed a hand on Melissa to check her temperature or feel her pulse.

"I smell blood. Yuki's blood, I believe." Sesshomaru announced walking into the room a kneeling by Melissa to check on her.

"Yes, Hihanna and Yuki got into a fight while I was fetching medicine. Jaken was breaking it up when I got back but you know how quickly Hihanna can attack. He got kicked but jumped right back up into it."

"I would expect no less. Few have proven their loyalty to the extent Jaken has." He replied then settled down to look over some papers he had brought with him. Jaken's face lit up at this praise from Sesshomaru.

The next morning Sesshomaru woke up with his stomach feeling as though he'd swallowed a small youkai alive and it was trying to escape. Granny was right, he caught Melissa's illness. Damn.

Fighting down the urge to puke he pushed himself to his feet. He couldn't let Granny know she was right. He pulled on his hakama and leaned against the wall. He should rest, but not here. He'd go on patrol and lay low until he felt better.

But he couldn't leave Melissa alone, not even for a few minutes. He had painted a target on her back himself by announcing his intention to marry her. His only hope was that Jaken would arrive before Granny did. He picked up his kimono and was pulling it on when the door slid open.

"Get back in the bed Maruchan." Granny ordered with a glance at his flushed face as she took medicinal tea to Melissa's side of the futon.

"I am going on patrol." told her.

"No, you're not. You're not going anywhere until you're over it." She replied turning to him with her hands on her hips.

"I am not sick."

"Oh really?" She marched over to him, slapped a hand against his forehead, then pointed to the futon. "I said get in that bed."

He began to growl at her but wisely changed his mind and cut it off. She raised her eyebrows at him. "Cub, have I ever taken it easy on you just because you are sick? Get in the bed. One." She held up a single short finger.

His stomach tried to rebel again and he once more fought the urge to vomit. When he opened his eye granny had a second finger up. "I said two while you were fighting with your belly, Sesshomaru. I would suggest you get moving."

Instead he just glared at her. "Three." She moved to get a clear shot and slapped him on the ass. He moved toward the bed but it was too late, she'd already said three. She grabbed his arm and marched him to the bed, smacking his buttocks the whole way, she desisted only once he was safely under the covers.

He felt another wave of nausea and she placed a spare bucket she had brought to the room the day before by his side of the bed. "Cough it up, Maruchan. Your belly will feel better." She told him gently.

He started to push the bucket away but then felt himself lose this battle and snatched it back just in time. Granny rubbed his back as he threw up. "That's it, cub, get it out."

He finished and flopped over on the futon beside Melissa. Granny straightened up and cross her arms as she stood over him with a smug smile. "I did warn you this would happen. Maybe next time you will listen to the wisdom of your humble Granny."

At that moment Jaken appeared in the doorway, "Sesshomarusama I am sorry for the delay but I met your mo... My lord?"

"Oh, Jaken, good timing. If you wish to help Sesshomaru please inform his mother he cannot heed her summons right now and then fetch some medicine." Ume said turning to the door.

"You do not order him, Granny." Sesshomaru informed her, still lying prone in bed beside Melissa who'd woken up and listened silently.

"I am aware, I was merely making a request, or do you need his services at the moment, Maruchan?"

"Jaken, inform my mother, but I do not wish for you to bring medicine."

"Aye m'lord!" Jaken replied scurrying off. Several minutes later he returned, as Sesshomaru ordered he did not bring any medicine. Seconds later however the head healer came to check on Melissa and just happened to discover Sesshomaru was ill. He also just happened to have ingredients for extra medicine on him. Sesshomaru glared at Jaken, but said nothing as Jaken hadn't actually disobeyed him.

* * *

He heard his mother's voice some time later. "I assume you attempted to move her?"

"Of course, my lady, but you know how Maruchan can be, and it was more important to let her rest. But her fever is coming down and she hasn't thrown up today. It may take a week or two for her to be back to full health, you can start teaching her then. Sesshomaru should be back on his feet in a day or two."

Sesshomaru felt a cold cloth pressed to his head and opened his eyes. He had expected to see granny but it was his mother dabbing his head with the cloth. "So Sesshomaru, have we learned a lesson? This is what happens when you ignore the advice of one whose main concern is your welfare."

"Are you here to lecture me, mother?"

"Oh no, my son, that is just a perk. I wish to ask you about your brother. Do you know if your brother still lives near the forest that bears his name?"

"Yes." He replied then covered his mouth to cough.

"I thought he might. May I borrow your servant as messenger, I assume he would know him. There is a dispute about his northern border. I will tell the daiyuki of the north that any encroachment will be viewed as an act of war by our family, but it would be wise to alert him. especially if I deem it wise to send senteries."

"Inuyasha would not welcome help. But it would be wise to alert him to danger."

Jaken decided to put his two cents in, "You're wasting your time, Lady Mother, that fool is hard headed and hot tempered. He will never accept your generous offer to assist him."

"Like his brother then. I really don't know where the two of you get it, Sesshomaru, your father was charming. He was very young when Izayoi died, do you know if he can read?"

"His wife can if he cannot." He coughed again and had to fight down the urge to reach for the pail beside his bed. He would not vomit in front of his mother of all people!

"Rest now, my puppy. Get better." she said, petting his head before she left.


	48. Lessons

Alas I still do not own our dear Lord Fluffy not any of his kin.

Please leave a nice long review.

* * *

As Granny predicted Sesshomaru was back to full health two days later. He shook Melissa awake and she opened her eyes to find him kneeling over her in his traveling clothes and armor. "You go away?"

"I must go on patrol dear, but I will return shortly. You must remain here through the winter, the weather is too cold for you. I, however, can not neglect my duties." Not to mention Granny and his mother were driving him nuts. As he spoke he brushed a lock of hair from her face. "I will be checking up on Rin while I am gone. Would you like me to give your regards to Rin and Kagome?"

She nodded and there was a knock on the door and Granny entered with medicinal tea for Melissa. "Oh back on your feet Maruchan? Let me have a look at you."

She set Melissa's tea down beside the bed and felt his forehead then pressed her finger against his neck to see if his lymph glands were swollen. She nodded in satisfaction and helped Melissa sit up to drink her tea.

"While I am gone Granny will stay in this room to attend your needs, though you will have a screen for privacy at night. A guard will also be posted to guard you at all times. Should Granny have to fetch anything for you you will still have protection."

"I not safe?"

"There are many who will not approve of you as my wife. However with a few simple precautions I believe you will be safe and comfortable here in my absence. While we are on the subject do not eat food any but Granny give you until she has a chance to check it for contaminants unless you are taking a meal with Mother. Even meals brought to you by Kumiko must be examined, while she is trustworthy her nose is not powerful and she does not see to the preparation of meals."

"You think I be poison?" She asked handing the empty cup to Granny.

Granny gave her a gentle smile, "That's part of being royalty my little lady. And even if none mean to harm you you are living in a youkai palace, we all have different needs. The head cook and I have both reviewed a list of foods safe for a human, but accidents can happen. An underling cook with no malice in his heart could grab the wrong herbs to flavor your soup in a rush, cooking for so many.

"Speaking of food, how is your belly? Do you want to try to eat?" Granny smiled when Melissa said yes and left. She intercepted Jaken along the way so that Sesshomaru and Melissa could share a proper goodbye.

"I wish you not going." Melissa stated as she leaned toward him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I wish I could bring you with me. I will return soon." He replied returning her embrace and kissing her. The embrace only ended when Granny returned with breakfast and Jaken. Granny went to a small table she'd set up in a bright corner of the room and began setting the small bowls of food and tea on the table while Jaken went to stand by his lord and lady.

"Jaken, I must speak with my mother, when I return we will be leaving." Sesshomaru informed the Kappa as he strode out the door.

As soon as the door slid shut Jaken rounded on Melissa. "Now remember you are a guest in the lady mother's home, you need to be on your best behavior. Remember your place and mind your manners!"

"Awww, will miss you also, Jaken." She cooed scooping him up in a tight hug while he kicked his legs in protest.

Granny hid a chuckle behind her hand as she watched Melissa's playful teasing. "When you are done torturing Jaken your breakfast is ready."

Sesshomaru returned just as Melissa finished eating and she insisted on seeing him off. An armed youkai was already outside the door, Melissa greeted him sweetly but he only acknowledged her with a low bow. As Melissa and Granny walked down the hall with Sesshomaru he silently fell in step behind them.

Melissa was still a bit weak and suffering from mild dehydration from being so sick. She ended up needing to lean on Sesshomaru as they walked to the gate. Once Sesshomaru and Jaken were gone Granny insisted on carrying her back to bed, ordering a passing staff member to have extra soup sent to her room at noon.

As she recovered Melissa needed less sleep and started to get bored so Granny began bringing stories to read to her. It was a good way to help her improve her vocabulary. Granny was surprised however that Melissa insisted she sit next to her so she could follow along though the symbols made no sense to her.

Kimiko checked in on her a couple of times a day. She was in there when they made a small breakthrough in the lesson. Melissa was holding the scroll while Granny sat beside her reading it slowly. Melissa shook her head in frustration. "It make no sense! You read slow, make no sense! Maybe... Maybe read only character I point to? Maybe go slower and make sense?"

"We can try Rissachan." Granny replied and was surprised by Melissa's starting point but read the character. Then Melissa mover her finger to the next and Granny realized why she couldn't pick it up, "Merissa, you're trying to read in the wrong direction child! Here, start here in the right corner and go down and to the left, like this."

She guided Melissa's hand from character to character as she slowly read the story. Once they finished the story Melissa went back and identified a few of the most common characters.

"I am glad to see you have a desire to learn," Kimiko stated, "Because there is much you need to learn. I have arranged to have you tutored in Japanese and in courtly manners and customs. As his wife you will represent my son and our family line. Allowances may be made because you are foreign, but you must still make a good impression. You will start on those tomorrow if Ume feels you are recovered enough.

And while it is extremely unlikely you will ever be lady of the West due to our respective life expectancies, you must still be prepared to take my place should I be assassinated or die in battle. However those lessons will wait until your strength is completely returned. I don't want to push you to fast, but you must learn the things I have to teach you."

The next morning found her in Kimiko's study bright and early the next morning. Kimiko spent little time there, but it was a quiet out of the way place for Melissa's lessons. She didn't need the distractions of staff running in and out all day, but Kimiko wanted the room she shared with Sesshomaru to remain a relaxing and comfortable retreat for her.

One of the first things she was taught was to sit seiza. She quickly figured out sitting seiza was not very comfortable. In fact in fucking hurt, but Granny told her the pain would pass with practice and that being able to sit in this manner was a vital skill for a lady.

Her Japanese tutor was sitting seiza to directly infront of her. He gave her random words to use in sentences and corrected her when she missed particles or mispronounced words, many times he had to explain to her what a word meant because she simply didn't know it. She started to squirm and he yelled at her to sit still and smacked her across the backs of her folded hands with a bamboo cane.

There was a loud growl and a moment later Granny was between them, leveling a glare at the tutor that was calculated to freeze blood. "I do not remember authorizing you to use corporal punishment with this girl, nor was I told that our lady had done so."

"Well... I have to correct her! I..."

"I did not see her misbehave. She fidgeted, all children do when first learning to sit seiza."

"She's not a child though."

"Nor is she Japanese. She hasn't been taught to sit seiza yet, they do not do it in her country. Furthermore When you correct her you will use verbal reprimands, she responds quite well to spoken instruction. If I ever see you strike her again, I will strike you! Is that understood?" With a final glare Granny returned to her previous position and continued her task of altering all of Melissa's left socks to fit her 4 toes more snuggly.

Melissa and her tutor returned to practicing Japanese. She tried not to fidget, she really did. But her legs were killing her. She simply could not sit still. The tutor lost his temper again and hit her on the hands with his cane. An instant later he yelled in pain as Granny jerked his cane out of his hand and broke it over his head.

"I think you've practiced enough for now Rissachan, let's go for a walk to stretch your legs." Unfortunately after being folded up so long her legs didn't really want to hold her. Granny helped her up and then held her steady until she was able to get her feet up under her.

They had only been walking for a couple of minutes when they ran into Kimiko who instructed them to walk with her a ways while she showed Melissa a few of the simpler, but infinitely more boring tasks she may one day have to complete. When they returned Melissa was instructed to sit in a manner that was comfortable to her so she could concentrate on her Japanese lesson.

It quickly became the daily routine, with Melissa learning Japanese and etiquette during the morning and learning how to run a palace during the afternoon. In the evenings if Melissa was not worn out Granny worked with her on reading and writing.

* * *

A week later Kimiko came to the study to borrow Granny while Melissa tried not to squirm while repeating back to the tutor the proper uses of various adjectives. "Her strength has returned, has it not?"

"It has, my lady."

"You have become extremely maternal towards the woman. Your protectiveness over your charges is precisely why you were hired to guard my family in the first place, and she is quite likable. I must test her and you must not interfere. If you believe that would be too difficult for you then you are free to find another task for the duration."

"My first loyalty is to you, my lady. It will be hard to watch but I know you do not wish to kill her."

Satisfied with Granny's response she reentered the room where Melissa was being told off for fidgeting again. "The lesson will be concluded early today. Come with me."

They walked for quite a while. Melissa noticed Granny seemed a little tense, but she told her not to worry about it. They were outside in the snow when Kimiko Stopped and turned to Melissa. Melissa stopped to and looked at her curiously, that is until she suddenly found a hand around her throat and her feet off the ground.

She would have screamed but she didn't have a chance. She grabbed at the youkai's hand and tried to pull it away. Tried to pry the fingers from her throat as she kicked her legs and tried to wriggle out of Kimiko's grasp.

Kimiko's expressionless face turned to a cold frown and the hand around Melissa's throat tightened. She pulled at the hand harder and thrashed more violently. She couldn't breath. Her head began to swim and her vision grew dark.

Melissa's throat was sore as she moaned and opened her eyes. She blinked then focused on the frowning face of her future mother-in-law. She sat up and tried to back away as she remembered the woman's attack minutes ago only to find herself held in Granny's powerful arms.

"You just failed a test, Melissa. At no point did you even attempt to draw your dagger on me. Do you carry it only for decorative effect? Why have a blade if you do not use it, a fan would serve you better."

"Raven is athame, Kimikosama, I use her in magic." Melissa explained rubbing her throat as she continued to press herself against her protective mama bear.

"I thought I asked you to call me mother. You are well guarded, but there will always be danger to you as my son's future wife. You must be able to defend yourself. Ume is fast, but an assassin may be faster. You have no hope to defeat a youkai, but you can hold them off. Her job will be easier if you can avoid death long enough for her to respond to and neutralize a threat. Allow me to examine that blade."

With shaking hands Melissa drew Raven then held the blade to present the hilt to Kimiko. "You offer me the hilt of it?"

"Never point blade at friend."

"No, that could be a cause for offense, however..." She grabbed the hilt and thrust the blade forward, stopping less than half an inch from disemboweling her son's bride. "Never point a blade at yourself Melissa."

She looked down at the blade in her hand, it had just burned her. The burning had stopped when she had, but this was a powerful blade. A living blade. It had accepted Melissa, but she was obviously untrained, making the blade even more dangerous. To herself.

She needed to be trained. However the weapon's master was not fond of humans in the least. While his loyalty had never wavered before he might not be so diligent in making sure there were no accidents. Training would be a perfect cover for an assassination.

"Ume, get her out of those clothes. Dress her in something that allows her to move and bring her to the dojo, I will see to her Kendo training myself."


	49. Learning With Mother

I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters, I am merely borrowing them. They're due back by midnight so hurry up and read and review.

Click that review button, click it real good. You know you want to... Don't be shy, honey.

* * *

Melissa was glad to be back in her traveling clothes, even if she wasn't traveling any further than the dojo. She could at least move with ease for once. She followed Granny to the dojo where Kimiko was already waiting for her in a simple, lavender kimono with close fitted sleeves, not to different from her own in style.

"Today I will simply show you battle stances and blocks. Once you have mastered them I will expect you to use them to defend yourself from me. Due to the limitations of your human body I will be gentle with you, I have no desire to kill you, but expect pain. Pain is an excellent teaching tool and motivation to learn quickly.

And I do expect you to learn as quickly as you can. These lessons while important may be short lived, they will have to cease once my son has impregnated you. An injury could prove disastrous to a pregnant woman and her unborn child. Even if the blow is not to the stomach injury could result in a miscarriage. It is one of the reasons youkai breed so slowly."

"Miscarriage?" Melissa asked, not knowing the word in Japanese.

"That is when a woman's child dies within her womb."

"Oh." Melissa replied softly. "That happen to youkai also?"

"Yes."

"So what I do first?" Melissa asked, glancing around the dojo. Kimiko looked at her closely for a moment, then Kimiko showed Melissa where the wooden training weapons were stored. She chose one roughly the same size as Raven and held it out to Melissa with both hands, the wooden blade and hilt laid across open palms.

"A blade is given and received in the same manner as a gift. The blade of this weapon is pointed toward no one and poses no danger until the hilt is grasped." Melissa took the wooden dagger and Kimko chose a weapon for herself. Melissa spent the rest of the evening watching and copying the various blocks and stances.

It was two days later when Kimiko told her she would be demonstrating what she had learned in her Kendo classes. They took up their weapons and Melissa bowed to Kimiko, the youkai inclined her head. Then Melissa took a stance. Kimiko made sure she was standing properly and holding her weapon right before taking up her own.

There was no countdown or warning, Kimiko swung her blade up and brought it down from over head. Melissa moved to block it but overreached and the wooden blade struck her in the back of the upper arm. She cried out in pain and dropped her weapon as she clutched her arm with her free hand.

"Never drop your weapon!' Kimiko admonished. "Do you realize where you made your mistake?" Melissa picked up the weapon with tears in her eyes and nodded.

"Then I will not waste time explaining it. Prepare to defend yourself." Melissa got back into stance and seeing the youkai move she raised the blade over her head, leaving her ribs unprotected. Melissa didn't scream this time as the breath was knocked out of her. She doubled over in pain, but didn't drop the weapon this time.

"Never assume your enemy will use the same attack twice." She waited for the human woman to get her breath back before taking another swing at her. This time Melissa got the wooden blade to the right place, but to slow and received another blow to the ribs.

"That was better. I think we will conclude todays lesson now, I do not wish to over tax you." Kimiko replied walking away to put her weapon away then leaving the dojo.

On the way to her room Melissa decided she needed a hot bath. Granny helped her out of her Kimono to change into a bathing yukata and shook her head. "I will have to speak with the lady on your behalf, she hit you far to hard!" The big mama bear lamented seeing the black and purple bruises on her charges body.

Melissa looked down at the bruises on her rib cage, touching them gently with her fingertips. Then she shrugged, "I get hit worse before."

"You have? By who?" Granny demanded fiercely. The idea of someone striking her cub...

"Husband."

"Sesshomaru?! He was raised better than that! I'd never have thought-"

"No! Different husband, first husband! I married once before, Josh was bad man, not Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru promise he never hit me."

"I see. I must admit I did wonder why you were not married at your age. Did you ever tell your father the man he chose for you you hit you?" Granny asked, gently.

"No, father hit me also. He not want me. Before I marry he say I not his daughter."

"Your father disowned you? Why?"

"He was bad man. Not want girls. Not want to keep me after I become witch. My grandparents took me when I was 15."

"You are a member of a different family now, both Maruchan and his mother have claimed you. Dogs are known for their loyalty. They are your family, your pack, for the rest of your days. You will never again be abandoned."

They both fell silent as they walked out to the bathhouse. Kimiko had also decided to have a bath. They heard her talking quietly with Kumiko as they entered the bathhouse. They came around a corner and saw Kumiko was kneeling beside the tub with her elbows resting on the edge as she spoke with her lady. As soon as she saw they were not alone she jumped up and stepped away to an appropriate distance.

"I sorry, not mean to interrupt." Melissa told them.

"Do not be sorry, this is your home. You have every right to be here. Come, join me. Kumiko, she is family now, such strict formality is unnecessary." Kimiko explained.

Kumiko returned to the side of the tub to continue talking to Kimiko as she bathed and Melissa stripped while Granny got her wash water. As they spoke Kimiko glanced at Melissa and then held up her hand to silence Kumiko. "Melissa, come here, now."

Melissa approached the tub and Kimiko stood and came to the side. "Show me your arm." She examined the limb, squeezing the bruised area and made Melissa wiggle each finger. Then pressed her hands against her bruised ribs and instructed her to take deep breathes as she did.

"Nothing appears to have been broken, but those bruises are more severe than I thought they would be. Either I underestimated how hard I was hitting you or I over estimated how tough humans are. You really are a delicate species."

Granny stepped forward and cleared her throat, "My Lady, if I may make a suggestion, as delicate as she is perhaps she should be trained like a puppy."

"Like puppy?" Melissa asked, looking from one to the other.

"Puppies are often targets for assassination because they are weak and helpless so they are taught self defense early in life. However they are fragile, easily hurt. Puppies are trained much the same way as an adult except each strike is halted just short of making contact so they avoid injury. Perhaps Ume is correct, if you are capable of learning without pain it might be best to avoid hitting you. Well, are you going to wash so you can have a bath?"

After the bath Granny fetched salve for her bruises and helped her dress for dinner with Kimiko. Melissa smiled and greeted the still silent guard outside her door before being led to the dining room by Granny. Dinner was pleasant, followed by sake and conversation about Kimiko's orders for the gardeners come spring. She reminded Melissa about the flowers that did not grow then showed her the new seed she'd just procured from another grower. Thousands of tiny black seeds, poppy seeds.

"I mentioned to the grower my household included a human while I was purchasing the seed." Kimiko Informed her as she refilled Melissa's sake. "Though I am growing these flowers for their beauty he said humans use the resin from the seed pods to make medicine. I am unsure of the process, but if you are familiar with this medicine you may help yourself."

Melissa gaped at her, "You growing opium?"

"What is opium?"

"Opium is drug! Is medicine but is dangerous. Not allowed because is dangerous."

"Not allowed in your country. Of course if it is dangerous you do not have to use the poppy resin, infact I would advise against it as it seems likely you are unfamiliar with how to do so safely. So what medicines are you comfortable with?"

For the rest of the conversation Melissa explained about various herbs and plants she had used and what they were used for. Then she found herself talking about weed and Kimiko asked her to describe the plant, which she did. Kimiko whispered something to Kumiko who scurried away and returned with a small ornate box.

"This herb you are describing, _Weed_ , sounds quite like cannabis. Is this the herb in question?" She opened the box and showed Melissa a small silver pipe and several Marijuana buds. Melissa's eyes widened in surprise and she nodded, Sesshomaru's mom smoked weed?

"You seem surprised. You just intimated to me that you enjoy the effects of this herb, though it is illegal in America. I have no such legal limitations to what I may partake of. Running a palace is at times stressful, as you are now aware. Sometimes, once my responsibilities are done for the day, I like to relax by smoking. Infact, now would be a good time, would you care to join me?"

Melissa accepted the offer and Kumiko began packing the silver pipe. Kimiko took a long draw from the pipe then passed it to Melissa. She coughed as she took a draw then tried to hand it back but Kimiko pointed to Kumiko. Granny shook her head and tried to keep her disapproval from her voice as she announced she would inform the kitchens they would need refreshments.

Kumiko blew a smoke ring then asked "You coughed, has it been long since you smoked, Merissasama?"

"In America I eat. Cook in sweets, called brownies."

"Interesting concept, a snack that makes you hungry." Kimiko replied, taking another draw.

Melissa had been slightly frightened of Kimiko, but after that night she didn't seem quite as stern or intimidating. Infact Melissa soon began to appreciate the Youkai for her wisdom and her sassy sense of humor. They spent many hours together outside of her lessons talking and getting to know one another

And Kendo went very well. She was no longer black and blue at the end of the lessons, though she didn't doubt for one second she would be if she slacked off. Her Japanese lessons were going well too, though she still had trouble sitting seiza. She even got her guards to start greeting her with a brief 'hello'. All in all she quite enjoyed her new life, the only thing missing was her Sesshomaru. Though she knew he would return soon she still missed him.


	50. Getting Caught Up

I do not own Inuyasha

Please read and review.

* * *

Melissa fidgeted as she recited the sentences her tutor gave her. Her legs were killing her. And she rather thought she'd get enough practice sitting seiza that night, Kimiko had company. A powerful Daiyoukai, a tanuki from the north, was visiting with his household. Melissa would be presented as Sesshomaru's betrothed and then expected to act like a proper little lady throughout dinner.

She was not looking forward to it. With no title or power she was expected to be quiet unless spoken to. To be seen and not heard. Just a pretty face at the table. She'd much rather just have dinner by herself in her room.

She fidgeted again and her instructor began to scold her again. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when a deep voice stated, "This lesson is over for today. I wish to speak to her, leave us."

Melissa beamed at Sesshomaru as he strode across the room. He was in his travelling clothes but without Jaken or his armor. She would have run to meet him but she wasn't sure she could get up by herself so she stayed seated and he took the seat vacated by her teacher. He reached out to caress her face then looked over at Granny sitting in a corner. "I said leave us."

"Oh, was that meant for both of us, Maruchan? I thought it was simply directed at the tutor, you really should be more specific." She then took her time wrapping her needlework and placing it in her sleeve. She stood and brushed away an imaginary crease then ambled slowly towards the door.

"Don't forget Maruchan, your mother has company." He was aware of that fact. That was precisely why he wanted to speak with Melissa now, it would be hours before he'd have another chance to spend time alone with her.

As soon as Granny slid the door closed behind her he captured Melissa's lips and wrapped his arms around her. She panted slightly when they came up for breath and stared deep into his eyes. She was so beautiful. He wanted nothing more than to take her to his bed and show her how much she'd been missed, but there wasn't time for that.

He would have to be content with kissing her for now. He leaned to her and caught her lips again. He leaned against her so heavily that she was pressed to the floor and she unfolded her legs as she leaned back. He trailed kisses along her jaw then worked his way down her neck.

"I have missed you." He mumbled against her neck. She moaned softly as he marked the delicate flesh with hickies. "Melissa, there is an enchantment on the royal quarters, a privacy measure. While we can hear noises from the hall, once the door in closed none can hear what is happening within my chamber. When I take you to bed make as much noise as you please." She made a soft sound of acknowledgement as he kissed lower down her neck.

"While I do hope my grandchildren are intelligent I would prefer if you did not conceive them in my study." His mother stated as announcement of her presence. Sesshomaru jumped to his feet and was quickly followed by Melissa who turned beet red as she stood by her lover.

Next to his mother stood an ancient daiyoukai with a long wispy beard. His eyes twinkled with amusement and he chuckled softly. "Perhaps leniency should be shown. After all, they are young. It is the nature of youth to be reckless or get carried away. And who can blame him? The girl is attractive, human, but lovely none the less.

"Sesshomaru, you truly are your father's son. Tougasama made many unusual choices, but those of us who valued his counsel were inclined to overlook his eccentricities. I certainly hope you continue to follow in his footsteps. I admit, I have worried about you, young one."

Sesshomaru couldn't think of an answer to that so he merely Introduced Melissa to the elderly tanuki, Daichi. Then they excused themselves to get ready for dinner. Granny had been waiting in the hall for them and had heard his mother. Though she found what happened rather amusing as well she was Sesshomaru's old nursemaid and so saw it as her duty to deliver a light scolding before helping Melissa out of her many layers of silk.

Jaken, who had been sent to the room upon arrival to put up his armor and find his formal clothes, was sent out of the room. Sesshomaru watched as Granny stripped Melissa then stepped behind the privacy screen to change into his own evening wear. True, Granny had already seen everything he had, she used to change his diapers, still he didn't wish to expose himself to her.

"Now mind your manners, Sesshomaru!" Granny admonished as they stepped out into the hall.

"Sesshomarusama has perfect manners!" Jaken yelled. Sesshomaru ignored them and turned down the hall to make his way to his mother's dining room. Granny looked at Jaken and raised her eyebrows questioningly as if to ask 'really?' Jaken paused, shrugged, then finally shook his head and scurried after his lord and lady.

Melissa was introduced by Sesshomaru's mother as she was the lady of the house. Sesshomaru quietly moved his cushion just a little closer to Melissa's as they sat down. Jaken, Granny, and Kumiko stood near the farthest wall, as did a few servants brought by their guests, in case their services were needed as the tables were set.

There were so many dishes that each person had multiple tables to hold all the food. The crowding meant Sesshomaru was able to reach out and touch Melissa under the tables without anyone noticing. At first her just reached out and touched her hand. The first time he did it she glanced at him and grinned, though she didn't speak to him, she didn't want to draw attention to them.

Sesshomaru had no such inhibitions, he knew no one could see what he was doing and participated fully in conversation even as he began to stroke Melissa's thigh. She didn't realize he had begun to move layers of silk aside until she felt his fingers on the bare skin of her leg. Turning red she quietly pushed his hand away then discreetly moved the silk back in place to cover her leg.

Sesshomaru allowed her to push his hand away and left her leg alone, for a little bit. After the time it took her to complete another cup of sake he began again. She turned red and glanced at him, he smirked at her then answered a question from one of Daichi's daughters. Melissa wasn't sure what the question was because she was having difficulty paying attention. She pushed his hand away and smoothed the silk down over her leg again.

She gave up when he did it later that night, Sesshomaru always did what he wanted. Besides, no one seemed to have notice earlier and more sake had been drunk since then. And it wasn't unpleasant, she did enjoy being touched by him, just this was a bit more public than she liked.

Sesshomaru glanced at her, oh how he wanted her! Once this boring dinner was over he was going to ravish her. He planned to utterly destroy her to night, when he was done she wouldn't be able to stand! Smirking at that thought he slipped his hand further over.

Melissa's breath caught and she blushed again when she felt his hand move over her womanhood. Kimiko noticed and asked her if she felt ok. She nodded and said she did. Sesshomaru moved his hand away from her privates, not wishing to risk getting caught. He missed the slight narrowing of his mother's eyes.

Sesshomaru could smell her desire. He knew everyone could, but it didn't matter, her desire was for him and him alone. Once everyone was distracted by Daichi's oldest daughter telling a story he moved his hand back to her privates, she'd be soaking for him by the time they got to bed. He had to work hard to suppress his smiled and slid a finger between her folds to rub her clit a few times.

He continued to reach over and play with her womanhood throughout the night. His own arousal had increased as he teased her's. Both were nearly in pain with desire for eachother's bodies. It was late, much sake had been consumed, and Daichi's son was telling such a dry, rambling story that everyone was in a stupor. No one would notice if they left quietly.

He moved the silk back over Melissa's lap and silently pulled her to her feet. He caught Granny's disapproving gaze as they left, but she wasn't going to do anything tonight. She would never make a scene in front of company. He'd likely pay later, but right now he didn't fucking care. He'd make sure tomorrow it was understood Melissa was only obeying her husband, well, husband-to-be.

As soon as they were out of the dining room he shoved her up against a wall with his hands around her small waist. They began making out. Melissa's started to moan as he placed hickies on her neck but he hushed her with his lips.

"You must be silent until we reach our chambers my love." He whispered softly, "Until the door is closed they could hear us." Being quiet as they made out all the way down the hallway was not easy but they managed.

Sesshomaru slid the door behind them carelessly as he kissed her collarbone. He pulled her kimonos off quickly, ripping them in the process and clamped his lips around one of her nipples as she moaned in pleasure. He picked her up and tossed her down on the futon. She giggled and gazed up at him as he pulled off his on clothing. He moved over her and groaned in pleasure as he finally slid into her.

"I've missed your body!" He moaned. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and began to moan and whimper as he began pounding in to her hard and fast.

He was mid thrust and balls deep in her when he heard a voice that wasn't Melissa's call his name, his mother didn't sound happy. Melissa's eyes snapped open and they both looked over to the door. His stomach sank, in his haste to be inside of her he hadn't shut it properly. A gap of a quarter inch remained, his mother and her guests had heard everything.

Then the door slid open. His mother's lips were turned up in a tight smile and her eyes were flashing, she was neither pleased nor amused by their antics. "Sesshomaru, the next time you sneak away from a political dinner to sate your carnal appetite I hope you will at least make sure you shut the door properly. You two are making quite a racket. Well do carry on, I look forward to seeing the child you two are working so diligently to create."

Once the door and been shut they looked at each other and he rolled off in frustration. There was no continuing, the instant his mother had opened the door he had gone as limp as overcooked asparagus inside her. They would have to be content to just cuddle for the rest of the night.

He held her tightly to his chest and licked and kissed her forehead as he ran his hands along her arms. She cuddled tightly against him and sighed in contentment. He ran his hand over the shrapnel he'd noticed under the skin of her arm months ago. "Melissa, how did you get shrapnel in your arm?"

"What?" She asked sleepily

"The shrapnel, were you in a battle or an accident?" He asked, running his hands all over her soft skin. She furrowed her forehead in confusion, what was he talking about?

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I do not understand." She said slowly, "I not have... I do not have shrapnel."

He took her hand and placed her fingers over the object in question. "What is it?"

Her eyes went wide and she sat up quickly, placing her hand over her mouth, She hadn't told him about the implant. She had forgotten about it. Her old life seemed so long ago... How could she explain what it was, what it meant, what would eventually happen when it ran out?

"Melissa? What is wrong, my dear?" He asked sitting up and wrapping his arms around her.

"I sorry! I sorry! I not mean not say, I forget, I sorry!" She sobbed, working herself into hysterics. Sesshomaru did not know what to do for her so he simply pulled her into his lap and held her.

"It is ok my love, I know that you would never intentionally keep a secret from this Sesshomaru. You come from a completely different world than I. There will be things you don't know to tell me and others that simply have not come up, like this. This is the first time I have asked about it."

She calmed herself, taking slow deep breaths as she tried to bring her crying under control. She needed to speak as clearly as possible, to be sure she was understood. "Sesshomaru, is not shrapnel, it is medicine. Medicine I get years ago."

"You were ill?" he asked brushing her hair back from her face to look at her

"No, not that kind medicine. Sesshomaru, you know I cannot have babies."

"Yes, I understand you are barren, it is not an issue for me."

"What... is barren?" She asked, not knowing the word.

"It means that you cannot conceive."

"Conceive?"

"Become pregnant. Melissa I have told you, I do not care. You are more than a womb to me."

She cried again and shook her head. That's what he thought she'd meant, but it wasn't. She'd never said she couldn't conceive. "I not able carry. Medicine stop me try. Medicine... Medicine make barren."

Sesshomaru stared at her, that didn't make sense. He must have misunderstood her. "You are saying you rendered your self barren? Why? You want children, I know you do."

She took a deep breath, she had to make him understand. "Sesshomaru, I get pregnant. Not have baby, not carry. Get medicine so I not hurt again."

He stared at her for a long time. Then pulled her close, his heart breaking for her as understanding dawned. "How many miscarriages have you had?"

"Four." She sobbed against his chest. He stroked her back and tightened his hold on her. He had thought the Gods were cruel before, but he was wrong. There were no gods and the heavens were ruled by monsters.

"Medicine not last for always. Last three years. I not want you hurt, you not have to marry me."

"I will marry you. I do not wish for you to hurt anymore but if you must you will not face such pain alone. What will be will be, but I will be by your side through it."

She continued to cry against him for a long time. Eventually she cried herself to sleep. He lay next to her and watched her, stroking her tear stained face. He was consumed with pain for her, for his unborn children. But then again, her first husband had been human. His children would be stronger, maybe they could survive her womb. If not they would hold each other and mourn for their children together. But she said they wouldn't have to worry about that for three years.

The children had probably just been too weak to live. Their father had been weak. Weak enough to need to hit a woman. Sesshomaru would never strike her, nor would anyone who wished to live.


	51. Mother's Heir

I do not own any dog demons, but I have a few other kinds clawing at the walls in my brain. Review or I'll let one out.

* * *

Melissa blinked up at the ceiling in the early morning light. She'd dreamed of the little girl with golden hair again. She hadn't spoken to her. She'd been playing in a pile of leaves with another child while Melissa watched them and rocked a silver haired baby. The baby had looked a lot like Sesshomaru, but without the markings. Instead he'd had floppy little puppy ears that she just knew would be hidden when his hair grew out.

Melissa hadn't seen the girl's playmate in the leaves, but she had seen a flash of silver hair. She'd heard them giggling and growling at each other before the playmate yelped in pain and yelled "Maaamaaaa, she bit me again!" It had been a wonderful dream, she wished it could have lasted longer.

After a moment she realized what had awoken her, it was Sesshomaru's lips on her body. He released her hard nipple from his mouth and moved to the other with his eyes closed. She sighed in pleasure and ran her fingers through his hair. He looked up at her and moved up her body to capture her lips.

"Good morning, my dear." He nuzzled her neck. "You looked so peaceful I almost hated to wake you, but we have unfinished business this morning."

"I had nice dream." She replied, stretching her arms then wrapping them around his shoulders.

"So did I. Allow me to share it with you." With that he ducked under the covers and a moment later she felt him press his tongue between her hot folds. She moaned softly and spread her legs to grant him easier access. He held her hips and began devouring her pussy.

She moaned and whimpered as he drove his tongue deep inside of her and sucked on her clit. Her body started to tense, she was close to cumming. She grabbed his hair and arched her back. Someone knocked on the door.

Sesshomaru growled an obscenity as he threw back the covers, it was probably the first time she'd ever heard him cuss. He climbed to his feet leaving her exposed and dripping into the futon. She was so very close to the edge. He cracked the door open, "Come back later!"

"No. You will listen to me now, Sesshomaru!" Granny growled as she grabbed the edge of the door and threw it open. She pushed past Sesshomaru as Melissa quickly pulled the covers over her body and sat up in alarm. She slammed the door shut, making sure that it was indeed shut she proceeded to deliver a lecture that left Melissa in tears.

She finally quit screaming and simply glared at the two. Melissa hung her head with watery eyes, Sesshomaru even appeared slightly ashamed. His face never changed, but it was in his eyes. She huffed then pushed a pair of hakama into Sesshomaru's chest "Put that thing away, you haven't the time to play with it this morning. Your mother will be in to punish you shortly."

"What... What she do to us?" Melissa asked, petrified.

"I was watching last night. You attempted to stop Sesshomaru's misbehavior several times before giving in. I do not believe punishment will be severe for you, Merissa. She may feel my lecture was enough seeing as you are crying now."

Granny turned to Sesshomaru while Melissa hastily wiped her eyes. "You, on the other hand, should know better. And you dragged your poor bride into it with you. Did you even consider that she might be punished along with you?"

"I intended to make it clear that I alone am at fault."

"Well you two need to get dressed, unless you wish to face your mother in the nude, that is. Come on, Merissa, up you get." Granny ordered pulling the blanket away from Melissa and pulling her to her feet. She had brought fresh kimonos. She'd heard the ripping cloth last night and knew the silk needed time to repair itself.

Granny had just finished tying Melissa's obi when Kimiko arrived and shut the door behind her. Melissa immediately looked at the ground, avoiding the youkai's eyes, tears still in her own. Kimiko looked from one to the other and moved toward Melissa.

"Touch her and you die! Last night was my fault, she merely obeyed her alpha and I will not allow you to punish her!" Sesshomaru told his mother.

She paused and looked at him, then changed direction. When she stood before her son she raised a dainty hand and slapped him hard across the face. "Do not speak to me in such a manner, you ill mannered pup! I have no intention of harming her, but you both have abused my hospitality and must be dealt with."

She turned back to Melissa, her punishment being less severe and Melissa more obedient she wished to deal with her first. "You did attempt to stop Sesshomaru, but you gave in eventually. Look at me, Melissa!"

As she gave the order she reached toward Melissa's face, intending to take her chin and force her face up. However being already afraid when she saw a hand coming at her she threw up her arms in defense and flinched away so that she fell. Kimiko gazed down in surprise the rounded on her son "Sesshomaru!"

"I have never struck her. It was her father who left her with her fear of authority." He was unsure whether his mother knew she'd once been married so did not mention her first husband hit her as well.

Kimiko turned back to Melissa, "Stand when you are able and look at me." Melissa obeyed, climbing to her feet at once. "You understand what you did was wrong and clearly feel remorse. You will apologize when we join Daichi for breakfast. For you there will be no further punishment."

"For you however, Sesshomaru, there will be. A spanking I fear would be insufficient for this wrongdoing. Your pride means more than your hide, and so it is your pride that will be flogged today.

You will address the royal court and explain why your behavior was inappropriate. You will then apologize to Daichi, you will also lower yourself to be his servant for the day. If he requests you to perform a task, you are to do it. I expect you want to apologize to Melissa for dragging her into your mischief as well."

"And if I refuse, mother?"

"I will disown you." She replied with the merest glance at Melissa.

Sesshomaru looked over at Melissa. He didn't need riches or the comforts of palace life, but she needed shelter. If he was disowned would she be cast out in this weather? It was colder than when he first brought her, he doubted that she would survive the journey to Inuyasha's village. Or would his mother keep her and keep them apart? Either outcome was unacceptable.

"I am your only heir."

"It is true I have but one son, however your father had two. Your brother would require training, but perhaps he would be better behaved." She looked at him, he could see her thinking. Then she smiled, and that smile made him nervous.

"Of course there is a way to make sure your father's line and mine both continue in this palace even if I am forced to turn you out. Inuyasha is not my son by blood after all, and he will outlive his wife by centuries. I still have centuries in which to give you another sibling. You have never cared for Inuyasha as your brother, would you prefer to call him father?"

"You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I? I cared deeply for your father, but you know that was not always the case. We were wed for political reasons. I could marry for political reasons again. And I am sure he would not object to the rise in status."

He glared at his mother. She had him in a corner. His actions would affect Melissa. Not only could she be endangered, but Inuyasha... His mother... He could not allow it. "I will do as you say this once."

As it turned out Daichi found the whole thing hilarious. He graciously accepted both apologies and turned down Sesshomaru's offer to serve him for the day. He did, however, enjoy poking fun at Sesshomaru about it. It was something that the whole palace would snicker about for weeks to come.

After a leisurely breakfast Kimiko and the men went to her study to talk business. Melissa was left to 'enjoy' tea and gossip with Daichi's two unmarried daughters. Granny and two guards stood near with a servant and guard Daichi had brought along to tend his girls.

"So, Merissasan, how did you do it?" The youngest asked as their tea was poured.

"Do what?" She asked, as far as she was aware she hadn't done anything to impress them, nothing they'd know about anyway.

"Charm Sesshomaru, of course. Women have been trying to for centuries. As I'm sure you are aware he is considered quite a catch, powerful, strong, wealthy, heir to the western lands. Youkai women have tried everything to earn his favor but he had never given anyone a second glance. Now here you are, a human from a distant land and his betrothed. You must tell us your secret."

"No secret. I love him, he loves me. That is why we are betrothed."

"Yes, we know he loves you, but how did you get him to fall in love?"

Melissa shrugged, "I not try." The young youkai frowned, she clearly didn't believe that. That a human could be so lucky.

"You must be so excited to bare his heirs though!" The older of the two stated changing the subject. "You are preparing you defenses, correct? Tell me, will you be using dogs for the guards or something else. "You are guarded by a female bear I noticed, will you be hiring more mother bears to guard the pups?

"You know my sister and I having been tossing around ideas to protect pups when the day comes. What spells will you be using? Will you bother posted a guard at the window? You are well protected by the walls as it is."

"Sesshomaru and I have discussed children." Melissa replied slowly. "Please excuse. Ume, come." She let herself out and headed toward the outhouse, but she didn't really need to use it.

"They underestimate your intelligence, my little lady. You understand why they were asking such questions, don't you?"

"One wants to steal Sesshomaru. One wants to kill my babies." Melissa replied, her blood boiling.

"Well, I hardly think she would steal him, she wants to know how to seduce him once you have died. But yes, the other is plotting to assassinate your children. You see you are only a human, you are not a threat as you will only live a few decades. The threat is in your womb, the children you will give him.

"If Sesshomaru already has a heir then there is no power for his second wife to gain. They will each want to be the mother of the heir so that through their son they may control the Western Lands. She was fishing for information that would aid an attempt on your children's lives"

"Disgusting women! How they come from Diachi? He seems so nice!"

"He is, but their mother was a real piece of work. Political marriage. Luckily Daichi's wife only gave him daughters, his sons were born to a concubine whom he loves. I wish she could have come, she is a darling woman, you'd like her. But she is close to giving him another son and so can not travel so far from her midwives."

The meeting with Kimiko and the men extended into lunch and Melissa was forced to endure the meal with daichi's girls. As Melissa was restless and the cool winter weather didn't bother the youkai much they decided to have a picnic outside. The servants were setting up the tables under a tree when a snap drew everyone's attention to a small boy in the upper branches.

"Peasant, what are you doing up there? You are disturbing us!" Daichi's oldest yelled at Kiyoshi, who had been in the tree before they arrived.

The boy blinked in surprise at being spoken to so harshly, he hadn't done anything wrong. "I am getting my toy Merissasama made for me." He replied pointing at a tattered paper airplane the wind had carried into the tree top.

"Kiyoshi, is worn out. Come down, I make you new tomorrow. I have sweets, you have one." Melissa called up the the kitten who grinned down at her and began to descend.

"You will share your food with peasants?" Daichi's daughter asked in shock.

"Like kids." Melissa replied with a shrug.

"Our lady will be a wonderful mother someday!" A nearby guard replied before Ume could to more than grin at Melissa.

Then their was another loud crack from above followed by a yell. Kiyoshi crashed down on the picnic as the limb beneath him broke. He broke two tables and splattered food everywhere. Melissa leaned forward to help him up, "You ok?"

"Why you clumsy little brat, how dare you!?" Daichi's eldest screamed. Melissa glanced over and saw her draw back her hand, claws gleaming. She threw herself forward and wrapped herself protectively around little Kiyoshi. She yelled in pain as the claws tore open her shoulder and the blow sent her flying.

Next she heard chaos erupt, the only thing she heard clearly was a petrified voice above the din, "No! I didn't mean to hit her! Not the human!"

She was lifted in strong arms while she continued to cling to Kiyoshi, the child now crying in fear. Granny carried her and the kitten to the healers while the guards settled matters in the courtyard. Her shoulder burned like fire, were those claws poisonous?

She learned from the healers that they were indeed poisonous. It was a mild poison, it wouldn't kill her, but Kiyoshi was a very young child. She had very likely saved his life. The healers cleaned the poison from the wound and had her drink an antidote. Her shoulder still hurt, and she might be groggy, but she'd be fine in a day or two.

Once she'd been tended to she demanded they make sure Kiyoshi was ok before carrying him out on her hip. She took him to his house and sent him in for a change of clothes then took him to get cleaned up. She didn't have the authority to invite visitors to the royal baths so she carried him into the common baths were a group of huntresses were enjoying a bath having just returned with fresh meat for the kitchens.

"Hey, isn't that Kin's boy?" One of the women whispered to her companions. They fell silent and watched the lord's betrothed tending to a peasant child, Melissa ignored them. She didn't have time to give Kiyoshi a full bath but she did wash the food from his face, hair, and hands before helping him change into a clean set of cloths then sending him home. Only once he had been cared for did she allow Granny to take her up to her chambers to change.

Sesshomaru and Kimiko were already there waiting for her and Sesshomaru strode forward and pulled her kimono down off her shoulder. He unwrapped the bandage and examined her arm. "We heard about the attack, where have you been?" He demanded as he examined the wound.

"I take care of Kiyoshi." She answered as though it should have been obvious. Sesshomaru didn't reply because he realized it really should have been. Kiyoshi must have been frightened and Melissa has a mother's heart.

"Daichi wishes to apologize for his daughter's behavior tonight, but if you are not up to coming to dinner you may have yours in here and he will see you in the morning before they leave. His daughter is confined to the guest quarters until then. He has promised he will decide on a suitable punishment when they return home."

She decided to attend dinner, but as the healers warned her she was groggy. Near the end of dinner someone called her name and she jerked her head up and blinked in confusion. Sesshomaru and his mother were looking at her with some concern. Her chopsticks, and the bite of food they had once held, were lying in her lap.

Granny started forward but Sesshomaru stopped her, "I will take her to bed." Once they were out of sight he picked her up and she dozed off again before he laid her down. He tucked her into bed and licked her good night before returning to dinner.


	52. Morning of Redemption

Thanks to SilverDragonsTail, KnightOwl247, NaeNae2905, and Rebecca Frost for the lovely reviews. Everyone feel free to review other chapters if you have not already.

I own no doggy demons.

Short, boring chapter, sorry.

* * *

Melissa slowly opened her eyes. Sesshomaru was beside her, asleep, and the room was dimly lit by a single lamp. Her shoulder still burned, but not as bad as it had before. She gazed at Sesshomaru, sleeping soundly beside her.

She knew he slept, but had never actually seen him sleep before. The only time she had been awake while he slept she had been pinned against his chest with her head tucked under his chin. His lashes fluttered as his closed eyes followed some unseen movement. He made no sound but his lips moved slightly, as though he spoke with someone in his dream.

He was flat on his back with one arm around her. The other was resting over her hand on his stomach. His hair was sprawled around him with one strand over his face. She let her eyes travel the length of his body and saw he was pitching a tent.

She didn't think he'd mind being woke up, he had woken her up the morning before after all. And they still had unfinished business as he put it. She began nibbling on his neck and moved her hand to push his yukata out of the way and gently stroke his morning wood. His arm tightened around her. A moment later his free hand moved to cup her face, directing her to look up so he could kiss her.

Once the kiss broke she gazed into his eyes and swung a leg over him to straddle his waist and began riding him. He loved it when she rode him. He reached up to untie her obi and let her yukata fall open as he gazed up at her body, watching her take control. He stroked her thighs then moved his hands to cup her bouncing breasts. She grabbed his hands and he allowed her to pin them down on either side of his head.

She rode him hard until they both came then laid on top of him, his softened cock still inside of her. He held her and stroked her as their heart rates returned to normal. He licked her head and she sighed in contentment. Then his dick in her warm body started to harden again and he rolled her over onto her back to ride her.

"How is your shoulder?" He asked as they cuddled together, finally satisfied.

"It still burns." She told him slowly, careful to make sure she said each word.

"Your Japanese is getting better everyday." He told her as he pulled her sleeping yukata from her wounded shoulder and undid the wrappings. She nodded but said nothing. He began to lick her wounds and she was surprised that it eased the pain.

Once he had licked her shoulder and rewrapped the wound she snuggled against him and fell back to sleep. He'd had enough sleep and once she'd nodded back off he stood and dressed. Morning was still a little ways off, but he wasn't going back to bed. Instead he took the opportunity to look around his chambers, their chambers.

She had set her geode pieces in one of the niches in the wall that held art pieces or flower arrangements. He knew there was incense in the room somewhere, he could smell it. Near the windows was a box with a piece of silk and odd arrangement of items. An incense burner, a cup, a rock she must have found interesting, and her dagger, amongst other things. He could feel that she had put her energy in the items and was curious about the contents of the box.

He hesitated only a moment before removing the items and opening it. They were to be married after all. She belong to him and he belonged to her. Plus she lived in his childhood room. He had a right to know what she had brought in in his absence.

She had incense wrapped in wax paper in tightly sealed boxes that didn't quite keep the smell contained, at least not from his nose. A small stoppered bottle of sesame seed oil she'd infused with herbs. And several pieces of paper, covered in strange characters he could not understand.

He couldn't help but feel a little proud, his betrothed could write. It wasn't Japanese, but it was writing. It would not have been surprising if she were noble born, but he knew she was not.

She also had a small stack of small, stiff pieces of paper. Each piece had an identical design on it. She must had had a wood printing block made, he'd never seen this design. He turned a few over and found the reverse decorated with various hand drawn designs, each seeming highly symbolic. She had language, etiquette, and kendo lessons, but she also had found time to honor her beliefs and her roots. His little miko had been busy.

He shuffled through the cards looking at the images and one slid out of the deck. He picked it up and examined it. It bore an image of a bright yellow sun surrounded by an orange and red corona.

He heard her get up from the bed and walk up behind him, when he turned she looked annoyed. "Not supposed to touch witch's _altar_ without... um... I think word is permission." She informed him.

" _Autaru_? Do you mean this box? I did not realize it had any significance. I could smell incense and was curious. I will not touch it without asking again. Will you tell me about these papers?"

"Called tarot cards. I use tarot to know future." She replied sitting beside him. "This one jump out?" She asked taking the Sun card from his hand.

"It slid from the middle of the stack as I was examining them."

"It is good omen. That means you will be happy."

He put the deck down and pulled Melissa into his lap. "I already am." He informed her. He licked her cheek. It was morning, he could hear birds waking up outside, but far earlier than she usually rose. He supposed she was up so early because she'd gone to sleep before dinner was finished.

They sat snuggled together and talked until he heard footsteps in the hallway. He informed her he heard Granny approaching and she stood up, knowing he disliked public displays of affection. She put her things back in the altar then greeted Granny as the old bear entered.

As they entered the dining room Daichi grinned at them. "I see the lady was well enough to wake up and close your chamber door for you, I didn't hear a thing last night." Sesshomaru scowled at him and they sat down to eat breakfast.

Melissa was surprised when her food was set before her. It had always looked and tasted good, but this morning it was absolutely amazing! She barely spoke, preferring to focus on eating. She wasn't suppose to speak unless spoken too anyway.

"You seemed to enjoy your meal this morning." Sesshomaru observed once Daichi and his children had left. They were now in the study waiting for the tutor. Now that their guests were gone the normal routine would resume.

"Was really good! Is always good, but this morning was best."

"I thought it might be."

"Why? Because it was last day of Daichi's visit?" Melissa asked.

"No. Your food is different, it is prepared separately. You were the one Shino meant to please with the meal."

"Why?"

"Because you have redeemed your kind. We trust Shino to prepare your food because her loyalty to the family is absolute and she takes pride in her work, but she has never cared for humans. She fears your kind, believing you to be cruel and heartless.

"She was a kitten when humans slew her family, leaving her an orphan who would likely have perished had mother not found her. She brought her here and placed her in the care of a nursemaid, then offered her a job in the kitchens when mother deemed her old enough to work. She fixed your food well because she loves mother, but she has always hated you, until yesterday. Yesterday you were injured and poisoned defending her kitten."

Sesshomaru's mother came in the room with a guest, Kiyoshi. "Speaking of Kittens, Kiyoshi has asked to speak with you, Melissa."

Melissa nelt down to address the little boy but before she could speak he held out a bouquet of dandelions. "Thank you for stopping that lady from hitting me, Merissasama. I picked these for you."

"I'll get a vase." Granny told her, grinning at the child's gift as she left. Sesshomaru watched Melissa with the child and once again hated the gods for killing her children before she could even hold them. The tutor arrived and Kiyoshi was sent out to play. Kimiko dragged Sesshomaru off to help her with the duties he, by all rights, should have already taken over so Melissa could concentrate.


	53. The Assassin

I do not own Inuyasha

I have had a bad week, please make it better with reviews.

* * *

Sesshomaru stayed pretty close to the palace when he could, delegating less important patrols to the troops. While Melissa was busy with her classes during the day Sesshomaru helped his mother with the responsibilities his father left behind. Kimiko had explained to Melissa he needed to start taking over anyway. She had taken control because he was barely more than pup when his father died, but he was old and mature enough now to start assuming his rightful place.

There were, however, times when he had to leave for days at a time. He found he could travel more quickly and return to Melissa if he left Jaken behind. His girls were definitely having an effect on him, he told Jaken he was one of his most trusted vassals and that he was needed to help guard Melissa.

It was a job Jaken took very seriously. Not having been privy to every conversation he believed Melissa was pregnant. Or would be soon. How could she not be with a virile youkai like Sesshomaru flooding her womb with seed every chance he got? He was not merely guarding some human girl, he was guarding Sesshomaru's unborn son!

He also kept Granny company while they watched over Melissa. They spoke softly while she was with her tutor or learning kendo from Kimiko. Granny had to remind him a few times to keep his voice down as he had a tendency to rant and get carried away. But otherwise she was glad for the company, she was out of sewing projects.

* * *

Melissa dreamed she was in the courtyard watching children play once again. Or rather listening to them. She hadn't seen them, they were playing in leaves once more, giggling and shrieking with laughter. Then a child screamed and yelled "She bit me!"

She was about to stand and separate them but Sesshomaru strode past her dressed in his green outfit, reached into the leaf pile, and extracted a little girl with golden hair. He held her face down around the waist with one arm and drew back the other. His free hand swung down out of site and the little girl jerked in his arm and growled "What was that for?!"

"You know very well what that was for. If you can not quit biting him I will start pulling your teeth in the morning, you can subsist on infant foods until you learn." Sesshomaru scolded the girl.

Smiling Melissa stood and went to pull the crying child from the leaves to comfort him, but the courtyard dissolved. She found herself standing in a void of grey foreboding. Then she was in her chambers. Someone had set breakfast on the table and set a vase of flowers on the table as well.

She sat down to eat. Fish, rice, pickles and her favorite recipe for white miso soup. She lifted the soup to sip it but just as the bowl touched her lips someone shrieked "Mama no!"

The bowl was slapped out of her hands and the soup sizzled on the floor and table. Melissa stared in shock at the spilled soup then looked up at the golden haired girl. She stared at Melissa with frightened golden eyes. "Don't eat the soup!"

Melissa jerked awake then realized it was a knock on the door that woke her. Granny slid the door open and helped Melissa dress for the day. It was simply something no noble lady could manage, with all the layers and intricate bows.

Granny was just finishing when the table and food were bought in. Hihanna carried the table and Yuki the tray of food which she handed to Granny to examine. Granny sniffed each bowl and plate carefully before setting them down on the table as Hihanna began dusting and Yukie cleared away the bedding.

"I have dream last night that soup was poison." Melissa whispered to Granny. Granny paused and picked the soup back up, sniffing it again. She had the small dish and an extra set of chopsticks sent up with every meal so that she could taste strong smelling foods for Melissa. She poured a small bit in the dish so that she could taste it.

"Your soup is fine, my little lady. It was just a nightmare." Melissa nodded and began eating her meal.

Sesshomaru was expected to return in a day or two and Yuki asked Granny a question about the preparations needed. When Granny turned to answer her Hihanna came a knelt before Melissa, touching her head to the floor. "My lady, I wish to apologize for my behavior when you first came to live here. I was out of line"

Many of the staff had warmed up to her since she'd saved and tended Kiyoshi. However she was sceptical that Hihanna was impressed by that act. What was she up too?

"Oh, that is a pretty arrangement, my lady. So nice to have a little color this time of year." Melissa turned to see what Hihanna was pointing at. She had pointed to a red vase with black and gold dragons. It held bare twigs with dark bark loaded with red and orange fruits. They were not edible fruit, just pretty.

Hihanna bowed again as Melissa turned back around and returned to work. Melissa picked up her soup, then stopped. "Why did you point berries out?"

"What? Oh, I thought it was pretty, my lady."

"You put something in my food while my head turned."

"What? N-no, My lady, of course no-"

"Those berries have been in vase for many days. You have never give them second glance. You wanted me turn away." Melissa told her sternly, picking the bowl up and carrying it to Granny who Hihanna was standing near. Granny glared at her as she took the bowl. As Granny lifted the bowl to her nose Hihanna hit the bottom so that it splashed up into her face. Hihanna had slid the door closed when she'd entered so Granny's cry of pain didn't carry out to the hall, the guard had no idea what just happened.

With Granny temporarily disabled Hihanna drew a poison tipped dagger and lunged at Melissa. Melissa drew Raven and just managed to block the attack. Yuki ran forward and grabbed her sister's arm trying to pull her back.

Hihanna turned and punched her sister but Yuki held on to her arm and punched her back. Granny transformed and tried to protect her charge, but she was blinded by the poison in her eyes. She used her sense of smell to try and grab Hihanna with her massive jaws, but between her being blinded and the two younger youkai moving around she grabbed Yuki instead.

She realized her mistake and released Yuki unharmed, but it gave Hihanna a chance to attack Melissa again. Melissa again blocked the attack but saw an opening to attack. This proved to be a mistake. Melissa slit Hihanna across the belly and then yelled in pain as boiling blood splattered across her own arm and belly.

Granny lunged forward again, this time with Yuki out of the way she caught the right one. Hihanna flared up so that flames covered her entire body, but Granny continued to maul her for as long as she could, burning her face badly in the process. Eventually though she could not hold her any longer.

Yuki had grabbed Melissa around the shoulders and ran with her for the door but Hihanna broke loose before they made it and grabbed both girls by the hair and flung them back into the room, ripping out a fistful of golden strands. She ran at Melissa whose breath had been knocked out of her but Yuki lept to her feet to intercept her. Yuki grabbed Hihanna's arms and as Yuki's hands glowed blue Hihanna's arms became strangely stiff.

Hihanna's arm's began to turn pale and bluish, her fingertips looked frosted. At the same time moisture in the air began to condense on Yuki's hair then instantly froze so her hair looked grey and then white as the frost thickened. Then Hihanna flared her fire again, thawing her arms and burning Yuki's hands.

Hihanna managed to break her sister's grip and punched her. Yuki returned the blow and attempted to grab her sister again but Hihanna dodged and kicked her sister. Granny following the smell of hot blood managed to grab Hihanna and tossed her head, flinging Hihanna across the room.

That was when Jaken showed up to protect his lord's beloved and opened the door so that the din of the fight erupted in the hallway. He darted to Melissa first and checked that she was alright. Seeing that she was he then ran at Hihanna.

The guards had longer legs and would have reached her first but Hihanna flared up so that they couldn't touch her. Jaken Lept forward and struck her in the head with his staff. Then he attached a spell tag to the end and hit her with that. Before the tag could catch fire water gushed from it. It boiled instantly into steam but allowed the guards to subdue her.

Hearing the noise Kimiko and Kumiko arrived with several guards in time to see Jaken subdue Hihanna. Kumiko ran to fetch the healers and Kimiko went to Melissa who picked herself up and ran to her lady in waiting.

"What's happening? Where's my cub? Merissa!" Granny called looking around blindly and near panicked in the chaos.

"I here! I fine!" Melissa told her, her japanese slipping a bit. She embraced her lady in waiting and turned to Kimiko, "She poison eyes!"

"Kumiko has gone for the healers." Kimiko told her. Turning to the guards she informed them, "Her mother is a snow maiden and her father is a phoenix, she has never shown this level of ability before so be cautious, we cannot know what else she has kept from us. She is not to be killed until I have had a chance to question her."

"Wait!" yuki called to the guards who were trying to escort her sister out. Reaching them she ran her hands along the bottom edges of Hihanna's sleeves then reached in the front of her kimono. She finally extracted a tiny bottle and handed it to kimiko who frowned at the crest on the bottle.

Meanwhile Jaken ran up to Ume and instructed her to lower her head. She did so and Jaken placed a spell tag on her head then tapped it gently. Water began to trickle down from the tag, flushing her eyes and soothing her burned face.

The room was a wreck so the decision was made to move the three injured women across the hall to be tended to while the maids cleared up. When the healers arrived they were shown the bottle which was otherwise hidden in Kimiko's sleeve as it had Daichi's family crest on it. After examining the contents the head healer gave orders for Granny's eyes to be rinsed out with an herbal infusion while Melissa's burned hand was coated in salve.

"You're fortunate you were wearing youkai silk, my lady." the healer told her as he examined the red burns on her belly and arm. "The silk protected you, had it been from mortal silkworms the blood would have soaked through and burned you as badly as this hand. These are first degree burns, the redness will be gone in a day or two. The one on your hand is a third degree burn. It will take weeks to heal."

"How should she be cared for while she recovers?" Kimiko asked.

"I will send someone to change the dressings and apply salve when she wakes and before she retires. Other wise I want her to use it a little as possible for the time being. She can feed herself if she thinks she can manage it, but nothing more."

"And Ume's eyes, will her sight return?"

"I will have them washed daily also. As to whether her sight will return only time will tell. She's not young, and the poison was in her eyes for some time. It is possible she will suffer permanent vision impairment."

A few hours later Sesshomaru arrived and slid the door open with such force that the frame would need to be repaired. Granny jumped a little at the noise, being unable to see but Jaken was at her side and patted her hand as he greeted his lord. He knelt in front of Melissa who'd been speaking with Yuki.

She smiled and threw her arms around him. Yuki and Jaken pretended not to see her display of affection. Sesshomaru accepted her display, wrapping his arms briefly around her then held her face in his hands.

"Show me your hand." He ordered having obviously heard about the attack. She held it up and he undid her wrappings. He wanted to lick the deep burns, but the salve would do her more good than his saliva so he rewrapped it then looked over at Granny,

"Granny, how are your eyes?"

"I am still mostly blind, Maruchan, but I can see a white blur that I assume to be you. It is an improvement from right after the attack. The healers say we won't know how much of my eyesight will return for a while yet."

"Mother and I have discussed your centuries of service and we agree you have more than earned your place here. Whether you choose to resume your duties upon healing you will always have a home here. If your eyesight does not return we will find ways to accommodate your limitations."

"You and your mother are very gracious my lord. I do wish to resume my duties as soon as I am able." Granny replied.

"Yuki, have your hands healed?"

"Yes, my lord." She replied holding them out to him.

"You are no longer a maid, you are to be Granny's assistant. You will help Melissa dress in the morning and assist both she and Granny with whatever they need. You and Granny will reside in this room for the time being, you will come to my chambers to assist Melissa in the morning. Melissa, it is time to retire."

She stood and walked to the door with him where he stopped and turned back to Yuki and Granny, "The three of you will be provided with musical entertainment while I am attending to some matters tomorrow." Then he stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind Melissa.

She was exhausted! She yawned and discarded her kimonos, pulling on a sleeping yukata. She lay down on the futon then felt Sesshomaru opening her yukata. She placed a hand on his to stop him and shook her head. "No. No sex. tired."

"I know you are, dear. I wish to examine the burns on your body then you may sleep." She nodded and allowed him to open the yukata. As he was examining the burns she drifted off to sleep.

The bright pink burns looked painful, but would heal in a day or two. But even if she had wanted sex he could not have lain upon her without causing her pain. But perhaps she could ride him tomorrow, he always enjoyed that. Once he'd seen her burns he just sat and gazed at her body. When was the last time he'd just looked at her? Since they had started having sex they had been having it all the time, but when had he just gazed upon her beautiful body?

Her body had changed a little since she'd been living in the palace. Even with her kendo lessons she was much more sedentary and the food was richer than wild plants. And Granny, who deemed everyone as too skinny, had discovered Melissa had a sweet tooth. The result was her once hard belly had a layer of softness to it. She looked a little more like she had when she first arrived, though still more beautiful. Still pretty slender, but softer, less toned.

He smiled and caressed her belly. Honestly the thin layer of fat made her more comfortable to lay upon, more cuddly in his arms. And he found her little belly to be adorable. Her hips were also slightly rounder, easier to grab on to. He gave an unburned section of belly a light pat so that it jiggled for his amusement. She would likely be angry if she knew he was playing with her belly, she hated it.

He wondered if he'd ever see her little belly large with his child. He tried to imagine it, a hard, round belly, breasts swollen with milk. She'd be lovely with child.

But then he smelled a smell from her that told him she would not be riding him tomorrow. That tomorrow would be more trying that he had thought. He quietly got up and dressed, deciding to start his day quite a bit earlier than usual. Perhaps it was cowardly, leaving her to wake up in a pool of blood alone, but anything he said or did only ever seemed to make things worse when her blood was flowing.


	54. Earning their wings

Warning, earning your red wings is a slang term for a sex act performed during a woman's period. Yes, this chapter ends with period sex, skip the end if that grosses you out.

Please read and reveiw.

p.s. I still do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshomaru ran into Yuki coming out of their chambers with Melissa's empty soup bowl on a tray. She spoke a quick greeting to the guards then spotted Sesshomaru coming down the hall. "Melissasama want's more soup so I am fetching it for her. May I speak freely, my lord?"

He nodded. "Turn around. She is having a bad morning, she started her bleeding today. If you do choose to go in there, apologize."

"For what am I to apologize?"

"What ever she yells about." Yuki replied with a sympathetic smile then scurried off for the soup.

Sesshomaru entered the room and saw Melissa sitting at the little table with tears of frustration in her eyes and her hands in her lap. He took a seat across from her and glanced at the table, she'd hardly eaten a bite. This was unusual as she was usually ravenous during her bleeding. "Is the food not to your liking?"

"Food is fine." She replied softly.

"Are you not hungry?"

"She would not allow us to help her, Maruchan." Granny explained from her seat near the window. He looked back down at the table and realized her chopsticks were laid the wrong way on the rest, she must have been trying to eat left handed. Her injured right hand was unable to hold the chopsticks.

Yuki returned and handed the soup to Melissa who thanked her and began to sip it from the bowl. Sesshomaru asked Yuki and Granny to leave and they complied immediately. He began to reach for the chopsticks but Melissa snatched them up and awkwardly picked up a small bite that fell from the poorly held sticks before she could get it to her mouth.

"Melissa, allow me to help you."

"I not baby!" She snapped, "I can eat!" She attempted again and managed to get the bite to her mouth. The next piece she dropped twice before managing to eat it.

"How did you manage to insert a tampon?" He asked without thinking. He immediately regretted it as she glared at him. Then she teared up and turned red before hanging her head in embarrassment.

"Yuki help." She replied softly, sniffling. "I not able."

"Where you at this morning?" She asked, getting angry now. "I wake up, you gone. Blood everywhere! I try clean up... Yuki help me get me clean. Mess cleaned while we gone. Why you gone?"

"I do not need as much sleep as you my dear. I decided to start my day far earlier than you would have wished."

"You know I bleeding?"

Sometimes he could distract her from her anger with affection. He reached across the table for her but she leaned back away. "I know what you doing! You did know! You should wake me up before bleed everywhere! Bad dog, Sesshomaru!"

"I should have woken you." He conceded. "Allow me to make it up to you." He leaned forward again, this time taking the chopsticks from her and lifted her rice bowl. She resisted but then grudgingly agreed and allowed him to feed her.

Once she had eaten he gave her some sweets he'd brought up from the kitchen then had Granny and Yuki sent back in. He left and a short while later the musicians arrived and began to play for them.

With her belly full she was much more agreeable, for the moment anyway. And the music was quite nice. It was actually a pretty good morning. But Yuki seemed oddly tense. She smiled and tried to stay upbeat, But Melissa could tell something was wrong.

There was a lull in the music and in the distance Melissa heard a woman scream in pain. Yuki tensed beside her, tears springing to her eyes and Granny ordered the musicians to play something more lively. Melissa then realized why they had music this morning, Sesshomaru didn't want them to hear Hihanna's execution.

Yuki managed to force back her tears. Then Melissa put her arms around the youkai, "Is ok be sad, she is sister."

"My lady, she is guilty of high treason! She attempted to assinate you! She doesn't deserve anyones tear!"

"But she still is sister." Melissa replied softly. Yuki nodded, she was her sister. She couldn't hold the tears back, not with Melissa encouraging her to mourn for her sister.

It was noon before the musicians finished playing and left. A few minutes after that Sesshomaru entered carrying a small sword that Melissa had never seen before. She hoped he wasn't crass enough to bring the weapon used to execute Hihanna into their sleeping chamber knowing Yuki was there.

He tilted his chin and she knew he was smelling the air. He directed his gaze to Yuki, "You've been crying."

"I'm sorry my lord. I know she doesn't deserve tears, but I couldn't help it." Yuki replied.

"She was sister. You can cry." Melissa reminded her gently.

Sesshomaru was silent for a long moment watching his gentle lover comforting Yuki. "Melissa is correct. She may not deserve your tears, but she was your sister. You grew up together. While the two of you may not have been close as adults I remember your bond when we were children. Your tears require neither apology nor an explanation."

"There is a matter I wish to discuss with you. As you know when Melissa first came here you were engaged in a battle to defend her honor, during which one of your teeth was knocked out. During that time Totosai was here to inspect and sharpen weapons he had forged for Mother's troops, I had her pass your tooth along to him. Yesterday you proved yourself worthy of receiving your tooth back. Totosai called this Tsurara."

Yuki received the short sword with awe and reverence. "Th-this is for me?"

"Yes. It seems to me Melissa needs more protection when I am not present, especially if Granny's sight is permanently impaired. You do not have her nose or ears, but your sight remains perfect and you have demonstrated the same protective spirit. While Melissa is with her tutor you will learn to use that sword to defend her."

"Yes, my lord. Thank you." She replied, beaming with pride and gratitude.

"Granny, how are your eyes today?"

"Still fuzzy, very fuzzy, but I can make out people and objects."

Sesshomaru nodded then dismissed them. Jaken, who had been standing at Sesshomaru's heels offered to lead Granny out by allowing her to hold the top of his staff. She didn't need his help with her eyesight improving, but allowed him to help her anyway.

Her lunch was served. Someone had apparently relayed to Shino that Melissa was having difficulty using chopsticks, she had sent up food that could be eaten with one's fingers. She found eating this meal left handed to be much easier.

They had just finished when there was a knock on the door and Kimiko and Kumiko entered the room. "Melissa, we now get to see if you have learned anything from me. I am afraid I must leave the palace for a few weeks time. You will get to try your hand at being the Lady of the West while I am gone. I will be leaving first thing in the morning."

"Why you leave?" Melissa asked, feeling slightly panicked at this news. Yes, she knew that is why she was being trained, in case she had to take Kimiko's place one day. But she never really expected to. And this was awful short notice.

"There is no need to be so frightened, I will be away perhaps a fortnight. Your training is not complete, but I believe you will perform admirably in my absence. I will leave Kumiko to assist you and Sesshomaru will remain as well.

"As for why, well that is complicated." Kimiko carefully looked around the room to see that all doors and windows were shut and that the four of them were alone. "Hihanna confessed under questioning that she was acting on the orders of another. I must travel to speak with Daichi as his daughter was the one who arranged the attempt on your life. This situation must be handled with great delicacy and I will trust it to noone else."

"You know?" She asked Sesshomaru, a bit defensively.

"Some of this, but I did not know Mother had finalized her plans. I had planned to tell you when I had the details." She couldn't very well be angry about that, but he'd better be on his best behavior! Kimiko gave her a written list of things that would need to be done while she was gone in case Melissa forgot then she and Kumiko left them alone again.

Later Melissa and Sesshomaru were taking a walk while Melissa scanned the list of duties she needed to fulfil. Most were simple tasks, such as checking that the heads of staff were keeping their underlings in line. There were a couple she thought she knew how to do, but one she wasn't sure about and thought she'd better double check real quick.

"Sesshomaru, where is mother? I have a question."

Sesshomaru lifted his head then said "I believe her smell is strongest in the direction of the throne room."

They walked into the mostly empty throne room and found Kimiko reclining on her throne. Kumiko was sitting on the platform next to her, where Kimiko might have sat when her husband was on the throne. The women had their heads together speaking softly and Kumiko had a hand laying gently on Kimiko's arm as they giggled about some shared joked. Then she saw Sesshomaru and Melissa and jumped to her feet, stepping away to a more professional distance.

Melissa smiled and shook her head in amusement as they approached. "Kumiko, you not fooling anyone. Everyone knows, no one cares."

Kimiko smiled then looked over at Kumiko, "As I have told you repeatedly."

"Indeed, Mother has always been open about the close friendship you share." Sesshomaru confirmed

Melissa's eyebrows shot up as she looked at him "Friendship?"

"What else would you call their bond, dear?"

Melissa's eyebrows travelled further up her face then she rolled her eyes and shook her head as she turned back to the youkai women. "O.k, fool one."

"What are you implying, Melissa?"

Chuckling Kimiko rose to her feet and patted Her beloved boy's head, "I'll explain when you're older, dear." He scowled at her. He hated when she infantilized him in such a manner.

"Mother, I have quick question."

"I already know what you are going to ask about. You are not required to complete that task, I just wanted to see that you would read the list and ask me how to do it before I left." Kumiko replied with a smile. "You have passed that test."

Melissa nodded in understanding then lead Sesshomaru away so the two women could continue their conversation. They went to their chambers but then she asked Yuki to accompany her somewhere. Sesshomaru got up to follow them.

"No, just Yuki. You stay!" She ordered.

"Who are you to give me an order? I will go where I please."

"I going make blood offering, if you come maybe I offer your blood and not my blood! I say stay because is not something for a man to see, Sesshomaru!"

His eyes widened by a fraction when he realized what she meant and why she needed Yuki. "I didn't realize-"

"You not ask! Not your business! Yuki, come!" She yelled at him then stormed away. As she did he picked up the smell of her blood, her paper plug was over saturated and leaking. He decided instead of waiting for her to return it might be wise to seek out Kin for a sparring match.

He did not join her for dinner but had his meal with Kin in the kitchens. He hoped Melissa would be over her anger when he went up to his bed chamber. To his surprise she was already in bed and he could smell tears. "Melissa?"

She hastily wiped her eyes then turned over to look at him. "What is wrong, Melissa."

"Nothing." She replied, then winced in pain with her hands on her belly and he knew she was feeling her female pains. "I had herbs, not working."

He changed and laid beside her in the bed. Crying she snuggled to him and apologised for yelling earlier. He stroked her body gently and as his hand glided across her belly he felt her womb contract as it cramped to shed it's unused lining. He frowned, that had to hurt, badly.

Not knowing what else to do for her he began to gently but firmly rub her belly. It worked and the tense muscle relaxed. She thanked him and pressed herself more tightly to him.

They kissed and hugged. Then she began to kiss along his jaw and down his neck. He stopped her, not wanting to be aroused when he could not take her. She complied, but it was to late, he was stiff as a log. He laid with her warm in his arms until her body relaxed and her breathing slowed then carefully stood and went to his courtyard.

It was nearly spring. Soon they would be able to leave, though they would have to return frequently so he could manage his father's affairs, now his affairs. But he knew Melissa was anxious to see Kagome and Rin again. And to tell them of their betrothal.

He took a deep breath. The buds on the cherry tree were swelling with new life, and though they had not yet opened he could smell their fragrance already. He walked to the tree and leaned against the trunk as he opened his sleeping yukata and gripped his swollen manhood. He began to stroke it with smooth steady movements as he visualized his lover's luscious, bouncing breasts. Her smooth soft belly leading down to her golden curls covering her pink flower.

"Sesshomaru?" He opened his eyes and saw her standing in the doorway, the mokomoko wrapped around her for warmth. She smiled at him and walked forward.

"I thought you were asleep. I did not wish to disturb you."

She smiled at him and reached out her uninjured left hand to begin stroking his penis and she kissed him. He put his arms around her, one hand reaching down to grab her firm buttocks and she continued to kiss and stroke him. She dropped to her knees before him and gazed up as she took his penis in her mouth.

She began to bob along the length, slowly taking more of him in until her sucked his entire length. Her warm, wet mouth felt amazing to him. He rested his hands on her head, and while he didn't push her he couldn't help rocking his hips to meet her lips.

He had been mastubating for a while and so it was not long before he felt ready to burst. He warned her that he was going to cum but she kept sucking, infact she sucked harder and faster. He groaned as his body tensed. His seed flowed out into her mouth. She swallowed every drop then continued to suck him until he was soft.

He leaned heavily against the cherry tree and gazed down at her as she looked up from her knees. After catching his breath he scooped her up in his arms and carried her back inside. He laid her on the futon and kissed her passionately. "I wish I could give you pleasure, my dear."

"You can if you want, I would like it." she replied smiling.

"I can not, you are in your bleeding. I can not enter you." he explained, stroking her cheek.

"Why? Does my blood disgust you?" She asked.

"Do you not realize how harmful a woman's blood is? It is natural, and blood has never disgusted this Sesshomaru. However it is known a woman's blood can render a man sterile, they even say it can cause his manhood not to work or even to fall off."

Her eyes went wide, then she began to laugh. She couldn't help it. She'd never imagined he was so superstitious.

"It not harmful. Is just silly... Um, silly belief. People once think it hurt men, but is not true. In my time many men have sex while wife is bleeding, they have lots of sex while bleeding and have many babies. Some think is gross, but not hurt penis."

"Men bed their wives during their bleeding in your time?" She nodded. "And their penises do not cease to work? They are not rendered sterile?"

"No." She replied, stroking his face. "It never harm any man."

He stared at her, thinking hard for a long time. "May I bed you to night?"

"Yes." She replied softly, opening her legs, ready for him.

"I will be back momentarily." he whispered. He didn't want to pass the guards who were posted outside the door to the royal wing. What they were about to do was tabooed. Instead he stepped into his courtyard and stealthily flew over the wall, careful not to be seen.

He returned with several towels and a bucket of warm water. He slid one under her hips then stealed himself and removed her tampon. He had expected a flood of blood, but there was none, the tampon had absorbed all that had been in her passage. Though he could smell more inside.

He lowered his face and slipped his tongue over her warm womanhood. Most of the fluid of her desire had been absorbed as well, but she still tasted wonderful. He slipped his tongue deep inside then over her clit, savoring her flavor. It was several moments before he tasted blood in her passage. He noticed that as a woman's blood smelled different, so did it taste different.

Melissa was ultra sensitive from the hormones flooding her body and quickly had a toe curling orgasm from her lover's vigorous licking. Sesshomaru wiped his mouth with a towel as he watched her tremble in the afterglow then kissed up her body. He hesitated for a few minutes. He knew she would never lie to him, but he had been taught to fear her blood his entire life. Finally he slid into her.

It was amazing! The forbidden nature of this act, coupled with having been deprived of her body for several days made it the best sex they ever had. He pounded into her relentlessly as she moaned and whimpered with her legs locked tightly around him.

They finished and he cleaned them both thoroughly then put a fresh tampon in her. Luckily Yuki did not have Granny's nose, so she would not smell any remaining semen when she helped Melissa tomorrow. Then he rinsed the towels of blood before putting them in the dirty laundry to be washed with Melissa's bloodied wash clothes from that morning before joining her to sleep.


	55. A Mother's Grief

I do not own Inuyasha

After Tomorrow a man may be vying for my attention. Your reviews will help sway me to not neglect this story. (He has yet to give me any reviews.)

* * *

Sesshomaru and Melissa were sitting in the garden when his mother returned. Melissa's hand was beginning to heal and the head healer had given stretching exercises so that the tight, pink scar tissue would not restrict her movements as it grew. Sesshomaru was reading over some papers while Melissa flexed and stretched her fingers beside him.

"How did the meeting with Daichi go, Mother?"

"Better than I expected. Daichi remains our ally and his daughter will no longer pose a threat. Fortunately a way to spare her life and remove her threat from Japan existed. She is being sent to be a concubine to a political ally of his in China.

"Daichi's own concubine has given him a son. A strong little boy with dark green hair I heard."

"You meet baby?" Melissa asked, holding her hand out to Yuki to be rewrapped.

"No. As members of a royal house mother and child will have a 40 day period of recovery before they receive guests. I do hope you and my son will be amongst the visitors, perhaps you can return soon and we will then visit together. You are planning to set out within the week, correct?"

"Yes. We will visit my brother's village first so that Melissa may visit with his wife and invite them to the wedding this summer. She and Kagome are close and I imagine Inuyasha will not permit her or their child to come to a palace full of youkai without him."

"So that is three guests for Melissa."

"Four." Melissa corrected, "If invited Kagome and baby Shippo should come to."

"Who is Shippo?"

"An orphan fox who is in Kagome's care, though he leaves her home often to attend school."

"I assume you intend to invite Kin and the two human children, my son?" He nodded then excused himself to go inside leaving the women to talk in the garden.

The announcement of the birth left Granny, now recovered, with babies on the brain. She started rattling on about how beautiful Melissa's children would be an decorations for the babies' rooms. Melissa smiled at her but an uneasy knot formed in her stomach.

Everyone expected her to have babies. And soon. She was on birth control, for now. But it would run out, probably soon. The thought of getting pregnant again terrified her, she wasn't sure she could handle another miscarriage.

Needing to move she suggested they all walk around the garden. Looking closely at her Kimiko agreed and changed the topic to the cherry blossoms. But the knot remained in her stomach while the other women discussed flowers. The fear, the pain. And there was Kimiko, whom she knew was looking forward to grandchildren. She deserved to know she may have to wait.

"Kimikosama." Melissa called, trying to get her attention. Kimiko ignored her as she examined the blossoms on a nearby tree. "Mother."

"What is it, Melissa?" She asked, turning around.

"Nothing." She replied, looking down as her courage failed her. Kimiko had been so kind to her, how could she disappoint her. And would she do something to prevent the wedding upon learning that Melissa could not do the one thing expected of her. And Granny already fussed over her, how much more so if she learned about the babies.

Kimiko stared at her for a long time before she spoke. "Leave us." Everyone scurried away and Kimiko waited until they were all well gone before she spoke again. "Is this about your difficulty bearing children?"

Melissa's head shot up and her eyes went wide. "H-how did you know?"

"I have seen the pain and longing in your eyes whenever the subject is brought up. Also you have never mentioned children you have bore for your first husband. You love children so, I have no doubt you tried to bear them for him. Is your difficulty in conceiving or carrying?"

Melissa's eye began to tear as she hung her head and whispered "I miscarry my babies."

She was quite for a long time, waiting for Melissa to regain control. When she spoke again Kimiko's voice was soft and full of sympathy. "I know that losing your children was painful for you, but tell me something Melissa, If you had carried your babies to term would you be able to be happy here?"

Melissa shook her head. She knew if she'd left a child behind in her world she'd have gone mad trying to get back to her baby. If she'd had her children she would never have been able to know happiness with Sesshomaru. Still, it hurt.

"If I had carried my first two to term I would not have been able to fight beside my husband when we were at war with the south." Kimiko whispered. Melissa looked up and saw her own pain reflected in the gold eyes of her future mother-in-law.

"I conceived Sesshomaru shortly after the war. I decided it would be my last attempt and then I would demand my husband take a concubine. He was very strong and healthy from the start. His aura was so powerful the midwife suspected at first that I was carrying twins.

"All things must happen when it is time for them to happen. It is difficult, I know. However I promise you, when you hold your child in your arms it will be worth every tear you've shed."

"What if I never have a baby?" Melissa asked.

"My son loves you. If you never have a child then you must be content with that. Though I truly do not believe that will be the case."

They walked together silently for a few minutes. "What did you name them?"

"They did not have names." Melissa replied sadly.

"I suppose it would be hard for a human to know the genders if they were miscarried early. How were the graves marked?"

"They- They were not buried. Doctor say they were not big enough. I was not given bodies. They- They burn my babies with trash!"

Kimiko turned to look at her aghast! How could healers be so cruel?! To burn a grieving mother's children with rubbish... How had she managed to live through such pain?

* * *

Later that night Sesshomaru and Melissa were lying in bed together. Melissa was laying on his chest listening to his heart beating while Sesshomaru traced a hand gently along her arm and back, deep in thought.

"Melissa?" He asked softly, unsure how close to sleep she was. She opened her eyes and tilted her face up toward his in response.

"I have been thinking about your difficulty bearing children as of late. I for one do not believe you to be the problem. Just because you conceived does not mean your husband's seed was strong, or perhaps the environment you were in was poor for nourishing a growing child. Even if your womb is not suitable for a human child I am a youkai. Our children would be stronger, much stronger, than a human child.

"I want children. It is something that never occurred to me before I met you, but now I want them. I want you to bear them for me. I believe my children would be strong enough to survive your womb.

"However I also know you have suffered much, and that my beliefs are not a guarantee that our children would survive. It would be wrong of me to force you to suffer further for my own desires. If we attempt to have a child it must be by your choice."

"How can I choose? My medicine not last forever. Will run out soon."

"Tell me when your medicine runs out. If you do not wish to conceive I will spill my seed outside of your womb from that point on."

She sighed deeply and tightened har arms around him. She wasn't sure when it would run out. She wanted a baby. She wanted to believe Sesshomaru's babies could live, but the possibility of another miscarriage terrified her.

"You do not have to decide to night."

"You are different from Josh."

"How so?" He asked, continuing to stroke and caress her.

"He- He did not care that I hurt. He wanted me to keep trying. When- when I tell him I got medicine- He got very angry. Hit me. Badly. I should not have stayed so long."

"You left him? I assumed it was the other way around, that he abandoned you."

"Not abandon, divorce. He break marriage vows so I had marriage end, called divorce. Is common, encouraged, when marriage vows are broken. I stayed to long. I was ashamed I make such big mess of my life. Grandma warn me, we married to soon. I did not listen."

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say to her, so he just embraced her tightly and licked her head. They fell silent for a long time. She relaxed in his arms as he held her.

"Melissa, did he hit you while you were pregnant?" Sesshomaru asked after a long while. She didn't answer him because she was asleep. He glanced down at her and debated for a moment whether or not to move her head to the pillow instead. He decided he did not mind if she drooled on him.

A few days later Melissa was deciding what to take on the road with her. Sesshomaru had given her a new traveling kimono, it was folded nearby, she'd put it on in the morning. She wanted to take a fan, knowing how hot it could get in summer. But the only one she had, given to her by Sesshomaru, was made of gold and silk. She was hesitant to take that with her.

Sesshomaru came in carrying something black under his arm. He looked over at Granny and Yuki, "I wish to be alone with Melissa."

They both nodded and left right away. Once they were gone he handed one of the black kimonos to Melissa and began to change his clothing. She was confused but followed his lead. Once they were changed he took her hand and led her from the palace. Outside the gate he picked her up and flew down to a river below. His mother was there waiting, also in black.

"What...?" Melissa looked from one to the other in confusion.

"I told Sesshomaru how you and your children were treated when they died." Kimiko explained stepping forward to hand Melissa one of four paper lanterns. "We decided it is time you were allowed to honor their spirits. Mourn for your children, as you should have been allowed to do before."

Melissa cried as she hugged them both. Then slowly, one by one, she lit the lanterns and set them afloat on the river. Lighting the way for the souls of her babies. She felt a weight lift from her heart as she finally gave each precious child a proper farewell.

Kimiko left after the last lantern floated out of view. Melissa however sat down and gazed at the river, at the spot where the last one had eventually drifted beyng her sight. Sesshomaru sat beside her and she leaned against him. "Sesshomaru, I have made decision. It scares me, but I will try to have your baby."


	56. The Journey Resumes

My once loyal reviewers are not reviewing. This makes me sad. And my ego is mad, he's fucking hungry! He says if you don't review he will feed you one by one to Naraku's zombie. We're keeping it locked in the basement until we see how this election goes. So review or else! I know who you are, you left your names on your past reviews.

It should start getting funny again, she is away from Mamasama so doesn't have to behave.

Also I am sorry it's a short chapter after a long wait. We have been so busy at work I have had neither time nor energy to write when I get home. One of our sister companies went down and mine is picking up the slack. I have not had a Saturday off in a month.

* * *

Sesshomaru carried Melissa in his arms as they left the palace to resume their travels. Jaken clung to his moko moko but slipped off and fell the last 10 feet. He landed with a hard thump on his butt. The staff, which he dropped as he fell thunked against his head, leaving a knot.

The moment Sesshomaru set her down she threw her arms wide and turned herself around "Freedom!"

"Did you not enjoy living in the palace over winter?"

"Oh! No! I like palace, is very nice! It was very kind of Mother to let me stay there. But I miss forest. Miss being alone. Get tired of so many eyes, so many rules."

"I, too, find it restrictive." Sesshomaru replied as they began walking

It wasn't long until Melissa was back to being her obnoxious, adorable self. First on the agenda was to annoy Jaken. For this she chose to sing her incestous Yankee Doodle song because she knew how much he loved it.

Then she dawdled purposely, falling back behind the men and lied to Jaken that he had a bag on his back. He slapped furiously at his back, unable to see where the mythical bug was supposed to be. She told him she no longer saw it, but a few minutes later she tickled the back of his neck with a long piece of grass, causing him to spazz out. A few minutes later she did it again. She entertained herself for the better part of the day in this way.

When night fell the temperature dropped greatly. She huddled near the warm fire as she ate her dinner and was quick about her business in the bushes. Sesshomaru assumed his true form, turned around, and laid down so that she could curl up against his warm fur. "I missed this." She sighed as he curled himself protectively around her.

* * *

"I thought you'd be bringing her along soon." Inuyasha told him a few days later, spotting them as he came out of his house. "Melissa, you can go on in if you want. Sesshomaru, you can't, she's feeding the baby."

"I will seek out Rin while you visit with Kagome." Sesshomaru told her. She kissed him quickly on the cheek and went in. Inuyasha smirked, but said nothing as they turned and began to walk toward the other side of town, where Sesshomaru could smell Rin's scent strongest.

Rin was sitting with Kohaku, who was sweating more than the weather would account for as he eyeballed the half constructed frame of a new house. Kohaku spotted Sesshomaru and jumped to his feet and bowed. Rin also jumped to her feet and jogged up to Sesshomaru with a huge smile on her face.

Sesshomaru greeted Rin then looked over her head to Kohaku. "I take it this structure is to be your home?"

"Yes, my lord." Kohaku replied.

"You got a lot done today." Inuyasha told Kohaku as he looked up at the building.

Sesshomaru walked past him and began to inspect the building. "You have done well. It seems to be sturdy."  
"Well, I have had help." Kohaku admitted modestly.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Naturally. So have you spoken with her father?"

"My lord?"

"You have never shown desire or need for a home before. I assume that if you are building a house now it is because you need one to shelter a wife."

Kohaku and Rin exchanged a glance behind his back. Rin gave him an encouraging nod but Kohaku shook his head no. "Not yet. I want to get the house done first."

"A wise decision, I believe. The men here are farmers, not warriors. They have not fought at your side and seen that you have the skill and courage to do your job well. You will need something concrete to prove you can provide a comfortable life for her."

"Yes, my lord." Kohaku mumbled shyly. They talked for a little while longer then Sesshomaru and Rin went for a walk. Inuyasha stayed to help Kohaku with some of the heavy lifting.

"My lord, do you believe Kohaku will be a good husband when he gets married?"

"I do. Rin, you understand that not all women will be comfortable with their husbands spending a lot of time with other women. If his wife is the jealous type he may not be able to maintain such a close friendship with you."

"Rin knows who she is, my lord, I don't have to worry about that."

"Just do not be surprised if the dynamics of your friendship change, Rin."

"I know they will, my lord, but I'm not worried."

"And while we are on the subject, Rin, it is my wish for you to attend my wedding to Melissa this summer."

"You're getting married?" She asked, shocked and dumbfounded for a split second, then her face split into a wide grin "Congratulations! Of course Rin will come! I'm so happy for you!"

"I intend to invite Kohaku as well, but wished to invite you first."

"You just didn't want to invite him in front of Inuyashasama."

"Very perceptive Rin. Melissa intends to invite Kagome and Inuyasha."

They met up with Melissa and Kagome going down to the river giggling like schoolgirls as they chattered in English. Melissa carried Izyoi in her arms and Shippo was riding on her shoulder, holding a rattle with which he was entertaining the baby. Rin ran up to congratulate Melissa and the little group went down to the river together so Kagome could collect watercress for dinner.

After dinner Sesshomaru accepted Kagome's offer to spend the night. He didn't need to sleep tonight and Melissa was having so much fun playing with the baby. After the women and children fell asleep he stepped out for a short walk. A few minutes later Inuyasha joined.

"So, you two are tying the knot? Have you really thought about this?"

"Of course." Sesshomaru replied, irritated that Inuyasha would think he would make such a decision rashly.

"She's going to want kids, Sesshomaru. She's going to want hanyo kids." Inuyasha told him.

"We have discussed the issue of children, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru informed him.

Inuyasha was silent for a moment, then scratched his ear. "I just hope you're both on the same page. You haven't always been real tolerant of hanyo after all. Merissa's good person, and good with kids. It would be cruel to marry her then not let her have a kid."

Sesshomaru looked up to the heavens. Yes, it was very cruel not to let her have children. He still could not understand why the gods were so very cruel toward her.

"Well, I'm going back to bed." Inuyasha stated, having said his piece.


	57. Father Of The Bride

Own Inuyasha not do I.

Read and review or I'll add sparkly vampires!

* * *

The next few weeks passed by uneventfully. By day the little pack traveled, by night Melissa and Sesshomaru slept snuggled together by the fire. Sometimes they would send Jaken on errands to have some alone time. More often they would steal away from camp once he was asleep, or Sesshomaru would follow Melissa into the forest for a quickie while she was foraging.

They returned to Kimiko's palace for the trip to Daichi's palace to welcome their alley's newest son, then returned to inuyasha's village. They were walking along the river when Sesshomaru heard Kagome and Rin talking around the bend ahead. He could hear the river water splashing and assumed they were washing laundry. Then they rounded the corner, Kagome screamed and ducked down till the water covered her and Rin ran for her kimono as Sesshomaru turned quickly away.

Sesshomaru was in shock! He had seen Rin nude before, he had once supervised her baths to be sure she did not drown or get carried away by water spirits. He had even let her bath with him on occasion. However the Rin that bathed with him was a little child. Now her pubic region was darkened by fine black hair, breasts had budded on her once flat chest. At some point, some how, his little girl had been replaced with a woman.

"You ok?" Melissa asked taking his hand and peering in to his face.

Sesshomaru swallowed the lump trying to form in his throat then met Melissa's eyes. "She has become a woman."

Melissa kissed his cheek and whispered "Children grow up." He gave a very slight nod of the head. He could hear Rin, having dressed, approach while Kagome fetched her baby who was napping near the shore.

He turned to face her then waited for Kagome to join them. "I apologize, I assumed you were washing your laundry." Her face was so young and innocent still, his little girl. However what had been seen could not be unseen. And now that he had seen that she was a woman he could see it in the way her kimono now fit her. Boys would see it too.

He didn't have time to dwell on it as Kagome's baby started fussing. She started to bounce her in her arms. "I'm sorry, her little gums are hurting her." She explained.

Bouncing the baby did nothing to calm her so Kagome excused herself to go home and put medicine on her gums. Melissa, Sesshomaru, and Rin decided to just walk around talkig for a while. Sesshomaru could think of nothing to say, but the women were happy to fill the silence with their happy chatter.

After a long while there was a lull in the conversation and Sesshomaru finally found his voice. "We should find Kagome and Inuyasha, Kohaku also, we need to decide how everyone will arrive to the wedding in a few weeks."

"Oh, we have figured that out, my lord." Rin replied. "Kagomesama is going to borrow Kilala to carry her and Inuyasha, Shippo will fly, and I will ride A'un with Kohaku."

Sesshomaru paused and glanced over his shoulder at her then continued walking. Minutes later they were walking toward a lovely new house, far more elegant than most of the little hovels in the tiny village. The young man had even put a proper Shoji door on the house. He was working with his back to them in front of the house, digging a hole off to the side of the yard, a weeping cherry sapling waiting nearby.

"Is your house complete, Kohaku?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kohaku jumped the turned and bowed to Sesshomaru. "No! I mean yes! I..." He cleared his throat and trid again, "Sorry, I didn't realize you were there, Sesshomarusama. The house is finished but I still have a few small touches to add." he replied, gesturing to the little cherry tree.

"Then it is time we discussed Rin's future." Rin and Kohaku gaped at him. "Am I wrong in assuming this house was built for her?"

"It was, I just wanted to show you I can take care of her before I asked." Kohaku replied, turning red and looking down. Kohaku invited them in and asked them to sit at the table while he made tea.

Sesshomaru saw right away that though they were not married Rin had had a hand in decorating this house. The cushions were made from Rin's old kimonos that had been to stained or torn to pass down to other girls when she outgrew them. A small vase he had given her the year before was in the center of the table full of flowers.

Kohaku had a very hard time talking about himself and why he'd make a good husband, but that didn't matter much, Sesshomaru knew him. There was a lull in the conversation during which they drank in silence. Finishing his tea Sesshomaru set the cup down and spoke.

"What concerns me is not whether or not you can support her, I know you can. I am more concerned about your misplaced guilt and self destructive tendencies. I intend to provide a sizable dowry to support her should she be widowed young, however raising a family as a single parent would be very difficult for any women. I need your word that the past will be forgotten and you will not longer attempt to martyr yourself to make amends."

Kohaku was quiet for a long time, staring into his half empty cup. "I can't do that, my lord. My past is a part of me. Most of the time I know what happened wasn't my fault. But I still have nightmares. And days when it haunts me. I always will.

"But I can promise I won't take any unnecessary risks, not if I have a wife to care for. Rin makes me glad to be alive. I can't forget my past, but I can promise I will live for her."

Sesshomaru studied the boy for long time, then nodded. "You have my blessing. Rin, have you had your bleeding yet?"

It was Rin's turn to blush deep red as she diverted her eyes and shook her head. "Keadesama says I will soon."

"Until you have had your bleeding a date will not be set. Until the wedding night I wish for you to have a chaperone when you are with Kohaku. I will speak with Keade about it before we leave."

A little later that day Sesshomaru and Inuyasha got into an argument. While they pretended to try and kill each other Rin, Melissa, Kagome and Sago went to the fields to gather wild vegetables. Sango's girls were tormenting Shippo and Miroku somewhere and her son was content to sit beside his mother and play a toy so the women were able to talk happily together about Rin's betrothal.

"Are you excited?" Sango asked as they started working. She held her growing belly as she knelt down to gather the greens.

"Very! But... Rin is also a little nervous."

"That's natural, getting married is a big deal. Your whole life will change soon." Kagome assured her.

Rin nodded and worked quietly for a moment, thoughtful. "Does it hurt?" She asked suddenly.

"Does what hurt?"

"You know. The wedding night... I've heard it hurts."

"It is different for all women." Melissa told her. "My first time did, but not so bad."

"Your first... But you're not married yet! Sesshomarusama wants me to be chaperoned, but you two-" Rin replied indignantly!

"Rin, I married before. I am a widow." Melissa explained quickly.

"Oh. Sorry." Rin replied, abashed. "So it doesn't hurt for everywoman?" She asked looking around to the other women.

"Mine didn't." Sango told her, "But Miroku had experience before me. He knew how to help me enjoy it. It was a little uncomfortable at first, but not painful. I could have him talk to Kohaku if you like."

A while later the men joined the women, both bruised and bloodied, but no fatal injuries had been acquired. The moment Sesshomaru sat down Sango's son abandoned his toy and crawled into the doggy's lap. Sesshomaru picked up the little stuffed ball and began showing the toddler the proper way to throw it. Though he proved a little too young to take the lesson in he greatly enjoyed playing with the doggy.

Kagome watched them for a moment then turned to Melissa, "He'd be a good dad. I can barely get Inuyasha to hold Izayoi. He's terrified of her."

"Well she's so small and wriggly. I just know I am going to drop her someday!" Inuyasha replied.

Kagome smiled at him. "You're not going to drop her." She then turned back to Melissa, "I can't complain to much though. He does change diapers, and plays on the floor, he just won't hold her for long."

* * *

Later that day Sesshomaru and Melissa joined Kagome, Keade, and Rin in Keade's house to discuss her wedding. The women were making the plans, Sesshomaru was just there as the father of the bride and piggy bank. He was mostly lost in thought, rather bored by the wedding talk.

Then he heard Miroku on the other side of the wall, calling to Kohaku. Both men stopped just on the other side of the wall, not realizing Sesshomaru was able to hear every word. Miroku told Kohau that as he was getting married they had to have a man to man talk, for Rin's sake. Then to Sesshomaru's horror Miroku began telling the younger man, in graphic detail, how to prepare his virgin bride so that losing her innocence would cause as little pain as possible.

Sesshomaru tried not to hear them! Part of him was livid that the monk was speaking in such away about his little girl, but it was for her own benefit. He tried to focus on the women's plans, but could not seem to ignore the monk's voice.

Inuyasha was grinning, his shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. He could hear them too and found Sesshomaru's discomfort hilarious. He couldn't take it any longer, he stood to go outside, to take a walk. As he passed Inuyasha he stated, "Perhaps the monk can have such a conversation with the man chosen for Izayoi some day." That wiped the grin off Inuyasha's face! All in all it was a relief when, plans made, they left a couple of days later.


	58. Breaking Her Son's Brain 1: Inuyasha

I do not own Inuyasha.

Please read and review.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat watching his beautiful woman in the firelight. She was playing with a spider, making it run in circles with a stick. Whenever it stopped she would gently poke it to make it run again. Occasionally she would smack the ground in front of it with the stick to spook it into going where she wanted. She was bored.

Suddenly the spider decided it had had enough of being toyed with, and when she poked it it turned and attacked the stick. She squeaked in surprise, dropping the stick and the spider made a break for it. It was heading straight for Jaken, who was too busy muttering to himself to notice.

Both daiyoukai and human decided not to warn the little kappa but to watch what happened instead. Melissa expected the tiny creature to scamper across Jaken's foot and give him a brief scare. Instead it decided to run up his hakama leg.

There was a moment of silence as Jaken frozen in confusion, then he began screaming and smacking at his hakama. "What is that!? getitoffgetitoffgetitofff!" He squealed jumping around shaking his legs in a vain attempt to dislodge the intruder.

Suddenly he screamed in pain and grabbed his backside! Then he ripped off his hakama (turns out he was indeed a guy) and ran from camp. As he disappeared into the darkness a terrified arachnid held onto his left butt cheek for dear life!

Melissa burst out laughing so hard she had difficulty catching her breath. Even Sesshomaru gave a brief chuckle of amusement as he watched his vassal disappear.

He turned his eyes to his beautiful bride. This was their last night alone together as single people. The next day they would arrive at his mother's palace, the day after their guests would arrive. In just a few days time Melissa would be his wife.

He stood and went to her side. He ran his hand down her hair and back as he sat down then pulled her into his lap. Jaken crept back to camp, pulling his kimono low over his front and turning the odd color you get when you mix bright red with olive green. Melissa giggled at the absurd thought that he should be in a martini.

Once Jaken had fallen asleep they stole away for a night of passion then returned to the camp to curl together. Melissa fell asleep almost immediately, Sesshomaru stayed up a while licking her forehead and cheeks.

They could see his mother's palace when they woke the next morning, but they were in no hurry to get there. Sesshomaru walked with her while she foraged. Only after she'd gathered her food did she start her fire. She took her time eating breakfast, prolonging their time alone. (Jaken didn't count)

Finally they had no more excuses to put it off. What's more, the smoke would have been visible, his mother knew how close they were. He picked her up in his arms and waited a moment for Jaken to grab his mokomoko then leaped into the sky.

They were greeted by his mother and Kumiko then went to their room to change out of their traveling clothes. Granny showed up moments later, after a warm greeting to the pair she gave Melissa a critical once over and rounded on Sesshomaru. "Haven't you bothered to make sure she was eating? And just when I'd gotten some weight on her! This girl is skin and bones!"

"Nonsense. Melissa has lost no weight." He retorted. He really should have kept his mouth shut, now both women were glaring at him.

"I'll go down to the kitchen and have them send something up for you, you just relax." Granny told her

"I just eat big breakfast." Melissa told her. But Granny wouldn't listen and soon Melissa found herself tempted with an assortment a sweets she didn't really need. It was impossible not to give in.

Once they had bathed and changed out of their travel clothes Kimiko met with them for some last minute wedding planning. Then they went to the gardens before Sesshomaru hunted down Kin for some sparring while Melissa played with Kiyoshi. All in all it was a nice day, but Melissa caught people looking at her with pitying gazes throughout the day.

"Granny, why do people look sad for me?" She asked that night as the old mama bear helped her undress.

"What do you mean, my little lady?" She asked putting away the layers of silk and pulling out a sleeping yukata.

"People look sad for me. Why?"

Granny was silent for a moment. "Do not worry about it. Some rumors have started, but that's normal, don't let it bother you."

"What rumor?"

"Well... It's no secret that you and Maruchan have been intimate for months now, and yet..." Her voice trailed off, but her eyes traveled to Melissa's flat belly. "Sometimes these things just take time. Don't let it worry you. Why I bet you just need a few good meals. After all how can you create a body for a child when your own is barely there?"

Melissa remained quiet, choosing not to tell Granny that there was some truth to the rumors. That she couldn't have a baby. That she made herself temporarily barren to avoid the pain of losing another child. She told Granny she was tired and went to bed before Sesshomaru returned from wherever he went with Kin.

Sesshomaru and Melissa were playing a board game when a messenger announced the guests were approaching. They went to meet them at the gate. Kilala landed first, Kagome had the baby strapped to her back and Inuyasha rode behind her to make sure the baby was ok through the flight. Shippo transformed and landed on Inuyasha's shoulder as he dismounted.

Ah'Un landed next and Kohaku jumped down. Though she did not need it he insisted on helping Rin down. He placed his hands around her waist and held her steady as she slid from the dragon's back. He held her waist a moment longer than necessary, smiling down at her.

"If you wish to live to see your own wedding day you will remove your hands from her now." Sesshomaru warned Kohaku who dropped his hands immediately and turned scarlet. As he turned from the two teens Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder how long they had been in love and why it took him so long to see it.

He led them into the throne room where his mother waited to be introduced. after ascending only a few steps Sesshomaru realized one set of feet had stopped moving and turned around. Inuyasha stood motionless at the bottom of the steps staring up as though he we looking at a ghost. "You! You're real!"

"Indeed I am." Kimiko replied standing and beginning to descend the stairs.

"I thought I dreamed you up because of the fever."

"Understandable, you were a very sick little boy. I was glad that the liver potion worked so well, I thought with you having human blood it might be to strong."

"Mother got that recipe from you?"

"Where else would a human have gotten such a recipe? She wrote me about the fever, that her healers claimed to be unable to help you. The truth is they were unwilling. I told Izayoi to make an example of them but she was too kind hearted." She told him, coming to a stop a few steps above the group. Inuyasha didn't know quite what to say so stayed silent. Sesshomaru broke the uneasy silence by introducing Kagome, Shippo, and the baby.

"Kumiko, show my step-son's wife and the children to their rooms." She instructed, causing everyone's eyes to pop out of their heads. "You seem surprised, Inuyasha."

"Y-you just called me your step-son."

"My husband was your father. What else would you be to me?" He nodded, thoroughly confused and began to follow Kumiko out with Kagome.

"Inuyasha, stay. Sesshomaru, you and Melissa may go as well." Sesshomaru nodded and strode from the room, Melissa walked beside Kagome, chattering excitedly. Inuyasha hesitated, but Sesshomaru wouldn't let anything happen with Melissa there.

Once the door had closed Kimiko turned and walked back up the stairs to her throne. Inuyasha didn't know what else to do so he followed her. "Just what the hell is going on here?" He demanded, getting irritated.

"Be calm, Inuyasha. Your wife and children are in no danger here and Kumiko will return to take you to them momentarily." She replied sinking into her throne.

"Yeah? So what the hell do you want from me?"

"Such a temper. I really don't know where either of you boys get it from, Touga was always very cool headed." She replied as she surveyed him with cool gold eyes. She sat with her chin in her hand looking at him for a moment the sighed softly. "I should have looked for you."

"What?" He asked, taken aback.

"When I heard she had died I sent someone to collect you, to bring you home to me. They told me Izayoi had died weeks ago and that you had been run out of town. Alone in the wild for so long, I believed you had perished. I did not wish to see your dead form lain before me so I did not search for you.

"It must have been terrible for you. To be alone in the world, with no mother to feed you, no shelter, believing no one wanted you. By the time Sesshomaru told me you still lived you were a man. A man who had no need for a step-mother who had abandoned him."

"Feh, Don't go feeling sorry for me! You thought I was dead, anyone would have. I have a good life now so drop it."

"Very well. But going forward you are always welcome here. If you ever need anything do not hesitate to ask. Sesshomaru can tell you how to find me."

"He won't tell me shit about finding you, but thanks anyway."

"I will make him. He has two weaknesses now, two human women he loves. I am not above using that against him. Oh, I won't hurt them. I could never harm Melissa, but I can use her to my advantage."

Inuyasha stared at her, unsure whether that was ok or not. Kagome wouldn't think so, but Kimiko was a youkai and Melissa a mere human. They were not on equal footing in Kimiko's world.

"Well I imagine Kumiko is waiting outside the door to take you to your wife and children by now. And I am sure you'd like to freshen up. You are excused." Without another word she stood and left leaving poor Inuyasha standing there gaping. The wheel in his head was turning but the hamster had been thrown off!

A few moments Kumiko entered the room. "You look as though you may like to lay down for a moment or so." She replied with a kind smile, "Please follow me. Our lady has a good heart, but I know she can be bit much to deal with at first."

When she slid the door to the room back it was quite crowded as Everyone was visiting. Melissa, Kagome, and the kids were talking animatedly while Sesshomaru sat off to the side observing. He looked at Inuyasha's face and rose to his feet, announcing that they should allow everyone to settle in.

Kumiko said she'd show the children to their rooms but when Shippo jumped up Inuyasha grabbed him by the tail. "You're staying with me and Kagome. Sesshomaru may be a decent person now, but I don't know any of these other youkai."

"What did she want?" Kagome asked softly once Shippo was occupied playing with the baby.

"She told me she sent someone to get me when mother died, but they said I was dead. I think she was apologizing for not looking for me." He replied, mind still blown.


	59. Breaking her son's brain 2: Sesshomaru

Well I have sent a team of highly trained ninja reptiles to retrieve the copyright for Inuyasha, but they haven't returned yet so I don't own it.

Read and review or you're next.

This chapter does not add to the plot, but it was a lot of fun to write.

* * *

Once Inuyasha had gotten his head together Kagome decided to look around as they may never have the chance again. Shippo jumped up and said he'd go with her. "Well there is no way in hell I am letting you three out of my sight." Inuyasha informed them getting to his feet.

They had just reached the gardens when they heard a voice behind them, "So you're the hanyou, huh?"

"You got a problem with that?" Inuyasha barked turning around in a fighting stance with a hand on his sword.

"Not at all. Do you have a problem with being a hanyou, Inuyasha?" Kin asked walking toward them with Kiyoshi on his shoulders. Spotting the child Inuyasha released his sword, no man would fight with his son on his shoulders like that.

"What's a hanyou, Pa?" Kiyoshi asked.

"That's a good question son. Inuyasha, would you mind letting him see if he can work it out for himself?"

Inuyasha blinked in surprise. Not at the question but at the tone. This youkai was speaking to him as though they were peers. He wasn't used to that. "Uh, sure. I guess so."

"Thank you, my names Kin, by the way. This is my oldest son, Kiyoshi." Kin told him placing his cub on the ground.

"This is my wife, Kagome, and our kids, Shippo and Izayoi." Inuyasha replied before kneeling and holding a hand out for the young feline to sniff.

Kiyoshi took Inuyasha's hand and sniffed intently, his tiny brow furrowing in concentration. "He smells like Sesshomarusama, does he know him?" He asked his father.

"Ask Inuyasha."

"Do you know Sesshomarusama?" the little one asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, he's my half brother."

Kiyoshi looked closely at Inuyasha, clearly confused. "Half? But- But you're both whole!"

All the adults laughed then Inuyasha explained "It means we have the same father but different mothers."

The little on continued to sniff his hand, frowning in confusion. "You smell kind of like Sesshomarusama, but kind of like Merissasama too."

"Good, son. Now, how are Sesshomarusama and Melissa different?"

"Well, Sesshomarusama is a boy and Merissasama is a girl. But Merissa is also a human... Is he human, Pa?"

"Ask him, Kiyoshi." Kin instructed, smiling with pride at his little boy.

"I'm half human. My mother was a human, like Merissa. My father was a Youkai, like my brother."

"So a hanyo is a human and a youkai's baby? Does that mean Merissasama has hanyos in her belly?"

"She may soon, whenever they do have a child it will be a hanyo."

"She's going to have a baby soon! She has a baby in her belly because Sesshomarusama kissed her! I saw him do it, they didn't know I was there and he kissed her to put a baby in her belly!"

All the adults chuckled again. "Now just why do you think kissing someone makes a baby, son?" Kin asked.

"Because I asked Sesshomarusama if she was having his pup last summer because everyone said so and he said she couldn't because he hadn't kissed her. Now he has so she will."

"There is a little more to it than that, I'll explain it when you're older."

"It takes more than kissing? You need to tell him right away, Pa! You know how to make babies, you need to tell Sesshomarusama how!"

Shippo jumped down at this point, to calm the little tiger. "Don't worry, it just takes a lot of kissing and hugging. Inuyasha and Kagome were married for months before they kissed enough for Izayoi to start growing in Kagome's belly"

"Anyway, Inuyasha, I have heard a lot about you through the grapevine." Kin stated changing the subject. "Rumor has it you've even managed to send Sesshomaru off with his tail between his legs once or twice. He denies it, of course, but I do wonder if there is any truth to it. Now it just so happens that my usual sparring partner is stuck in the henhouse looking at flower arrangements today, would you be up to filling in for him?"

"Sounds like fun." Inuyasha grinned with his arms crossed, "Since you usually spar against Sesshomaru I'll even take it easy on you." As it turned out Kin won, but he had to agree the rumor might just be true. After that he became their unofficial tour guide.

Later Kin joined Sesshomaru and all the guest for dinner in their lady's private dining room. After a lavish meal Kimiko invited the adults to stay for a night cap while Ume offered to take care of the children for the night. Inuyasha was reluctant to let her have them, but everyone insisted she would protect his kids and Kagome assured him that the baby wouldn't need to nurse again until morning, she'd been giving her rice before bed for weeks. Finally he gave in with the condition that Kohaku stay with them.

The night we rather enjoyable with drinks and banter. Someone suggested playing a drinking game and Melissa suggested 'Never Have I Ever'. it was a good way to learn more about one another. The alcohol lowered inhibitions and provided the possibility that the juiciest tidbits would be forgotten by morning, therefore the players were honest and unabashed, asked rowdier and juicier questions as the night wore on.

Kagome's turn came around and the tipsy woman swirled the cup in her hand thoughtfully for a moment. "Never have I ever stolen anything."

Inuyasha took a sip, it was common knowledge he'd been an orphan. He'd stolen for survival, to eat. However everyone was a little shocked when Melissa took a sip too.

"When I was young girl there was shirt I want. All other girls had it, so I want it to. I ask father for it but he say no, look like whore. So I ask grandma, she say no, to expensive, that it would be time before I could fill anyway. So I steal shirt. Keep it hidden, change shirt at school.

"Later I feel bad. I tell store owner I steal shirt. She let me watch her children to pay back for shirt. After shirt paid off I make money watching children."

A few uninteresting questions were asked then it got around to Kumiko, Kimiko's usual drinking buddy who was beside her making sure her cup stayed full. She topped off Kimiko' cup as she informed them "Never have I ever killed a human."

Inuyasha swallowed hard and lift his cup along with Sesshomaru, Kimiko, and Kin. Melissa lifted hers too but Sesshomaru placed a hand on top and pushed it back to the tabletop. "Sesshomaru, I kill man. You see me kill man."

"I saw you stab a man, Melissa. The wound you inflicted would, indeed, have proven fatal had I not killed him when you turned away to be sick. But I did kill him, your hands remain unsullied."

"You never tell me!"

"I was unable to at the time as you did not yet speak Japanese. This is the first time it has come up."

Melissa was sitting next to Kumiko so it was her turn now. She thought hard for a moment then, blushing slightly she stated "Never have I ever had three way."

"Never had what three ways?" Inuyasha asked and Melissa, turning redder yet, explained a three way was sex between three partners.

Kumiko turned so red even her hair seemed to blush as the skin below gave the roots of her blue hair an indigo tint and meekly raised her cup to her lips. Kin drained his cup and slammed it down with a proud smirk as if to say "I'm the man." And Sesshomaru gaped in horror as his mother lifted her sake to her lips with a smile.

"Mother?" he exclaimed then speech failed as he did a wonderful impression of a stranded fish.

"Oh my dear sweet son," she replied smiling sweetly. "You will one day find that however much you care for your beloved things can become a little boring. It then becomes necessary to do something outside the norm to keep passion alive. I have always found beauty in both forms, so when your father suggested we bring another woman into our marital bed I did not protest."

"Another woman?!" Inuyasha choked! "Not my..."

"Izayoi was a beautiful woman. I certainly would not have turned her away, but she was not the sort to branch out in that way. She was only ever with your father, Inuyasha."

Many players felt they had learned more than enough for one night so the game broke up and they drank freely. They grew rowdy as they joked and drank ever more sake.

Kagome was first out. She went to use the outhouse and was unable to find it hidden in the shadows right before her. So she hiked up her kimono and wet the grass then staggered back in and curled up in a corner. Melissa was next, leaning more and more on Sesshomaru until she ended up draped haphazardly across his lap.

Kin began to sing a drunken warrior's song about battle and glory. Soon Inuyasha joined in, singing along badly off key and out of time. Then Sesshomaru, giddy from excessive alcohol, lent his rich baritone to the tune. Another war song followed and soon gave way to a bawdy ballad about a woman's 'charms'.

Kimiko rose to her feet and Kumiko followed. Holding on to each other for support they staggered into Kimiko's sleeping chambers and closed the door behind them, leaving the men alone.

"Well I should get Kagome back to our room so she can feed the baby in the morning." Inuyasha stated rising to his feet and swaying slightly.

"Will the alcohol not taint her milk?" Sesshomaru asked with mild concern for his nieces well being

"Nah, she'll make fresh milk by morning."

"What of the milk she already has?"

"Oh I'll take care of that!" Inuyasha stated waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Sesshomaru stared at his brother in drunken confusion for a moment, then it dawned on him. His eyes widened and he began to laugh even as he informed his brother "That's disgusting!"

"But it's not." Kin told him.

"You'll learn," He told Sesshomaru as he gestured to the woman across his lap, "When the woman you love is mewling in pleasure below you and you take a pull off a swollen knocker, nothing in the world beats that!"

"I can think of one thing that does." Inuyasha replied picking his wife up.

"What's that?" Kin demanded incredulously.

"When that baby is laid in your arms for the first time."

"I stand corrected." Kin replied standing to open the door for Inuyasha then rejoining Sesshomaru for a few more rounds before attempting to find his way home.

Sesshomaru growled frustration at the birds making all that racket. His head was pounding and the sun was poking him in the eyes even through closed eyelids. He reluctantly opened them and sat up, his bladder forcing him to act. Melissa was still strewn across his lap, head lying at an awkward angle against the floor as her drool pooled beneath her face.

He eased himself out from under her and stood, his stomach turning unpleasantly as he did. He managed to get to the out house to empty both his belly and his bladder. He went back inside and gazed down at Melissa, in a matter of hours she would be his wife. Though they really needed to get rid of their hangovers first.

The medicine that his mother gave them last time had worked well. He decided to wake her up and ask what was in it so they could get their day started. He entered her sleeping chambers, the first time since he was a puppy, and looked around. Her futon was at the far end of the room, concealed by a painted silk screen. As he walked around it his headache stopped. Indeed every thing in his head came to a screeching halt.

He knew Kumiko slept in his mother's sleeping chambers, it was not unusual for a maid in waiting to sleep in her lady's chambers incase she was needed in the night. It was quite another story, however, for a maid to sleep in her lady's bed. In her arms. Naked.

Sesshomaru stared, not quite comprehending what he was seeing. Above his mother's arm a mismatched set of breasts met his gaze. One was perky and pale nippled. The other was more mature with a magenta nipple, one from which he'd once drawn nourishment.

Sensing her son's presence Kimiko stirred and peered up at her little boy with drowsy eyes "Sesshomaru? Have you had a nightmare dear?"

Her voice broke him out of his stupor and he frowned at her. "I am far too old to be bothered by such nonsense." He replied, lifting his hand as his headache returned full force.

"Well that was the issue the last time you appeared at the foot of my bed." She replied bringing a hand to her own head as Kumiko, awoken by their conversation, gasped and pulled the covers up to her nose. "I see, you need medicine. I do not know what is in it, but if you will step out so Kumiko can dress I am sure she would be happy to fetch some for us all."

He exited his mother's sleeping chambers and found a painting on the wall to focus on as he heard Kumiko scurry by. A moment later he heard his mother's footsteps approach. "Did you truly love father, mother?"

"I still do love him my son. Sesshomaru, one day you will learn that there is more than enough room in the heart. I love your father, and I love Kumiko as well. She loves him as well. We both miss him, but life goes on."

"I had no idea."

"I know. You were to young to understand when it started. She feared you would not take it well later, especially after he died. You did idolize him so. However we can talk more on the subject later if you need, right now we have a wedding to prepare for." Kimiko told him as Kumiko came back in.

Sesshomaru nodded and turned to see Melissa had woken up and was watching them. He sat by her at the table while Kumiko busily set up the cups and poured the medicinal tea in each one. She nervously sat down when Kimiko asked her to, avoiding everyone's eyes.

Kimiko reached over and placed a hand briefly over Kumiko's. "It's ok, I talked to him. He understands. Don't you son?"

Sesshomaru nodded, not trusting himself to speak just yet. He wasn't angry, but he needed time to get used to the idea. As soon as the medicine was drunk he returned to his own chambers to change.


	60. Grooming The Groom

I own neither youkai nor hanyou. I know, that sucks. Deal with it.

Please read and review or I'll feed you to zombie Naraku. I still have him, I was going to unleash him after the election but he won't leave my basement. He says he has nightmares that a giant cheeto with a bad toupee is going to deport him.

I was not happy with the original draft of this chapter, here is a revised version. I think it is better, how about you?

* * *

On his way to his chamber Sesshomaru ran into Kagome and Inuyasha exiting the other bedchamber. Kagome looked suitably hungover. Inuyasha, however, looked bright eyed and bushy tailed, ready to face the day. In his arms he held his little girl who was busy trying to cut her teeth on his beads of subjugation. Shippo was lagging behind eating a piece of candy.

"You are not hung over, Inuyasha?" he asked. He watched the baby in his brother's arms and the familiar pang of jealousy welled up inside. His brother was favored by their father before he was even born, now he was a father in his own right. Sesshomaru could not help but wonder if he would always be cursed to envy his brother's good fortune.

"Nah, never have gotten them." Inuyasha replied, with a casual shrug. "Wait, you got a hangover?"

"Shut up." Sesshomaru growled turning toward his bedchamber.

"Hey what's your damn problem?!"

"Stop it, Inuyasha!" Kagome ordered.

"Stop what? I didn't do nuthin. He's the asshole always getting all bitchy!"

"You should be more sensitive, and don't swear in front of Izayoi!"

"She doesn't even fucking understand me!"

"Sit!"

There was a split moment where Inuyasha's eyes went wide with panic and Kagome gasped in horror at what she'd done. She screamed as Inuyasha slammed into the floor. When the dust settled Izayoi was crying safe in her uncle's arms.

"Oh my poor baby! Is she ok?" She cried running forward and taking her baby in her arms.

"Dammit Kagome, you can't do that when I'm holding her!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he got to his feet, pale with shock. Kagome didn't answer as she cuddled her baby to her chest. Instead between her sobs she reached over, grabbed the beads, and pulled them over his head, freeing him from the spell that could have caused their little girl injury.

"Mother's maid in waiting knows an effective remedy for hangovers, Kagome. Also in my haste I believe I may have scratched her, but there will be no poison in the wound as I was not attacking." With that he went into his bed chambers and shut the door, leaving the little family alone.

Inuyasha stood staring at his wife, crying with their daughter in her arms. The beads of subjugation dangling from her hand. He lifted his own and felt the place where the beads had lain against him so long as he stared at them. He almost felt naked.

"Kagome, are you sure about this? I mean I'm not complaining, but I know why I wear them."

"I abuse them Inuyasha. You know I do. And this time... If Sesshomaru hadn't been here to grab her... My poor baby! My poor sweet baby! Mama's so sorry Izayoi!"

"Maybe we should take care of that scratch he mentioned. It can't be bad, she's already calmed down."

* * *

Alone in his room Sesshomaru walked over to the door to his garden and leaned against the frame, enjoying a cool breeze. The wedding was a couple of hours away but it would take that long for the women to get ready, especially being hung over.

After a short while there was a knock on his door which proved to be his brother, looking surly. "The girls are changing their clothes." Inuyasha explained walking in with his arms crossed.

"How is the baby?"

"Fine, thanks. Shippo is playing with her. Look, I'm not to good with thank yous."

"And I do not wish to receive your thanks."

"Good."

They both fell silent. Sesshomaru walked back to his door and leaned against the frame, staring out into the courtyard. A few moments later Inuyasha leaned against the other side of the frame doing the same.

"Nervous?" Inuyasha asked after a long stretch.

"Ridiculous." Sesshomaru scoffed. After a long moment of silence he posed the question, "Were you, Inuyasha?"

"Keh! 'Course not! Well, I'll leave you to get ready. Ugly son of a bitch like you, I imagine it'll take a while."

As he was reaching for the door it slid open and Granny smiled at the two brothers. "Ah, Inuyasha, I was wondering if your wife happens to be with you or Rissachan?"

"Merissa." He replied.

"Why are you not with Rin? I believe Melissa asked you to watch her as she is safe with my mother today."

"Oh don't worry, Sesshomaru. The young man is there to protect her from harm and I left a guard to protect her from the young man. She needs to speak with Kagome."

"She is my responsibility. What does she need?"

"Sesshomaru, this is a situation requiring a woman with whom she is comfortable-"

"What does my ward need? I will see to it."

"Oh? Very well then, Maruchan. You can show her how to use a tampon for the first time, since you are such an expert on female needs." Sesshomaru's eyes widened in alarm and Inuyasha began to snicker.

"Kagome is in mother's chambers." He replied quickly turning away to walk outside. Rin truly was a woman now. He couldn't put it off much longer, he'd have to give her away soon. But today was about him and Melissa.

He needed to be clean for the ceremony, and to consummate the relationship after so he decided to get a quick bath. It occurred to him his mother and sister-in-law might be bathing with Melissa so he decided to use the public bath. It was deserted as the day staff was already at work and the night staff had retired for the day but he did not linger, his hair would need time to dry. Both Sesshomaru and Melissa were on pins and needles as they dressed and combed their hair then waited for the ceremony.

They met at the door of the the room where they were holding the ceremony as youkai were not always welcome in shrines. Sesshomaru could only stare at her. She wore a white silk kimono with white embroidery that was visible because of the way it shimmered in the light. She had allowed her eyes and lips to be painted and wore the traditional white hood over her hair, a symbol of modesty and obedience, though he knew she was neither.

She smiled at him with her eyes sparkling, her joy threatening to spill over and mar her makeup. He reached out to gently caress her cheek as he gaze upon her, drinking in the moment. He wanted to remember this moment forever. Then he took her hand and they approached the table where the cups for the sake were stacked for the ceremony.

They read the traditional vows and drank the sacred sake. Three sips from three cups to equal the sacred number 9. They made offering to the gods which would be left at the entrance to a shrine later. They smiled at eachother and Melissa felt like her heart was doing cartwheels, his smile was so rare and genuine.

They then had a feast and music to celebrate. The women and children and Kin danced in celebration while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched. Then Melissa grabbed Sesshomaru's hands and pulled him onto the dance floor. He tried to resist but Inuyasha pushed him from behind to help her. It was then revealed Sesshomaru didn't know how to dance, but to please his new wife he made an attempt at it following along.

Each guest toasted the new couple. Kagome had a very sweet speech she'd prepared wishing the couple a long marriage and every joy imaginable but one. Knowing Melissa couldn't have a baby she had avoided wishing them to have children. Inuyasha had a short simple one that sounded like Kagome had helped prepare it. 'Help' meaning she wrote it for him.

Kin made a few toasts, each becoming more and more lewd with each round of sake he drank so that Kagome ended up covering Shippo's ears each time he rose to speak. Even little shippo worked up the nerve to say a few nice words before hiding behind Kagome. Rin slipped up by referring to them as her mother and father in her toast.

Sesshomaru's heart swelled with pride to hear Rin call him father, but he did not point it out incase she had spoken in error. She must have, she'd never called him father before. It was a title he desired, but not one he would ever ask for. She had lost her father and, having lost his own, Sesshomaru knew her father was irreplaceable.

Kin seemed to be the only one inclined to get drunk again so the festivities came to an early end. That was fine with the newly weds, there was still something they needed to do tonight. It was a custom among canine youkai to facilitate bonding between newlyweds who might have just met each other and reinforce the bonds between those who were already acquainted, the bride and groom would groom one another before making love.

Sesshomaru and Melissa's hearts pounded as they closed the door to their bedchamber behind them and gazed at one another. Then Melissa stepped toward him and began to untie his obi. He stood still and gazed down at her. They were to do this in turns, and as he was the alpha she would take care of him first.

Melissa slid his kimono from his body and folded it before placing it in a basket, then removed his boots, socks, and hakama. She smiled at her husband as he stood nude before her. She then used a gold comb to slowly comb out his perfect hair, insuring it was free of tangles.

He laid down on their futon on his back and she knelled over him. Feeling quite foolish she then began to lick his face and neck. His longing grew as she continued down his body, licking his nipples and belly. When she got to his manhood she wanted nothing more than to take it in her mouth and pleasure him, but that would have to wait until they had finished the grooming. Instead she simply licked from the base to the tip once then moved to lick up the other side, making sure it was well cleaned. Positioning himself carefully he turned over so that she could lick his back and shoulders clean.

Her tongue was wore out from the licking and she told him so when she reached his mid back. He nodded, she was human after all, that was why she was only asked to clean his face and torso. He climbed to his feet and kissed her passionately, then asked her to turn so he could undo the intricate bow in her obi.

She turned to face him once more as he folded the obi and put it away. He lifted the hood from her head and, resisting the growing urge to take her then and there, he removed her kimono. He took the pins and combs from her golden hair then used the same comb to straighten and smooth it. That done he bade her to lay down on their futon.

Once she was on her back he straddled her waist. He stroked and caressed her breasts for a moment, smiling at her. Then he leaned forward and gently began to lick her face. They both breathed heavily as his mouth moved down her body. She shuddered in anticipation as his tongue glided over one hard nipple and then the other. He licked her arms and hands before continuing down her belly. She whimpered with desire as his tongue slid once between her pink folds before traveling down her long slim legs.

She turned over when he reached her ankles and he began licking up her legs. He nipped playfully at one of her firm buttocks before continuing up the small of her back to her shoulder blades. He brushed her hair aside and kissed the nape of her neck. Then he slid his hands beneath her hips and pulled her to her hands and knees.

"It is my wish to enter you like this, from behind. May I?" He asked, rubbing her firm buttocks. There was a long pause. "We do not have to-"

"Yes." She replied quickly, though she sounded a bit unsure.

"Are you sure? I can feel my youki awakening. Once I start it may not be in my power to stop. I may even be rough with you. You must understand this before we go any further."

"I- I can say no?"

"If you wish. Your body belongs to you, I will respect what ever you decide."

She sat up on her knees in front of him and covered her face with her hands. A moment later he could smells tears and her shoulders began to shake.

"Melissa?"

"Sometimes Josh-"

"I do not wish to speak of him tonight!" He replied. He already hated a man he had never met and felt he was about to hate him even more.

"Please listen." Her voice shook as she spoke.

He began petting her hair. "He forced you, didn't he?"

"He say I was wife, was my job. Not let me say no."

"Some men believe that way, I do not. You always have the right to say no to sex with me." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "Though I may attempt to change your mind. How could I not? But in the end I will always respect your wishes."

After several minutes she leaned forward and got back on her hands and knees. She smiled at him over her shoulder. "My people call this dog style. Take me like a dog!"

"You are certain?" She smiled and nodded and he began rubbing her butt with his hands. He admired the colorful tattoos on her back for a moment before he began licking her back again. He moved over her and closed his lips over the soft skin on the back of her neck and slid into her.

He moved slowly and gently at first. But then his thoughts began to get fuzzy and he began to move faster and harder. He thrust so hard her pushed her forward so he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to hold her in place as he began pounding harder, faster, pushing his cock as deep inside her as he could.

Melissa moaned and panted with lust and sensation at first, but then lust turned to pain. She began to cry as he pounded into her to hard for her human body to enjoy. She tried to pull away, but he held her too tight. He had warned her he might not be able to stop. All she could do was try to move with him until he finished.

He heard her voice call out as he pounded harder into her, but his thoughts were clouded and he did not know what was said, whether it was pleasure or pain. All that mattered was taking her, forcing his seed into his mate. This was no longer an act of love, but an act of domination. He was not a man making love to his wife, he was a dog fucking his bitch! Showing her her place beneath him.

She cried out again as his cock exploded in her. Sesshomaru thrust more slowly as his head began to clear. He became aware of the taste of blood in his mouth. In his frenzy he'd bitten down harder than he meant to and his teeth broke the skin on the nape of her neck. Then he smelled tears and realized she was trembling beneath him.

"Did I injure you, Melissa?" he asked quickly as he pulled his body from within her's.

"No. Scare." She replied laying down on her belly and cried into the bedding. "Not know it be so hard. it hurt, but I ok."

"I did not mean to frighten you. Or to hurt you." He replied as he began licking her wounded neck. His saliva eased her pain and his tender actions calmed her. He laid down beside her and she turned her head to look at him. She smiled, he had warned her he might lose control, it had been her decision to do it.

"Human style is better." Sesshomaru murmured against her, pulling her close. "Do you wish to make love together?"

She nodded and he nibbled and licked at her neck, enjoying her soft skin. He slid a hand down her body and cupped her womanhood. He slid two fingers between her folds and began to stroke her. She began to moan in pleasure and arched her back to push herself into his hand.

Finally he moved over her, "My wife." he whispered as he stroked her face.

"My husband." She whispered in reply then lifted her head to kiss him.

He stared into her eyes as he began to make slow gentle love to his sweet wife. She wrapped her legs around him and moved her hips with his, enjoying the feel of her husband inside of her. They came together then lay in a close embrace, limbs tangled and sweat glistening on their bodies as they drifted off to sleep.


	61. Challenge

Sorry for the delay, I have been busy, busy, busy at work. I still don't own any anime characters, I merely borrow them for my own demented purposes. Don't worry though, I'll have them dry cleaned before I return them. Remember to review! Hell, go back and review every chapter if you want, I like the feedback!

* * *

Sesshomaru woke with the first light and looked at the beautiful woman next to him. His wife, she was his wife. He rolled on to his back and stared at the ceiling, he had married a human just as his father had. As a child he had worshipped his father, but never in his wildest dreams did he imagine following his father's footsteps in this particular way. He was glad he did

He rolled back to her and stroked her cheek, causing her to mumble incoherently. He felt desire, but she was not ready to begin the day just yet so he simply propped himself up on an elbow and gazed at her for a while. He then let himself out into the garden to mark a tree and contemplate his future as a husband.

Once she did wake up they spent most of the morning in his chambers. Shortly before noon they finally emerged for a walk around the grounds. Within minutes after they entered the gardens Sesshomaru heard his brother and Kohaku speaking just out of sight on the other side of a stand of bamboo.

"...I mean he just got married so he's bound to be in a good mood, today would be a good day to talk to talk to him." Inuyasha was saying to the young man.

"Yeah, but if I were him I wouldn't want to be bothered today. We'll be here for another two days, I can talk to him tomorrow. She's promised to me anyway, it's just a matter of when."

"Are you afraid he's going to make up another reason you two have to wait or that he'll say yes?" There was a long silence Then Inuyasha laughed, "'C'mon Kohaku, she's a virgin too, she won't know it if you suck."

Sesshomaru and Melissa came around the bamboo into view and the pair fell silent, Kohaku still beet red. The four of them exchanged polite greetings. After a few minutes chatter between Inuyasha and the humans Sesshomaru asked Kohaku to join him for lunch, then sent a message to Rin that she was to join them as well.

Lunch was an enjoyable affair. Kohaku was nervous, but Melissa hadn't heard him and she and Rin chatted happily as they ate. Rin and Melissa's joy was infectious and it wasn't long until Kohaku and Sesshomaru relaxed and also enjoyed the meal and conversation.

once the food had been eaten and they were mearly enjoying tea Sesshomaru looked from Rin to Kohaku and announced "There is a reason I wished for both of you to join us. Kohaku, do you know why that is?"

"I guess maybe you overheard me talking to Inuyasha." The boy replied nervously.

"I did overhear part of your conversation. I appreciate you not wanting to disturb me today, however there is no reason to put off the conversation concerning Rin's future with you. I assume you are aware she is now a woman?"

"Yes sir."

Sesshomaru looked at his wide eyed little girl whose face was shining with joy and hope. Where had the years gone? She still looked so young, so innocent. Even with the smell of her blood in the air it was hard to see her as a woman. Then he felt a soft warm hand wrap around his with and encouraging squeeze.

"Rin still seems very young." Rin began to protest but he held up his hand for silence. "You do seem young to me, but I suspect that will always be the case. And you are human, you age much faster than a youkai child." He fell silent again, gazing at the sky in thought.

"Perhaps in the spring would be a good time." He answered at last, nearly a year. Time to steel himself to give her away.

"I was thinking later this summer." Kohaku replied.

"This summer?"

"Before it gets cold, I can keep her warm." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and Kohaku turned red, "I just mean my house is built well, it won't be as drafty."

"I think we both know what you really meant. However your house is well built. Do you believe you can support her through the winter?"

"Yes."

"But is your work steady in the winter, when travel is difficult?" Sesshomaru questioned. " I suspect the answer is no. In fall I will inspect what you have stored for winter, if you have enough to feed three people-"

"But it will just be me and Kohaku, we're two people!" Rin protested.

"And how long will you remain two? Can you be sure that you, Rin, will not need extra nourishment before the spring returns?" Both kids now blushed brightly. "Kohaku, it is a father's right to decide what expectations a suitor must meet. If you want Rin's hand you will work hard to meet those expectations. If you store away enough food to feed yourself and a pregnant wife through winter then you may wed this fall."

"I'll do it!" Kohaku vowed.

"Very well." Sesshomaru stood and glanced around to see if Granny or Yuki were near. They were, and Granny was beaming at him. "Melissa you may stay and continue to visit if you wish, I must attend to some things."

As he turned to walk away Melissa jumped to her feet and took his hand to stop him. She kissed his cheek and slowly whispered "I am proud of you."

Once he'd left she sat back down and continued talking with Rin and Kohaku. After a while Rin nervously asked if she could be alone with Kohaku, just to talk to him. They never had alone time anymore. Melissa couldn't let them be alone, Sesshomaru had forbidden it until the wedding night and he was her guardian.

She could send the youkai guards, Granny, and Yuki out of the room though. Then she sat on the opposite end of the room with her back to them, allowing them to have a whispered conversation. She glanced over her shoulder every now an then just to make sure they behaved. They sat holding hands with their heads together whispering to each other. They were so adorable. It seemed strange to her that they would be married at the end of the year, Rin was only 13!

she glanced over her shoulder once more when she heard Rin giggle. Rin grinned at Kohaku then leaned forward and briefly placed her lips against his. Kohaku turned blood red and she turned back around smiling. She knew she had probably just witnessed their very first kiss.

* * *

Melissa was foraging in the woods for her lunch when a two travelers spotted her. "Hey there beautiful, whatcha doing?" One of them asked as they walked up behind her.

Melissa glanced over her shoulder and quickly gathered up the roots she'd dug before she turned to face them. "I get lunch."

"Gobu roots? You don't have to dig in the dirt for roots, pretty thing like you. My buddy and I were about to stop for lunch, why don't you join us?"

"No, thank you. I need to get back to husband." Melissa replied turning away.

One of them grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving, "Husband? What kind of husband would make a precious thing like you dig for roots? You don't have to lie to us, we won't hurt you. C'mon, join us for lunch, we won't bite."

"Let go!"

"C'mon, why ya gotta be like that, sweetheart?"

"I not you sweetheart. Let go!" She yelled trying to pull her arm away.

"Release her at once." Sesshomaru ordered walking toward them.

"Mind your own business, we're just talking to the girl. It doesn't concern you."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed by a fraction, "I am afraid it does as that is my wife you are manhandling."

That man holding Melissa's arm looked rapidly from one to the other, "Wait, she belongs to you?"

"Yes. She does"

He released her and held up his hands, "We're sorry, we thought she was alone. We had no idea she belonged to someone, we'll be on our way." Both men quickly retreated and Melissa turned to go back to camp. She seemed irritated. Of course se had right to be, those men had no business laying hands on his wife! They were fortunate he let them live.

Jaken greeted them happily when they returned but Melissa paid him no mind. She threw her roots down by the fire and rounded on Sesshomaru, "I not property!"

Sesshomaru froze and looked at her, confusion hidden behind schooled features, "What?"

"I not property! I am person!"

"When did I ever say you were property?"

"Just now! You tell men I belong to you!"

"You are my wife."

"I am American, I belong to me!"

"I know you are an American, and that the women of your country enjoy the freedoms and privileges awarded to men by other countries. However you now live in Japan, you belong to me."

"No! I belong to me! I am American, I always belong to me!" she stated, shaking a finger in his face..

"I know that you were born an American, and I have made it a point to try and respect your culture, your need for independence. To respect your opinions and beliefs. But we are not in your country, this is mine. By law a woman belongs to a man, if not her father then her husband or a guardian."

He did not understand what she yelled next, but she was beginning to be very irritating. "Why do you act like this? As though..." He stopped mid stream as it hit him. "Do you have enough tampons?"

"What?"

"I was planning to continue to the southwest, but the town is a couple of days away. If you will need more tampons before then we will make a detour to a closer village to the north."

"I not bleed!" She screamed before he finished speaking balling her fists in rage as angry tears came to her eyes.

"Your irrational anger suggests that you will shortly! Melissa, stop this at once!" He ordered seizing her wrists as she attempted to push him. She pulled away and yelled something in English. He didn't know what it meant, but he had heard it enough to know in what context it was used, "No, my dear, Faku yu!"

Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell in open in shock at what he'd just said to her. Then she screamed at him again, this time holding up her fist with one finger extended. He knew it was a crude gesture, but she was being impossible, so he returned it. She turned and stormed off from the campsite, he stormed off in the other direction. Little Jaken meekly slinked out of the bush he'd hidden in and continued peeling her gobu roots.

Melissa cried in frustration and anger as she stormed down the game trail, not paying attention when it split in two. Or when it began to disappear. She came to a small clearing and paced around in agitation then sat down and cried.

She was PMSing, she knew it. It was the only explanation for her to be so angry over such a small thing. And she knew the law, as much as she hated it he was right, she was his. And he had always respected her, gave her freedom. He never even forced himself on her as was his right when she wasn't in the mood. He had not deserved her blowing up at him like that, but she knew he'd forgive her.

Mopping her eyes she stood to go apologize then stopped and looked around, which way had she come from? She sighed and plopped back down, she'd have to wait for him to come for her. Something wet hit her cheek. She looked up in panic as a bolt of lightning split the sky and more rain began to fall.


	62. The Lost Miko

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

I know a lot of you wanted more magic, hope you like it.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood fuming over the argument he'd just had with Melissa. He was so preoccupied he didn't notice the forming summer storm until the sound of thunder reached his ears. He frowned and turned abruptly when he felt the first few drops of rain hit his face. He hoped her anger had dissipated, it was possible. When she bled her moods were as changeable as the summer weather, and as unpredictable.

He hadn't gone more than a few yards when the bottom fell out and the rain began to pour. His irritation grew 10 fold, she'd be soaked before he got back. He'd at least be able to keep her warm. He reached the campsite only to find it empty, a few peeled gobu roots beside an empty fire pit were all there was to know it was a campsite by. Where was his pack? Where was his wife?

He started down the path she had been on when she stormed off and quickly came to a fork, where he found his tiny servant calling her name. He didn't bother asking where she was, it was obvious Jaken didn't know. Nor did he announce his presence. He simply contemplated the two paths before him. Her smell had been washed away by the rain, he didn't know which one she'd taken!

* * *

Melissa shivered as she huddled in the clearing, soaked by the cool summer rain. She knew she should stay put until Sesshomaru could find her. Her scent would be washed away and staying there would make it easier to find her. But the weather was getting dangerous. She needed to find shelter, quick. She couldn't wait until he came looking. She'd have to find some place to hunker down and find him once the storm passed.

Melissa called Sesshomaru's name as she stumbled through the forest, but the wind was howling and the rain was pounding so hard that he couldn't hear her over noise. The sky was dark with rain so that she could barely see where she was going. Brush and brambles snagged at her clothing as she staggered half blinded by the rain.

She came to a rock face at the bottom of a mountain. She followed it holding it for support and the protection it offered, though incomplete, from the driving winds. She came to a cranny in the rocks, shelter. She squeezed in and found that though the opening was narrow the cave itself was wider and quite deep. She settled herself against the back of the cave to wait out the storm. Exhausted she fell into a deep sleep.

When Melissa awoke it was getting dark outside. Did she dare try to find her husband in the dark? She decided it was to risky. She'd try to find them first thing in the morning.

* * *

Sesshomaru strode past Jaken without a word, the tiny youkai running to keep up as his lord passed him. He could find no scent, could hear no noise over the roaring wind and rain. It was some time before he decided this was not the way she'd come. He backtracked, and returned to camp to see if she had returned in his absence. He then returned to the fork to take the other trail. It soon disappeared and he came upon a clearing, but it was empty. Where had she gone? He continued searching, Jaken calling for her as he followed though she'd be unable to hear him.

The storm passed and he again returned to camp. She still was not there. "Jaken, wait for her here. The storm has passed, she may leave whatever shelter she found to return to us here." With that he set out to look for her again, but she and her smell were tucked away in the cave, he could not find her.

Jaken, at the campsite, was awoken before dawn the next morning by a well aimed stone. Sitting up he looked around and saw his lord striding toward him. "Sesshomarusama, did you find Merissasama?"

Sesshomaru glared at him in annoyance. Melissa was clearly not with him. But where could she be? She was near her bleeding, and if she had tampons they were ruined by the downpour. The obvious place to look next was the town to the north, she might seek shelter with her own kind until he found her, if not she still needed to purchase tampons. He would seek her there. At first light they left.

Melissa left her shelter soon after daybreak, as soon as she awoke. However she had no idea where she was or how to get back to camp. She spent several hours wandering around the woods calling her husband's name, hoping he'd hear her. Or that she would see something familiar.

Around midafternoon she found their deserted campsite. She found some dry wood under a rock overhang on a nearby hill and cooked her gobu roots from the night before. Not only was she starving but she hoped Sesshomaru would see the smoke and come for her. She sat and waited, and worried.

She looked for more dry wood but could only find damp. She added the sticks slowly to the fire, allowing each to dry and catch before adding the next. She used Raven to cast a circle around the campsite to keep things not of this world away and kept the fire going to keep away wildlife. When she woke from her light and fitful sleep the next morning she was bleeding.

She found a small creek nearby and cleaned herself up then washed her clothes and spread them in the grass to dry. Youkai silk didn't stain, but the linen was ruined. It was what she had though. While she walked around the blood flowed straight down her legs to the ground. When she returned to the camp she removed the silk and hung it on an overhead tree branch so she wouldn't soak through it again.

The next morning she tried to spot clean the blood from the linen kimono and washed herself. Then she needed to decide what to do. If Sesshomaru hadn't returned by now he likely wouldn't. He had probably looked for her all night during the storm and decided she wasn't in the area. He had told her he planned to travel southwest, so she decided she would too, in hopes of finding him.

She could survive until she could find him, she was better equipped than when she first arrived. She had clothing, a knife, flint stone, and her bow and arrows. She could hunt, start a fire and build a simple shelter if she really needed to, she'd be fine. She ate a quick breakfast of fruit she'd found the evening before then set out to the south.

She got turned around, and delayed by another rain storm, her bleeding was over before she found the town, but she decided to at least ask around to see if her husband had been there. While she was in town it occurred to her that she wouldn't have been able to buy tampons anyway, she had no money. She would have to make some before her next period arrived.

She had nothing of value, nothing she could part with anyway. She asked around to see if anyone wanted their fortune told, but noone was interested in a fortune from such a strange looking woman. Instead they accused her of being a youkai and chased her from town.

She didn't fare much better in the next town, no one had seen her strange beautiful husband and she didn't offer to read any palms. In the third town while she was asking about her husband she heard rumors that the lord's young son was sick and no one knew how to cure him.

She decided to go to the castle and see if she could do anything for the boy. Afterall, she knew a bit about medicinal herbs and much more than these people about nutrition and hygiene. To her surprise she was granted an audience with the lord who was desperate to save his only son. Desperate enough even to trust the strange miko from the west.

She was shown to the boy's room and quickly figured out he wasn't sick, he was possessed. Now she wished she had paid more attention when her grandma had told her how to exorcise evil spirits. She had to try though, the spirit was draining his life force. The child would die if she didn't drive it out.

She would need some herbs. She explained the situation and asked to get some supplies from the kitchen. All they had that she could use was sea salt. She decided to go out and look for something she could use in the forest.

She came across a huge cedar tree, a tree with protective qualities. She approached it then stopped just as she was reaching out, this was an old tree, very old. "Are you...um, I not know word. Awake? No... that is not right word. There is child in town, is possessed by evil spirit. I need leaves to save him."

A soft breeze blew through the boughs and the needles of one brushed her cheek. She thanked the tree then cut several twigs from the bough that had brushed against her. She returned to the lords castle and got the supplies together. Salt, a bowl of water, a burner full of red coals, and her cedar twigs.

"This maybe is dangerous. I want everyone leave building. Just me and boy inside."

"No!" The lord replied. "My niece was possessed by an evil spirit once and the monk who healed her told my brother to wait outside no matter what. He cured her, but after he cured her that wretched monk violated and impregnated my sweet niece and robbed my brother blind!" Melissa was aghast, what kind of man would do such a thing?!

Two guards were left to make sure she didn't do anything sketchy during the exorcism. The last thing she needed was for the spirit to jump into the body of a strong armed guard so the first thing she did was cast a circle then reinforced it with a circle of salt. She stripped the needles from one half of each of her twigs and sprinkled salt into the water.

The needles were sprinkled on the coals where they smoldered and smoked. Melissa stepped into the smoke, hoping the cedar smoke would help safeguard her from the spirit. Then she picked up the bowl of salt water and the cedar twigs.

Standing over the child she ordered the evil being to leave his body. Nothing happened. She ordered again then dipped the needles of the twigs into the water and sprinkled it on the child. With an angry hiss the spirit rose from his body and glared at her with glowing red eyes.

It's face was full of evil sharp teeth but it's body was long and formless, a spectral snake with no clear end. It hissed again and lunged at her. She dodged to the side and felt Raven pulse against her hip. Dropping her bowl and cedar she unsheathed her dagger as she dodge the snake again and sliced into it's scaley side with her dagger.

"W-what did she cut? Where is that blood coming from?!" One of the guards yelled in terror, Melissa alone could see the creature.

The snaked looped around and lunged at her from behind. It attempted to enter her body but her thin coating of smoke was an effective barrier and instead she was sent flying across the circle, landing with a thud and a groan. She scrambled to her feet as it came after her again, mouth gaped wide to tear her apart with it's fangs. She dodged and plunged Raven deep into it's chest as it passed, slicing into it's heart. Blood splattered everywhere and the guards ran screaming from the building as the snake thudded to the floor, lifeless.

A lavish feast was prepared as she washed the blood from her clothing and body. the next morning everyone was in great spirits as she left. Not only had she saved the boy but she'd earned a little spending money too. The lord was elated as he waved at her retreating form, not only was his son healthy again but she'd been more than happy to receive half of what she deserved. For months the only thing discussed in the town was the strange and powerful miko from the west.


	63. Captured

Sorry about the long delay again and the short chapter. I am in the process of making a mini me and my energy is sapped by the time I get off work. I'll try to do better. Please read and review. Nice long reviews might distract me from my constant need to vomit.

* * *

Sesshomaru became more and more worried as the days dragged into weeks. No one in any of the towns he visited had seen Melissa. Getting lost and missing one town was to be expected, but surely she'd seek out her own kind. The fact that she had not been seen in any of the villages he'd visited did not bode well.

He always checked the shrines and temples first. Being a traveling miko he was sure those would be the lodgings she'd seek. Some of the miko and priests were wary, but greeted the youkai politely enough. Others had to be overpowered and subdued before they would answer his questions.

The sun was near setting and he had been greeted politely at this shrine. The monk had been sympathetic but had not heard of this youkai's golden haired miko. He did offer Sesshomaru and Jaken lodgings for the night before they continued their search. Sesshomaru declined and turned away just as another traveler entered the shrine. The traveler stared at him as he strode past.

"Sesshomarusama?"

Sesshomaru stopped at the door and turned to look at him. "How do you know me?"

"I have heard talk to the south. A young foreign woman is helping villages plagued by spirits or disease as she searches for her husband. A pale youkai named Sesshomaru."

"Where is my wife?!" he asked walking back toward the traveler. The traveler scratched the back of his head and looked up at the ceiling. Sesshomaru took a menacing step towards him as he did something he never did, he repeated himself, "Where is she?"

"Let me think for a moment." the man replied, "Mind you I never met her for myself, but it seems I heard talk of her about a week's walk to the south. There will be a river that goes to a town she passed through. That's 'bout all I know." Sesshomaru turned on his heel and exited the shrine. Jaken grabbed on the mokomoko as he passed knowing Sesshomaru would take to the air as soon as they were outside.

She was south of them, that's why he couldn't find her. They had been traveling south, but he'd told her about a town to the north. He assumed she'd go there. But then she had been screaming at him, she may not have heard him tell her about the town.

How much time had been wasted, could he have found her sooner? Could he find her quickly now? At least she was alive, or had lived long enough for the traveler to learn of her. These were violent times however, anything could happen to a woman alone without her husband to protect her. He had to find her quickly!

* * *

Melissa stretched and looked up at the sky. The fine cirrus clouds made her think of her husband and she sighed sadly. How many weeks had it been, and yet he had not found her. He had to be searching, but where? How long before he gave her up for dead? What would he do then?

She thought about trying to find Kagome's village, but she had no idea where it was. She'd always had a poor sense of direction. She knew it was to the east. but she had decided to stay in the west, in Sesshomaru's territory. Or she thought it was anyway, she wasn't sure where his borders were. She'd passed a waterfall that looked familiar the other day, she was sure they passed it last summer.

She continued walking, adjusting the hat she'd bought to protect herself from sun and rain. It also helped conceal her odd appearance, preventing the stares and occasional harassment. Though sometimes people would realize the gold cord hanging down her back was her braided hair and try to get a glimpse of her.

The sound of horses drew her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see a number of soldiers, some mounted, others on foot, walking toward her on the road. She moved to one side so they could pass her easily to avoid confrontation.

As she passed the last of them she heard the whisper "Youkai whore?" She turned and saw one of Kojo's friends had joined this army. He was staring at her with deep loathing. She quickly turned and continued to walk away quickly. He was with an army, he couldn't desert right now, but she needed to be well gone by nightfall.

She hadn't gone far when she heard men behind her and glanced back over her shoulder to see several of the soldiers approaching "Hey, you, come with us!" She instead darted into the woods hoping to lose them but they quickly caught up to her.

One grabbed her arm but she drew Raven with the other hand and slashed his face, causing him to release her. "The general want's her alive!" One man reminded his comrades as blades were drawn.

Another man dodged forward to grab her but she slit him across the belly and tried to jump over him to get way. More men grabbed at her and she slashed at them with Raven. One of the attackers grabbed the necklaces around her neck and a moment later pearls and her grandmother's crystal went flying as the cords gave way.

There were to many, they grabbed her arms and forced her to the ground. One man stomped on her hand until she could no longer hold Raven then bent to take it. He yelled in pain as the blade glowed red hot and flung it away. She continued to fight and yell but she could not get free. They twisted her arms behind her back and tied them with rope.

She continued to twist and pull as they dragged her to her feet and marched her back to the road. The General was waiting on horse back, Kojo's friend standing near him. "So, a youkai's little pet you say?"

"Yes sir. I would recognize the little whore anywhere."

"Wife!" Melissa spat fiercely. "I am wife!"

"Wife or whore, it makes no difference. You have defiled yourself with an animal." The General replied, "Now we'll see how possessive he is of you." She twisted and fought again until she was dazed by a blow to the head and he hauled her up to his horse, face down across it's withers in front of him.

"Though I must say, the youkai has good taste." He started stroking her backside. "Once we have killed the beast I think I'll keep his little wife as a trophy. More concubines means more sons. I think I'll go ahead and break her in tonight."

Many miles away Sesshomaru paused in his search and looked down at his swords, "Tenseiga, what is wong?" His sword was raising a racket and urging him to go more southward. When had Tenseiga ever mislead him? He immediately changed direction, following the urging of the blade on his hip.


	64. Blood

Warning, this chapter is not nice.

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

* * *

Melissa lay limp across the horse's withers feigning unconsciousness. She had to escape. She'd heard the general when he said he'd break her in tonight, and she knew exactly what he meant, he planned to rape her. She had to get away.

Her hands were tied, but she could still run. If she got a chance. She could worry about the ropes after she got away, perhaps rubbing them against a rough rock until they broke. So she pretended to be out cold lying across the horse even as the general fondled her butt and thighs.

She heard water running nearby and the horses were halted. The general dismounted to drink the water, she had a chance. She quickly glanced around to see if anyone was paying attention to her then slid from the horse. She stumbled a little and took off running as fast as she could.

Someone yelled behind her and then she heard men pursuing. She didn't look back, but she could hear them gaining on her. She was tackled to the ground and the order was given to hobble her. Someone tied a piece of rope around one ankle then the other so that she could only take short shuffling steps as they drug her fighting and yelling back to the general.

Two men now walked on either side of her holding her arms as she was forced to walk to the fort. She continued to fight and pull against her binds and her captors. With her feet hobbled she tripped many times and would have fallen if not for rough hands holding her up. They walked for hours. Eventually she was so exhausted they were dragging her.

When they got to the fort it was sunset. She was drug to a stone storage building and thrown inside, unable to catch herself she hit hard and felt her mouth fill with blood where her teeth cut into her cheeks. When she craned her head she could see orange light through the cracks around her door for several minutes, then she was in absolute darkness.

She had no idea how much time had passed, or even if she dozed off in the darkness. If she did she was roused by the sound of the door creaking open and heavy footsteps as soldiers entered carrying lamps to see by. She was yanked roughly to her feet and found herself face to face with the general. She flinched away when her raised a coarse hand to touch her cheek and he laughed.

Her kimono was made of youkai silk, but her obi had been chosen for beauty alone and his blade cut through it like butter. She looked back to him horrified when she felt her kimono fall open and the air touched her skin. "Please no! No do this!" She begged.

"I like it when a woman begs." He taunted as her grabbed her breasts and squeezed them hard, bringing tears to her eyes. His men laughed and she began fighting against their hold again. He wrapped his arms around her with his hands on her ass and pulled her hard against him. He began grinding against her and she felt nauseated.

As he ground against her he locked his lips on her neck and sucked hard, placing a possessive hickey on her. One hand slid from her ass around front and he forced a finger into her, pumping it hard and laughed. "That's so tight, like a virgin girl. Either your husband is no man or he doesn't know what to do with you! I am going to enjoy putting my sons in you!"

"No! NO! Stop!" She screamed, She no longer even knew what language she was screaming in.

"There is one thing I need to do first." He stated stepping away. Then her stomach exploded in pain from a blow that would have knocked her to the ground. "The only thing worse than a youkai is a hanyou!" He yelled as he hit her in the belly again.

She tried to say that se wasn't pregnant but she had no breath. Each time she drew one he knocked it right out of her. Over and over. She was lightheaded, dizzy. Finally he signaled the men holding her to let her go and she fell to the ground.

"No blood. I guess she isn't pregnant after all. Let's see if I can change that." He pulled down his hakama and moved to lean over her.

"Please no!" She protested through her tears.

The door swung open "Sir, some of the officers need to see you." An unseen soldier informed him.

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"It's urgent sir."

"Damn. Well I guess you'll just have to wait. We'll finish this later." He told Melissa. He pinched her leg then stood and pulled his hakama back up. The soldiers left, taking their lamps with them and she was left in complete darkness again.

Melissa lay there in terror with senses heightened. Every noise, every scuffing of a foot sounded like the general coming back to rape her. She fought against the binds until her wrists and ankles were raw and bleeding. She couldn't escape. He was going to rape her.

In the distance she could hear men getting rowdy, drunk. She prayed the general would go party with them, pass out, forget she was there. Though she knew that was only delaying the inevitable. Gradually the noise of drunken men faded away and she remained alone.

The birds began to sing and when she lifted her head she could make out a pale light around the door, growing brighter as dawn approached until it glowed a rosy golden color that turned into day light. Before long she heard the sounds of the fort coming awake as the nightguards and day guards traded places. Men shouting instructions, drills, etc.

She heard two voices outside the door. The door creaked open and someone approached her. The footsteps stopped suddenly and she heard a sharp intake of breath. She opened her eyes and turned her head to see a young man, maybe 17, staring at her like she was a ghost. The boy began to tremble then putting the food and water he carried down he bowed to her.

Glancing back at the doorway to see that they were alone he rushed forward and helped her sit up, trying hard not to look at her exposed body as he did. "I have food for you." He told her as he untied her hands. "I know you probably don't have much appetite, but try to eat. Your youkai will come for you soon, you need to keep your strength up."

"He-he going to- to-" She didn't even know the word for rape.

The young man was quiet for a moment then replied, "If I could stop him I would lay down my life to do so. You must be strong, don't let him destroy you. I will do what I can to help you, my lady. I will find a way to get you out of here, but you must be strong. I must get to my post. If you find a chance to run, take it and I will try to make sure they can't follow you."

He pushed something into her hand and hurried to the door. She looked down at her hand to find he had given her a small knife. He had also left the ropes that had bound her. She hid both the ropes and the knife between two boxes until she could think up a plan.

However it was impossible to think when she knew she'd be raped that night, if not sooner. She stood and tried to pace off nervous energy, but her legs barely held her so she sat back down, staring at the door. She tried to meditate, but every noise distracted her. All she could do was sit in the dark and wait.

If only she was on her period, he would be afraid to touch her blood. But her period was weeks away. She thought about lying, claiming she was bleeding, but he'd check to be sure. Surly women made that claim to avoid rape, he'd definitely check.

She found the water and took a drink, but ignored the rice. She couldn't eat. Though maybe if she vomited that would turn him off. She glanced around in the dark and a glint of light between two boxes caught her eye.

It was the small knife the boy had given her. She could draw blood, but it wasn't big enough to defend herself. She looked back down at it, she could draw blood. She retrieved the rope and placed it between her teeth then reached down to pull her lips apart and placed the tip of the knife in her vagina. She bit down on the rope to keep from screaming in pain as she made a small cut inside herself and felt a small trickle of blood.

It was not long after she heard the door open and saw the general with two thugs again. She backed away holding her kimono closed with her hands and shaking her head. She fell and the men laughed as they set down their lamps. Then they pounced, pinning her down holding her shoulders and knees as the general knelt between them.

"No! No! Please! I-I Bleed!" She yelled.

"Don't lie to me, bitch!" He ordered, slapping her across the face, causing her lip to bleed again. He pulled his cock out and opened her kimono then pulled back quickly with a sound of disgust. "The bitch is bleeding!" The other men let her go in revulsion and she was able to curl into a fetal position so that the kick he aimed at her belly hit her shins instead.

He glared down at her, thinking hard. "Pull her up, I want her on her knees. Keep her head still!" He ordered. The men laughed as they pulled her to her knees and held her by the hair to keep her from moving.

"I bite!" She threatened and he punched her in the face.

"Little viper probably would to! You, lock her jaw." Melissa clenched her jaw and pressed her lips firmly together as a soldier pressed his thumb against her cheek and the general pushed the foul tip of his organ against her lips. He grabbed her bloody nose so that she couldn't breath.

She tried to pull away, tried to breakfree. Her head was swimming, her vision going black. She lost consciousness and he forced his member into her mouth. He pulled out as he finished and she came to as his hot sticky cum splattered across her face.

Laughing he located the shredded remains of her obi and used it to wipe the tears, blood, and cum off her face. He and his men left her crying on the storeroom floor and he took the soiled silk to riders waiting near the gate. "Take these, a memento for the youkai from me and his wife."


	65. Escape Plan

Sorry it has been so long since I have been able to update. Been working 60 hours a week and preparing for the baby, but I haven't forgotten. Please read and review.

* * *

Sesshomaru flew all night, Jaken was barely able to hold on to his mokomoko. By daybreak he found the river and the town the traveler had discribed to him. He landed outside the shrine just as the priest came out to begin his chores and spotted him. He waited patiently but obviously on guard as the youkai approached him.

"I am looking for my wife and believe she may have passed through here. Have you seen any strange women in this town?" He asked the priest.

"As a matter of fact I have. Foreign woman I believe. I thought she might be a youkai by the looks of her. She stayed with a local family near here for several days and nursed them through a pox. Left once the mother was back on her feet. I believe she headed west, towards the coast."

He flew off again, Tenseiga had been urging him to go westward since he spotted the village. The sword was guiding him to her, but why? Why would it suddenly do so after all this time? Unless something was wrong!

That family had been sick with a pox. Had she contracted it? Was she all alone, sick and in need of care? He flew faster, he had to get to her!

Then he smelled it, her scent! It was stale, old, but she had passed this way. He found an old camp site, a fire pit and the charred bones of a duck. She loved duck and few other people ate meat besides fish, that had to be hers. Her scent was growing stronger, fresher, he was getting close.

Suddenly he found his way blocked by the massive form of a dragon. "Move aside, I am in a hurry." He told the beast.

The dragon glared down at him. "Are you the one known as Sesshomaru? I am Hiryu, elder brother of Hibikazan whom you killed a year ago last spring." Sesshomaru lashed out with his whip but Hiryu dodged it easily and once again blocked his path. Blocked him from Melissa.

* * *

Melissa crawled to the back wall and huddled against it in the dark, trembling and sobbing as she processed what had just happened to her. She'd been raped! He raped her. He couldn't rape her vagina, so he raped her mouth instead, but it was still rape.

She was still crying when a man came to cut a hole in the door and set a lamp in the rafters so that the guard could look in on her. Minutes later a man came in with a bucket of water and a paper package. "The general wants you to clean up and plug that hole up before the blood attracts evil spirits."

She washed her face first, scrubbing until it felt raw. Then she opened the package to find it full of tampons. She set them to the side, she didn't need them. But then she realized they might check her waste bucket to see when she stopped bleeding.

If there were no bloody tampons they may realize she wasn't actually bleeding. The general would come back to rape her again, and this time... She shuddered. What could she do?

Looking to see that she wasn't being watched she retrieved her knife and rope again. She moved to a corner where the guard couldn't see her. Biting her rope she made a small cut on her hip and dabbed up the blood with a tampon until it looked used and put it in the waste bucket.

Once that was done she huddled again against the back wall. Hours later a man in his mid twenties came in and looked at her with pitying eyes. He spotted her uneaten food from that morning and approached her. She huddled tighter against the wall but he only placed another bowl of rice and water in front of her. "It might not be as good a you're used to, but ya gotta eat."

He picked up the food and water from that morning and paused. He didn't turn around to look at her, but spoke. "We don't all serve him willingly. If your husband is strong, strong enough to end all this, I know at least one sword will fight beside rather than against him."

"The general threaten you life" She asked.

"My life?" the man asked with a humorless laugh. "What is a man's life worth if he has no honor?"

He looked over his shoulder at her now. "I have a daughter. She is in her 7th year. If I had refused... He would not have cared that she's a child. I've heard rumors of your husband, Sesshomaru. A man who can raise the dead must have great power. Have faith in him." Then he was gone, leaving her alone again.

She didn't know what to do. She was terrified. But she couldn't just wait around hoping to be rescued. She had been searching for Sesshomaru for weeks, well over a month, what were the chances they would find him? She couldn't fake a period forever. Eventually the general would figure out what she was doing

And what if they did find Sesshomaru. He was a diayoukai, he was powerful, but he was up against an army. If he brought his own there would be no problem, but would he think to do that? Or would he, in his haste to rescue her, attack alone. They might kill him on his own!

She couldn't take that chance. She could never live if he died! She had to escape and stop him from doing something foolish! She had to think up a plan.

She went to the door and tried to speak to the guard. He ignored her, but she kept trying to gt him to talk. Asking him questions, about himself, his family. She learned very little but that he signed up for battle, not to terrorize villagers, and that they were not supposed to talk to her.

She took a few breaks and picked the scab to bloody tampons throughout the day. She forced herself to eat and drink. Mostly she paced and tried to think up a plan. She was still thinking and pacing when someone came in to refill her lamp and bring her fresh food and water. She saw him glance at the waste bucket as he picked it up to empty it, making sure there were tampons in it.

Shortly after dusk the guard changed. The night guard kept leering in at her. "Hey, girlie, too bad you belong to the general, isn't it? You're not the cutest thing ever but when a man has been away from his woman for months even you look pretty good!" He taunted "Don't look like that. You spread your legs for a youkai, didn't you?" He taunted as she turned away in disgust.

He laughed and continued, "Funny things, Youkai. They say even after the body dies the head can remain conscious for hours. Even days. How long do you think your hubby's head will be conscious to watch?

"Or don't you know? The general has offered you as an incentive. Who ever bring him the severed head can humiliate him further. Whoever slays the youkai gets to have a go at you while the head watches. I might get a piece of that ass yet."

"I bleed!" Melissa told him, wanting to shut him up. She didn't want to hear the disgusting things he was saying to her. "You not suppose to talk to me!"

"You're bleeding now, but it might take a few days for him to be found. And your mouth isn't bleeding, is it?"

She gave up on holding her kimono closed and covered her ears, but the memories were already flooding back. She sat down in the corner furthest from him with her back to him. She tried to will away the memories, the feelings of pain and humiliation. He continued to talk, to say lewd things but she did her best to ignore him and he eventually lost interest. Eventually she fell asleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru glared at the dragon in the morning light. The fight had lasted all night and no end was in sight. The fight with the younger brother had lasted days. And the image of Melissa, alone and ill kept flashing across his mind, distracting him from the battle. In his desperation to get to her he had even attempted to flee from the battle but the dragon had matched him in speed and prevented his escape.

Keeping his eye on the dragon h landed near Jaken. "Jaken, go ahead. I must fight but my wife is ahead. Get to her, care for her, I will follow when I am able."

"Aye M'lord!" Jaken replied, scurrying away to follow orders as Sesshomaru once again engaged the dragon.

Melissa stirred from sleep as she heard the door creak open. She refused to open her eyes, terrified of what morning might bring her. Someone approached her and she wrapped her arms more tightly around herself and choked down a whimper.

"I'm still working on a plan, my lady, please stay strong." A familiar voice whispered. She opened her eyes and looked toward the door just as the boy turned to close it and their eyes met for a brief moment. She forced herself to eat the fresh rice and took a sip of the water, she had to be strong to escape.

Her subconscious had been hard at work as she slept, and she awoke with a hazy half formed plan in her head. She knew the shed was not watched save for the guards, otherwise the guard last night would not have spoken to her. Regular patrols went by, but only the guard watched the shed she was kept in. If she could convince one to open the door she could try to overtake him. She was no match for an army, but one on one she might be able to escape and slip out before they noticed she was gone.

She bloodied a tampon then sat down to plan. Night would be the best time. Aside from the decreased visibility her night guard seemed to be an idiot. Dangerous, but impulsive and perhaps disloyal, he could perhaps be baited into opening the door.

Night came and she still wasn't sure how to do it. Words didn't seem enough. If only she had some way to get booze or cannabis. Something to lower his inhibitions. She thought about asking the boy to bring her sake, but discarded the idea. Trying to smuggle her sake would be dangerous, and while here he was an adult in her world he was still a child. If he came up with a plan she would go with it, but she would not ask him to get involved in hers. She couldn't endanger a child.

If only she could turn water into wine. She stopped dead, Jesus Christ was not to only person said to have had that ability, many gods and wizards alike were said to have possessed it. It was preposterous, no one could really turn water into wine. But she had once believed no one could really travel through time either.

She had no tools to help either, but tools were only an aid. Real magic came from the will of the witch. She sat down with her nearly full gourd of water and meditated, concentrating with all her might on the water being sake.

After what must have been hours she took a sip and frowned, she hadn't really expected it to change to sake. She'd have to put her plan into action without it. She drank her water then paced around the shed.

The door creaked open again and her blood seemed to freeze as the general stepped in with two other men. He approached her as one of the men went to look in the bucket and informed him she was still bleeding. "Get on your knees, woman."

"Please, please no do this!" She pleaded backing away and shaking her head frantically as her eyes filled with tears.

"I said get on your knees, concubine!"

"No, no concubine, I am wife. I am Sesshomaru wife!"

"You're his widow, free to be claimed. Now on your knees!" He yelled slapping her so hard he knocked her to the ground. His men pounced on her, wrestling her to her knees. She fought and struggled but they held her by her arms and hair. He raped her and taunted that soon he would claim the rest of her then once again left her crying on the floor of the shed.

She finished crying and wiped her face on her sleeves. She couldn't take anymore, she had to escape. Somehow she had to get away. She had to try tonight, no matter what.

Her food was delivered and shortly after the guard change. She had no appetite but forced herself to eat. Then she took a drink of water and nearly choked. She stared at the gourd in surprise, sake. Someone in the kitchen had made a mistake and sent her sake instead of water. Her spell had worked, kind of, just not how she meant it to work.

She approached the hole in the door. "Um, they make mistake in kitchen. I get water?"

"You've got water." The guard answered, "I'm not leaving my post."

"They make mistake. is sake, I can't drink. Please get water?" She requested again offering the gourd through the hole. He took it and took a swing, eyes going wide. He took another drink and turned his back on her.

She waited, allowing him to drink the sake then requested water again. "Stupid girlie, I told you I'm not leaving my post. You should have just drank this sake. Mine now, your loss."

"I not able drink sake, is bad for baby."

"What baby?"

"My baby, husband baby." She replied, placing her hands lovingly over her bruised belly. "Sake make stupid babies."

"There is no baby, the general would have beaten it out of you! besides, sake doesn't make stupid babies. My mother drank sake." The man told her.

"That explain much. Explain why you so stupid you believe my baby dead. General not strong enough to kill my baby, is hanyou, is strong! General is weak." She replied scornfully. "And you are underling. Weak and stupid."

"You shut your mouth whore. We all know you're bleeding. Pregnant women don't bleed."

"So stupid! I not bleed! I trick general! He so stupid and you are under him!"

"You shut up whore!" He yelled again, falling silent as a patrol passed. But she didn't shut up, she picked up a tampon then lifted her kimono to expose the cut on her leg. She picked the scab and bloodied the tampon in front of him and mocked him about how stupid he and the general both were.

This was a dangerous move. If her plan failed he was sure to tell the general about her deception in the morning. But it was her only chance to escape. It was only a matter of time before her raped her again, and next time he might figure out the truth himself.

She continued to taunt and torment him as he continued to drink the sake. A shock as she thought the gourd should be empty by now. It went on for hours. Near dawn she turned away in terror and frustration, it wasn't working. What was she going to do?

Then she heard the door creak and saw the guard entering her shed, tossing the empty gourd to the side and wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "If you're carrying that animal's brat then their isn't any harm in fucking you. The general will just have to kill the brat once it's born and fuck you then." He slurred.

She gaped in horror and backed away from him. He advanced on her, reaching for her. She looked over his shoulder and gasped "The general!"

Swaying he turned to stare in horror at the empty doorway. She pulled the loop of rope that had once bound her from her kimono and threw it over his head. She pulled the ends taunt before he could act to get his fingers under it.

He grabbed at it, but she pulled it tight so that it dug into his skin. He reached over his shoulder but she braced her knee against his back and leaned back out of his reach. He scratched and grabbed at his neck until it was boody. He twisted and thrashed to throw her off, but he held tight. He threw himself against the stone wall, trying to crush her, but she still held on. Finally he fell forward and was still.

She quickly stripped him and put his clothes and armor on. She got the helmet on and took his spot outside the door just as another patrol went by. She kept her head down and skulked half concealed in the shadows by the door until they were gone.

She then turned to leave and the teen boy gasped in horror and dropped the knife he had nearly plunged in her back. "My lady! I was coming for you. Come, quickly, before they discover you gone!"


	66. Rescued

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

* * *

Sesshomaru glared at the dragon as the evening light faded. Two days. Two days they had battled, delaying him from reaching his wife. He had sent Jaken a head, but if Melissa died there was nothing the kappa could do. He had to get to her.

The dragon was not that powerful, but fast. It was able to dodge every blow of his sword. Bakusaiga was capable of slaying a thousand youkai, but he had to land the blow. He needed to slow the dragon down. As it was they'd spent the whole two days dancing around each other. Both had been grazed, but neither could land a good blow.

There was one way to slow the dragon, but it was dangerous. He had to poison the dragon, but to do so would leave him open to serious injury. But it was the only way to end the fight and get to his wife. He had to make sure she was safe. For her he would do anything!

His eyes turned red and his hair swept back as he took his true form. He was less agile, and had no way to use a sword in the form. Dog and dragon flew at each other. The dragon shot a bolt of ki at Sesshomaru and he nearly dodged it but it caught him in the side of his belly leaving a long gaping wound, then the dragon's fangs sank into his chest as the beast coiled it's body around him.

Sesshomaru sank his own fangs into the dragon and released his toxic drool into it's blood then transformed and flew out of his coils. The burning heat spreading through his body now told him the dragon was also venomous. Venom did not usually bother Sesshomaru but this was potent, his entire body was burning!

The dragon roared and began to writhe in agony from Sesshomaru's venom, this was his chance! He swung Bakusaiga and his aim was true. The damage traveled the length of it's body and it died with one final roar of pain. Sesshomaru didn't wait to see the dragon's end, he had to get to Melissa.

As he flew her scent grew stronger, but then he caught the smell of a dead body. He heard Jaken ahead calling her name, still looking for his dear wife. He caught up with the kappa just as Jaken found the body of the dead soldier and a wave of relief swept through him immediately replaced with horror, why was there a dead man here so close to his wife's scent.

He also heard the soft strange sound of a blade. He found Raven in a pile of leaves very near the dead man. He picked it up and slid it next to Tenseiga, both blades fell silent. This was why Tenseiga had led him here now, Melissa was in danger and Raven had called out to his sword for help.

"M-milord?" Jaken called nervously and Sesshomaru turned to see the kappa holding up a small misshapen pearl.

"It is Melissa's." He confirmed even as he heard a horse approach, followed by a cold laugh.

"Strange name for a strange woman." The man told him. "I knew if I returned to where she'd been captured you'd show up eventually. The general sent you this momento."

Sesshomaru did not bother to catch the piece of silk the man flung at him. He did not need to lift it to smell what was on it. Tears of pain and terror, blood, and a strange man's semen, his beloved wife had been raped.

"You are invited to come fight to get her back if you still want her. Personally I would advise against it. The general is a potent man and he's had her three or four days, she's probably already carrying his son." The man never realized the danger he was in as he fell dead from his horse nor did Jaken have a chance to grab hold of his moko moko.

* * *

Melissa and the boy moved quickly through the dark shadows until a supply wagon came into view. The young boy directed her to the shadows near by then threw a pebble at the young man checking supplies who then spoke to a man nearby who was helping him load the wagon. The other man entered a nearby building and the young man began to move objects off a large box as they ran forward.

He reached down to help her up and directed her to lay down in the box which had very recently been emptied of it's original contents. As soon as she was in it he closed the lid and replaced the items that had been on top. Though the box was nowhere near air tight she found it hard to breath and her heart was pounding so hard she was afraid her pulse would get them caught.

The wagon began to move then stopped. Then it began to move again. After an eternity they picked up speed and she was bounced and jostled in the box. The lid flew off and the teenager helped her sit up. "Sorry to leave you in so long, but we couldn't pick it up or let you out until we had tree cover. We'll leave the path shortly in case they try to follow."

True to his word they slowed the horses and turned off the trail before long. The boy jumped down to cover their wheel tracks with leaves and move branches to cover all evidence that they had passed that way.

"How are you doing my lady?" The older of the two asked after they had been driving for a while.

"I OK." She replied, "Thank you! Thank you so much for save me!" She replied, still stunned that they had gotten away.

"Can you ride? I don't think we can go much further in the wagon."

"Yes. Where we go?"

"Our village. We'll get our families and go into hiding. Once our wives and children are safe we'll help you find your husband. You'll live with us until you're back with him."

* * *

Sesshomaru clenched a hand over the bloody wound in his side, trying to slow the loss of blood as he gazed at the fort in the dim light near dawn. The guard was heavy, they were expecting him to attack at night. He wasn't so foolish as that, he was too visible in dim light. It was nearly dawn, he would wait for the sun to rise and use it as cover to conceal himself.

A supply wagon left the fort. He ignored it, he was after one thing and one thing only, his wife. If he could gut her rapist while he was at it all the better, but first he had to rescue her.

He skirted the tree line to attack from the east, from the rising sun. He was injured and it was important he was victorious, she was there! He could smell her, frightened and injured. He could smell what had been done to her! If he died he had to get her to safety first. He had to be careful for her sake.

He waited until the sun rose above the horizon then flew at the fort. He was nearly upon them when the warning of youkai was heard from the east wall. The men quickly swarmed to the east wall and he was flying in a rain of arrows. Most bounced off his armor and the few that found flesh were like the stings of bees. But in great numbers even bees can cause damage.

He raised his hand and with an elegant flick of the wrist the first line fell like mowed hay. Then he heard the guns. He managed to send several back the way they had come, but there were to many. Two tore through his upper chest above the armor, and another tore through his leg hitting an artery in the process.

He saw the second line forming and dropped like a falling star to use the other humans as shields that he tore through one by one. Then something amazing happened, the humans started to turn. Some ran away, into the woods to save their own lives. Others began to fight their fellow humans, to help clear a path for Sesshomaru. The general demanded obedience, but he had not earned loyalty and they now saw their chance at freedom.

He fought his way through the fort, then he smelled him! There was no mistaking the general, the man who raped Melissa! He flew forward and disarmed the general as he grabbed him by the throat.

He rose into the air with the man in his grip desperately trying to free himself. One by one the men below stopped fighting and stared up at Sesshomaru and the general.

"You raped my wife!" Sesshomaru declared in a deadly whisper. Then he tore open the general's armor, exposing his soft belly. He sank his claws into the man and pulled out a fistfull of intestines and held them up to show the screaming man. Then he looped the intestines around the eaves of a nearby building and left the man to die hung up by his guts. He landed and many more men ran into the forest while the rest sank to the ground and lowered their heads to the dirt in respect.

"Where is my wife?" He asked.

One man nervously looked up, "We are not sure my lord, she escaped. She killed her guard and stole his armor early this morning, just before you attacked. We don't know how far she may have gotten."

"She was disguised as a soldier?"

"We believe so my lord."

No soldier had run up to him during the battle, none that he'd noticed in the chaos. She must have gotten away. Or had she been caught up in the battle? Was his precious wife among the slain? He thought about the supply wagon, it had left shortly before he attacked. Had allies smuggled her away? He had to be sure before he followed, he was losing a lot of blood, he had to be sure of his choice.

"Gather the bodies together, I must know that my wife is not among them. Separate the drafted from the willingly enlisted." Once the men were busy gathering bodies he slipped away to tend to his wounds. He needed to slow the bleeding until he found her.

He returned to them when the spokesman called for him. The drafted group was much larger. Many of these men had died fighting for him. He slowly walked between the bodies, nose working furiously. She was not among them.

"How were these men coerced?" He asked.

"Our families, my lord. He threatened our wives and children. What happened to your wife, he'd do that to our daughters. Even the little girls. We had no choice."

Sesshomaru felt no pity that these men had died. But then he thought of the women who waited at home, with no one to protect them. He thought of the sons growing up without fathers to teach them. The daughters who had no fathers to provide for them. Tenseiga pulsed and began to glow with a brilliant light as he drew it. Before the light had even faded he turned and walked away.

* * *

"We've made good time, my lady. We should stop and rest a while." The younger brother suggested as they rode along through the woods. The wagon had been abandoned but they had taken the horses and some supplies.

"Not yet." Melissa replied, anxious to put as much space as possible between herself and the general. She would have to stop soon, the adrenaline had worn off and the days of insufficient sleep and food were catching up. And her body was nowhere near healed from the beatings, but she wanted to get as far away as possible.

"What children you have?" She asked, hoping to be distracted from her fatigue.

"I have a son. My brother's wife was pregnant when we were drafted this spring, we've had no contact with our families since so we don't know if she had a boy or another girl." The boy replied. His brother frowned and rode ahead out of earshot.

"Must be hard for him not to know. How many girls?"

"He had one daughter. My niece was eaten by a youkai last year, at the start of fall."

"I sorry to hear." Melissa replied.

"Many people were eaten. The rest were killed by the centipede for fun."

"How terrible! How many people die?"

The boy gave her a strange look then, then shook his head as though amused. "Of course you wouldn't remember us, but I remember you. We were all killed my lady, all of us. I was badly wounded fighting her. Then I saw her attack my wife.

"Some time later another youkai came to the village. I don't know how, but suddenly I was alive again. My wounds were healed and I was no longer in pain. I lifted my head and the first thing I saw was you and your husband. You were holding my son, putting him back in his mother's arms."

Melissa gaped at the boy. "You Stinky's father?!"

"How did you know I call him Stinky?"

"Is real name?" She asked in astonishment.

"No, his real name is Kenshin. It drives my wife crazy that I call him Stinky, but the kid has terrible gas!"

Melissa laughed, "That is why Sesshomaru call him Stinky."

They rode on a little further in silence. Fatigue was overcoming Melissa but she refused to stop. Then she began to sway in the saddle. The boy looked at her and grabbed the reigns, stopping her horse. "My lady, we need to stop."

She nodded and he began to dismount. Then she slid sideways in her saddle. He reached for her but could not grab her before she fell from the horse. She never hit the ground, she was caught in a strong pair of arms and opened her eyes to the golden gaze of her husband.

He looked up at the men who had helped his wife escape. "You needn't fear retribution. The general is dead."

Then he turned and walked away with his wife in his arms, settling himself against a large tree near by. The brothers looked at each other and tied their horses right there, busying themselves with untacking and tending them all.

Sesshomaru ignored them and gazed down at his wife. She sat up in his lap then realized how badly he was bleeding. "Sesshomaru! You hurt! We have bandage, wait!"

"No, you must listen to me first. Bandages can wait, they will make little difference now."

"No! Talk later, rest now."

"I will rest in a moment. If I do not awaken-"

"You will awake! You have to! I need you!"

"Melissa, listen to me. If I do not awaken you must go to Inuyasha's village, Jaken will find you there. He is under instructions to return you to my mother if I should be slain."

"No! I love you! You not die!" She replied crying. "You not die! Please promise!"

Sesshomaru wished he could make that promise, but he did not know if he could keep it. He raised a heavy hand to touch her face. "Melissa. I love you, my wife." He whispered, then he laid his head back against the tree trunk and closed his eyes.


	67. family Reunions

I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters. Also, yes, I am a little evil.

* * *

Pain was the first sensation to return to Sesshomaru as he struggled to regain consciousness. His entire body hurt. The parts that weren't sore were on fire. But the pain was less than when he'd lost consciousness. Someone had removed his armor, but he seemed to be dressed.

Smell came next followed by hearing. He could smell the forest and wood smoke, horses and humans. He could smell his sweet wife, he had her back. She was safe! The slow steady breath of his companions and the night creatures told him they were asleep, then he heard her whimper.

He forced his eyes open and saw the humans across the fire begin to stir as his wife whimpered again. He moved his eyes and saw her laying beside him, warm beneath a blanket but in distress as salty tears began to seep from under her lashes. She moaned something in her own tongue and the men across the fire were on their feet. They stopped when they saw his eye shine and hesitantly laid back down.

Then Melissa screamed and trashed out at the phantom that assaulted her dreams. "Melissa, you are safe. Melissa, wake up!"

She screamed again and sat up, still fighting her attacker. Then she realized she was not under attack. She began to cry into her hands, white with terror. He called her name again, softly this time, and she snapped out of it and turned to him.

"Sesshomaru! You ok!"

"Not yet, but I am mending." He replied, then she leaned against him and began to sob on his shoulder. With difficulty he raised his arms and put them around her before drifting off again.

When he awoke next the sun was high. A small fire was still smouldering but the only other person present was the younger of the two men. He was busy tending one of the horses, using a pick to remove rocks and dirt from the animal's hooves so it did not go lame.

"Where is my wife?"

The boy glanced over his shoulder and released the horse's hoof. "We found a small river on the other side of those trees my lord, Merissasama is washing. I know it's too cool but she wouldn't listen when I told her that."

The blanket that had covered him through the night fell as he pushed himself to his feet. He spared it a single glance, noting that his kimono had been removed and his chest and shoulder bandaged. He picked up his kimono but decided to forgo armor for the moment and walked in the direction indicated by the boy.

Melissa's back was to him when he saw her. She was kneeling in the cold water shivering and weeping as she scrubbed herself. The clothing was discarded by the river and fresh clothing from the supply wagon was folded by it. He'd have to get her another woman's kimono at the nearest opportunity.

She stood and turned to return to shore and saw him standing there. She began to hurry over on numb feet and he allowed his eyes to rove over her body. She was covered in bruises and rope burns. His eyes lingered on her badly bruised belly. Had she been pregnant?

There was no smell of pregnancy about her. Had they beaten his baby out of her or merely assumed she was with child? She saw the look in his eyes and paused, following his gaze to her belly. She shook her head, "No, Sesshomaru. No baby."

She wrapped her arms around him and went to kiss him but he turned his face away.

"Sesshomaru?"

"I will not ask forgiveness." He replied softly, eyes still averted.

"What?" She asked, thoroughly confused.

"I will not ask for forgiveness. I failed as your husband, I failed to protect you. I will never ask for what I do not deserve."

"Is not your fault! You not there!"

"Had I been diligent enough in protecting you you would not have been there either."

"I walk away. I get lost. Not your fault."

"I was careless, I failed to notice the change in the weather until the rain started. Had I paid attention I could have found you before it washed away your scent."

"We have fight, both angry. Both not paying attention. Was not your fault, Sesshomaru."

He wrapped his arms around her and gripped her tightly. He loosened his hold when she drew a sharp breath from pain. He held her at arms length to examine her nude body again "Are you badly injured?"

"Just bruises" She replied as he lifted her hands to examine the rope burns on her wrists. He was glad to see her tattoos had been spared, the ropes had cut into her skin just below them, closer to her hands. Perhaps it was stupid to feel glad about that, but he knew her tattoos were important to her and had no way to repair them if they had been damaged.

He leaned against a tree as she turned away to dress then they rejoined the other humans Just as the other man showed up with wild vegetables for the stew pot. Melissa slipped away with a bow and returned a few minutes later with a rabbit for her injured husband to eat. He insisted she eat it, but she refused. In the end he tore the animal in half, she cut the meat from her half and gave him the bones, which she couldn't eat anyway.

"We would have helped her sooner if we could, my lord." The older boy nervously told him, watching him chew through the bones like nothing.

"You are humans. The two of you could not have defeated that army as I did. You would have lost your lives in a foolish attempt and not been able to help her when the opportunity arose. You helped her when you were able. You got her out of harm's way."

Melissa did not want him to push himself to move before he was fit so claimed she needed to rest the next day, to continue to recover. He knew better but pretended not to, he did need to recover. When they did continue on their way she asked him to ride behind her on the horse, in case she fell again. He agreed.

When they arrived at the boy's' village the younger jumped from his horse and ran to his wife and son. He embraced them tightly then gazed in wonder at his wife's belly, rounded with a child neither of them had known about when he left. The other ran to meet his son. Sesshomaru and Melissa hung back, giving the families space but were greeted like gods by the grateful villagers. The next day they left to retrieve Jaken.

Jaken was where he'd been left. The corpse had been cremated so that the area did not smell and Jaken had made a small lean to for shelter as he waited. He was about to prepare a small fire to roast a lizard he had caught When Sesshomaru set down with Melissa in his arms.

Jaken greeted Sesshomaru then hesitated, unsure how to greet Melissa. The bruises had not yet faded from her face and neck. Melissa smiled down at him then scooped him up in a hug. When she placed him back on the ground he pulled a small cloth from his kimono.

"I don't know if I found everything, but I found as many as I could." She took the cloth and unfolded it. Her crystal and silver seashell were folded in it on top of a small pile of pearls. She started to thank him but he had already scurried off to find food for her.

The next day they took a path that was unfamiliar to Melissa, to a beach they had not visited the year before. Though they were now together again and should be celebrating the mood was distinctly somber. Unpleasant as it was for him Sesshomaru felt drawn to visit this beach now. Jaken stopped at the tree line and Melissa, noticing, hung back as well.

"Something wrong?" She asked quietly as Sesshomaru walked out toward the water alone and silently watched the surf.

"We rarely come here. This place always puts m'lord in a somber mood. I am not sure why." Jaken whispered to her.

She left Jaken standing at the trees and Joined Sesshomaru on the beach. He did not look at her but when she took his hand he squeezed her hand. His loss was palpable. "Sesshomaru, what happen here?"

He did not answer right away, but watched the waves as he held her hand, finally he answered. "I lost my father here."

"He die here?"

"His death occurred many miles from here. This is where I last spoke with him." He was silent for a few more minutes. "He was injured in battle with a dragon when we received word that Izayoi was in danger. He was in no condition to fight, he was going to his death but I knew that I could not stop him. I asked him to bequeath Tessaiga to me, but Tessaiga went to Inuyasha, I received Tensaiga instead.

I was angry with him. There was much I could not understand. Why he had cheated me by leaving Tessaiga to my younger brother. Why he felt I should receive Tensaiga instead. Why he would risk death for a human woman. Now I have done the same, except I survived where he did not."

Now he looked at her. He stared deep into her eyes and raised a hand to caress her cheek. "Now I understand."

He looked back out to sea. "I wish I could tell him so."

"Tell him now. He will hear you."

Sesshomaru turned to face her and wrapped his arms around her. He pressed his face into her neck, actively seeking comfort for the first time. He was never sure how long they stayed like that. It was a long time, long enough for the moisture in his breath to condensate on his cheeks. Why else would they have grown damp?

* * *

Melissa sat up and stretched with a yawn. She looked around, where were Sesshomaru and Jaken? She was alone on the beach, even Sesshomaru's footprints were missing. He could fly, true, but why would he? Why would she be left alone without anyone telling her?

Then she realized she wasn't alone, there was a man sitting on the beach near her. She took a frightened step back.

"Do not be alarmed, I won't harm you." He stated gently.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"I asked you first."

"True, but you are on my beach."

"I thought this beach belonged to Sesshomaru."

The man smiled and replied "Our territories overlap."

"Are you a relative?" She asked. He did look a bit like Sesshomaru. He had the same hair, though his was pulled back in a pony tail. His eyes were the same shade of gold. He had the same facial structure but with blue stripes on his cheeks and similar but more extensive armor. Sesshomaru had mentioned cousins, it would make sense that he had an uncle.

"You're perceptive. Yes, we are related, though I have been gone a long time." He stood and stretched in a careless manner that reminded her of Inuyasha, but then faced the sea and watched it with the same intensity as Sesshomaru.

"So how do you know Sesshomaru?" He asked looking at her again.

"I am his wife."

"Wife?! But you are a human!"

"Yes." She replied defiantly, squaring her shoulders. She glanced over the shoulder, to wards the forest, where was Sesshomaru?

The man smiled. Then he began to laugh. "I have been gone a long time! Tell me, is he happy?"

"Yes, I think so. We have had our problems, but overall I think he's happy."

"I'm glad." He watched the sea for a moment longer then turned and stared at her intently, smiling. "I like you. I think you'll be a good mother."

"I hope so." She replied, shifting uncomfortably and looking for Sesshomaru again.

"You will be." He assured her. Then suddenly he was much closer to her, close enough to touch her. He placed a warm hand on her belly. Then he was gone and Melissa was staring up at a starry sky.

Melissa turned her head and saw Sesshomaru glowing in the dim light next to her, peaceful looking in his sleep. The warm hand still on her belly was his. She touched his hand with hers and watched his eyelashes flutter and his lips move as he spoke to someone in his dreams. Smiling she allowed herself to drift off again.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke as the sun rose above the horizon with his precious wife in his arms. He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply, she smelled amazing. He gently eased his arm out from under her and sat up to gaze at her. She smiled in her sleep, it was the first time in many nights her sleep had not been troubled by nightmares.

He leaned forward to smell her again. She did smell amazing, her scent seemed to call to him this morning. Sesshomaru pushed himself to his feet and walked away so he wouldn't be tempted to disturb her much needed rest.

Instead he disturbed Jaken's rest, trodding on the little youkai on his way into the forest to attend his business. When he returned he ordered Jaken to gather food and firewood then sent him away. He returned to Melissa's side and watched the waves lapping up on the shore.

It was late in the morning when Melissa stirred and sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Once she had taken care of hr business and started a cooking fire she sat next to Sesshomaru while her food cooked. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap, nuzzling her neck.

After she ate she returned to his lap and hugged him tightly as she kissed his lips. He returned her hug and kiss with equal passion. Soon they were both breathing heavily and Sesshomaru was nibbling on her ear lobe and neck. He grew hard with desire for his sweet wife. He wanted her so bad he couldn't stand it.

He removed her from his lap and she looked up in confusion as he stood. "I must leave you for a moment, I will not go beyond the sound of your voice if you need me."

"Where you go?" She asked, confused

He looked at her, his eyes sad in his otherwise stoic face. "I still have needs my dear. I must tend to my needs and then I will return to you."

"You going to- uh, not know word." She made the jerking off motion with her hand.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I need sexual release." He replied.

"But why you not with me?" She asked, still confused.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed then looked back down at her "I know what that monster did to you."

She looked down as tears filled her eyes. "You think I disgusting."

"No!" He answered sitting down and drawing her close again. "What that man did was disgusting. You could never be. I want you, Melissa, but you need time to heal. I know you need time, but I still have my own needs."

"Sesshomaru, you love me. I need to feel love." She replied holding him tightly.

He kissed her gently again and stroked her cheek. Then leaned back to gaze into her eyes. "Are you telling me you still feel desire even after what you have been through?"

"You are husband. My husband. I love you." She replied kissing him. She wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Are you certain you wish to do this?" He asked holding her tightly as she kissed his neck. When she answered that she was he slipped the kimono she wore from her shoulders and kissed them. "You are my wife, but your body is your own. If you need to stop I will."

He pushed her kimono completely open and laid her back in the sand. He kissed down her body, listening for any sounds of uncertainty. He reached her womanhood and inhaled deeply. "May I continue?"

She made a soft sound of consent and he thrust his tongue inside and lapped hungrily as she moaned in pleasure. She dug her fingers into his hair as she began to tremble and arched her back. He held on to her thighs and continued to feast as she called his name in ecstasy. His own desire growing with each taste, but it was absolutely vital to prepare his wife to receive him.

"Are you ready?" He asked gently. She nodded and he moved over her. With a low moan of pleasure he sank into his wife.

"Sesshomaru."

He froze and opened his eyes. "Do you need to stop?"

She shook her head. "Look at me?" She asked hesitantly. He was still for a moment then nodded and held her gaze as he began to move inside her. It was intense to stare into her eyes as he made love to her. She held his gaze too as their breath began ragged and she began to tremble again. Finally she closed her eyes and gave herself over to her orgasm.

Once her orgasm had passed she gazed up at him. He continued to hold her gaze as she'd requested even as he felt his own orgasm begin to build. He held her gaze as he flowed into her and heard her gasp in surprise as his eyes glowed red. Then they were gold again as his thrusts slowed and he became limp inside of her.

Breathing heavily he rolled off of her and pulled her to his chest.

"Your eye glow." She told him after a long silence.

"I know, they always do but this is the first time they were open." He nuzzled her sweet smelling hair, she smelled so good to him today. He was already hard again. "May I make love to you again?"

She nodded and rolled over onto her back, lifting her legs for him. Some time later he sat gazing at her. He had worn her out and now she was taking a well deserved nap. Her body still bore the bruises from her captivity, but they were fading. He ran a hand lightly over her tight belly then stood and walked to the water's edge, watching the surf.

He was still gazing at the ocean when she woke and joined him. "My father came to me in my dreams last night." She took his hand in hers and waited for him to continue. "I was able to tell him all the things I needed to say. That I understood what I needed to learn. And why he had to leave me. He told me he was proud. He also told me I was ready to pass that wisdom on to another."

"Who?"

"I do not know."


	68. Hoshii

Still don't own the anime.

* * *

Sesshomaru lifted his nose and scented the air to determine which way Melissa had gone at the fork in the game trail. Jaken was with her, she never went anywhere completely alone anymore. They were taking to long to find food however and he wasn't going to take a chance that they would get lost. He saw Jaken first. When he drew even with Jaken he saw the reason for the delay, Melissa talking to the most ragged little girl he'd ever seen.

She looked about 4 or 5 years of age, but her growth could easily have been stunted as she bore obvious signs of starvation. Her face was pale and her cheeks sunken, making her dark listless eyes look far to large for her. Her arms and legs were skeletal and clearly visible as her kimono was several sizes to small and worn so thin the only thing keeping her modest was the dirt that covered everything but her thumbs, which he was certain she sucked for some small measure of comfort. To look upon her broke even his heart.

He strode towards them and the child spotting him gasped and hid behind Melissa. Melissa looked to see what frightened the child and smiled at him and placed a reassuring hand on her matted filthy head. "Is ok, Hoshii, this my husband. Sesshomaru, this is Hoshii"

Sesshomaru looked down at the frightened, filthy child. Her name meant star but he'd never seen anything that shined less brightly. "I assume this child is an orphan?"

"I was going to ask." Melissa told him turning back to the girl. "Where are you mama and papa?"

The girl hesitated then answered. "I don't know. Papa may be home."

Sesshomaru saw confusion and concern as well as disappointment in Melissa's eyes. The child had a father, they could not claim her. But if she had a father why was she in such a pitiful state?

"Is you papa sick?" Melissa asked the child.

Hoshii shrugged and stuck a thumb in her mouth then said "He sleeps a lot. His skin looks funny."

Melissa's eyes went to Sesshomaru's hip, "Could Tenseiga..."

"I have never tried it on a sick, living person. Return to camp with Jaken, I will see the child home and see if I can do anything to help." Melissa reluctantly nodded and walked away with her escort as Sesshomaru bid the child to take him to her father.

The sun was setting when the child led him into a tiny hovel. The shack might have been abandoned but for the stench of stale sake and unwashed bodies. A man was asleep in a corner. Though Sesshomaru could not clearly see him in the dark of the shack he could smell that the man's skin and eyes would be yellow. His over indulgence of sake and poor diet had destroyed his liver, he was dying.

As soon as she entered the child began shuffling her feet so that sake gourds she could not see where kicked aside rather than trod upon. She held her hands out infront of her until she felt a wall then crouched down and groped around for sticks of firewood stacked against the wall, none much larger than her own emaciated arms. Once she had picked up some she turned toward the middle of the room.

She shuffled her feet until her toes found the edge of the cooking pit. She selected one of the long thin sticks and poked at the ashes until she found one small ember. She leaned over and blew on it to make it burn brighter and carefully laid a stick against it. A small flame began to lick along the stick and she added another.

Soon a small fire was casting a dim flickering light through the room and her eyes saw a pot near the pit. She happily grabbed the pot and looked inside it then her smile turned to a frown and Sesshomaru heard her nails scrape the bottom when she reached in to scratch a few burned grains of rice loose and placed them in her mouth.

The child called out in anger as Sesshomaru took the pot and held it up so that light flooded the bottom. The few burned grains were a poor meal for a rat. The man had fed himself, but not saved a portion for his child.

The child began to cry from hunger and frustration as Sesshomaru examined the contents of the pot. Her father did not look up to see what distressed his child as he yelled at her to shut up. When she didn't quiet down he groped around for a gourd and threw in her direction, still not lifting his head to see why she cried.

Sesshomaru caught the gourd before it struck her and growled as he crushed it in his hand. The growl caused the man to look up at last and he screamed in horror. The small fire cast Sesshomaru in a strange red glow. His eyes were glowing crimson and his hair was whipping around in a storm of youki. His fangs were exposed and his stripes were ragged.

The man tried to stand but stumbled and fell then backed against the wall adding the pungent odor of fresh urine to the stench of the house. "No! No! Please don't hurt me! Don't hurt me, take the girl instead!"

Sesshomaru looked over at Hoshii who stared in shock and fear at the two of them. He fought down his youki, the child didn't need to witness what he wanted to do to her father. The man had damned himself to a slow and painful death anyway. Instead Sesshomaru swept the child up into his arms and stormed off into the night. The child began to scream and fight him, but her father made no attempt to rescue her.

Halfway between the girl's former home and his camp he sat down with her in his lap and began to stroke her head to calm her. She quit fighting soon, not because she was calm but because she did not have the strength to continue to fight him. She fell silent and stared up at him with wide eyes, trembling.

"You needn't fear me, I will not harm you." He told her gently, still stroking her head. "Your father is very ill, he is no longer able to care for you. You need a new family, it so happens that my wife also needs a family. She is very kind, you will be well cared for. We will see that you are always well fed and properly clothed from this point out. All I ask is that you call her mother and give her the respect that title demands."

The child made no reply, but Sesshomaru knew that she was simply to frightened to reply. He stood again and carried her the rest of the way to camp. Melissa was staring at the fire while the roots she and Jaken had found cooked, worry etched on her face. Sesshomaru wordlessly strode forward and placed the child in her lap.

Melissa looked up in surprise, instinctively wrapping her arms around the tiny child as she asked. "Sesshomaru? What..."

"Her father told me to take her."

"You not able to help?"

"No." It was true, he could find no compassion for such a man. He would explain more fully after the child was asleep. Melissa seemed to understand as she didn't push the issue. He turned to order Jaken to find more food but Jaken had already disappeared into the woods to do so.

When the roots were done roasting Melissa took the first skewer from the fire and blew on it a moment before she gave it to Hoshii. "Careful, is hot." She warned her.

The child pulled off a large piece of root and shoved it in her mouth. Her eyes went wide at the heat and she swallowed the piece whole. She grabbed at her neck with frightened eyes and Melissa and Sesshomaru pounce, Melissa grabbed her arm and smacked her back while Sesshomaru forced her mouth open and tried to reach the root with his fingers. He couldn't reach and Melissa slapped his hands away as she wrapped her arms around the girl and picked her up.

Sesshomaru's hand went to Tenseiga then he hesitated. Tenseiga would bring her back, but would it somehow clear her throat, or would he simply bring her back to die a second time? There was but one choice. He hated to do it in front of Melissa, but he would have to rip the child's throat open to remove the obstruction first.

Meanwhile Melissa seemed to be panicking, she had her arms around Hoshii's middle and kept picking the child up and setting her down. Hoshii went limp in her arms and Melissa laid her on the ground and opened her mouth, she reached in the child's mouth then pressed on her tiny chest. Then Sesshomaru realized what she was doing, Melissa was attempting to use the air trapped in Hoshii's lungs to force the food out!

Tenseiga pulsed as the child's heart stopped. Melissa reached in the child's mouth again and pulled out the root then placed her mouth over the child's and blew air into her lungs. He assumed it was to be sure her airways were indeed clear. Then she pressed on the child's chest again, this time chanting rhythmically.

He waited for Melissa to be done with whatever she was doing. Then to his astonishment Tenseiga fell silent as the creatures from the underworld vanished. Before he could even voice his amazement the child began to vomit and Melissa rolled her over so she would not inhale the few grains of rice and bile she coughed up. As soon as she finished vomiting she was in Melissa's arms, sobbing into her chest.

Sesshomaru stared in shock, his wife could call back the dead? Why had she never told him she had such power? She had used neither a blade nor a stone but only her own secret magic to do so! He sat down and watched in reverence as his wife now broke the roots into small pieces that she fed the child one at a time, reminding her to chew each tiny bite.

Melissa only picked at her own food. When Sesshomaru commented on it she told him she just wasn't very hungry and she'd eat her roots for breakfast. He let it drop, if she wasn't hungry she wouldn't eat and it was not worth arguing over. He supposed the excitement could have upset her stomach.

After dinner Melissa attempted to comb Hoshii's matted hair, but that proved to be a futile effort. The child's hair was just to matted, she only ended up causing the child to cry in pain and breaking two teeth from the comb. She gave up and Hoshii ran to Sesshomaru for protection.

"What will we do about her hair?" Sesshomaru asked once the child fell asleep in his arms.

"Only one thing we can." Melissa replied, "Keep still." She took her knife from her kimono and gently raised one of the filthy mats. She slid the knife under it and carefully sawed up until the matted hair came loose, revealing thick black hair beneath. She continued the process until all the mats were gone and declared the brutally short hairdo a 'messy bob'. Just before she retired she woke Hoshii and led the groggy child to the bushes to potty and they curled together like kittens near the fire.

The next morning Jaken caught fish to supplement the few vegetables left over from the night before. Melissa made a face while the food was cooking. "Fish smells bad." She told Sesshomaru.

"It smells fine." He replied, sniffing the air.

"No, smells bad." Melissa insisted.

Sesshomaru came to the fire to inspect the fish, "It smells as it always does. As it was killed just before it was put over the fire I seriously doubt it has begun to turn."

Hoshii and Jaken both confirmed the fish smelled fine and when they tasted the fish it did not taste off either, but to Melissa it still smelled bad. She couldn't eat it and gave her share to Hoshii instead. Sesshomaru was not pleased when all she ate was a handful of roasted roots, she needed nourishment, but he could not convince her to eat the fish.

After his family had been fed he led them to a hot spring so that Melissa and Hoshii could bathe then, leaving Jaken to watch over them, flew to a human village not a mile away. They were still bathing when he returned. Upon landing he picked up Hoshii's ragged kimono and tossed it into the fire Jaken had started for them.

"Hey!" Hoshii yelled jumping out of the water and running to the fire. She was to late to save her clothes, they were nothing but ash! "I need those!"

"They were rags, not fit to wear." Sesshomaru stated mildly.

"But I'm naked!" Hoshii replied frantically!

"So?"

"I need my kimono, I'm naked!"

"The squirrels are naked also, they seem to see no need for a kimono." He replied, face still straight.

"But I'm a girl!"

"Some of the squirrels are girls as well."

"But I don't got fur! I'll get cold!"

"That is a valid point, you do not have fur. I suppose once you have finished bathing you should wear this." He told her pulling a bright new kimono from the front of his own.

Hoshii's eye went wide as she accepted the gift. "I- I can wear this?"

"It is yours. Return to your bath and Melissa will help you put it on once she deems you clean enough." Hoshii nodded and skipped back to the bath, but she kept looking over her shoulder to see that Sesshomaru didn't burn her new kimono. He placed another Kimono by Hoshii's for Melissa then disrobed and joined his family.

Melissa shot a duck for her and Hoshii to eat for lunch and Sesshomaru was pleased that she ate well. However for dinner they had fish, which again seemed to disagree with his wife. He placed a hand against her head, she wasn't warm, and her scent was fine. But he suspected something was trying to take hold of her body that he just couldn't smell yet.

He went hunting and brought back two large boar leg bones which he nestled into the embers of the fire. When he was sure they were heated through he pulled them from the fire and set them aside to cool. He then bit each one several times down the length and split them in half, instructing both his wife and daughter to eat the rich marrow to build their strength.

Melissa fell asleep early that night. Sesshomaru held the girl in his lap while they watched the fire so she did not disturb Melissa's rest. At one point he realized he was humming a lullaby he didn't know he remembered from his days as a pup. He looked down at Hoshii. She was snuggled against his chest, fast asleep with a thumb in her mouth.

Later that night he was awoken by a strange sensation, his lap was cold and wet. The smell of urine was in the air and Hoshii was missing. He hadn't woken her up to potty as Melissa did and she'd had an accident in her sleep.

He followed the smell of urine and tears and found her crying in an abandoned animal den beneath the roots of a large tree. When he knelt down to peer in at her she coward against the back of it in fear. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"I know you are. I am not angry, come out from there."

"You won't hurt me?"

"No. You are a child, you have not had time to train your bladder. Melissa wakes you at night for that reason, but she fell asleep early. The responsibility fell to me but I did not wake you as I should have. Your accident is my fault."

Very reluctantly she crawled out from her hiding place and followed Sesshomaru back to camp. He had her remove the kimono and rinse the urine from her legs in the frigid water while he stoked the fire to keep her warm while she drip dried. He then took her kimono into the water with him and rinse the urine from the garment and himself. Once clean he flew in low circles around the camp to dry then redressed Hoshii and let her lay down to sleep with Melissa who stirred only to embrace the child. He laid down on Hoshii's other side and reached out the hug them both.

He went for a short walk early the next morning after Jaken had returned from finding food. He returned to find his wife once again picking at her meal. Irritated he strode toward her, determined to figure out why she wasn't feeling well, surely if she were ill she'd have started to smell ill by now.

He was ambushed halfway there by Hoshii who presented him with a bouquet of flowers. "Here Daddy," she told him using the name Melissa had told Hoshii to call him by, "I picked these for you, they smell so good!" He took the bouquet and sniffed absent mindedly, focusing not on the gift but his intention to figure out why Melissa would not eat.

He knelt down in front of her and leaned forward, then turned his had away to sneeze, not once but twice. He sniffled and found his nose was stuffy and his eyes were watering. He then looked at the flowers in his hand, how the devil had the child found the one flower that would take his nose out?

He couldn't smell if she was ill or not, not until the flower's pollen wore off. She didn't feel warm. Finally she admitted that her belly was bothering her, but insisted she was fine.

He kept looking back at them throughout the day. Hoshii was still too weak to walk long distances so Melissa usually carried her. However Hoshii was a new child. She was still skeletal, but her cheeks were turning rosey and her eyes sparkled. The short hairdo suited her well too, now that he was used to it.

And motherhood suited Melissa well. She was tired, and honestly looked a little drained, but she shone with happiness! She seemed almost to glow! But she still looked exhausted.

He walked back to her and lifted Hoshii from her arms. "I will take her for a while. You are pushing yourself too hard. You can't be expected to carry a child while refusing meals without endangering your health."

"That is quite true." A familiar voice stated from behind him, he turned and saw his mother walking toward them. "You seem surprised, did you not catch my scent, Sesshomaru?"

"I am afraid I smelled something I should not have earlier today. My sense of smell has not yet recovered." He replied.

His mother's eyes flicked momentarily to the flowers Hoshii still held in her tiny fist. "I see. So then you were not bringing them to me for the winter. I thought it was a bit early, but given the circumstances not entirely unexpected."

Sesshomaru looked down at Hoshii's tiny form in his arms. Yes, he would need to bring them to his mother much sooner this year, Hoshii would not survive a winter storm without shelter. Not in her malnourished condition. He glanced back to Melissa, a night or two in a real bed with hearty food would do her some good too.

"We are on our way to Inuyasha's village Rin is to be married this fall if Kohaku has met my expectations. However we do have time for a short visit before the wedding, after that I will need to bring them to you for the winter."

"Of course, and Ume will be glad of a chance to lament how thin they both are." Kimiko replied, smiling at Melissa then at Hoshii.

"Hoshii getting strong." Melissa replied, reaching over to ruffle her hair. "Will take time."

Sesshomaru saw his mother's smile slip momentarily as her eyes spotted Melissa's wrist, the bruises were gone, but the rope burns had not healed completely yet. Melissa, focusing on Hoshii did not see it however. His mother smiled at her again. "I am sure you are a wonderful mother, and it's easy to see she needs you to be healthy. We should return to the palace so that you can have Ume fatten you both up."

Melissa nodded and took Hoshii back so that Sesshomaru could pick them both up. When they arrived Kumiko was waiting, dressed in nicer clothing that Sesshomaru was used to seeing and openly greeted Kimiko with a hug. Now that Sesshomaru knew about the relationship they had no reason to hide it.

Kimiko, having caught his scent earlier already had Granny waiting for them in their chamber. Her face split into a wide grin as she embraced Melissa. Then she spotted Hoshii. "Oh dear, poor thing, hasn't anyone bothered to feed you?" She fretted as she took in the child's emaciated form.

"That is why we have claimed her as our own." Sesshomaru told the old bear.

"Oh the poor dear! With winter right around the corner too, there is barely anytime to fatten her up! And Melissa is far too-"

"She has been refusing meals. I had hoped you could convince her that she needs to better nourish herself." Sesshomaru told Granny.

"Has she? Melissa you have to eat! A mother needs her strength to take care of a child properly!" Granny paused for a moment as though realising something, "Your belly has been upset, hasn't it?"

A look of panic flashed across Melissa's face as she nodded "A little."

"Well I think we can help with that. I'll have word sent to Shino to make something gentle on the belly and we'll get an infusion of ginger sent up.-"

"Sesshomaru, may I have a word with you in my quarters?" His mother asked while Granny tended Melissa and Hoshii. He nodded and followed her and her lover to her chambers. She slid the door closed so the three of them alone would hear their discussion. "Melissa appears to have rope burns on her wrists and that is not the kimono she left in."

Sesshomaru then explained about their fight. He could not remember what it had been about, but that in his anger he failed to notice a storm brewing and she got lost in the rain. By the time he found her again she had been captured by men who wanted to use her as bait to kill him. She killed her guard and stole his armor to escape but had to leave her kimono behind in the process.

"It must have been a traumatising experience for her. Kumiko dear, will you please tell Ume I need to speak with her and stay with Melissa until she or my son can join her?"

"Of course, my lady." Kumiko replied with a bow then hurried away, closing the door behind her.

"Sesshomaru, then men who captured her, was she violated?" Shame squeezed his chest, making it hard to speak so he merely nodded. Kimiko turned away from him quickly so that he would not see her anguished face though he did smell the tears that sprang to her eyes. "How long ago was it?"

That was a strange question to him. How long had it been? Not long. He'd lost track of time caring for Hoshii and said so.

"Have you been with her since?" His mother asked, still not looking at him.

"She told me it would help her heal." He replied somewhat defensively.

"Well there's that then. What is done is done and the past cannot be changed. It is better we know. Please send Ume in, we must discuss Melissa's care when she returns for the winter."

He returned to his chambers and dismissed Kumiko. Shortly after Granny returned to help Melissa change and take them to the bath. He saw the worry and sadness in his old nursemaids eyes when she first entered, but she has cheerful when she interacted with Melissa and Hoshii.


	69. The Baby

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the wonderful characters.

Please read and review, and I apologize in advance that I may not be able to update again very soon, my greatest creation is due any day.

* * *

Sesshomaru was awoken by a knock at the door arly the next morning. He glanced down at his family, Melissa had fallen asleep early and Hoshii had come to them during a storm near midnight, frightened by the thunder. The air was still scented by the strong ginger tea that had calmed Melissa's belly and allowed her to eat well the night before.

The knock came again and he rose to answer it so that his girls were not awoken. When he opened the door the scent of ginger overwhelmed the room again as Granny entered with a steaming cup. "I'm sorry to wake you so early my little lord, but I wanted to bring this early enough that Melissa could start sipping it as soon as she wakes. It should be cooled enough by then."

She then proceed to plop her self down in a corner and began working on a ball for Hoshii. Sesshomaru dressed and let himself out to the garden to get away from the smell of ginger. It wasn't unpleasant, just too strong for his sensitive nose. But if it helped his wife eat... Why wasn't she eating well? Why was she so tired? She still didn't have a fever.

They only stayed one day, Melissa said she had something she wanted to talk about with Kagome. Girl stuff, she wouldn't tell him what. She seemed nervous, even frightened. Though that could be because of the way Granny had fussed over her, she knew Kimiko had guessed what happened and she didn't need reminding. He'd talk to Granny when they returned.

Granny gave her a large amount of ginger root for tea before they left. It overpowered her own lovely scent, but it did help her eat so Sesshomaru decided to tolerate it. Though she still refused foods with a strong odor, such as fish. The next couple of days he caught rabbits for her and Hoshii to eat.

A couple of days after they left his mother's palace he looked back at his wife, trailing behind him. She was absent mindedly rubbing her chest as though her breasts were hurting her. They often did hurt before her bleeding, and come to think of it she was overdue. But then he knew stress could delay it by several days. The month she nearly froze to death she skipped it completely.

He realized she had stopped walking and turned around again. She was holding on to a tree for support with a hand over her mouth as though she were about to be sick. She gagged but fought back the urge to puke. She then held her upset belly and took several deep breaths.

He walked over to her and placed a hand to her head, still no fever but she was obviously ill. Damn, all he could smell was ginger! "We will break for lunch early. Make your ginger infusion and I will catch prey for you. We will reach the village by mid afternoon, perhaps Keade or Kagome will know why you feel ill."

He returned with a deer leg and the bone was cooked alongside the meat so that Melissa and Hoshii could share the marrow of it. Melissa ate only enough to please him and immediately regretted it as her tummy began to feel upset again. She said nothing though as she didn't want him to fuss or worry, but he could tell she was feeling poorly. Hopefully Keade could help her.

They met Kagome first upon entering the village, she was coming out of a hut with Rin both smelling of blood and amniotic fluid. From inside they could hear the cries of a new life. They beamed at them as they rushed forward to greet them. Then Hoshii was in front of him with her arms up. "Daddy, my legs are tired."

Sesshomaru glanced down and obligingly picked the child up. She leaned her head against him and began sucking her thumb. When he looked back up Kagome was still approaching them, but Rin was walking away. Sesshomaru watched in confusion and Kagome and Melissa both followed his gaze. Rin never even looked back as she swung the curtain of old Keade's house aside with much more forceful than was necessary.

"I take Hoshii, talk to Rin." Melissa told him. He hesitated, Melissa was sick. But he obviously did need to speak with Rin.

Kagome heard them and saw his hesitation. "She's adorable, can I hold her?" She didn't wait for his reply and he didn't resist when she took the child from his arms.

Rin was grinding seeds when Sesshomaru entered old Keade's house. She didn't look up or acknowledge him but was pounding the seeds with such force she threatened to break the mortar. Keade quietly gathered up the tea she'd been working on and went to deliver it to an ailing family.

"Rin, I do not approve of this rude behavior." Sesshomaru informed her sitting down in front of her.

"So? Why do you need to approve of me? You have another little girl now, don't you? You don't need me anymore!" She yelled throwing her pestle down in anger.

"Rin, stop this at once."

"You can't tell me what to do, you aren't my father!" Now she began to tear up but blinked rapidly as she looked away to keep her tears from falling. "That's what Daddy means, isn't it? Father."

"I believe so." He replied as understanding came to him.

"You never told me to call you father." She muttered, not looking at him.

"I did not realize you wished to. Your father was a good man, you had no need of another, that is not so of Hoshii."

"How do you know what I needed? You never asked!"

"I assumed. It appears I was mistaken." He was quiet for a long time, watching Rin try unsuccessfully to control her emotions.

"You have spoken of your father before. You speak with love and reverence for him. I also lost my father, and like you I held him in high esteem. No one could replace my father, so I knew none could replace your own. I would not assume to do so.

However I do view you as my own. Had you decided to honor me with a similar title you would not have been rebuked, but it is not an honor I had any right to ask for."

Rin was quiet for a long time, still not looking at him she asked "I... I could call you father?"

"If you wish."

She was quiet for a while longer then said "I already had one father. You're right, no one can replace him. Could... could I call you Daddy instead?"

"Yes, Rin, you can."

She finally looked up at him, beaming. He reached out to wipe away a tear then asked "Now would you like to meet your little sister?"

* * *

After Sesshomaru had gone to speak with Rin Kagome retrieved her daughter From Sango who had been watching the baby while she recovered from giving birth to her own new baby girl. Kagome and Melissa went to Kagome's house to talk while the girls played together. A while later Sesshomaru came for Hoshii and took both his little girls for a walk to get acquainted while the women talked.

Izayoi pulled up on Melissa's arm, wobbled for a breathless moment then plopped on her bottom and crawled over to Kagome. She climbed into her mother's lap then pulled the top of Kagome's kimono open and helped herself to some milk while her mother began to fix dinner. Kagome opened a jar of natto and the pungent odor was to much for Melissa who clapped a hand to her mouth and raced outside to empty her belly.

She returned shaky and pale to find Kagome had reclosed the jar and decided on tofu instead. "I'm sorry, I forgot you don't like natto. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I ok." She replied, then switching to English said "I think I'm pregnant."

"Oh Melissa, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for-" She stopped short as Melisa began to cry. Switching to English as well she asked "What wrong? I think you want children?"

Melissa nodded and continued to cry. "Is because of Sesshomaru? I think he be good father. Yes baby is hanyo, but he know you might have hanyo before marry you."

"He does want a baby with me." She weeped.

"Why sad?"

"I'm so scared Kagome. I lost my other babies. I got pregnant by Josh four times and each time... each time I miscarried my babies!"

"Oh Melissa! Oh I so sorry!" She replied picking up Izayoi to move closer and place an arm around her friend. "Maybe this time be different. Sesshomaru is daiyoukai, is very strong. His baby be strong!"

"But if I am the problem... Is a hanyo strong enough to live through a miscarriage? Can this baby live outside of me if I can't carry it more than a couple of months?" Kagome was quiet, they both knew the answer. Even a hanyo needed time to develop. An early birth would pose little threat, but a first trimester miscarriage the baby would not survive.

"Does Sesshomaru know?"

"He hasn't said anything, but he knows I haven't been feeling well. Granny gave me some ginger root so It's possible he can't smell that I'm pregnant."

"You should tell him."

"I'm not going to tell him. If it happens before he has a chance to fall in love with this baby perhaps it won't hurt him as badly."

"Would that make you not hurt? To not know?"

"It's going to hurt either way, but maybe not as badly." Melissa replied.

"Your smell will get stronger. If he not smell you are pregnant now he will soon."

* * *

Later that night Melissa and Sesshomaru went for a walk around town with Hoshii while Rin helped Keade with some chores. He asked her if she got a chance to talk to Kagome about their girl talk and she said that she did. To his irritation she still wouldn't tell him what they spoke of however.

In the distance they saw Inuyasha coming home with Miroku from another exorcism. Inuyasha tilted his head and scented the breeze then began to laugh as he walked toward his brother. He was focusing on his brother so did not notice Melissa's frightened expression or the slight shake of her head. "Oh man, eating your words now, aren't ya Sesshomaru? How do they taste?"

"What nonsense are you babbling about?" Sesshomaru demanded, in no mood for his brother.

"You knocking up a human!" Inuyasha replied gleefully.

Sesshomaru Grabbed Inuyasha and shoved him several yards. "Do you think you are amusing?! Your jokes are not appreciated!" He hissed softly so his wife would not hear.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What jokes?"

"My wife is barren and it causes her great pain. We do not appreciate you joking about the children she can't give me!"

Inuyasha backed up and blinked in confusion. "Barren?"

"It means she cannot conceive, fool!"

"I know what it means!" Inuyasha replied walking past his brother to Melissa and sniffing her closely. "When is the last time you smelled her? Because she smells awful pregnant for a barren woman!"

Glaring skeptically at his brother he approached them. He wrapped his arms around Melissa and buried his nose in her hair and took a deep breath. That breath caught in his throat and his eyes went wide. It was faint, but it was there, below the smell of ginger root and woodsmoke was the scent of a woman with child. How had he missed it?!

"You are!" He whispered in amazement as he gazed down at her. The smile he gave her broke her heart into a million pieces. She pulled away from him and ran away into the trees with a sob.

Sesshomaru stared after her for a moment. "Watch Hoshii!" He ordered following after his wife.

Inuyasha watched them in confusion for a long moment, that was not the reaction he expected. He looked down at the little girl he assumed was Hoshii, "What was that about?"

Hoshii looked up at him and shrugged her thin shoulders with a thumb in her mouth. "Well they'll work it out I guess. I'm starving, lets see if my wife has fixed dinner yet."

Melissa ran into the forest and collapsed against a large maple then sank down to her knees and cried. She didn't look up at Sesshomaru, but she knew he was there, watching her as her heart broke. "How long have you known you're pregnant?"

Melissa hugged her knees to her chest and wiped her face, then felt Sesshomaru's hand wipe away more tears. "Not sure. I think maybe for few days, but not sure pregnant."

"Why did you not tell me your suspicions?"

"Not want you hope. Not want you to love baby if... if..." She began crying harder and Sesshomaru pulled her into his lap and held her tightly.

"I told you you would not face such pain alone. Whatever the outcome we face it together." He kissed the top of her head and stroked her.

"Scared." She whispered.

"I know." He replied. He held her for a long time, stroking and calming her.

"Where Hoshii? Is Hoshii scared? I run off... I should not have."

"She is with my idiot brother, but did not seem distressed, though i am sure she is confused. We should explain to her why you are afraid." Melissa nodded and Sesshomaru rose with her in his arms. The sun had set and the streets were empty but the sounds of families enjoying dinner could be heard from the little homes.

Kagome had made ginger tea and set aside a portion of dinner for Melissa, which Melissa accepted graciously. Inuyasha sat in a corner looking slightly abashed and avoiding Melissa and Sesshomaru's eyes as they entered and Hoshii was playing in the corner with Shippo who had also returned for supper. hoshii jumped up and ran to Melissa, throwing her arms around her mother's waist. "Mommy, why were you sad?"

"Let your mother eat, Hoshii. I will explain it to you." Sesshomaru told the small child sitting down next to Melissa and waiting for the child to plop herself in front of them. Where to begin? He decided it was best to see what she already knew.

"Hoshii, do you know how children come to be?" He asked.

She nodded and beamed with pride "They grow in mamas' bellies!" Then her eyes grew wide, "Does mommy have a baby?!" She asked excitedly.

"She does. However it is important for you to understand Hoshii, not all babies get to be born."

Her bright eyes suddenly went dim and she nodded. "My first mama's baby didn't get born. Mama died of a belly ache while it was still inside her." Then her eyes were huge with fear, "Mommy isn't going to die, is she?"

"No, Melissa is in perfect health. However sometimes babies, even in their mother's womb, her belly, get sick. Babies can die, even if their mother does not."

"Is the baby sick?" She asked jumping up.

"We do not know. Your mother has had other babies that did get sick. That is why she is afraid, we don't know that this one will live." Sesshomaru explained sadly.

Hoshii stood before them with tears in her eyes, then she stripped naked and piled her expensive kimono in Melissa's lap.

"Hoshii, what-" Melissa began but the child cut her off.

"If we keep the baby warm it wont get sick! It can have my kimono, I don't mind getting cold."

Melissa hugged the child then wrapped the kimono around her. "We not want you get cold either. I sure Kagome let me borrow blanket if feel cold."

Hoshii rounded on Kagome but she had already pulled out a spare blanket for Melissa to spread on her lap and 'keep the baby warm.'

* * *

A/N Some parts seem rushed to me, If you agree may find time to edit in coming weeks.


End file.
